Amnésica, Edward POV
by N. Cullen7
Summary: La vida da giros inesperados que lo cambian todo en menos de un segundo... ¿Qué pasaría si Edward tuviera la oportunidad de dejar vivir a Bella una vida humana? ¿Podría soportar perderla? Y ¿qué pasaría si Mike y Jessica se aprovecharan de la situación?
1. Egoísmo VS Vida humana

**********Disclaimer: **La saga de Crepúsculo y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los manipulo a mi antojo para divertirme un rato. La trama sí que me pertenece.

* * *

**Hola!!**

**Lo prometido es deuda así que aquí estoy con la versión de Edward de Amnésica! ^^**

**Pero aún no tengo terminada esta versión, si subo este capi es para recompensar la espera. Ya sé que dije que subiria esta versión a finales del mes pasado o a principios de éste, pero me ha sido imposible. Primero estuve ocupada con un concurso de fanfiction y luego me enfermé... ¬¬ así que no he tenido mucho tiempo.**

**Pero ya estoy manos a la obra y una vez la termine empezare a subirla seguido. Por ahora solo subire este capi como una especie de adelanto! Solo os pido un poco de paciencia. **

**Espero que os guste tanto la versión de Edward como la de Bella! ^^**

**P.D: No leais este fic sino habeis leido primero la versión de Bella. El fic con la versión de Bella lo podeis encontrar en mi perfil.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: Egoísmo VS Vida humana**

"_Hijo, no te preocupes, Bella está bien, sabes que ninguno de nosotros permitiríamos que le sucediera nada. Y además si hubiese habido algún problema ya nos hubieran avisado_", me dijo mi padre mentalmente al notarme preocupado.

Siempre sabía lo que me sucedía, a veces parecía él el lector de mentes. Era cierto que estaba preocupado por Bella. Y cómo no estarlo cuando Bella era un imán para los accidentes... eso sin contar que tenía un mal presentimiento.

- Tienes razón.- le dije en un intento de convencerme a mí mismo también.

En ese momento percibí el olor de un puma, me dejé llevar por mis instintos y en unos segundos me encontraba enfrente del animal ingenuo a su destino. Espere el momento oportuno y me abalancé sobre él.

Después de haber saciado mi sed decidí que ya era hora de regresar. No me quería ni siquiera imaginar la tortura que le estaría haciendo pasar Alice a Bella con la ropa. Ya me podía imaginar a Alice jugando a Barbie Bella con ella...

No me gustaría estar en los zapatos de Bella, temblaba solo de pensarlo...

Aún recordaba el miedo en los ojos de Bella cuando le pregunté si le importaría quedarse con Alice...

**-FLASH BACK-**

_- Bella, amor... - dudé, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de pedirle la atemorizaría, pero también estaba seguro de que fingiría que no le importaba.- Mañana me voy a cazar y me preguntaba... si te importaría quedarte con... Alice, desde que se enteró de que mañana por la noche saldríamos a cenar ha insistido en vestirte.- dije apresuradamente, desde que había mencionado las palabras "Alice y vestirte" los ojos de Bella se habían abierto de forma desmesurada._

_Pero también estaba seguro de que me diría que sí._

_- C-Claro, n-no me import-ta- dijo tartamudeando, le dediqué mi sonrisa torcida._

_Antes cuando Alice proponía vestirla se negaba rotundamente, pero viendo los resultados que había obtenido en ocasiones anteriores en las cuales siempre acababa cediendo a los pucheros de Alice, ahora ya ni se molestaba en negarse primero, sabía que al fin y al cabo Alice vencería de nuevo con sus pucheros._

_- ¿Cuánto has dicho que tardarías en volver mañana?- preguntó esperanzada._

_No pude evitar reírme. Bella suspiró derrotada, por la cara que puso a continuación podría jurar que se estaba imaginando lo que le esperaba al día siguiente._

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

Fui a buscar a los demás que también ya habían terminado y nos dirigimos al coche.

De camino a casa no pude evitar leer sus pensamientos, el viaje se estaba volviendo muy silencioso.

Rosalie pensaba en su perfección, aunque hubo un pensamiento que llamó mi atención: "_Tantas prisas para que Romeo y la Julieta de porcelana se vuelvan a encontrar_". No pude evitar sonreír ante su pensamiento, por suerte no se dio cuenta. Rosalie aún no superaba sus celos de Bella.

En cambio Carlisle pensaba en un paciente del hospital, mientras que Esme se preguntaba si Bella habría sobrevivido a los cambios de look de Alice, pues todos sabíamos que Alice le haría probarse mil y un vestidos antes de decidir cuál era el que mejor le quedaba.

Aunque a mí la verdad me gustaba llevara lo que llevara puesto... ¡cómo si quisiera llevar una toalla! Pero a Alice le hacía feliz todo esto, Bella era como la muñeca que Alice nunca tuvo de pequeña...

Cuando llegamos a la casa las mentes de mis hermanos eran un poco extrañas. Alice traducía la constitución a tres idiomas diferentes, mientras tarareaba el himno nacional. Emmett pensaba en los resultados del último partido de béisbol, y Jasper en la última vez que había acompañado a Alice de compras... pero se me hacia extraño, ninguno de ellos pensaba en nada que tuviera que ver con Bella, era como si estuvieran abriendo un muro en sus pensamientos para que yo no accediera a ellos.

Seguramente ya me estaba volviendo paranoico... decidí no hacer caso a todo esto y entrar para abrazar a Bella y decirle cuanto la había extrañado.

Abrí la puerta y me la encontré sentada en el sofá, fui a sentarme a su lado.

- Bella, amor, siento haber tardado, ¿qué tal todo?- intenté abrazarla pero se levanto del sofá de un brinco.

Eso me desconcertó.

- Bella, amor, ¿qué ocurre?- dije extrañado. Parecía un poco desorientada, nos miraba a todos confundida.

- ¿Por qué me llamas: amor?- me quedé sorprendido por su pregunta.

- ¿Qué?- le contesté ahora más confundido que antes.

Aquí pasaba algo, algo que mis hermanos trataban de ocultarme.

- Alice...- dije a la vez que intentaba romper el muro mental que Alice había creado para mí.

Al principio trató de resistirse, pero al ver mi mirada se dio por vencida y abrió su mente para mí.

Pude ver todo lo que había sucedido en mi ausencia. Pude ver la visión que había tenido, se veía a Bella cayéndose y golpeándose la cabeza con la punta del mármol del tocador, Alice había intentado avisarla pero la advertencia no le había servido de mucho a Bella. Pero no era suficiente con haberse golpeado la cabeza que ahora estaba...

- ¿¡AMNÉSICA!?- grité sorprendido.

Volví a indagar en la mente de Alice y pude ver todo lo que había ocurrido desde el momento en que había despertado.

La verdad me cayó como un jarro de agua fría.

Bella no me recordaba. Se había olvidado de mí...

- ¿Qué pasa Edward?- me preguntó Carlisle extrañado por mi comportamiento.

- Bella se golpeó la cabeza y no recuerda nada, está amnésica.- le contesté a Carlisle sin apartar la vista de Bella, mi Bella.

Alice empezó a contarles la historia a los demás, pero yo ya no le prestaba atención, Bella y yo nos quedamos mirándonos mutuamente.

- Entonces... ¿solo recuerda su nombre?- pregunté después de que Alice terminara de contar la historia.

Alice, Emmett y Jasper asintieron al unísono.

- Bella, amor, yo soy Edward, ella es Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie.- dije señalándolos uno por uno.

Por su expresión pudimos deducir que estaba intentando situar todos los nombres con todas las personas presentes, nos mantuvimos en silencio para que le fuera más fácil situarnos.

- Bella yo soy médico y me gustaría examinarte, por lo que veo te has pegado un buen golpe.- dijo Carlisle.

- Sí, supongo... aunque la verdad no recuerdo nada.- dijo insegura.

Nunca me tendría que haber ido a cazar, tendría que haberme quedado con ella. Lo hubiera evitado... ahora Bella se había olvidado de mí...

- ¿De qué es lo último que te acuerdas?- le preguntó Carlisle.

- Solo me acuerdo de haber despertado en el sofá y que... Alice, Jasper y Emmett estaban conmigo.

- A ver déjame que te mire ese golpe en la cabeza, Alice tráeme mi maletín.- pidió Carlisle.

Alice apenas tardó unos segundos en volver con él.

- ¿C-Cómo lo has hecho?- dijo tartamudeando Bella.

¡Maldición! Se nos había olvidado que si ahora Bella había perdido la memoria, y solo se acordaba de su nombre, mucho menos se iba a acordar de que éramos vampiros, es más, que estaba rodeada de vampiros. Todos los pensamientos de mi familia eran iguales a los míos.

- ¡Oh! Yo lo siento tanto, no caí en eso... ¡Lo siento!- dijo Alice disculpándose a velocidad vampírica para que Bella no nos escuchara.

- Carlisle ¿tú crees qué debamos decírselo?- le pregunté indeciso.

Lo que más quería era contarle hasta el más mínimo detalle para que empezara a recordarme, pero no sabía si sería lo mejor en su estado…

- Mmm... Creo que será mejor ir paso por paso, y lo de decirle que ahora mismo está rodeada de vampiros no creo que sea muy recomendable. Eso es pasarse directamente al paso 10 sin hacer los anteriores.- reflexionó Carlisle.

Menos mal que los sentidos de los humanos estaban menos desarrollados y ahora mismo podíamos conversar a velocidad vampírica sin que Bella nos oyera y se asustara.

- ¿Entonces qué le contesto, Carlisle?- preguntó Alice confundida.

- Dile que no sabes de lo que está hablando, nadie aquí ha visto nada, ¿de acuerdo?- nos preguntó a todos.

Todos asentimos tenuemente para que Bella no se diera cuenta.

- ¿El qué?- preguntó Alice inocentemente y esta vez con un tono normal para que Bella la oyera.

- Habías desaparecido y has vuelto a aparecer de la nada...- explicó Bella confundida.

Todo esto me hacia acordarme de cuando la salvé de ser atropellada por la furgoneta de Tyler, veía la misma duda y confusión en su rostro.

- Mmm... No sé de qué estás hablando, va a ser verdad que te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza, Bella.- dijo Alice esperanzada de que su mentira piadosa colara.

Pero todos conocíamos a Bella, no iba a dejar el tema así como así...

- Yo juraría... - empezó Bella, por su expresión deduje que estaba recordando lo que acababa de presenciar.

- Bueno ahora lo único que importa es mirar el golpe, tienes un buen chichón, será mejor que te lleve al hospital y te haga una radiografía.- intervino Carlisle intentado cambiar de tema.

- Os acompaño Carlisle.- dije, no estaba dispuesto a volver a separarme de ella por nada del mundo.

- Una cosa... - dijo Bella, enseguida todos posamos nuestras miradas en ella- ¿de qué os conozco?

Ya sabía que Bella tenía amnesia, pero al oírla pronunciar esas palabras algo dentro de mí se rompió.

No podía soportar formar parte del olvido en la vida de Bella, mi Bella... Mi rostro se había descompuesto durante una décima de segundo al pensar en eso, pero enseguida volví a recomponerme. No estaba seguro de si Bella se habría dado cuenta.

Bueno, aunque no pudiéramos decirle que éramos vampiros, al menos sí que podía decirle qué significaba yo en su vida, así seguramente recordara antes.

- Bella yo soy... quiero decir tú y yo somos…

- Conocidos, Bella, Edward y tú sois conocidos- dijo Rosalie interrumpiéndome. Había estado callada desde que habíamos llegado y aunque eso fuese raro en ella no le había prestado atención alguna.- Al igual que todos nosotros, nos conocemos del instituto.

- ¿¡QUÉ!?- exclamamos todos a velocidad vampírica. Si las miradas mataran Rosalie ahora mismo estaría muerta... bueno, aún más...

- Rosalie ¿se puede saber qué... – le dije enfurecido a velocidad vampírica.

- Espera, déjame explicarte- intentó calmarme Rosalie.- Edward, tú siempre dices que Bella es lo más importante para ti, pues ahora demuéstralo y... ¡déjala vivir! Deja que siga con su vida humana, que se enamore de un humano, tenga hijos y sea feliz y sobretodo que no esté condenada a lo que lo estamos nosotros, esto no es vida para ella, para nadie lo es... si en verdad la amas ¡déjala vivir!- dijo Rosalie de tirón.

Pude sentir como algo dentro de mí se rompía nuevamente, pero esta herida era mucho más profunda.

Sus palabras me habían destrozado... pero no porque fueran venenosas, que lo eran, sino porque eso no le quitaba el mérito de que fueran ciertas.

Yo no podía condenarla a esta vida, la amaba demasiado. No podía ser tan egoísta. Quería que fuera feliz y tuviera todo lo que yo no podía ofrecerle. Pero ya nos habíamos enfrentado a esta situación anteriormente y ella había elegido...

- ¡Edward no le hagas caso! Rosalie solo lo dice porque está celosa. Bella ya ha decidido, no menosprecies su elección de esta forma. Te quiere a su lado, Edward. ¡Jamás te perdonaría que le hicieras esto!- dijo Alice interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones, realmente estaba enfurecida, nunca la había visto de esa forma.

Alice en verdad quería a Bella como una hermana más, pero Alice no lo veía con claridad. Yo tenía que darle otra oportunidad de vivir a Bella.

Todos miraban enfurecidos a Rosalie, menos Emmett que estaba mirando al suelo con los puños apretados. Por sus pensamientos supe que pensaba igual que Alice, pero no iba a decir nada porque quien lo había dicho era la persona más importante para él.

Carlisle, Esme y Jasper opinaban lo mismo que Alice. Pero yo ya había tomado mi decisión, era lo mejor, se lo debía... Todos estaban esperando mi respuesta, no sabían cómo podían haberme afectado las palabras de Rosalie.

- He tomado una decisión, yo... - empecé a velocidad vampírica.

- Mmm... ¿Alguien sabe por qué llevo este anillo?- preguntó Bella interrumpiéndome de una conversación inexistente para ella. Estaba mirando su anillo de compromiso. Todos posamos nuevamente nuestra mirada en ella.

No sabía que contestarle a eso. No había caído en ese pequeño detalle que fastidiaría mi plan. Empecé a abrir la boca como si fuera a decir algo, aunque continuaba sin saber qué decir, Rosalie se dio cuenta y habló por mí.

- ¡Oh! Claro se me había olvidado Bella, gracias por guardármelo. Te lo había dejado antes para que me dijeras si te gustaba y se me olvidó pedírtelo.- dijo Rosalie a la carrera, y un tanto nerviosa.

- ¡Rose!- bramó Alice olvidándose del tono de su voz, pues estaba seguro de que Bella lo había oído. Para ser una persona tan pequeña almacenaba en ese momento más enfado e impotencia del que su cuerpo le permitía.

- ¿Vas a casarte?- preguntó Bella.

Sabía que era lo correcto, ella merecía vivir una vida humana. Yo no podía negarle eso...

"_Es lo mejor_", pensó Rosalie. Intenté convencerme de lo mismo, aunque me doliese en el alma...

No quise mirar en los pensamientos del resto de la familia pues serian otro tanto de los de Alice, y no creo que lo hubiese podido soportar, mi egoísmo podría volver a aparecer en cualquier momento y tirar a la basura la única oportunidad que tenia Bella de vivir.

- Sí, Emmett me lo pidió ayer mismo... y bueno... ¿te gusta el anillo?- todos continuaban mirando a Rosalie con enfado, ahora incluso Emmett, menos yo.

- Sí, es hermoso.- dijo mirando nuevamente el anillo, segundos más tarde su mano estaba alzada en dirección a Rosalie con el anillo en la palma.- Toma.

Cuando Bella se quitó el anillo sentí como mi muerto corazón se oprimía de tristeza pero era lo mejor.

Rosalie podía llegar a ser egoísta y vanidosa y todo lo que quisieras, pero esta vez no lo hacía del todo por esos motivos, en verdad apreciaba la vida humana, era todo lo que siempre había deseado, pero se lo arrebataron. Su mayor sueño era ser madre y se vio frustrado y no quería que le pasara lo mismo a Bella.

Rosalie era la que más odiaba la vida que nos había tocado. Todos los demás ya lo habíamos aceptado y vivíamos con ello de la mejor manera posible e incluso me atrevería a decir que felices, pues de otra forma jamás hubiéramos encontrado a nuestra otra mitad, aunque en mi caso yo empecé a incluirme en "vivíamos con ello felices" cuando Bella apareció en mi vida.

Era cierto que la amaba con todo mí ser, ella era la única razón de mi existencia, pero mi ángel merecía vivir y no quería ser yo quien le quitara sus alas y la condenara por toda la eternidad.

Y aunque ella hubiese dicho anteriormente que no le importaba renunciar a su vida humana para estar junto a mí, le quería dar una segunda oportunidad... ya que su elección no podría tomarse en cuenta pues ella carecía de instinto de supervivencia, éste la había abandonado nada más nacer... ¡no había otra explicación razonable! Dónde hubiese peligro ahí que iba Bella.

Una vez le había prometido que nunca me marcharía de su lado y pensaba cumplirlo (al menos hasta que ella me lo pidiese).

Mi error aquella vez fue marcharme, no caería dos veces con la misma piedra. Esta vez permanecería a su lado. Mi única carta a jugar por ahora eran sus sentimientos hacia Jacob Black, él era el único que podía hacerla feliz manteniéndose como humana, el único que podía lograr que se olvidara de mí y de mi mundo.

Podían ser felices, los dos se querían, él podía ofrecerle todo lo que yo no podía... seguridad e hijos. Sería mejor no pensar mucho en ello sino quería volverme loco del dolor.

El único problema en mi plan era que Jacob Black estaba desaparecido, eso sin duda era un gran problema. Tendría que encontrar la forma de hacer volver al chucho antes de que Bella recuperase la memoria y fuese demasiado tarde para segundas oportunidades, pues sabía que cuando recuperase la memoria estaríamos en las mismas... (la parte más egoísta de mi deseaba que eso sucediera, no soportaba la idea de perderla). Pero haría lo que fuera necesario para que mi ángel se salvara, se lo debía...

Por primera vez iba a dejar de ser egoísta por el bien de Bella. Ella no se merecía que la condenara a esta vida.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido el primer capi? ¿Os ha gustado? Hacedmelo saber a traves de reviews, please! ^^**

**Como he dicho arriba no subire la continuación hasta que no tenga esta versión terminada. **

**Intentaré darme toda la prisa posible, así que hasta pronto! n_n**


	2. Adiós

**Hola!**

**Sí, ya sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo y lo único que puedo decir es LO SIENTO. Nunca quise tardarme tanto. Pero como sabéis las cosas no siempre salen como las planeamos. Yo en mi mente tenía planeado terminar esta historia hace meses, cuando terminé la versión de Bella necesitaba un descanso y a lo tonto a lo tonto se me pasó el tiempo volando (que si leyendo fics, jugando a juegos de rol de la saga en Portland, estando en Swansea, jugando a los Sims, etc). Aún no tengo terminada la versión de Edward pero he tomado una decisión.**

**Como ya tengo algunos capis listos voy a empezar a subir esta versión, sí, ya sé que dije que no la subiría hasta tenerla terminada pero al paso que voy no sé cuando la terminaré, por eso he decidido empezar a subirla para ponerme las pilas.**

**Así que voy a subirla poco a poco, eso sí, subiré más rápido que en Amnésica. Como sabéis en Amnésica subía un capi por semana, en esta versión subiré 2 o 3 capis por semana ya que los capítulos en sí los tengo escritos, solo me queda corregirles la ortografía y terminar los últimos capis. **

**Vosotros no notareis la diferencia de que no tengo la versión terminada, la única que la notara seré yo que voy a tener la versión de Edward hasta en la sopa jaja... XD No me malentendáis, lo hago con mucho gusto, quiero terminar esta versión de una vez por todas para poder subir nuevos fics que tengo en mi mente desde hace meses. **

**En fin... no me enrollo más (os juro que esta es la última nota-testamento que haré, las próximas serán mucho más cortas! XD). Pido nuevamente una disculpa por la tardanza, no fue mi intención.**

**Aquí tenéis el nuevo capi, espero que os guste! ^^**

**P.D: repito lo que dije anteriormente, no leáis esta versión si no habéis leido primero la de Bella. De hecho, yo recomiendo que las leáis simultáneamente. Es decir, primero el capi de Edward y luego os volveis a releer el de Bella (o viceversa, primero el de Bella y luego el de Edward). Lo digo porque ya hace tiempo que subí esa versión y seguramente algunas cosas se os han olvidado. Pero en fin... es solo una sugerencia.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2: Adiós**

Mientras nos dirigíamos al hospital Alice se encargaba de decirme mentalmente que no pensaba ayudarme con mi plan.

Como era de esperar desde el momento en que lo había decidido Alice lo sabía. Y desde entonces en su mente solo se podía oír: "_Edward te estás equivocando_", "_Edward ella te ama, no le hagas esto_", "_Edward ella te eligió a ti_", "_Edward..._", "_¡EDWARD!..._","_Edward, no me ignores_" y cosas por ese estilo. Pero no pensaba darme por vencido.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya nos encontrábamos en el hospital. Pude ver a Charlie fuera del hospital esperándonos y pude oír cómo pensaba que yo era el culpable de todo.

En ese momento Bella miró por la ventanilla y vio a su padre. Por la expresión que puso pude deducir que estaba asimilando que ese era su padre. Me miró a mí para confirmarlo y asentí. Cuando bajamos del coche Charlie abrazó a Bella.

- ¡Oh, Bells! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo se encuentra?- le preguntó a Carlisle.

- Pues como te he dicho ha perdido la memoria debido al golpe que se ha dado, ahora voy a examinarla para evaluar la gravedad del golpe. Pero no creo que tarde en recuperar la memoria.- contestó Carlisle.

¡Maldición! ¿Es que hasta el tiempo se ponía de parte de Alice? En ese momento a través de la mente de Alice pude verme a mí mismo, pude ver lo que mi rostro reflejaba: alegría y dolor.

Alegría porque aún cabía la posibilidad de que fuera feliz al lado de Bella, y dolor por saber que el tiempo jugaba en contra de mi ángel...

En ese momento me di cuenta de que un par de ojos color chocolate me estaba mirando y recompuse mi cara, no quería darle motivos para que sospechara nada.

Carlisle desapareció junto a Bella en la sala de radiografías.

De mientras Charlie, Alice y yo esperamos en la sala de espera.

Alice continuaba recriminándome por mi plan, pero yo la intentaba ignorar lo mejor que podía, Charlie estaba bastante preocupado por Bella, pero de vez en cuando me echaba la culpa de todo con pensamientos de este tipo: "_Este muchacho lo único que le ha traído a mi hija son desgracias_", aún me echaba la culpa de cuando la abandoné meses atrás, y no le culpaba, yo mismo me seguía culpando por lo que le hice... y jamás podría perdonármelo.

La dejé a su suerte, la abandoné cuando más me necesitó, por mi culpa podría haber muerto.

Eso sin contar que también por mi culpa llegó a sentir algo por el chucho ese. Aunque ahora ése era mi as en la manga para que mi ángel se salvara de mi mundo.

En ese momento aparecieron Carlisle y Bella. Carlisle nos indicó que le esperásemos en su despacho. Todos nos dispusimos para levantarnos, pero Charlie con la mano me indicó que me quedara sentado.

- Prefiero que esperes aquí.- me dijo mirándome seriamente.

No pude negarme a su petición, en gran parte porque había visto en las visiones de Alice que dijera lo que dijera Charlie se mantendría firme. Así que asentí. Charlie y Bella entraron al despacho de Carlisle, de mientras que éste se volvía a la sala de radiografías.

- Edward escúchame...- empezó Alice.

- No, Alice, escúchame tú a mí. Ya sé que Bella me eligió a mí y me ama, pero también sé que no soy al único a quien ama...

- ¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa de que Bella quiera a alguien más? ¿Es qué no lo ves Edward? ¡Estás haciendo lo mismo que la primera vez!

- No, nunca volvería a abandonarla, Alice, y lo sabes. Bella es lo más importante para mí y aprendí de mi error.

- ¿Estás seguro de qué aprendiste la lección? Yo diría que no... - dijo Alice, cada vez más enfadada.

Por supuesto que había aprendido de mi error, y por eso no pensaba abandonarla esta vez. Pero tenía que darle una segunda oportunidad de elegir. Si yo nunca hubiera aparecido en su vida ella seguramente estaría felizmente al lado de Jacob, segura y en un futuro con hijos. Daría lo que fuera por volver a ser humano, pero ya era demasiado tarde para mí, pero no para ella...

- Alice, por favor, no me hagas esto más difícil... - yo más que nadie sufría con solo la idea de imaginarme a Bella en brazos de ese perro.

- ¿Es que no lo ves Edward? ¡Sigo teniendo la misma visión de Bella convertida en una de los nuestros!

- Tus visiones no son exactas, pueden cambiar.- contraataqué.

- ¡No ésta!- gritó exasperada.

- Bueno, Alice, es mi decisión, ¿ok? Tengo que pedirte un favor.

Rodó sus ojos.

- ¡Cómo si no supiera lo que quieres pedirme!- dijo bufando.

- ¿Lo harás por mi?

Alice se me quedó mirando con una expresión de dolor que me partió el corazón. Nunca la había visto tan triste y por mi culpa... me sentía un monstruo.

- Edward, sabes que nunca me he negado a nada que me hayas pedido. Como la primera vez que te marchaste, yo accedí a no despedirme de ella porque así me lo pediste. Pero esta vez no, no pienso ayudarte con esto.

- Alice sabes muy bien que eres la única que puede hacerlo.

- Lo sé y por eso no pienso hacerlo.

Pude leer en su mente que estaba decidida. Pero yo también estaba decidido.

- Vale, Alice. Solo te voy a pedir una cosa, y espero que ésta no me la niegues.

- Habla.

- No le cuentes nada a Bella, finge que solo la conoces del instituto.

Alice sonrió.

- Claro hermanito. No hay problema.- dijo Alice feliz. Cosa que me pareció muy sospechosa.

Intenté averiguar el motivo de su repentina alegría pero había construido un muro mental solo para mí. A saber qué planeaba... lo único que tenía claro era que Alice se traía algo entre manos, era la única explicación lógica ante su cambio de actitud.

Suspiré.

- Será mejor que me vaya, Jasper me estará esperando para irnos a cazar.

Ya, seguro... si se iba no era porque Jasper la esperase, se iba para que no tuviera la oportunidad de romper su muro mental.

En ese momento apareció Carlisle con unas radiografías en la mano, y se fue directo a su despacho. Como era de esperar Carlisle había oído la conversación con Alice y la apoyaba en todo, pero se preguntaba qué era eso a lo que Alice se había negado.

Entró al despacho y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Estuvieron hablando de la gravedad del golpe, pero hubo un pensamiento de Charlie que llamó mi atención: "_¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? No puedo aplazarlo, pero no pienso dejar a Bella sola..._" ¿Había dicho "sola"? Empecé a rebuscar en la mente de Charlie y para mi sorpresa Charlie tendría que ausentarse del pueblo durante unas semanas.

En ese momento Bella salió del despacho, no entendí el porqué. Así que miré en la mente de mi padre para ver que me había perdido mientras rebuscaba en la mente de Charlie. Y resultó que Charlie le había pedido a Bella que saliera para hablar a solas con Carlisle. Bella se sentó a mi lado.

Intenté concentrarme en la conversación que se mantenía adentro y también continué rebuscando en la mente de Charlie.

Pero en ese momento me percaté de que Bella miraba fijamente el suelo. Me pareció tan tierna, cuando la conocí era igual de tímida.

Decidí que ya me enteraría de los motivos de Charlie, para irse de Forks, a la vez que Carlisle, de mientras disfrutaría de la compañía de mi ángel. Porque dentro de poco quizás ya no pudiera... mi ángel dejaría de ser mío y pasaría a ser de un perro sarnoso.

Pero tenía que reconocerlo, él era mejor para ella, más seguro y por encima de todas las cosas: humano.

- ¿Qué tal te sientes?- pregunté, quería oír nuevamente su hermosa voz.

Se veía tan tierna mirando al suelo que no pude evitar sonreír.

- Bien, aunque aún sigo un poco confundida.- levantó la vista y nos miramos fijamente. Hasta que me di cuenta de que había dejado de respirar, ella volvió a coger aire y agachó la vista avergonzada. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no soltar una carcajada.

Inmediatamente se sonrojó. Puede ser que había perdido la memoria pero seguía siendo la misma Bella, seguía teniendo las mismas reacciones.

- ¿Dónde está Alice?- preguntó.

Esa pregunta me pilló por sorpresa, me esperaba todas las preguntas del mundo, menos esa. Quería olvidarme de un rato de Alice y de sus reproches y estar feliz junto a mi ángel.

Cerré los ojos intentando olvidarme de mi discusión con Alice, me dolía pelear con ella. Era mi hermana preferida, siempre me entendía. O casi siempre.

Pero y si... ¿Alice tuviera razón? ¡NO! ¡Esto era lo mejor! Pero bueno éste no era el momento para pensar en eso, ya tendría tiempo más adelante de torturarme con todo esto, ahora Bella esperaba una respuesta. Pero no quería mentirle más, intentaría ser lo más sincero posible.

- Alice... se ha tenido que marchar.- dije aún con los ojos cerrados.

Al abrir mis ojos volví a contemplar a la razón de mi existencia, se veía tan frágil pero a la vez tan tierna... Parecía que estaba meditando lo que le acababa de decir. ¡Lo que daría por leer su mente! Ése era un territorio desconocido para mí, cosa que detestaba... porque quería saber todo de ella.

- ¿Sabes algo de mi vida?- como siempre Bella no se andaba con rodeos. Pero la entendía a la perfección, yo mismo había experimentado el necesitar respuestas.

Cuando abrí los ojos por primera vez como vampiro me encontraba igual de desorientado, solo recordaba el ardor. Pero Carlisle me contestó cada una de mis preguntas y entonces fui aclarando mis ideas, hasta que lo recordé todo.

- Algo.

No sabía que contarle. Sabía todo de ella (excepto lo que pensaba) pero no podía compartir esa información con ella sino se daría cuenta de que éramos algo más que conocidos. Pero sabía que Bella no iba a dejar las cosas así...

Rodó sus hermosos ojos marrones, eso confirmaba mi teoría de que no iba a dejar las cosas así como así.

- ¿Serias tan amable de compartir esa información conmigo?

Tenía que pensar algo que le pudiera decir pero que no me comprometiera en nada. En ese momento pude distinguir preocupación en su rostro, pero no supe el porqué. Otra vez deseé poder leerle la mente.

- ¡Vamos, si no es mucha molestia!- dijo Bella irónicamente por mi silencio.

Esta vez no pude evitar sonreír. Aún amnésica era la misma Bella, tan tierna, dulce, hermosa... testaruda, en definitiva mi Bella. Aunque seguramente pronto el "mi" no estaría.

Ella quería saber cosas de su vida, ¿no? Pues iba a saber cosas... aunque claro cosas de poca relevancia.

- Te llamas Isabella Swan, aunque prefieres que te llamen Bella. Te gusta la lectura, entre tus libros favoritos se encuentran: Cumbres Borrascosas y Orgullo y Prejuicio. Tu padre es el sheriff de la ciudad. Vas al instituto de Forks. Tus amigas se llaman: Jessica, Angela y… Lauren- dudé un poco ante el último nombre, pues amigas amigas lo que se dice amigas no es que fuesen, sería mejor decir enemigas, pero si me ponía tiquismiquis Jessica tampoco entraría en esa categoría. La única que entraría seria Angela.

- ¿Edward que hacía hoy en tu casa? Quiero decir si solo nos conocemos de vista por el instituto, ¿cómo es que he ido a parar a tu casa?- ésta era la segunda pregunta que no me esperaba. Cualquier persona normal no se hubiera parado a pensar en ese detalle, se hubiera preocupado por otras cosas más importantes, pero no Bella... ella siempre era la excepción a cualquier regla (cosa que adoraba, siempre me sorprendía).

- ¿La verdad?- pregunté.

Asintió.

- No lo sé.

Odiaba mentirle, pero obviamente no podía decirle: "Oh, nada importante, solo que mientras yo estaba de caza Alice se quedó contigo, que eres algo así como una Barbie para ella" "¿Que qué cazo? Animales, ¡oh! ¿No te lo había contado? me alimento de sangre".

- Pero algo tuve que decir para que me dejarais entrar en vuestra casa, ¿no? Y ya de paso, siguiendo el interrogatorio: ¿No sabrás por casualidad como me golpeé la cabeza, verdad?- como ella muy bien había dicho esto parecía un interrogatorio. Bueno parecía no, era un interrogatorio.

- Alice me ha contado que Jasper te abrió la puerta y que preguntabas por ella y que te dijo que estaba arriba. Pero no le dijiste los motivos de tu visita, no tuviste tiempo. Porque mientras te dirigías a las escaleras te resbalaste con el suelo, que estaba recién fregado. Ahí fue cuando te golpeaste la cabeza y...- giré inmediatamente la cabeza hacia el despacho.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que me había olvidado por completo de la conversación que se mantenía dentro.

- ... ése es el problema, no quiero dejarla sola pero tampoco puedo llevármela conmigo. El instituto está a punto de terminar y no quiero que pierda clases.- explicó Charlie.

- No hay problema Charlie, Bella se puede quedar en mi casa. Aunque ahora no se acuerde Bella es muy querida en nuestra familia y así podría asistir a clases y tú podrías irte tranquilo.

¿¡QUE QUÉ! ¿SE HABÍA VUELTO LOCO CARLISLE? ¿ESTABA DE BROMA? ERA LA ÚNICA EXPLICACIÓN RAZONABLE PARA SEMEJANTE OFERTA CUANDO SABÍA LO QUE OCURRÍA. CARLISLE NO PODIA HACERME ESTO...

"_Hijo, ya me imagino lo que estas pensando, pero es por tu propio bien. No podría soportar ver cómo te destruyes a ti mismo por segunda vez._"

Estaba furioso con mi padre, pero muy en el fondo el monstruo dentro de mí le estaba agradecido. Y podría jurar que me pareció sentir felicidad. Miles de emociones pasaron por mi rostro.

Pero por otra parte estaba enfadado, estaba siendo demasiado egoísta. ¿Cómo podía alegrarme que Bella viniera a vivir a nuestra casa? Eso lo único que lograría sería estropear mi plan.

Digo, si quería que me olvidara llevándola a vivir a mi casa no era ir por buen camino.

- Ya hablaremos.- dije a velocidad vampírica. A pesar de estar en diferentes habitaciones estaba seguro de que me podía oír.

Crucé los brazos a la vez que fruncía el ceño.

- ¿En serio Carlisle? No quisiera que te sientas obligado, de verdad. Tal vez...

- No hay más que hablar Bella se viene a mi casa, ya verás que...

No podía creerme que estuviera oyendo eso. Todo cuanto me rodeaba quería impedir que mi plan se llevara a cabo.

En ese momento me percaté de que Bella me observaba, otra vez sentí felicidad. En el despacho continuaron planificando la llegada de Bella a nuestra casa mientras durase la ausencia de Charlie.

- ... pues tal como te he dicho, no hay problema alguno, será un placer Charlie.- dijo Carlisle a la vez que abría la puerta del despacho y le daba la mano a Charlie.

"_Hijo sé que ahora te parece que te he traicionado, pero créeme que no es así. Esto es lo mejor_", pensó mi padre.

- No parece, lo es. Me has traicionado Carlisle. Sabías perfectamente que...- empecé a protestar a velocidad vampírica, pero antes de poder terminar Carlisle me interrumpió.

"_Lo único que sé perfectamente es que tu amas a Bella tanto como ella te ama a ti._"

Nos quedamos mirándonos durante segundos.

- Ya hablaremos.- dijimos los dos a la vez.

- Vamos Bells, vamos a casa. Gracias Carlisle... por todo.

- Es un placer Charlie.- contestó Carlisle sonriente.

Bella y su padre empezaron a andar hacia la salida. En ese momento Bella se giró y se despidió:

- Adiós.

Ese "_adiós_" tenia doble significado para mí. Para Bella era un simple adiós, para mí era un adiós a mi ángel. Le devolvía las alas para que volara en libertad.

Mientras miraba como mi ángel se alejaba, sentí la mano de Carlisle en mi hombro.

"_Vámonos a casa hijo, hay mucho de lo que hablar_", pensó mi padre.

* * *

**Sí, ya sé que es cortito, pero si recordais en la versión de Bella los primeros capis también eran cortitos, según avanza la historia los capis se hacen más largos. **

**¿Qué os ha parecido el segundo capi? Espero reviews con vuestra opinión! ^^**

**El próximo capi lo subiré dentro de unos días. Hasta entonces! n_n**


	3. Reunión familiar

**CAPÍTULO 3: Reunión familiar**

Una vez que Bella desapareció de mi vista, me levanté y me fui junto a Carlisle hacia el coche. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Mi padre esperaba saber que pasaba por mi mente a través de mis expresiones, pero mi rostro era inescrutable. Yo aún no podía creerme lo que había sucedido.

¡Mi propio padre me había traicionado! Una parte de mi (la más egoísta) estaba feliz por lo ocurrido pero otra estaba furiosa.

- Edward, Bella te ama y no es justo que le vuelvas a hacer lo mismo...

- ¿Qué no es justo? ¡Lo que no es justo es que quiera condenarla a esta vida que llevamos! Yo también la amo, pero el amor no es egoísta Carlisle. ¿Si fuera Esme en vez de Bella tú qué harías?- dije apresuradamente interrumpiendo a Carlisle.

- No es lo mismo hijo. Ella ha renunciado a su vida humana por ti muchas veces, pero aún así te niegas a ser feliz junto a ella. - contraatacó Carlisle.

Bien sabía yo que Bella había renunciado a todo para estar junto a mí. Pero podría decirse que no lo hizo con todas sus facultades mentales, y eso se debía a mis cualidades como depredador. Porque la realidad era que yo era un depredador y ella una presa. Todo la impulsaba a estar cerca de mí, ¡incluso mi olor!

Ya estábamos llegando a casa cuando oí una conversación que mantenía Alice por teléfono:

- ... tienes algo que hacer mañana por la tarde?- preguntó Alice rápidamente. Parecía... ¿nerviosa? ¿Con quién estaría hablando? Intenté averiguarlo pero aún seguía bloqueando sus pensamientos.- Estupendo, mañana nos vemos. Buenas noches.

Una vez aparcamos entramos a la casa, todos nos estaban esperando en el comedor. Las únicas sillas vacías eran la mía, la de Carlisle y en la que se sentaba Bella cuando asistía a estas "reuniones familiares".

Alice se mostraba feliz, parecía que ya se había olvidado de nuestra discusión en el hospital, incluso me sonrió. Cosa que me dejó desconcertado. Y lo más extraño es que se negaba a mostrarme sus pensamientos, pero tarde o temprano conseguiría romper su muro mental, siempre acababa cediendo... aunque tenía que reconocer que según pasaban los años sabía hacer que fueran más fuertes.

- Bien todos sabemos porque nos hemos reunido.- empezó Carlisle.

Todos asentimos.

- Como bien sabéis Bella no recuerda nada y se le ha engañado- dijo enfatizando "engañado" a la vez que nos miraba especialmente a Rosalie y a mí- diciéndole que solo somos conocidos...

- Es lo mejor.- dijo Rosalie interrumpiendo a Carlisle.

- ¿Lo mejor? ¿A quién quieres engañar Rosalie? ¡Esto no es lo mejor ni en broma!- soltó Alice cambiando su expresión de felicidad por enfado.

- ¿Y para ti qué es lo mejor Alice? ¿Condenar a Bella a lo mismo? Dime ¿si pudieras volver atrás no preferirías haber sido humana, tener hijos y haber sido feliz?

- Soy feliz junto a Jasper y con todos vosotros. Sí, tal vez tengas razón y me hubiera gustado tener hijos, pero no cambiaria para nada mi vida. En ningún lado viene escrito que para ser feliz haga falta ser humano, se puede ser vampiro y ser feliz. Los hijos son importantes, pero no lo son todo. Bella quiere ser uno de nosotros, no le importa renunciar a la maternidad si así logra estar junto a Edward ¿cuál es el problema? Es su decisión y deberíamos respetarla. Todos tenemos derecho a decidir sobre nuestra vida y esa es la elección de Bella.

- Una elección estúpida.- bufó Rosalie.

- Pero es la elección estúpida de Bella, y deberías tratar de comprenderla Rosalie.

Misteriosamente una ola de relajación invadió la habitación, automáticamente todos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia Jasper agradecidos (excepto Rosalie y Alice).

- Gracias Jasper.- le agradeció Carlisle y tomó otra vez la palabra- Así no llegamos a ninguna parte, discutiendo a ver quién tiene razón y quién no. Rosalie todos sabemos de tu deseo de ser madre y te entendemos pero no intentes vivir la maternidad a través de Bella, y tú Alice todos sabemos de tu amistad hacia Bella pero piensa fríamente las cosas al fin y al cabo la única decisión de peso es la de Edward.

Rosalie y Alice se miraron mutuamente. Rosalie cruzó los brazos a la vez que fruncía el ceño y giraba la cabeza, Emmett trató de calmarla acariciándole el cabello. En cambio Alice se encogió de hombros pero continuó expresando su opinión más tranquilamente.

- Es verdad que yo y Bella somos amigas, y por eso sé muy bien de sus sentimientos hacía Edward. Incluso Jasper mismo es testigo de estos. Bella es incapaz de estar alejada de Edward, le ama demasiado. Ya una vez Edward abandonó a Bella y ¿recordáis como acabó todo? Bella lanzándose de un acantilado...

- No se estaba suicidando, estaba haciendo salto de acantilado.- dije molesto con Alice, eso había sido un golpe bajo y ella lo sabía.

- Sí, tal vez no intentara suicidarse pero ¿por qué saltó Edward, te acuerdas? ¡Para oír tu voz! ¡Cada minuto que pasasteis alejados ella arriesgaba su vida para oírte!

Ahora me arrepentía de haberle contado todo eso... ¿por qué no haría caso al refrán de: "En boca cerrada no entran moscas"?

- Pero ahora yo no estoy hablando de abandonarla, solo de intentar que sea feliz junto a Jacob.

- ¡Oh, sí, Jacob! ¿Cómo olvidarse de ese chucho? ¿A qué no sabéis que me pidió Edward en el hospital? ¡Qué buscara a Jacob!

Bueno técnicamente no había llegado a pedírselo, ella había tenido una visión de lo que iba a pedirle. Pero al fin y al cabo era lo mismo.

- Alice es lo mejor, y te lo vuelvo a pedir por favor trae a Jacob antes de que Bella recupere la memoria.

- No.- dijo Alice contundentemente.- ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría yo haciendo eso Edward? Porque estaría alejando la felicidad de ti y de Bella a la vez.

- Edward no tienes porque depender de Alice para encontrar al perro ese, contacta con la manada, ellos seguramente te puedan ayudar.- intervino Rosalie.

Alice fulminó a Rosalie con la mirada. Yo me quedé pensando en lo que Rosalie acababa de decir, cómo no había caído antes en eso... El resto de la familia nos miraba inescrutablemente, aunque yo podía saber a la perfección lo que pensaban.

"_Edward esto es una locura, los dos os amáis, ¿no? Pues deja ya de comportarte como un crio, parece que tengas tú 18 años y no Bella, ¡ella es mucho más madura que tú!_", me reprochó Emmett. Sin duda alguna Emmett estaba del lado de Alice, pero no pensaba hacerlo público por Rosalie.

"_Hijo, Bella te devolvió a la vida y tú solo te estás enterrando otra vez en vida. No nos hagas esto otra vez, queremos verte feliz. Olvídate de ese plan tuyo, hazlo por mí, por favor Edward_", me suplicó Esme.

Suspiré. Otra más que estaba del lado de Alice.

- Edward yo sé que soy el menos indicado para hablar porque por mi culpa abandonaste a Bella hace unos meses.- Jasper cerró los ojos apenado, aún se sentía culpable de lo sucedido, pero él no tenía la culpa de nada, eran nuestros instintos de vampiros. Suspiró y volvió a abrir los ojos- Y por mi... error estuvimos a punto de perderos a ambos, ahora no cometas tú el error de volver a separarte de Bella. Porque dime la verdad ¿por quién haces esto? ¿Por ti o por Bella? A Bella no le haces ningún favor alejándote de ella y entregándosela en bandeja de plata a Jacob. En cambio tú siempre te has considerado un monstruo que cree que no se merece a alguien como Bella, pero te equivocas hermano. Tú una vez le dijiste a Bella que ella misma no se veía con claridad, pues lo mismo te pasa a ti. Eres una gran persona que se merece ser feliz y tu felicidad está junto a Bella.

- Amén. No lo pudiste expresar mejor, amor.- dijo Alice otra vez feliz mientras le cogía la mano a Jasper.- Y además todo está en contra de tu plan, son como pequeñas señales que el destino te manda diciéndote que todo esto es un error.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó Rosalie

Pero yo ya sabía a qué se refería con "_todo está en contra de tu plan_". En el mismo momento en que se había decidido, Alice, se había enterado.

- ¿Puedo Carlisle?- preguntó Alice inocentemente.

- Adelante.

Alice aplaudió felizmente para sí misma después de darle las gracias a Carlisle por dejarle dar la noticia.

- Charlie se tiene que ausentar dos semanas por su trabajo y Bella se viene a vivir con nosotros.

Todos se sorprendieron.

- ¿¡QUÉ! ¿Estamos todos locos o qué pasa aquí?- gritó enfurecida Rosalie.- ¿Cómo Bella se va a venir a vivir con nosotros? ¿No se supone que ella no tiene que saber que somos vampiros? ¿Qué pasara a la hora de comer o a la de dormir? ¿Y qué pasa con el plan de Edward?

- Tranquilízate Rosalie.- habló Carlisle- Efectivamente Charlie se ausentara de Forks durante dos semanas y Bella se quedara con nosotros para que no pierda clases. Como muy bien has dicho ella por ahora no tiene que saber que somos vampiros y por eso tendremos cuidado. Y a la hora de comer todos haremos un pequeño sacrificio y cuando llegue la noche no habrá problema ya que Bella dormirá en la habitación de invitados, bastara con no hacer ruido.

- ¿Cuándo se marcha Charlie?- preguntó Esme.

- El martes, así que después del instituto Bella vendrá a la casa.

Alice mostraba una sonrisa deslumbrante, estaba seguro de que se traía algo entre manos... al ver que la miraba con una ceja alzada me sacó la lengua.

- ¿Lo sabe ya Bella?- preguntó Jasper.

- No, aún no. Le dije a Charlie que esperara a mañana para contárselo, hoy ha tenido que ser un día abrumador para Bella.- contestó Carlisle.

- Edward has estado muy callado, por favor haznos saber lo que piensas.- me dijo Esme.

- ¿A quién le importa?- bufó Alice, todos la miramos- Quiero decir ya todos sabemos que Edward es masoquista por naturaleza y no ve las cosas con claridad.

Jasper y Emmett se echaron a reír.

- Alice.- le reprendió Esme, aunque pude leer en su mente que ella opinaba igual y que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no unirse a las risas de Jasper y Emmett.

Suspiré.

- Lo que yo opino es que es muy fácil criticar desde fuera. Bella es lo más importante para mí y quiero darle la oportunidad de ser libre, no quiero condenarla a esta vida. Pero tampoco estoy diciendo que voy a separarme de ella definitivamente, lo único que estoy diciendo es que si mientras esta amnésica se enamora de Jacob y se olvida de mi yo no me opondré, seré feliz sabiendo que ella es feliz junto a Jacob siendo humana. Solo quiero darle una segunda oportunidad y solo os pido que no interfiráis en mi plan, por favor. Solo os pido eso.

- De acuerdo hijo, nadie de la familia interferirá en tu plan, respetaremos tu decisión- dijo Carlisle mirando al resto de la familia, especialmente a Alice- pero tampoco vamos a darle la espalda a Bella, ella es una más de la familia hasta que ella decida lo contrario, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asentimos, algunos de más mala gana que otros pero de igual forma todos asentimos.

- Os estáis olvidando de algo muy importante, puede que Bella ahora no se acuerde de nada pero no es ciega ni sorda. En su habitación hay fotos tuyas Edward, en su ordenador por ejemplo, solo es cuestión de tiempo de que se dé cuenta. O ¿qué me dices del instituto? Todo el mundo sabe que sales con Bella, ¿no crees que se extrañaran al ver que Bella y tú estáis distanciados? ¿Qué crees que harán entonces? le preguntaran a Bella sobre el tema.- dijo Jasper.

- De las fotos de su habitación me encargo yo y sobre lo del instituto...- no sabía cómo no había caído en eso antes- ... hablaré con sus amigas, ya veré que me invento.

- Yo también me encargaré de que sus amigas humanas no le digan nada, estaré las 24 horas del día con ella- dijo Alice con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

La fulminé con la mirada.

- Edward tú nos has dicho que no intercedamos en tu plan, ok, no pienso interferir. Pero pienso ganarme de nuevo su amistad, porque gracias a alguien a quien no quiero señalar...- dijo señalándonos a Rosalie y a mi- ... ¡ahora Bella se piensa que solo somos conocidas! pero como que me llamo Mary Alice Brandon Cullen que yo me vuelvo a ganar su amistad.

- Alice no creo que sea buena idea.

- Claro que es buena idea, si estoy cerca de ella puedo evitar que Jessica, a la cual le encantan los chismes, le cuente nada.- alegó Alice sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Bien sabía yo que ese no era el verdadero motivo que la impulsaba a pasar tiempo con Bella, más bien diría que eso sería una excusa. El verdadero era que apreciaba a Bella mucho, era su mejor amiga y no estaba dispuesta a perderla. Quería ganarse nuevamente su amistad.

Una vez hubimos aclarado algunas cosas dimos la reunión familiar por concluida. Todos se fueron a hacer sus quehaceres, así que poco a poco fueron desalojando el comedor. Esme dijo que iba a preparar la habitación de invitados y Alice dijo que la ayudaría, Emmett y Jasper se fueron a jugar videojuegos, Rosalie se fue enfurruñada al garaje a hacerle algunos arreglos al Jeep de Emmett y Carlisle se fue a su despacho a mirar los historiales de algunos pacientes.

Yo sin embargo no me quedé en la casa, me fui en dirección a casa de Bella. Como en los viejos tiempos que entraba sin que ella se diera cuenta, necesitaba pensar y que mejor lugar que al lado de mi ángel, de paso también borraría las imágenes de su ordenador antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

**Bueno en este capi ya aparecen nuevamente todos los Cullen, si Edward no fuera tan cabezota no cometería tantos errores pero bueno... si no los cometiera no habría historia! XD**

**Por un momento llegué a pensar que no me daría tiempo a subir hoy, he tenido un día de locos. Por la mañana he ido de tienda en tienda buscando un maldito mp3, en una tienda me han dicho que no tienen porque es muy "complicado" utilizar un mp3 jaja... XD Según ellos hay gente que no se aclara con eso de abrir carpetas, cargar y etc. Se nota que esa tienda es de unos viejos porque sino no me explico semejante respuesta jaja... XD **

**En fin... y luego al mediodía me he ido con mi familia al Carrefour (ir de compras con mi familia es como ir de compras con Alice y Rosalie, lo juro. Se tiran horas mirando todas las cosas y yo me desespero!) y hasta las siete no hemos vuelto. Y ya para colmo cuando volvíamos el embrague del coche se ha roto o no sé qué rollo que nos ha tocado llamar a la grúa... ¬¬ Y ya cuando al fin he vuelto a mi casa para relajarme un rato he querido instalar un juego que me he comprado y ahora resulta que el juego está defectuoso. Estaba instalándolo y el antivirus ha saltado diciéndome que un troyano quería entrar en mi PC (y el troyano era del juego, eso es lo más fuerte de todo)... le he dado a eliminar y he continuado la instalación y después de 10 minutos de esperar va y me dice que ha habido un error y que compruebe que el juego no esté defectuoso... pufff... me tocara cambiarlo por uno no defectuoso.**

**Y ya para poner la guinda al pastel ahora mismo tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible y encima tengo agujetas... ¬¬**

**En resumen he tenido un día "maravilloso" (nótese el sarcasmo), lo único que lo mejora un poco es que al final sí he podido cumplir con lo que tenía planeado (subir un nuevo capi hoy)! ^^**

**En fin... ya dejando a un lado mi maravilloso día ¿qué os ha parecido el capi? Dejad reviews, please. Aunque no los responda los leo cada uno con una gran sonrisa. Es realmente reconfortante saber que una historia que ha salido de tu cabeza está gustando. **

**Bueno, dentro de unos días subiré nuevo capi. Así que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! (extrañaba decir esa frase! XD)**

***N. Cullen7 mira su nota de autor y recuerda su promesa de no hacer notas/testamentos, piensa en acortarla un poco pero necesitaba desahogarse de su "maravilloso" día y el dolor de cabeza la está molestando desde hace horas, así que decide dejarla tal cual está, esperando no aburrir demasiado a los lectores***


	4. Venganza

**CAPÍTULO 4: Venganza**

Cuando llegué Bella estaba durmiendo, por lo visto se había quedado dormida oyendo música con su discman. La música estaba baja pero gracias a mis desarrollados sentidos pude oír con claridad que música estaba escuchando: su nana.

Se veía tan tierna y dulce ahí recostada en su cama escuchando la canción que fue creada solo para ella. En verdad era un ángel, y yo no tenía ningún derecho de arrancarle sus alas y condenarla a mi mundo.

Pero... ¡no! nada de peros, la parte más egoísta de mí deseaba que en ese mismo instante la despertara y le contara todo, pero no pensaba hacerlo.

Me puse a reflexionar sobre todo lo que se había dicho en la reunión familiar. Las palabras de Jasper me habían llegado hondo. La gran mayoría (por no decir todos menos Rosalie y yo) apoyaban a Alice, incluso la parte más egoísta de mí.

Lo que más deseaba era que Bella se quedara conmigo y fuéramos felices por toda la eternidad, pero para eso ella tenía que pagar un precio demasiado alto. Yo no quería que ella sacrificara nada para estar conmigo, al contrario yo quería ofrecerle todo lo que estuviera en mis manos, no quitárselo.

Aunque me doliese en el alma tenía que dejarla ir. El amor no es egoísta y si eso es lo mejor para Bella que así sea.

En ese momento me percaté del ordenador de Bella, le di al botón de encender y esperé un buen rato. Pues al ser un ordenador antiguo tardó más de lo normal en encenderse.

Cuando ya estuvo encendido vi que pedía contraseña para ingresar a la sesión de Bella, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cuál podía ser.

Cuando miré cual era la pista me puse a pensar con lógica y al final se me ocurrió una que tal vez fuera la correcta.

Al principio cuando nos conocimos yo hice una metáfora comparándola con una oveja y a mí mismo como un león. Se me ocurrió que tal vez pudiera ser mi nombre la contraseña ya que la pista era: león.

Así que ingresé mi nombre y efectivamente era esa la contraseña.

Inmediatamente busqué las fotos en la carpeta de mis imágenes. Tenía un montón de fotos nuestras. Antes de borrarlas me puse a verlas y una de ellas llamó mi atención. Era la foto que Charlie nos había hecho antes de que yo abandonara a Bella meses atrás...

El rostro y las expresiones que tenia por aquel entonces me resultaban tan familiares... Me mostraba frio, distante y sobre todas las cosas triste, como ahora mismo me encontraba.

Pareciera que el tiempo no hubiera pasado, la felicidad era tan efímera... un día eres feliz y al otro eres las persona más desgraciada del mundo...

¿Estaría cometiendo el mismo error que aquella vez? La sola idea me entristecía (aún más) y si hubiera podido llorar lo hubiera hecho en ese instante.

Bella se movió en la cama incomoda, por un segundo pensé que se había despertado. Pero por suerte aún seguía dormida.

Sería mejor borrar las fotos cuanto antes y apagar el ordenador de inmediato, no fuera a ser que se despertara y me pillara. Entonces tendría que dar unas cuantas explicaciones, no solo a Bella sino también al jefe de policía, que dormía en el cuarto de al lado.

Pues estaba casi seguro que nada más verme se hubiera puesto a chillar del susto. Aunque bueno, a lo mejor no. Eso era lo que haría cualquier persona normal si se encontrara a alguien en su cuarto en mitad de la noche, pero Bella no era normal, nunca dejaba de sorprenderme.

Cuando le di a eliminar me volvió a salir otro cuadro preguntándome si estaba seguro de eliminarlas y la verdad... no lo estaba. Era como si borrando esas fotos quisiera borrar nuestro pasado juntos, los meses más felices de toda mi existencia.

Después de pensarlo mejor decidí ir a casa y coger el pen, cortaría la carpeta y la pegaría en mi pen y asunto solucionado. Podría recordar buenos tiempos siempre que quisiera.

Era cierto que yo también tenía imágenes nuestras, pero ninguna era igual, todas eran diferentes y únicas.

Puse el ordenador en suspender (por dos motivos: uno, si Bella se despertaba en mi ausencia no se daría cuenta que el ordenador estaba encendido. Y dos, no me apetecía apagarlo y luego volver a esperar tres años hasta que se volviera a encender) y volví a mi casa lo más rápido posible para coger el pen.

Aunque antes de llegar a una distancia que pudieran oírme se me ocurrió una idea para descubrir que tramaba Alice.

La pillaría por sorpresa, así no le daría tiempo a crear su muro mental. Pero para eso no tenía que decidir nada, intenté con todas mis fuerzas cambiar de idea cada dos por tres mientras me dirigía a mi casa.

A una distancia en la cual mi familia no podría oírme me detuve. Gracias a que entre Alice y yo existía un vínculo extraordinariamente grande era a la que oía a más distancia de toda mi familia y eso jugaba a mi favor.

Ella no podía notar que estaba escuchando sus pensamientos siempre y cuando no lo decidiera. Puse atención a todas las mentes que habían dentro de mi casa, busque la voz de mi hermana favorita y empecé a buscar que era lo que tramaba.

Rodé mis ojos cuando me enteré.

La persona con quien la había pillado hablando antes por teléfono era Bella. Alice quería ganarse la amistad de Bella nuevamente y para empezar no se le había ocurrido mejor idea que llevar a Bella de compras.

"_El hobby favorito de Bella_", pensé irónicamente.

Volví a prestar atención a lo que pensaba Alice.

"_... después podríamos ir a... Oh, ¡mierda! Edward ¡sal de mi cabeza ahora mismo!_"

¡Ups! Me había pillado, sin darme cuenta se me había olvidado continuar indeciso.

Fui corriendo hasta la casa.

- ¿Edward tú sabes lo que es intimidad?- me preguntó Alice enfadada nada más entrar.

- ¿Alice tú sabes lo que es estar obsesionada con las compras?- contraataqué.

Ambos nos fulminamos con la mirada.

- Edward yo ya te he dicho que no voy a interferir en tu plan pero también te he dicho que voy a ganarme de nuevo la amistad de Bella.

- Pero para ganarte la amistad de Bella no hace falta pasar las 24 horas del día a su lado, eso solo ayudaría a que...

- ¿A qué, Edward?- preguntó Alice sabiendo muy bien como terminaba la frase.- Dilo, ¿a qué Bella recupere la memoria antes?, ¡eso es lo que quiero!

Volvimos a fulminarnos con la mirada.

La parte más egoísta de mí también lo deseaba, pero no era lo correcto.

- Chicos dejad de discutir ahora mismo. Ya hemos hablado de esto antes.- nos reprendió Esme.

- Si, mamá.- dijimos ambos al unísono.

Alice se fue en busca de Jasper y yo subí a mi habitación en busca del pen.

Pude leer en la mente de Alice que se sentía dolida de que nuestra relación se estuviera deteriorando, a mí también me dolía... ella sin lugar a dudas era mi hermana favorita aunque no compartiéramos siempre la misma opinión.

Intenté sacar de mi mente los pensamientos de Alice, ahora lo único que importaba era eliminar toda prueba del ordenador de Bella. Ya tendría luego tiempo de sentirme culpable...

Cuando volví a la habitación Bella aún seguía dormida. Corté la carpeta en mi pen y antes de cerrar su ordenador la parte más egoísta de mí se apodero de mis actos... le puse una imagen que tenía en mi pen nada apropiada con mi plan, volví a cerrar su ordenador.

Para que no sonara la musiquita de Windows otra vez le puse auriculares al ordenador, lo mismo que había hecho para encenderlo.

Estuve tentado a volver a abrir el ordenador y quitarle la imagen que le había puesto, pero al final no lo hice, el monstruo dentro de mí no me lo permitió...

Aún eran las cinco de la madrugada, me quedé un poco más admirando a mí... al ángel, y también pensando en todo un poco. Antes de que amaneciera me fui, no quería que nadie me viera salir de la habitación de Bella, bueno, mejor dicho, de la ventana de Bella.

Una vez llegué a casa me encerré en mi habitación y me puse música clásica para relajarme. Intenté bloquear con todas mis fuerzas las mentes de mi familia, aunque de vez en cuando oía algún que otro pensamiento...

- ¿Edward estás ahí?- preguntó Esme desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Obviamente sabía perfectamente que sí estaba, pero tuvo la amabilidad de tocar antes de entrar.

- Sí mamá, pasa.

Esme entró y me miró.

"_Tiene la misma expresión que cuando abandonó a Bella_"

Oír por otra persona el mismo pensamiento que yo había tenido horas antes me dolió, no eran solo imaginaciones mías. Se me descompuso la cara por unos segundos, aunque los suficientes para que Esme se diera cuenta.

- Hijo, ya hemos hablado de esto pero ¿estás seguro de lo que haces?

Me quedé pensando en su pregunta.

- No.- respondí sinceramente antes de empezar a sollozar secamente- Amo a Bella con locura y quiero creer que esto es lo mejor para ella, tiene que serlo. A nadie le puede gustar convertirse en un monstruo.

Esme me sonrió dulcemente a la vez que acariciaba mi espalda tiernamente.

- Tal vez lo que es mejor para unos no lo es para otros.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunté confuso.

- Quiero decir que a lo mejor lo que tu consideras peor para Bella es lo mejor y tal vez a otras personas convertirse en vampiro seria lo peor que le pudiera ocurrir...

"_... como a Rosalie..._", continuó mentalmente para que Rosalie no nos oyera.

- ... pero Bella lo único que quiere es estar a tu lado, su felicidad se encuentra a tu lado, al igual que la tuya al suyo.

- Gracias mamá pero...

- Ya sé lo que me vas a decir, solo te pido que lo pienses hijo, ¿harás eso por mí?- dijo mostrando una sonrisa maternal.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

- Claro.

- Gracias hijo, te quiero.- me besó la frente antes de salir por la puerta.

Pensé que ya llevaba bastante tiempo evitando estar rodeado de toda la familia, cosa que no podría hacer eternamente, así que bajé al salón para enfrentarme con todos de una vez por todas.

Esme estaba en el jardín arreglando las flores y plantas, Emmett y Jasper continuaban jugando a videojuegos, Carlisle ya se había ido a trabajar, Alice miraba jugar a Jasper en silencio y Rosalie era la única que no se encontraba en el salón, presté atención a los sonidos y oí que estaba en el garaje haciendo algunos retoques al Jeep de Emmett.

Me senté al lado de Alice.

Al principio me ignoró olímpicamente, aunque al cabo del rato para calmar un poco las aguas le pregunté si le apetecía darle una paliza a Emmett y Jasper en el videojuego. Ella al principio me miró desconcertada, no se lo esperaba, pero después me sonrió y aceptó.

Estuvimos jugando toda la mañana sin preocuparnos de nada más. Se podría decir que tomamos un descanso de tantos problemas...

Le ganamos todas las partidas a Emmett y Jasper, los cuales nos acusaron de hacer trampas.

Al principio no las hicimos, yo bloqueé los pensamientos de mis hermanos para jugar limpio y Alice no miró las decisiones que tomaban a la hora de jugar. Pero como nos acusaron de hacer trampas cuando no las hacíamos nos compinchamos y decidimos que si iban a acusarnos de tramposos que fuera con razón.

En un determinado momento Alice se quedó mirando a la nada, estaba teniendo una visión. Yo la vi con ella, Bella se acababa de quemar las manos con la leche del desayuno. Cuando iba a irme corriendo a casa de Bella para ver si estaba bien Emmett me detuvo.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas?

- A casa de Bella, ha tenido un pequeño accidente con el desayuno.

- Repito ¿adónde crees que vas?

Ahora me puse a pensar en su pregunta.

Oh, cierto. Se me había olvidado... Yo no era más que un "conocido" para Bella por lo tanto no podía llegar de la nada y preguntarle: "¿Bella estás bien, te duele?".

Suspiré ante la idea de no poder hacer nada.

Pero cuando me quise dar cuenta Alice ya estaba llamándola por teléfono:

- Au, ¿sí?- contestó Bella desde el otro lado del auricular. En momentos como estos me alegraba tener mis sentidos auditivos desarrollados.

- ¿Bella estás bien?- preguntó Alice preocupada, aunque cometiendo el mismo error que yo iba a cometer hacía unos segundos.

- ¿Qué?- obviamente Bella se quedó perpleja ante la pregunta de Alice ya que había sonado como si lo hubiera visto todo (que era exactamente lo que había sucedido).

Alice se dio cuenta de su error y se mordió el labio.

- Estoo... no, quería decir que ¿qué tal estás hoy?- intentó arreglar la situación.

- Mmm... Bien, supongo.

- Yaa... - pude leer en la mente de Alice que esperaba que Bella confiara en ella y le contara lo de su accidente con el desayuno, así que le insinuó algo para ver si hacía hablar a Bella- Y bueno... ¿has desayunado?

- Emm... en eso estaba hasta que has llamado, ¿por qué lo dices?

"_No confía en mí ni en el más mínimo sentido_", pensó Alice dolida.

- No, por nada en especial. Te llamaba para decirte que pasare a por ti sobre las 5, ¿te va bien?- cambió rápidamente de tema.

- ¿A las cinco dices? Está bien, pero ¿adónde vamos?- preguntó Bella curiosa desde el otro lado del teléfono.

- Ya lo veras, es una sorpresa. ¡Nos vemos Bella!- intentó sonar alegre, aunque se podía distinguir perfectamente un tono de tristeza en su voz.

- Hasta luego Alice.

No fui el único en darme cuenta de lo dolida que se sentía Alice, así que Jasper lanzó una ola de felicidad por toda la habitación. Alice le sonrió tenuemente y fue a acostarse sobre su regazo.

Me sentía enormemente culpable de que mi hermana favorita estuviera sufriendo de esa forma, pero no podía evitarlo...

Cuando fueron las cinco menos cinco Alice se fue a casa de Bella. Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente para que no nos oyera pregunté a mis hermanos:

- ¿Quién se viene de compras?

Los dos me miraron confundidos, preguntándose si me había vuelto loco.

- Alice piensa llevar a Bella de compras para renovar todo su vestuario y eso no me lo pienso perder por nada del mundo- dije riéndome.

Emmett se unió a mis risas.

- ¡Yo me apunto!- gritó Emmett mientras se reía imaginando a Bella de compras- Esto va a ser más que divertido.

- ¿Jasper te apuntas?

Se quedó pensándolo un rato. Tenía miedo de que Alice le descubriera pero al final vio la parte divertida del plan y aceptó.

Los tres acordamos no decidir a dónde iríamos, cambiábamos de opinión cada minuto para que Alice no sospechara nada. Había podido leer en su mente que planeaba llevarla al centro comercial de Port Angeles así que las esperaríamos en el aparcamiento.

Cuando llegaron Bella le preguntó a Alice que qué hacían allí y todos en el coche esperábamos impacientes la respuesta de Alice. Nos moríamos de ganas de saber cómo se las iba a apañar para llevar a Bella de compras, ya que esa era la peor pesadilla de Bella, aunque ahora no se acordara...

Cuando contestó casi nos da algo de la risa, Alice le había dicho que el día que perdió la memoria había ido a buscarla para renovar su vestuario. Estuvimos un buen rato riéndonos sin darnos cuenta que habíamos dejado de estar indecisos y Alice nos pilló.

"_Edward, ¡maldita sea! Porque no puedo ir hasta donde estáis para patearos el culo, que si no os ibais a enterar_", intentó parecer indignada pero pude ver que no se había enfadado. Más que nada porque sabía que si las estaba espiando era porque quería estar cerca de Bella aún cuando ella no supiera que estaba ahí.

A la siguiente pregunta de Bella la contestación de Alice ya no me hizo tanta gracia, aunque a mis hermanos sí. Bella le había contado que yo le había dicho que no sabíamos el motivo por el cual ayer había ido a nuestra casa y Alice no tuvo otra mejor idea que decir que yo no daba para más y que era un olvidadizo.

No pude evitar rodar los ojos a la vez que bufaba fuertemente.

Salieron del coche en dirección a las tiendas.

Tuvo a Bella probándose de todo. Hubo otro momento igual de divertido cuando Bella le dijo que no llevaba dinero, Alice se inventó una excusa que casi nos mata de la risa. Le dijo a Bella que ella le debía dinero y que con las compras iban a solucionar la deuda.

¡Dios! lo que hubiera dado por leer la mente de Bella en esos momentos.

Estuvieron toda la tarde de compras, pero antes de irse fueron a comer algo. Alice obviamente se inventó una excusa para no comer, nosotros las espiábamos desde una tienda de ropa, detrás de unas estanterías.

- Disculpen caballeros, ¿les puedo ayudar en algo?- los tres nos giramos bruscamente, una dependienta nos miraba sospechosamente.

- Eh... no, solo estábamos mirando.- dijo nerviosamente Jasper, aunque enseguida envió una ola de tranquilidad y confianza. Así que la chica volvió a lo suyo.

Cuando nos volvimos a girar Alice ya no estaba. Solo vimos a Bella terminándose su hamburguesa. Nos miramos los tres confundidos ¿dónde se había metido Alice?

Volvimos a mirar nuevamente por todos los lados sin resultado. Así que busqué sus pensamientos entre tanta gente, al encontrarlos me di cuenta de que algo tramaba, ya que traducía una canción a quince idiomas diferentes y a la vez sonreía divertidamente con un poco de maldad.

No entendí su comportamiento hasta que salimos de la tienda.

La alarma sonó y los seguratas vinieron a registrarnos. No comprendíamos lo que sucedía hasta que vimos objetos que no habíamos cogido en nuestros bolsillos.

Los tres gritamos mentalmente lo mismo a la vez:

"_¡ALICE!_"

Mientras la alarma sonaba pudimos oír cómo Alice se reía de lo que acababa de hacer como venganza por espiarlas.

Bella al ver que Alice se reía le preguntó que sucedía y Alice le contestó: "_Venganza, dulce venganza_"

Cuando había desaparecido hacía unos minutos atrás había aprovechado nuestra distracción con la dependienta para meternos objetos en los bolsillos.

No iba a ser fácil aclarar que no habíamos robado nada, que había sido nuestra hermana a la cual espiábamos.

Creo que iba a ser mejor buscar una coartada mejor, más creíble.

Ésta iba a ser una larga noche...

* * *

**Jajaja... a mí sinceramente me encanta lo que les hace Alice! XD Se lo tienen merecido por espiarlas T.T (XD)**

**Aquí ya se resuelve la duda sobre por qué suena la alarma de la tienda jaja... Cuando leisteis esta parte en la versión de Bella ¿por qué pensasteis que sonaba? ¿alguna teoria? Me encantaria leerlas! XD**

**Ah! y también se resuelve la duda de la contraseña del ordenador de Bella, como ya habreis visto (leido).**

**En fin... yo me voy ya, voy a ver si continuo leyendo un libro que me tiene enganchada desde ayer! XD**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ^^**


	5. Frankenstein

**CAPÍTULO 5: Frankenstein**

No fue fácil explicar que todo había sido un malentendido. Pero gracias al don de Jasper todo se tranquilizó. Aunque eso no evitó que nos llevaran a comisaría y que Carlisle tuviera que venir a buscarnos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué ha ocurrido?- nos preguntó Carlisle mientras arrancaba el coche.

- Fue Alice.- respondí con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Alice? ¿Qué tiene ella que ver con esto? Ella ha estado con Bella toda la tarde.

- Ya lo sabemos. Las espiábamos.- le expliqué.

Carlisle nos hecho una mirada de desaprobación.

Pero enseguida notamos tranquilidad y armonía en el coche.

- Jasper por mucho que calmes el ambiente no se me olvida que acabo de recoger a mis hijos de la comisaria.

El resto del transcurso a casa fue de lo más silencioso. Nadie sabía que más decir, solo que íbamos a matar a Alice. ¿Cómo nos había hecho esto? Ah, sí, porque nosotros la habíamos estado espiando.

Aún recordaba lo que le había dicho a Bella cuando ella le preguntó que por qué se reía: "_Venganza, dulce venganza_". Pues eso era lo que íbamos a hacer nosotros, íbamos a vengarnos.

Y se me estaba ocurriendo la venganza perfecta...

No pude evitarlo y una sonrisa asomó por mi rostro.

Jasper se percató de mis emociones y sonrió. No sabía exactamente que estaba planeando, pero si sabía que planeaba venganza.

Emmett rodó los ojos, obviamente no entendía porque sonreíamos, pero sabía que gracias a nuestros dones estábamos comunicándonos y se sentía excluido.

Él era el de los tres con más deseos de devolvérsela. Jasper también quería y estaba seguro que iba a participar, aunque también podía leer que por otra parte no quería hacer nada, ya que Alice era lo más importante en su vida. Gracias a mi don pude asistir al debate interior de Jasper:

"_Esta vez Alice se ha pasado, es justo que se la devolvamos. Aunque seguro que cuando se entere me mata. Pero bueno es ella la que ha empezado..._", cosas así rondaban por la mente de Jasper.

Una vez que llegamos a casa el busca de Carlisle sonó, le necesitaban en el hospital. Lo único que nos dijo antes de irse fue "_No os metáis en más líos_".

Los tres asentimos.

Cuando Carlisle desapareció de nuestra vista por la carretera los tres nos miramos. Queríamos planear la venganza pero sabíamos muy bien que éste no era el mejor momento, ya que estábamos seguros de que Alice tenía puestos todos sus sentidos en nosotros.

- Esperaremos.- dije moviendo los labios pero sin pronunciar sonido alguno, era la única forma de que Alice no nos oyera, ya que se encontraba a menos de veinte pasos de nosotros.

Los tres volvimos a asentir.

- Quién ríe último ríe mejor.- dijo Emmett moviendo también los labios.

Los tres no pudimos evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja con malicia.

- Acordaros de no decidir nada, ya encontraremos el momento oportuno.- nos recordó Jasper también silenciosamente.

Dimos nuestra conversación para vengarnos de Alice aplazada y nos encaminamos hasta la casa.

Al entrar vimos a Alice que estaba tumbada bocabajo en un sillón, con los pies arriba, mientras sonreía con malicia y leía una revista de moda. Aunque era muy obvio que no prestaba atención a la revista sino a nuestras expresiones.

- ¿Qué tal chicos, una día movidito?

Los tres la fulminamos con la mirada.

Pude leer en su mente que intentaba averiguar que tramábamos, pero sus intentos se vieron frustrados.

Estuve tentado a ir a casa de Bella más de una vez, pero intenté no pensar más en eso.

Así que decidí utilizar mi tiempo en componer una nueva canción. Cuando me quise dar cuenta Esme, la cual estaba escuchando mi melodía desde el piso de arriba, estaba llorando. No entendía el motivo así que miré en su mente.

"_Esa melodía refleja los sentimientos de Edward, está sufriendo, no hay más que oír la melodía..._", inmediatamente dejé de escuchar a Esme. En ese momento lo que menos quería era oír cómo se compadecían de mi.

Intenté ignorar los pensamientos de mí alrededor pero me fue imposible, así que decidí dejar de componer por el momento.

Subí a mi habitación y me puse Claro de Luna.

Cogí de la estantería el libro de Frankenstein y me tumbé en mi sillón.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente, pero transcurrió. Intenté por todos los medios no pensar en Bella, no pensar en mi familia, no pensar en nada. Solo me concentré en la lectura, había leído ese libro miles de veces, pero aún así no me cansaba de leerlo.

En cierto modo comparaba la existencia del monstruo con la mía. Él nunca había pedido ser creado, pero Frankenstein lo creó. En mi caso Frankenstein sería Carlisle, y al igual que el monstruo yo tampoco había pedido ser creado.

Lo único que nos diferenciaba era que yo había encontrado una familia, en cambio él no. Había estado solo toda su vida, repudiado por su propio creador y toda persona viva, no se le podía culpar por las decisiones que había tomado.

Si yo también hubiera estado solo hubiera cometido muchos errores, como en mi época de rebeldía. No tuvo a nadie que le ensañara a distinguir el bien del mal.

Más adelante él le pedía a Frankenstein una compañera y Frankenstein al principio aceptó ya que fue chantajeado pero luego se la negó, no quería crear otro monstruo como él.

No podía evitar comparar las dos situaciones. Yo también quería una compañera pero en mi caso ella ya existía y también me amaba. Carlisle no tenía que crearla, pero ella sí que quería ser un monstruo al igual que yo y me pedía que fuera yo quien la creara, quería que me convirtiera en Frankenstein, con la diferencia de que Bella sí que pedía ser creada. ¿Sería realmente tan malo hacerlo?

El resto del fin de semana estuve pensando en todo lo ocurrido. Muchas veces deseé con todas mis fuerzas salir de mi habitación e ir en busca de Bella, contarle toda la verdad y transformarla en ese mismo instante para no perderla.

Pero inmediatamente la razón volvía a mí y me recordaba que eso sería un gran error, que Bella se merecía tener una vida normal, una vida feliz. Por lo que tenía que seguir con mi plan, o al menos tenía que intentarlo, aunque estuviera agonizando de dolor ante la sola idea de perderla.

Al fin llegó el lunes, podría volver a ver a Bella. Pero antes tenía que encargarme de un pequeño asunto.

* * *

Me dirigí al coche de Mike, donde se encontraban él y Jessica. Con ellos sería suficiente, contarle algo a Jessica era como gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Se extrañaron al ver que me acercaba a ellos.

- Hola.- saludé mientras trataba de sonreír.

Al principio parecía que no sabían que responder pero Jessica al cabo de unos segundos me respondió el saludó con un tenue "_Hola_".

- ¿Qué quieres Cullen?- dijo groseramente Newton.

Me dieron ganas de responderle con el mismo tono de desprecio, pero no podía. Tenía que ser agradable para que me hicieran el favor que estaba a punto de pedirles.

- No sé si sabréis pero Bella sufre amnesia.

Los dos parecieron muy sorprendidos y empezaron a hacerme mil y una preguntas. Cuando al fin hubieron saciado su curiosidad empecé.

- Jessica me preguntaba si ¿te importaría sentarte al lado de Bella?

- ¿Y eso?

- Es que Bella y yo rompimos horas antes de que sufriera su amnesia...- después de darle muchas vueltas me pareció que esa era una excusa simple y parecía creíble-... y como entenderás resultaría un poco incomodo, aunque ella no recuerde nada yo sí.

- Oh, entiendo.

- ¿Entonces me harás ese favor?- le pregunté con voz suave en un intento de deslumbrarla (así sería más fácil que aceptara) y al parecer funcionó.

Pero antes de que Jessica pudiera responderme Mike la interrumpió.

- Un momento Cullen, me gustaría hablar un momento a solas con Jessica, si no te importa.- aunque me hubiese importado hubiera hablado con ella a solas igualmente, así que no tuve más remedio que asentir. Se alejaron a bastante distancia, aunque resulto inútil porque oí su conversación perfectamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre Mike?

- ¿No te das cuenta?

- ¿De qué no me doy cuenta?- le preguntó Jessica confundida.

- Yo estoy enamorado de Bella...- Jessica puso mala cara- y no lo niegues tú lo estas de Cullen. Ésta es nuestra oportunidad. Yo voy a ir a por todas con Bella y tú tendrías que hacer lo mismo con Cullen.

¡Oh, oh! ¡Maldición! Jessica se estaba tomando muy en serio las palabras de Newton, presentía que estas semanas iban a ser un verdadero infierno. Pensaba que ya tenía superado su encaprichamiento conmigo, pero por lo visto me equivocaba.

Y lo que era aún peor, Newton iba a acosar a Bella. Las cosas no me podían estar saliendo peor...

Pude ver como se les iluminaban los ojos a ambos y volvieron a donde yo estaba.

- Está bien, Edward. Acepto, pero con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?- pregunté aunque sabía perfectamente cual era y la detestaba con solo pensarlo.

- Que en vez de sentarme yo con Bella, me sentare contigo y Mike con Bella. Esa es mi condición o lo tomas o lo dejas.

"_¡ACEPTA, ACEPTA, POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS ACEPTA!_", los pensamientos de Jessica me dieron miedo. Realmente parecía que estaba loca y para hacerlo todo aún peor podía leer los pensamientos impuros que en ese momento Jessica estaba teniendo conmigo, se imaginaba cosas que nunca jamás por nada del mundo ocurrirían.

Un estremecimiento me recorrió aún así no tuve más remedio que aceptar.

- De acuerdo. También me gustaría pediros otro favor.

Me miraron desconfiados.

- Me gustaría que no le contarais a Bella que salimos juntos, es algo de lo que es mejor que no se entere por ahora. No le conviene, ya sabéis, por su amnesia, es mejor que recuerde ella todo poco a poco.

- Claro, no hay problema.- dijo Jessica sonrientemente. Mike sonrió con ella dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo.

Por supuesto que ni se les había ocurrido pensar en decirle nada a Bella. No les convenía. Ellos eran los que menos querían que Bella se enterara, temían que las llamas del amor resurgieran. Unas llamas que nunca se habían apagado, algo que ellos no sabían, ni sabrían...

Suspiré.

Me dirigí a clase intentando ignorar los pensamientos de Jessica y sobre todo los de Mike (que iban detrás de mí ya que nos dirigíamos a la misma clase), que si antes me habían parecido impuros los pensamientos de Jessica conmigo, los de Newton no se quedaban atrás. Tuve que utilizar todo mi autocontrol para no girarme y arrancarle la cabeza a Newton.

Cuando entré me senté en el mismo sitio de siempre y muy a mi pesar vi como Jessica se sentaba a mi lado.

Aún quedaban unos cinco minutos antes de que el timbre sonara.

Jessica no me quitaba el ojo de encima, intenté hacerme el despistado mirando por la ventana. Aunque no se dio por vencida.

- Me gusta tu peinado.

"_¿Cómo se puede estar tan bueno?_", el pensamiento de Jessica era uno de los tantos que me tocaría aguantar de ahora en adelante.

- Y a mí el tuyo.- respondí por cortesía.

Se puso roja como un tomate, cosa que no comprendí. Solo se lo había dicho por cortesía y por su sonrojo pareciera que le hubiera dicho un piropo. Volví a dirigir mi vista a la ventana para evitar mirar a Jessica.

En ese momento oí como Mike llamaba a Bella. Giré mi vista bruscamente hacia la puerta, Bella estaba preciosa. Llevaba un conjunto realmente favorecedor.

Pude ver como se había sonrojado porque gracias al grito de Newton toda la atención de todos los alumnos se había dirigido hacia ella.

Bella fue hasta su nuevo asiento mirando al suelo y sonrojada, se veía tan tierna y dulce.

Enseguida que se sentó Newton no perdió el tiempo.

- Hola, soy Mike Newton, ya he oído que has perdido la memoria- dijo mirándome de reojo- pero no te preocupes yo te ayudare a que recuerdes todo. Sabes tú y yo éramos muy buenos amigos.- soltó quedándose tan ancho.

En su mente encontré la traducción a su presentación: "_Hola, soy tu futuro novio, aunque tú aún no lo sepas. A partir de ahora me convertiré en tu sombra para que te enamores de mí y olvides al idiota de Cullen_".

No pude controlar mis emociones y bufé de la rabia que sentía hacía Newton.

- Gracias, eres muy amable.- contestó Bella sin saber el tipo de lapa que tenia al lado. La cual estaba ahí gracias a mí, cosa que odié pero que era necesario, para que Bella no se acordara de sus sentimientos hacia mí y pudiera enamorarse al cien por cien de Jacob cuando apareciera.

Aún tenía que ir a hablar con la manada, aunque una parte de mi quería retrasar ese momento ya que eso significaría perder a Bella casi seguro.

El profesor no tardó en entrar y empezó con la clase, cosa que agradecí ya que no tenía ganas de seguir hablando de peinados con Jessica ni de oír la voz de Newton cuando se dirigía a mi B... a Bella.

Pero Newton no se daba por vencido y le pasó una nota a Bella.

Pero gracias a mi don pude leer lo que ponía, aunque me tocaba esperar al igual que a él para saber la respuesta de Bella. Pero gracias al cielo Bella terminó con las notitas rápidamente, cosa que molestó a Mike, pero no dijo nada.

Su plan era estar toda la clase mandándose notitas.

Jessica estuvo debatiéndose en imitar el ejemplo de Mike (de mandar notitas) o no. Al final decidió que por ahora no, se había percatado de mi cara de enfado. Pero no pensaba darse por vencida al igual que Newton con Bella.

A segunda hora el señor Graham pidió los trabajos que había mandado hacer hacía dos semanas. Cuando fui a buscarlo en mi mochila no lo encontré, cosa que no entendí, ya que la noche anterior lo había metido en la mochila. Solo encontré una nota que ponía:

"_Lo siento, Edward. Algún día me lo agradecerás."_

_Alice _

¿Qué? ¿Pero se podía saber a qué se refería Alice?

No habría sido capaz de...

- ¿Señor Cullen?- me llamó el señor Graham.

Levanté la vista hacia él.

- ¿Me va a entregar su trabajo, señor Cullen? Todos los demás ya lo han hecho.

- Esto... no lo tengo.

"_Qué raro, los Cullen siempre hacen todos los trabajos_", pensó extrañado el profesor.

Pero no dijo nada más al respecto. Pero cuando se terminó la clase me indicó que esperara a que los alumnos vaciaran el aula porque quería hablar conmigo. Así lo hice.

- Edward es muy extraño por tu parte no hacer los trabajos. Aún más cuando es un trabajo tan importante como éste.

- Pero sí que lo he hecho, lo metí en la mochila pero cuando he ido a sacarlo no estaba.

- No me importa por el motivo que sea, me da igual si el perro se ha comido tus deberes o si el trabajo ha desaparecido por arte de magia. Me veo en la obligación de suspenderte, a no ser que...- se quedó evaluando mi expresión.

- ¿A no ser que qué?

- ¿Tienes algo que hacer después de clase?

* * *

Cuando llegó la hora del recreo me fui directamente a la cafetería, ya estaban la mayoría de mis hermanos, excepto Alice.

Aún no acababa de sentarme cuando Rosalie habló.

- ¿No será capaz, no?

- ¿Capaz de qué? ¿Quién?- pregunté, estaba tan enfurecido con Newton que no prestaba atención a la mente de mis hermanos.

Rosalie estaba preocupada por la ausencia de Alice, ya que temía que trajera a Bella a nuestra mesa. Los demás en cambio sí querían que la trajera, solo había que ver sus expresiones.

Como Rosalie temía Alice apareció junto a Bella en la cafetería.

Después de que Bella cogiera su bandeja de comida ella y Alice se dirigieron hacia nuestra mesa.

Alice nos saludó alegremente, aunque parecía molesta por algo. Aunque no pude averiguarlo ya que bloqueaba sus pensamientos.

Al cabo de los segundos Emmett intentó romper el hielo.

- ¿Bella qué tal tu día?

Pero en vez de responder Bella, Alice se le adelantó.

- Oh, qué curioso que preguntes eso Emmett. Me ha contado Bella que se sienta al lado de Newton.- por el tono de su voz acababa de descubrir que era lo que le molestaba a Alice hacía unos minutos atrás.

Todos me miraron sorprendidos. Intenté no leer sus pensamientos, pero aunque lo intentara siempre había algún que otro pensamiento que se colaba.

"_¡Edward! ¡No me digas que le estás poniendo a Bella en bandeja de plata a ese imbécil!_", pensó Emmett molesto y los pensamientos de Jasper eran iguales. No me molesté ni siquiera en averiguar qué era lo que opinaba Alice ya que sus pensamientos aún eran peor a los de Emmett. Estaba furiosa conmigo.

En cambio los de Rosalie eran a mi favor.

"_Muy bien Edward, has hecho lo correcto._"

- Bien, gracias.- dijo Bella respondiendo la pregunta de Emmett en un intento de calmar la tensión. La cual no había pasado desapercibida para Bella.

Bella empezó a comer su almuerzo y se percató de que nosotros no comíamos.

- ¿No coméis?- nos preguntó extrañada.

- Estamos a dieta.- Alice fue la más rápida en contestar.

- Oh.

"_Edward, ahora que tú sales una hora más tarde..._", empezó Alice.

Fruncí el ceño y la miré fulminantemente. Ella me ignoró y continuó.

"_... puedes acercar a Bella a casa, ella también sale a las 4._"

Negué levemente con la cabeza.

"_Sí, Edward. Vas a acercar a Bella a casa o si no le cuento quien era su anterior compañero de mesa, ¿qué te parece?_"

Alice se estaba vengando y estaba disfrutando con esto. Acercar a Bella a casa no era lo mejor para que me olvidara, pero no podía decir que no. Ya que si Alice le contaba eso a Bella empezaría a darse cuenta de que algo olía mal.

- Bella me preguntaba si...- empecé con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Sí?- me animó a continuar.

- Si querrías que te llevara a casa en terminar las clases, Alice me ha dicho que sales una hora más tarde, es decir a las 4, yo también salgo a esa hora. Te puedo acercar.

El corazón de Bella empezó a palpitar con fuerza, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Lo cual hizo que Jasper se sintiera un poco incómodo.

- ¿Y eso q-qué s-sales a l-las 4?- preguntó tartamudeando, se veía tan tierna...

No pude evitar sonreír.

- Digamos que el perro se comió mis deberes.- en este caso el perro sería Alice, no pude evitar mirar de reojo a Alice mientras fruncía el ceño al recordar lo que me había hecho.

Alice tenía en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción, lo que me hizo preguntarme que estaría tramando. Algo me decía que el haber robado mis deberes solo era el principio de algún plan suyo. La conocía demasiado bien.

Bella puso cara de confusión y otra vez se veía tan dulce y tierna que no pude evitar reírme olvidándome de Alice.

- Y bueno ¿qué dices?- le pregunté ya que aún no había respondido.

- ¿Eh? Ah! Sí. Vale, gracias.- parecía distraída con otras cosas, pero no sabía el por qué. Era realmente frustrante no poder leerle la mente.

- Oh, por cierto Bella. ¿Has hablado con Charlie?- le preguntó Alice cambiando de tema.

- Sí, ayer.

- Estupendo. Cuando termines el insti mañana Edward te llevara a tu casa para que recojas tus cosas y te traerá a nuestra casa. ¡Va a ser genial tenerte en casa!

Durante su conversación con Alice no pude apartar la vista de ella, se veía tan hermosa, tan tierna, tan Bella... pero me pilló mirándola, así que no tuve más remedio que apartar rápidamente la vista. Aunque fuera la mejor vista que había tenido en todo el día.

Después de eso las conversaciones fueron por grupos. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y yo hablamos de coches, y Alice y Bella de su día de compras.

Hubo un momento en que la conversación de Alice nos llamó la atención a mis hermanos y a mí.

- ... entonces no sabes que pasaría en la tienda? Me quedé intrigada cuando sonó la alarma.

- No.- respondió Alice inocentemente, demasiado inocente.

La fulminé con la mirada, al igual que Emmett y Jasper. Lo cual hizo que Alice sonriera de oreja a oreja, con un poco de malicia. Pero intentó disimularlo por Bella, para que no se diera cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Al terminar las clases me fui al aula que el señor Graham me había indicado. Cuando no hacía ni un minuto que había llegado, alguien llamó a la puerta. Seguramente fuera mi alumno.

- Adelante.- le invité a entrar.

Levanté la vista y me quedé sorprendido, pero no fui el único.

- ¿Tú?- dijimos ambos sorprendidos.

* * *

**Perdón por el retraso, lo que pasa es que estos días he estado vicia a la DS! ;P De hecho hoy casi se me olvida subir capi... aunque he tenido un momento de lucidez y me he acordado... aunque claro ese momento de lucidez ha venido cuando la DS tenía la batería baja y me ha tocado ponerla a cargar jajaja... XD**

**En fin... lo importante es que al final me he acordado. ¿Qué os ha parecido el nuevo capi? Sobre el libro que lee Edward (Frankenstein) os cuento que es un libro maravilloso y que vale la pena leer. Y además te hace reflexionar sobre los prejuicios que tiene la sociedad, por el solo hecho de ser diferente te rechazan. Es una historia, desde mi punto de vista, conmovedora y maravillosa. Te metes tanto en la historia que te cuesta ponerte del lado de nadie, ya que consideras que todos tienen motivos para hacer lo que hacen. Aunque yo siempre estuve un pelín más de parte de Frankenstein (Frankenstein es el creador, lo aclaro porque aún hay gente que piensa que el monstruo se llama Frankenstein cuando no es así. Al monstruo jamás le pusieron nombre).**

**Bueno, no me enrollo más que ahora mismo me voy a dormir (en mi país son las 2 de la madrugada! ;P).**

**Así que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! n_n**


	6. Trampa

**CAPÍTULO 6: Trampa**

- ¿Tú?- dijimos ambos sorprendidos.

No me lo podía creer...

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté intentando controlar mi expresión.

- Eso mismo iba a preguntarte a ti. Yo estoy aquí para dar una hora extra por culpa de la maldita amnesia, ¿y tú?

Suspiré.

Esto era de risa. Ahora encajaba todo. Cuando el señor Graham me lo había pedido no me había molestado en buscar en su mente quien sería mi alumno, en este caso alumna. Pero ahora me maldecía por no haberlo hecho.

- Creo que soy tu profesor.

- Pero cómo...

- ¿Te acuerdas del trabajo que el señor Graham ha pedido a segunda hora?

- Sí.

- Pues como no se lo he entregado me ha dicho que me suspendía a no ser que diera clase a un alumno. No he tenido más remedio que aceptar, lo que no hubiera imaginado es que fueras tú la alumna.

Aún recordaba a la perfección nuestra conversación...

**-FLASH BACK-**

_- ¿Tienes algo que hacer después de clase?_

_- No, ¿por qué?_

_Antes de que me respondiera busqué la respuesta en su mente. _

_Por lo visto andaba falto de tiempo para corregir exámenes ya que el final de curso se aproximaba. Y ahora había un alumno al que tenía que darle clases una hora diaria después de clase, pero no tenía tiempo. Y, claro, que mejor ocasión que ésta para cargarle el muerto a otro._

_- Vamos a hacer una cosa, si tú le das una clase diaria a un alumno yo te apruebo, ¿Qué dices?_

_- ¿Por qué yo?_

_- ¿Bromeas? Tú y tus hermanos podríais pasar por profesores, incluso estáis más capacitados que muchos docentes del instituto._

_"Incluso más que yo", añadió mentalmente. No pude evitar sonreír._

_- Está bien, ¿Cuándo empiezo?_

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

Alice sabía que ocurriría esto desde un principio, lo había planeado. Ahora entendía su nota. Esto ya se estaba pasando de la raya.

No pude evitar poner mala cara, esta vez estaba realmente molesto con Alice.

- Por lo visto la idea no te entusiasma.- cuando oí la voz de Bella salí de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta de que Bella había malinterpretado mis expresiones.

- No es eso, es que…- deseaba poder contarle todo, explicarle cualquier cosa que me preguntara la dueña de esos hermosos ojos chocolate, pero no podía, no lo entendería. No lo entendería porque desde un principio no le había contado la verdad, pero era lo mejor.- ¿empezamos con la clase?

En sus ojos relucían las miles de preguntas que deseaba hacer, pero en mi rostro también se leía que no iba a responderlas.

Así que empezamos con la clase, pero Bella no tardó en perder la concentración, aunque no entendía el motivo. Me miraba sin pestañear, como si prestara atención pero no era así. ¿Me estaba mirando a mí?

- ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿Eh? Ah!, no, ¿por qué lo dices?- mi pregunta la despertó de su ensoñación, lo cual hizo que sonriera torcidamente. Se veía tan tierna, tan Bella…

Pero éste no era el momento de pensar en ella, así que continúe con la clase con la mayor naturalidad de la que fui capaz.

Según pasaba los minutos me di cuenta de que Bella solo estaba de cuerpo presente, ya que no prestaba atención a mi explicación. Una vez más deseé poder leer su mente para saber qué pensaba, pero como siempre mis intentos de leerle la mente se vieron frustrados.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya eran las 4, el tiempo pasaba volando cuando se tenía al lado a un ángel como Bella.

- Bueno... pues ya está por hoy. ¿Tienes alguna duda?

- No.- contestó firmemente aunque sabía que mentía.

- Me alegro.- intenté reprimir una sonrisa, nunca se le había dado bien mentir- bueno ¿te acerco a casa?

Se sonrojó pero aceptó.

Quedamos en vernos en el aparcamiento, antes tenía que buscar al señor Graham para informarle que tal había ido la clase.

No tardé en encontrarlo, una vez le conté cómo había ido la clase me dejó marchar.

Mientras salía del edificio estaba tan ocupado pensando en Bella que no me percaté de los pensamientos de Jessica, la cual me seguía desde hacía unos minutos. ¿Por qué me estaba siguiendo?

Me giré para hacerle frente.

- Oh, Edward. Esto, te estaba buscando.- dijo sorprendida de que la hubiera descubierto.

"_Mejor dicho persiguiendo_", pensé mentalmente. No pude evitar sonreír para mí mismo.

- Pues aquí estoy, ¿Qué querías?- intenté mostrarme lo más cortes que pude. Aunque no soportaba estar mucho tiempo en su presencia, sus pensamientos me volvían loco.

Intenté averiguar el motivo en su mente, pero me fue imposible ya que sus pensamientos me resultaban demasiado molestos, por lo que tuve que bloquearlos.

Al igual que los programas se clasificaban en categorías de edades, lo mismo se tendría que hacer con los pensamientos. Los de Jessica no eran aptos para todos los públicos, no paraba de imaginarnos (y cuando digo "imaginarnos" me refiero a ella y a mí) en situaciones comprometidas y totalmente indecentes, argg…

Así que decidí que sería mejor averiguar el motivo cuando Jessica lo expresara verbalmente, no pensaba volver a adentrarme en su mente pervertida.

- Eh…- empezó a balbucear, parecía que ella misma había olvidado lo que quería, por lo visto estaba demasiado ocupada con sus pensamientos... eso sin contar que parecía deslumbrada.

Suspiré frustrado.

- Ah, ya, sí. Me preguntaba si… ¿tienes algún problema conmigo?

- ¿Contigo? No que yo sepa.- era obvio que no iba a decirle que tenía un problema con sus pensamientos. Pero al fin y al cabo no tenía ningún problema con ella, era la típica adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es que no sé, en clase me ignoras completamente. Cuando fuiste tú quien quiso el cambio de asientos. Y la verdad me siento un poco dolida, esperaba que pudiésemos llegar a ser amigos.

Me quedé un poco confundido por sus palabras. Hacía ya unos años que nos conocíamos ¿a qué venía esto precisamente ahora?

- No era mi intención que te sintieras así, solo que estoy distraído con mis propios pensamientos, pero no te ignoro.- sí que lo hacía pero no pensaba confesárselo.- Supongo que podemos ser amigos, pero ya sabes que una amistad no puede forzarse.

- No, no, claro, eso ya lo sé. Pero me gustaría que al menos lo intentásemos.

- De acuerdo, bueno yo me tengo que ir ya, me están esperando.

Me sentí culpable por Bella, la estaba haciendo esperar demasiado. Abrí la puerta y me dirigí al aparcamiento que estaba enfrente. Me quedé paralizado cuando vi que Bella no estaba sola, estaba con el perro faldero de Mike.

Fruncí el ceño y me encaminé hacia donde se encontraban, pero entonces Jessica se me puso delante.

- ¡Espera! Pareciera que tuviera yo la peste y tú te alejas lo más rápido que puedes.- dijo en broma y empezó a reírse de su propio chiste.

No me esperaba ese comentario y me hizo gracia porque dio en el clavo. Por lo que yo también empecé a reírme, pero ambos nos reíamos por motivos diferentes.

La verdad es que su mente para mí sí que era una peste e intentaba alejarme de ella lo más rápido posible. Jessica había acertado con lo que había intentado que fuera una broma.

Aparte de sus pensamientos impuros hacia mí normalmente también había pensamientos de odio hacia Bella, lo cual me molestaba en grado sumo. Así que en todos los aspectos su mente sí era una especie de peste para mí.

La risa no duró mucho más ya que tan solo recordar todas las cosas que pensaba de Bella me hacía enfurecer.

- Te he dicho que tengo prisa. ¿Qué quieres ahora?- dije con tono cortante. Empezaba a sospechar de sus verdaderas intenciones. Pero no quería arriesgarme a volver a entrar en su mente, por hoy ya había leído suficientes pensamientos impuros por una década.

No pude evitarlo y de mientras que Jessica me contestaba eché una mirada de reojo hacia la dirección de Bella, la cual también me miraba.

El estúpido de Newton no le quitaba el ojo de encima, y me metí en su mente para saber que pensaba.

Y al igual que Jessica la mente de Newton en esos momentos no era apta para todos los públicos, lo cual hizo que me enfureciera, ya que el estúpido de Newton iba a hacer lo que hiciese falta para que sus fantasías se cumplieran. Tuve que controlar el deseo de ir ahí y arrancarle la cabeza…

Un roce interrumpió mis pensamientos, automáticamente dejé de mirar a Bella y me concentré en Jessica. La cual tenía una mano en mi rostro, se la aparté bruscamente.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?- exclamé molesto. Si hasta ahora me había mostrado educado, eso ya se había acabado. Jessica y el imbécil de Newton habían acabado con mi paciencia.

-Yo-o…- volvió a balbucear. No se esperaba esa reacción.- Est-to solo te estaba quitando una cosa que tenias en la cara.- intentó excusarse pero a leguas se veía que mentía.

Me había prometido no volver a entrar en su mente, al menos no hasta que sus hormonas se hubieran calmado, pero todo esto ya empezaba a oler mal.

Desde un principio me había parecido extraña la repentina atención de Jessica, pero no estaba seguro. Pero cuando salí del edificio y vi a Mike junto a Bella todo empezó a encajar. Así que para salir de dudas entre en la mente de Jessica y como había imaginado todo había sido una trampa.

Giré mi vista en busca de Bella, pero ya era tarde. Ella y Newton se encontraban yendo hasta el coche de éste. El plan de Jessica y Newton había dado resultado.

Me sentía tan estúpido, había caído en su juego.

Jessica empezó a preguntarse si había sido buena idea todo esto, pero no porque estuviera arrepentida ni nada, sino porque temía que me enfadara con ella, ya que en su imaginación creía que tenía alguna oportunidad conmigo.

En ese momento pasó por la mente de Jessica la conversación que ella y Newton habían tenido hacía una hora y pico…

**-FLASH BACK-**

_- ¿Jessica tienes algo que hacer ahora?- le preguntó Newton mientras se ponía a su lado y empezaban a caminar juntos hacia el estacionamiento._

_- Mmm… ¿irme a casa? Son las tres, al fin somos libres, al menos hasta mañana.- intentó hacerse la graciosa.- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_- Porque esta mañana me he enterado que Bella se quedara una hora más diaria para dar clase por lo de la amnesia y…_

_- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? Bella es cosa tuya, yo solo voy a preocuparme por conquistar a Edward._

_- No me has dejado terminar, ahora cuando estábamos saliendo he oído a la profe de ciencias hablar con el tutor, ya sabes Graham y éste le ha dicho que había puesto a Cullen como profesor de Bella._

_Repentinamente ambos dejaron de caminar._

_Mike continuó hablando:_

_- Y vamos Jess, no vas a decirme que no notas que entre ellos dos aún sigue habiendo química. Solo hay que ver las miradas que se echan.- intentó convencerla._

_- Pero ellos dos cortaron y además Bella ni siquiera se acuerda de nada.- objetó._

_- Por ahora. Pero en algún momento recordara todo y estoy seguro que esos dos volverán, a menos que…_

_- ¿A menos que qué?_

_- Que nosotros nos aseguremos de que las llamas del amor se apaguen para siempre._

_- ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso?_

_- Les esperamos hasta las 4, luego Edward tiene que ir a hablar con el tutor por lo tanto Bella se quedará sola, así que disponemos de unos minutos para entrar en acción. Yo iré hasta donde esté Bella y le ofreceré llevarla a casa, ya que ella no ha traído su coche y tú entretendrás a Edward para que no nos interrumpa. Pero eso sí, intenta hablar con Cullen por donde esté yo con Bella, y cuando veas que Bella está mirando besas a Cullen o lo que sea._

_- ¿Qué bese a Edward? ¿Estás loco? Me rechazará y entonces se enfadará conmigo, lo cual hará que ya no tenga ninguna oportunidad de conquistarle._

_- Jess, se realista, ni tú ni yo tenemos ninguna oportunidad a no ser que forcemos un poco las cosas, además, no es preciso que sea exactamente un beso, cualquier otra cosa comprometedora nos servirá._

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

Maldije a Mike con todas mis fuerzas.

Me fui de ahí dejando a Jessica a mis espaldas. Ella pensaba que me había enfadado por su caricia (en parte sí), pero lo que no sospechaba es que estaba furioso por la trampa que me habían tendido. ¡Aún no me podía creer que había caído en la trampa de unos adolescentes!

Me dirigí al Volvo y me alejé lo más rápido que pude del instituto.

Al llegar a casa Alice me esperaba sentada en las escaleras del garaje.

"_Mmm… ¿engañado por dos párvulos?_"

- Jaja.- dije irónicamente mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.- Muy graciosa Alice. Pero que sepas que aún no se me ha olvidado que gracias a ti ahora soy el profesor de Bella.

Alice sonrió maliciosamente.

- Algún día me lo agradecerás, pero no me cambies de tema. Con sinceridad Edward, ¿qué esperabas? Sabías que Newton está encaprichado de Bella desde el primer día, al igual que Jessica de ti. Así que no deberían sorprenderte estas artimañas por su parte. Pero ahora en serio, ¿de verdad vas a permitir que Bella caiga en manos de Newton?

- No, claro que no. Pero con Jacob todo sería muy diferente, él es un buen chico.

- ¡Quién te ha visto y quién te ve! Nunca me imaginé oírte decir esas palabras.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero. Al menos Jacob es una persona buena, con él Bella sería...

- ¿Feliz? No me hagas reír, Edward. La palabra correcta sería infeliz. Ella te ama a ti, única y exclusivamente SOLO a ti, métetelo en la cabeza.

- Alice déjame en paz, ya hemos hablado de esto y dijiste que no interferirías.

- Y no lo he hecho, que no se te olvide. Si quisiera hacerlo ahora mismo iría a ver a Bella y le contaría toda la verdad, solo intento hacerte entrar en razón.

Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Y sabes por qué?- su tono se había vuelto repentinamente triste, cargado de dolor.- Porque te quiero, quiero tu felicidad y sé perfectamente que jamás podrás ser feliz si no estás junto a Bella. ¿Crees acaso que no sé en la situación en que te encontrabas hace unos meses? ¡Eras un alma en pena! No quiero volverte a ver en ese estado.- concluyó con un sollozo.

- Alice…- dije sorprendido por sus palabras.

Fui lo más rápido que pude hasta su lado y la abracé. Ella me devolvió el abrazo.

- Siento todo esto, Alice, no quiero hacerte sufrir.

- Pues ve a donde Bella y dile la verdad.- insistió.

- Alice...- dije en tono cansado.

- Lo sé, al menos tenía que intentarlo.- contestó con resignación.

Los dos sonreímos tiernamente mientras nos abrazamos más fuerte.

Sin duda alguna Alice era mi hermana favorita, aunque no siempre compartiéramos la misma opinión.

Hacía tiempo que deseaba darle ese abrazo, que supiera que mi amor por ella no había cambiado en absoluto. Había sido, era y sería mi hermana favorita por toda la eternidad.

- Bueno, ahora me toca arreglar un poco las cosas.- dijo Alice mientras nos separábamos.

No tardé en entender a qué se refería, pensaba llamar a Bella.

Rodé mis ojos.

Me fui en dirección al piano, la música me ayudaría a tranquilizarme. Empecé a tocar la nana de Bella, esa nana me traía tan buenos recuerdos. Me hacía olvidar los últimos días de mi existencia.

Imaginé que Bella estaba a mi lado, pero desgraciadamente no era así.

Mientras Alice hablaba con Bella tuvo una visión, vio a Bella junto a Mike y otros compañeros del instituto. Dejé de tocar el piano y presté atención a la conversación de Alice con Bella.

Alice le había propuesto ver alguna película juntas, con el fin de evitar que Bella saliera con Mike y compañía, pero Bella le había contestado que ya tenía otros planes, planes que incluían a Mike.

Gruñí por lo bajo.

La conversación no duró mucho más, cuando colgó vino a donde yo estaba.

- ¿No vas a hacer nada?- obviamente Alice ya sabía que había visto su visión, lo dedujo cuando oyó que había dejado de tocar y me oyó gruñir.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer?- pregunté sabiendo ya la respuesta.

- Nada, supongo...- respondió con tristeza.

Desgraciadamente era así, yo me lo había buscado. Pero era lo mejor para ella, tenía que serlo.

Al cabo del rato Alice y yo decidimos jugar al ajedrez para distraernos.

Intenté olvidar dónde y con quién se encontraba Bella e intenté concentrarme en el juego.

Al fin y al cabo tenía que dejar que siguiera con su vida y eso era lo que estaba haciendo, yo la había impulsado a ello.

Pero entonces... ¿por qué me sentía tan mal? No lo entendía. Quería que estuviera a salvo, que fuera feliz sin convertirse en un monstruo, sin embargo me estaba muriendo de dolor por esa decisión.

El monstruo dentro de mí deseaba ir a donde se encontraba y arrancarle la cabeza al idiota de Newton y traer a Bella a la casa. Contarle toda la verdad y transformarla en ese mismo momento, para no alejarme nunca más de ella. Pero otra vez la parte más racional volvía a mí, eso no era lo correcto, no era lo mejor para ella.

- Te gané.- dijo Alice pagada de sí misma.- Aunque no podría decirse que ha sido una victoria justa, ya que tu mente no estaba aquí, sino con Bella, ¿me equivoco?

- No.- dije con un suspiro.

- ¿Quieres qué mire en su futuro?

- ¿Te importaría?

Sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Alice tuvo una visión, la cual estaba a punto de suceder.

En la cual Lauren al parecer estaba a punto de decirle que yo y ella habíamos salido juntos, pero antes de que le diera tiempo a decir mi nombre, Mike se adelantó. Diciendo que él y ella salían juntos.

Alice abrió los ojos asustada por mi posible reacción.

De repente sentí como el odio hacia Newton iba en aumento, tanto que si lo tuviera en ese momento enfrente le arrancaría la cabeza. Pero ése no era el momento de pensar en eso, quería saber cuál era la reacción de Bella. ¿Se lo creería? ¿Creería semejante blasfemia?

- ¿Alice?- intuyó lo que quería y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

**Perdón por el retraso, os juro que no sé dónde tengo la cabeza. Estos últimos días he estado ocupada por motivos personales y nuevamente casi se me olvida subir capi. Aunque esta vez no ha sido por estar jugando a la DS jaja... XD Esta vez sí ha sido por cosas más importantes. Pero bueno... al fin he subido el nuevo capi.**

**Agradecería mucho que dejarais reviews, como dicen son la paga de cualquier escritor de fics! ^^**

**Y, por cierto, quería aclarar una cosa que siempre se me olvida. He modificado algunas conversaciones, pero no he cambiado ninguna palabra. No sé si me explico... he añadido tildes y comas para que las frases quedaran mejor. Es un detalle insignificante que ni se nota, aún así quería haceroslo saber por si notais la diferencia (por si alguien se está leyendo los capis simultaneamente con la otra versión). Pero como he dicho ni se nota...**

**Y bueno** **AtpAb95 te respondo por aquí ya que me dejaste un review anonimo y no tengo forma de contestarte más que por aquí: Nop, no he hecho ningún fic de Código Lyoko, por ahora solo leo fics de la serie (ya que algunos son buenisimos). Pero sí tengo pensado hacer alguno en un futuro, pero primero quiero terminar esta versión. Jaja... te entiendo, no eres la única a la que llaman infantil por ver dibujos de ese tipo, pero a mí me da igual, mientras a mí me gusten eso es lo único que importa! XD**

**Cada uno ve lo que le gusta y si a mi me gustan las series infantiles es mi problema! XD  
**

**En fin... Nos vemos! n_n**


	7. Plan: desilusionar a Bella

**CAPÍTULO 7: Plan: desilusionar a Bella**

- ¿Alice?- intuyó lo que quería y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Por lo visto a Bella le había pillado por sorpresa, ella y Mike se habían alejado a un lugar solitario para hablar.

Bella le había preguntado si era cierto que salían juntos y el miserable de Newton asintió, dándole a entender que era cierto.

Bella al parecer no supo que decir ya que mintió (solo había que ver su expresión para darse cuenta, mentir no era su fuerte) diciendo que se tenía que ir porque aún tenía deberes que hacer.

Ese comportamiento por parte de Bella me alivió, al parecer no se había tomado la noticia muy bien que digamos.

Angela intentó decirle la verdad a Bella ya que le parecía rastrero lo que estaban haciendo, pero Mike le pidió que no dijera nada y entonces se fue rápidamente hacia donde Bella para no continuar discutiendo con Angela.

Pero Angela no pensaba dar por zanjado el asunto así que se levantó e iba a encaminarse hacia Bella y contarle toda la verdad pero Ben la detuvo, le dijo que no se entrometiera, sus palabras exactas fueron: "_Angela, eso no nos incumbe. En todo caso a Edward, pero él no quiere que ella se acuerde que fueron novios. Y si él no quiere decírselo, nosotros no somos nadie para hacerlo._" La última frase la dijo mirando con el ceño fruncido a Lauren.

Aún así Angela no se dio por vencida. Decidió que ya hablaría a solas con Bella, cuando nadie pudiera impedírselo.

Yo quería que ella fuera feliz con la vida que tendría que haber llevado si yo no hubiera existido, como tendría que haber sido. Pero su destino no era estar con el imbécil de Newton, alguien que la engañaba de esta forma no merecía su amor.

Aunque, claro, yo tampoco era el más indicado para hablar sobre engaños...

Suspiré.

Tenía que hacer algo pero sin ponerme al descubierto. Ya iba siendo hora de hacer una visita a la manada.

El tratado aún seguía en pie, así que me tocaría reunirme con Sam en un punto céntrico de la línea invisible que nos separaba.

- Edward, esto demuestra una vez más que Bella te sigue amando.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¿Qué por qué lo digo?- bufó.- ¡Abre los ojos! Ella te sigue amando ¿crees que no me doy cuenta cuando ella te mira? Lo puedo ver en sus ojos.

- Alice, déjalo.- dije un poco molesto.

Me fui en dirección al piano, la música me ayudaría a relajarme.

Continué componiendo la melodía que había empezado. La música me ayudó a olvidar por un rato el mundo real y me sumergí de lleno en las notas, en la melodía, en la música, mi única vía de escape.

Al cabo del rato Emmett y Jasper dijeron que se iban a cazar, Alice y Esme se les unieron. Carlisle estaba en el hospital. Y me pareció extraño que Rosalie no fuera con ellos, pero no tardé en comprender el motivo.

"_Edward_", me llamó Rosalie mentalmente.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Cuándo vas a hacerlo?

La habitación se quedó en silencio, tanto verbalmente como mental. Lo único que rompía este silencio era mi música. Por desgracia sabía muy bien a que se refería...

- Me refiero a cuando vas a buscar a Jacob...- dejé de tocar el piano. Rosalie también se calló bruscamente durante unos segundos, pero luego continuó.- Sabes muy bien que él es nuestro único as en la manga. Porque sabes tan bien como yo que Newton solo es una piedra en el zapato, Bella nunca sentirá nada por él.

- ¿Nuestro?- pregunté irónicamente recordando su frase: "_Él es nuestro único as en la manga_".

No contestó.

- Sabes que dentro de poco quieras o no Bella recordará todo y entonces todo volverá a lo mismo. Y tú no estás haciendo nada por evitarlo. ¿Acaso has cambiado de opinión? Porque eso parece. Sabes que es cuestión de tiempo.

Eso me molestó. Yo sabía lo qué tenía que hacer, no necesitaba que Rosalie me lo recordara.

- Rosalie yo sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer. Y también sé porque lo hago. Pero en cambio tú... puedo saber tus motivos mejor que nadie ya que puedo leerte la mente. Lo que no puedo es entenderte.

- ¿Entenderme?- preguntó sorprendida.

- Sí, Rosalie. Quisiera entenderte. Entender por qué haces esto, entender por qué te lo tomas tan a pecho. Bella es mi vida y esta decisión es para que tenga un futuro mejor. Pero me duele en el alma perderla. Pero en cambio tú... sé que eso es lo que más deseas que suceda. Pero me cuesta entender porqué. Una cosa es saber el porqué y otra muy diferente es entenderte. ¿Tan horrible es esta vida para ti? ¿Tanto odias tu condición? ¿Tanto odias a Bella?

La habitación quedó en un silencio absoluto. Rosalie se había quedado congelada por mis palabras

- Edward yo... creo que es lo mejor.

- ¡Lo mejor! yo hace tiempo que dejé de distinguir lo mejor de lo peor. Solo espero que ésta vez no me esté equivocando y que esto sea lo mejor para Bella.- si hubiera podido llorar lo hubiera hecho en ese mismo momento. Y me hubiera dado igual que estuviera Rosalie delante.

Giré la cabeza a mi izquierda y me quedé mirando un punto fijo pero sin ver nada en realidad. Entonces noté la mano de Rosalie en mi hombro.

- Lo es, créeme.

- Eso espero, eso espero.- dije con amargura sin apartar la vista de la nada.

* * *

Me fui al límite de nuestro tratado, no tardarían en notar mi presencia. Así fue, Sam y su manada no tardaron en aparecer.

- Sam.- dije a modo de saludo.

"_Edward_", me contestó mentalmente ya que estaba transformado.

- Quisiera hablar contigo.- empecé.

"_Habla_"

- No sé si sabrás que Bella ha perdido la memoria...

"_Sí, Charlie se lo dijo a Billy y él nos lo ha contado_" dijo interrumpiéndome.

Asentí.

- Veo que entonces estás bien informado. Me gustaría pedirte un favor.

"_¿Un favor?_"

- Sí, quiero que hables con Jacob y le hagas volver.

"_Sabes que Jacob está desaparecido, no sé nada de él desde hace semanas._"

- Lo sé, pero podéis comunicaros cuando estáis transformados.

Su rostro lobuno se endureció.

"_¿Para qué quieres hablar con él?_"

- A riesgo de parecer grosero no puedo decírtelo. Eso es algo entre él y yo. Solo te puedo decir que es por Bella.

"_Sabes perfectamente que en el momento en que nombre a Bella, Jacob, no dudara en volver._"

- Lo sé Sam. Eso es lo que quiero. ¿Me harás ese favor?

Se me quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos.

"_Está bien._"

- Gracias.

Me di la vuelta y me dispuse para volver por donde había venido.

"_¡Espera!_"

Me di la vuelta.

- ¿Sí?

Antes de continuar le ordenó a los otros que se fueran y que se volvieran a transformar en humanos para que tuviéramos más privacidad.

Ambos esperamos, una vez los demás salieron de la cabeza de Sam, éste continuó.

"_¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?_"

- ¿A qué te refieres?

¿Acaso sabía lo que planeaba hacer? Que yo supiera yo era el único lector de mentes de por los alrededores.

"_Vamos, Edward, no soy tonto. Sé muy bien lo que planeas. No pensaras que voy a creer que por casualidad cuando Bella pierde la memoria tú quieres encontrar a Jacob. Los dos sabemos lo que ocurrió hace unos meses, abandonaste a Bella porque pensaste que era lo mejor. Y ahora puedo ver como esto significa una segunda oportunidad para tu plan. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero creo que buscas a Jacob para que vuelva e intenté enamorar a Bella más de lo que ella te ama a ti, así ella no sufrirá y estará a salvo si cuando recupere la memoria está más enamorada de él que de ti. ¿Me equivoco?_ "- wow, tenía que reconocerlo Sam era intuitivo, demasiado diría yo.

El ambiente se volvió tenso durante unos minutos, hasta que al fin contesté.

- No.

Asintió.

"_Así que repito ¿estás seguro de lo que haces? No olvides que Bella es a ti a quien ama, no a Jacob. Tu plan no tiene ninguna posibilidad, es dar golpes de ciego. Esto solo les causara más dolor a ambos. A Jacob porque se volverá a hacer ilusiones y a Bella porque no le ama y cuando recuerde todo se dará cuenta de que la has engañado y de qué a quien ama es a ti._"

- Si piensas que esto no causara más que sufrimiento a ambos ¿por qué has aceptado?

"_Porque es mi obligación. Tengo que velar por la seguridad de la gente de Forks y tú eres un peligro al igual que tu familia. Yo nunca apoyaría a que un vampiro saliera con un humano. Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para evitarlo ten por seguro que lo haré, aunque esté convencido de que es un error que solo traerá más sufrimiento, al menos debo intentarlo, como te he dicho es mi obligación_", concluyó.

- ¿Por qué piensas que es un error?

En sus facciones lobunas pude distinguir una sonrisa irónica.

"_¿Qué por qué? No estoy ciego, puedo ver como os miráis tu y Bella, puedo ver el amor que sentís mutuamente. Yo también estoy enamorado y puedo reconocer el amor verdadero a kilómetros de distancia. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta sé que es un error porque yo no soportaría estar lejos de Emily, antes preferiría la muerte. Y también sé que tú sientes lo mismo por Bella, por eso sé que es un error._"

¿Es qué todo el mundo estaba convencido de que me estaba equivocando?

Aunque no había querido admitirlo antes yo también había notado en sus miradas el amor que destilaban ese par de ojos chocolates aún cuando no recordaba nada, pero no había querido aceptarlo. Tal vez fuera hora de desilusionar un poco a Bella respecto a mí, era la única forma de que mi plan funcionase ¿pero cómo?

Estuve pensando algunas opciones mientras me dirigía a mi casa, pero ninguna acababa de convencerme.

Pero ese pensamiento pasó a segundo plano cuando al entrar vi a mis hermanos que me esperaban sonriendo maliciosamente.

Leí en sus mentes que Esme y Alice se habían quedado más tiempo de caza y Rosalie estaba abajo haciendo algunos retoques al Jeep de Emmett.

- Al fin ha llegado el momento que habíamos estado esperado.- dijo Emmett.- Venganza, dulce venganza.

Era la hora de vengarnos de Alice, aún no se nos había olvidado que gracias a ella nos habían detenido. Alice había bajado las defensas en ese sentido ya que ya no nos vigilaba, ahora su atención estaba puesta en Bella.

- Bueno...- empezó Emmett frotándose las manos con malicia.- ¿Por dónde íbamos?

- Creo que tengo la venganza perfecta.- dije mientras una sonrisa malévola se extendía por mi rostro.

Los dos se quedaron mirándome con impaciencia, en cualquier momento podían volver Alice y Esme.

- Todos sabemos que la ropa para Alice es como su religión.- empecé.

Los dos se miraron y en sus ojos brilló la dulce venganza, ya sabían por donde iban los tiros.

- ¿Qué pasaría si cuando volviera Alice se encontrara con su armario vacio?

- Alice os va a matar si tocáis su ropa.- nos advirtió Rosalie desde el garaje, ya que nos había estado escuchando.

Los tres la ignoramos y continuamos planeando nuestro plan.

* * *

Alice no tardó en llegar, se fue a la ducha para limpiarse ya que después de la caza se había ensuciado un poco. Cuando salió de la ducha los tres agudizamos nuestros oídos.

- ¡Oh, Santo Cielo! ¿¡Dónde está mi ropa!

No tardó en encontrar la nota que habíamos dejado pegada al armario, en la que ponía: "_Venganza, dulce venganza_", las mismas palabras que había utilizado ella cuando nos tendió la trampa.

En menos de cinco segundos Alice ya estaba abajo mirándonos enfurecidamente.

Nosotros no pudimos evitar reírnos escandalosamente. Se había vestido en apenas unos segundos con la ropa que había llevado para cazar y nos fulminaba con la mirada.

- ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ MI ROPA!- bramó enfurecida.

- Oh, no sé Alice. Tal vez esté en la tienda de ropa donde sonó la alarma. En esa que tú no tenías ni idea de por qué había sonado ¿no? Bueno al menos eso fue lo que le dijiste a Bella.- le dijo Emmett en tono burlón.

Alice le gruñó.

Jasper intentó calmarla con su don, pero Alice se dio cuenta y le fulminó con la mirada.

- ¡Jasper!

- Lo siento.

- ¿Tú también has participado en esto? Dime ¿dónde está mi ropa?- cuando habló con Jasper suavizó un poco el tono de su voz, aún así no dejaba de sonar amenazante.

Jasper no contestó, lo que hizo que Alice se enfadara más.

- Esto no va a quedarse así.- nos amenazó mientras subía rápidamente a buscar su ropa por toda la casa.

Una vez se dio cuenta de que no la iba a encontrar empezó a buscar en el armario de Rosalie algo con lo que vestirse pero nada le servía, ya que no era de su talla.

Mientras continuaba buscando desesperada algo con que vestirse tuvo una visión.

En la cual Bella y Charlie estaban desayunando juntos y Charlie estaba a punto de decirle quién era su verdadero novio.

Alice ignoró la visión y continuó buscando.

Tenía que hacer algo para impedir que Charlie se lo contara, pero casi no tenía tiempo.

Subí rápidamente hacia donde estaba Alice y supliqué.

- Alice, por favor, tienes que llamar a Bella antes de que Charlie se lo cuente.

Me ignoró mientras blasfemaba contras nosotros tres.

- Alice.- la apremié.

Me volvió a ignorar.

Leí en su mente que esta broma la íbamos a pagar muy cara. Pero en un momento de furia Alice no pudo controlar todos sus pensamientos y se acordó de una visión que me había ocultado hasta ahora, en la cual Newton le decía a Bella que yo tenía algo con Jessica.

Rodé los ojos, no podía creerme que Newton jugara tan sucio.

Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso, cada vez quedaba menos tiempo para que la visión de Alice se cumpliera, así que tuve que improvisar.

Se me ocurrió que tal vez pudiera llamarla yo sin descubrir mi identidad. Marqué unos dígitos antes de marcar su número para que la llamada le apareciera como llamada oculta.

No tardó en contestar. Tanto yo como Bella no queríamos que Charlie continuara con su conversación. En la visión de Alice se podía ver a Bella roja como un tomate.

- ¿Sí?- contestó desde el otro lado.- ¿Diga?

Al principio no contesté, pues no podía descubrir que era yo quien llamaba, pero se me ocurrió una cosa para alargar la conversación (ya que no quería que Charlie tuviera tiempo de continuar con esa conversación).

Me fui rápidamente al piano y empecé a tocar su nana

- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó desconcertada desde el otro lado del teléfono.

No contesté y continué tocando.

- Si no me dices quien eres voy a colgar.- dijo aunque por el tono de su voz parecía que era lo que menos deseaba. Pero Alice que ahora estaba vigilando a Bella, a pesar de su furia, vio como en cuestión de segundos Charlie se marcharía.

Así que ya no hacía falta alargar la llamada, por ahora mi plan continuaba a salvo. Así que dejé de tocar y colgué.

Suspiré aliviado.

Aunque ese alivio duró poco cuando oí despotricar a Alice.

- ¡Por culpa de esos idiotas me tocará vestirme con la misma ropa que ayer! ¿Cómo puede ser que ninguna prenda de Rosalie me venga bien? ¡Esos tres me las pagaran cómo qué me llamo Mary Alice Brandon Cullen!

Alice continuó blasfemando un buen rato más sobre nosotros y por primera vez le tuve miedo.

Pero no fui el único, también pude ver que mis hermanos tenían la misma expresión de miedo en sus rostros.

Pero todo eso pasó a segundo plano cuando me acordé de que Bella pensaba que yo y Jessica salíamos juntos. La sola idea me desagradaba, para mí era algo inconcebible, pero tal vez... fuera lo que hacía falta para desilusionar a Bella respecto a mí.

Si pensaba que yo salía con Jessica tal vez dejara de pensar en mí y se enamorara de Jacob cuando apareciera. Porque estaba más que seguro que Mike no era ningún obstáculo, solo un adolescente irritable.

El único que verdaderamente tenía alguna oportunidad era Jacob. Por él Bella sí que sentía algo, no tan fuerte como lo que sentía por mí, pero algo.

Pero las cosas siempre podían cambiar. Solo era cuestión de tiempo que Jacob Black apareciera, tarde o temprano se transformaría en lobo y cuando lo hiciera Sam le estaría esperando.

De mientras que eso ocurría tenía que encargarme de que Bella empezara a olvidarme, aunque para eso tenía que ser cruel. Cosa que odiaba. Pero tenía que hacerlo, era necesario.

Miré mi reloj y vi que faltaba poco para el inicio de las clases. Así que cogí mi mochila y me encaminé al Volvo para ir a buscar a Jessica a su casa.

Como esperaba Jessica se sorprendió al verme esperándola, ya que las cosas el día anterior habían acabado bastante mal. Pero no dijo nada, solo sonrió y entró.

- Hola Edward, no te esperaba.

- Ya me imagino.- intenté mostrarme lo más amable que pude.- Me preguntaba si querrías que te acercara al instituto por las mañanas.

- ¡Claro!- exclamó más entusiasta de lo que esperaba. Cuando se dio cuenta que había parecido demasiado desesperada intentó arreglar su error.- Te lo agradecería.- dijo ya en un tono más normal.

Sonreí forzadamente.

La verdad es que no me agradaba nada esto, pero tenía que hacerlo para que Bella pudiera continuar con su vida humana.

Cuando aparcamos nos dirigimos a clase, intenté mantener una conversación con ella aunque fue un poco difícil. Ya que la mayoría del tiempo solo balbuceaba.

Los pupitres de Bella y Mike aún estaban vacios. Me pregunté dónde estarían, pero rápidamente me recordé a mi mismo que eso no debería preocuparme. Bella tenía que seguir con su vida y yo... tenía que fingir que tenía una, sin ella.

Mientras hablaba con Jessica empecé a oír los pensamientos de Mike (que se estaba acercando) que, como siempre, eran bastante irritantes.

No paraba de imaginarse a él y a Bella en situaciones comprometedoras, sin duda él era un claro ejemplo de un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas, que en términos vulgares se denominaba: salido.

Tuve que controlarme para no ir y provocarle un "accidente", mi odio hacia él crecía día tras día a un ritmo alarmante.

Así que intenté ignorarle, pero en ese momento Mike y Bella aparecieron de la puerta... cogidos de la mano.


	8. Consecuencias

**CAPÍTULO 8: Consecuencias**

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pero ¿de qué me sorprendía? ¿Acaso no era eso lo que yo mismo había impulsado con mis acciones? Ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias.

Aunque en ningún momento Newton formaba parte de mis planes. Nunca hubiera imaginado que doliera tanto verla en brazos de otro y aún peor era saber que ese otro era el imbécil de Newton.

Lo único que me alivió un poco fue darme cuenta que Bella parecía incómoda, aunque Newton no parecía percatarse de ello.

Una vez se sentaron pusieron sus manos entrelazadas en el centro de la mesa. Mike lo hizo intencionadamente, quería que yo lo viese. Sus pensamientos exactos eran: "_Chúpate ésa Cullen, Bella es mía_".

Una ira indescriptible se apoderó de mí pero intenté controlarme.

Para lograr distraerme un poco miré por la ventana e intenté relajarme. Al cabo de los minutos el profesor entró y Bella separó su mano de la de Mike alegando que iba a sacar el material, aunque por su expresión aliviada deduje que solo había sido una excusa.

Era cierto que aún no había sacado el material pero no era nada difícil darse cuenta de sus intenciones, era como un libro abierto.

Otra oleada de odio hacia Newton creció en mí cuando volvió a depositar su mano encima de la mesa esperando la de Bella.

Pero en vez de eso Bella fingió no darse cuenta de las intenciones de Mike. Newton pareció creerse la puesta en escena de Bella y retiró su mano, aunque se veía a leguas que Bella había fingido no darse cuenta.

Pero como dice el refrán: No hay mayor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

Aún así Newton no se daría por vencido, sabía que sería capaz de insistir hasta el cansancio.

Me dolía pensar que Bella pudiera acabar en manos de Newton, pero sin duda él le convenía mucho más que yo. Con él jamás estaría en peligro, continuaría siendo humana y tendría hijos. Aún así no iba a permitir que eso sucediera, no con él. Ni en un millón de años Newton entraría en mis planes.

Tenía que localizar lo antes posible a Jacob, él era la única persona que podía hacerla feliz manteniéndose como humana.

Pero de mientras que Jacob aparecía tenía que llevar a cabo mi nuevo plan: desilusionar a Bella. Era la mejor opción para que Bella se olvidara de mí.

Mientras cavilaba en mi plan vi como el boli de Bella caía, antes de que llegara a tocar el suelo planeé la primera estrategia de mi nuevo plan.

Cogí la mano de Jessica rápidamente y la entrelacé con la mía mientras me obligué a sonreírle forzadamente (sabiendo que Bella lo vería) y ella en respuesta me sonrió, sin duda no se esperaba mi comportamiento.

Pude leer en su mente que estaba deslumbrada ya que todo rastro de pensamiento coherente se había esfumado.

Me sentí un monstruo cuando vi por el rabillo del ojo el dolor en el rostro de Bella. Pero era lo mejor, tenía que empezar a olvidarme para que no sufriera. Mi sufrimiento no importaba, solo importaba ella.

Inmediatamente Bella dejó de mirar y yo retiré mi mano de la de Jessica, le sonreí a modo de disculpa y fingí prestar atención a la clase. Pude sentir la mirada de Jessica clavada en mí el resto de la clase.

Al cabo del rato Mike le habló en voz baja a Bella, yo centré mi oído en ellos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Otra vez me sentí como un monstruo, vi la expresión de Bella a través de la mente de Mike.

Tenía la misma expresión de dolor que había visto hacía unos minutos. Sin duda era obvio que seguía enamorada de mí y yo de ella, pero no podíamos estar juntos. No era justo que la maldijera con la misma condena, que le quitara su alma, intenté convencerme de ello aunque resultaba sumamente doloroso.

- Sí, es solo que me encuentro un poco mal, solo eso.- mintió.

- ¿Quieres qué...

- ¡Newton, Swan, silencio!- les llamó la atención el profesor.

Newton no había terminado su frase, iba a decirle si quería que la acompañara a la enfermería.

Se había creído su excusa, lo que no sabía era que no se sentía mal físicamente, era otro tipo de dolencia más profunda. Y todo gracias a mí, lo que confirmaba indudablemente que era un monstruo.

A la hora del almuerzo le ofrecí a Jessica que se sentara en nuestra mesa (segunda estrategia para mi nuevo plan), ella aceptó más que encantada. Aunque leí en su mente que le daba miedo por el resto de mi familia.

Mientras nos acercábamos a la mesa mis hermanos me fulminaban mentalmente...

"_¡Por Dios, Edward! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué la traes? Sabes muy bien que cuando Alice se entere te va a matar._"

"_Edward esto es un gran error y lo sabes._"

"_Edward, Bella se va a sentir mal si ve aquí a Jessica, sabes que aún te ama_", el último pensamiento de Jasper me dolió, porque estaba en lo cierto. Pero eso era exactamente lo que pretendía, que Bella se olvidara de mí, sino nada de lo que había intentado hacer hasta ahora habría valido la pena, era lo mejor.

La única que no se quejó de que trajera a Jessica a nuestra mesa fue Rosalie, sabía muy bien que yo no sentía nada por ella.

Una vez nos sentamos nadie dijo nada, así que decidí ser yo quien rompiera el hielo.

- Bueno Jessica ¿sabes ya qué carrera universitaria vas a escoger?

- Mmm... Había estado pensando en...

En ese momento Bella entró a la cafetería acompañada por Mike. Éste le había ofrecido sentarse con él y ella había aceptado. Cuando mis hermanos vieron que Bella no se sentaba con nosotros me fulminaron con la mirada (excepto Rosalie, obviamente, ella estaba más que complacida).

- Estupendo, Edward. Gracias a ti Bella ya no se sienta con nosotros.- siseó Emmett a velocidad vampírica, visiblemente molesto.

- Mike le ha ofrecido sentarse en su mesa y ella ha aceptado, yo no he tenido nada que ver.- contesté de la misma forma para que Jessica no oyera nuestra conversación.

- Oh, no, claro Edward. Tú no tienes nada que ver en que ella piense que el niñato de Newton y ella son novios, ¿no?- dijo sarcásticamente.

Esta vez fui yo quien le fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Jessica, la cual había percibido la tensión en el ambiente.

- No, nada.

Entonces Jessica giró su vista hacia la mesa donde se sentaba Bella y puso mala cara. Al parecer había averiguado el motivo de la tensión. Pero no dijo nada.

De vez en cuando Bella miraba en mi dirección pero yo fingía no darme cuenta, aunque cada vez que me miraba me hacía sentirme el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Aunque no me gustaba sentirme así ya que a cada segundo que pasaba notaba como me ablandaba respecto a mi plan, pero no podía ceder. Lo único que importaba era Bella, haría cualquier cosa para mantenerla a salvo.

Giré mi vista a Jessica e intenté prestarle atención.

Al cabo del rato no pude evitarlo y presté atención a la conversación que mantenían los de la mesa donde estaba Bella.

- El baile de fin de curso va a estar genial, Angela ya se está ocupando de que todo quede perfecto.- dijo Ben, el novio de Angela (la cual se estaba encargando de organizar el baile con otros alumnos).

Él al igual que su novia me caían bien.

- Ya ves, después de tanto estudiar qué mejor que una fiesta para relajarnos.- dijo otro chico emocionado por la idea.

- ¿Bella tú vendrás?- le preguntó Angela a Bella.

Dejé de respirar en ese momento. Bloqueé todas las voces de mi cabeza para centrarme únicamente en su respuesta. Pero en vez de oír su voz, oí la del estúpido de Newton:

- Claro que irá, iremos juntos.

Fruncí el ceño.

Ni siquiera le había preguntado (lo sabía gracias a mi don) y ya daba por hecho de que irían juntos.

Pero eso me hizo acordarme de que seguramente Jessica también esperaba que se lo pidiera, miré en su mente y tal y como había pensado así era. Pero en mis planes no estaba ir al baile con Jessica, pero si Bella iba a ir con Newton... tal vez no fuera tan mala idea acudir después de todo.

Así podría vigilar de cerca a Newton. Pero antes que nada tenía que esperar a saber si Bella pensaba acudir o no (porque Bella no había confirmado su asistencia, Mike había hablado por ella sin preguntarle), ya que yo mejor que nadie conocía su fobia a todo tipo de fiestas.

Secretamente esperaba que no se hubiera olvidado de esa fobia... era un deseo egoísta, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo.

Hubo un momento que los pensamientos de Angela llamaron mi atención.

Ella tenía pensado hablar con Bella a solas y contarle la verdad. Ya que estaba indignada por la forma en que habían engañado a Bella el día que fueron al cine. Pero al verme a mí con Jessica empezó a dudar hasta que decidió hacerle caso a Ben, de no interferir. Porque temía que si le contaba la verdad Bella sufriera al acordarse de que ella y yo "habíamos cortado" (la versión oficial que todos conocían) y ahora le tocara verme las 24 horas del día junto a Jessica.

El almuerzo pasó sin más emociones que de vez en cuando hablar de alguna trivialidad con Jessica, mientras mentalmente mis hermanos me criticaban.

En el resto de las clases Bella no miró en ningún momento hacia mi pupitre, por lo que no tuve que seguir fingiendo. Ignoré la mayor parte del tiempo a Jessica, aunque no pareció importarle.

Es más, juraría que ni se dio cuenta ya que estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo deslumbrada (porque no me quitaba ojo de encima, cosa que me molestó), en su mente solo pude encontrar pensamientos entrecortados o sin sentido.

Al fin llegaron las tres, la única hora en la que podría estar a solas con Bella. Había estado esperando todo el día ese momento pero no entendía muy bien porqué.

Ya que los dos nos tratábamos fríamente y nos mostrábamos distantes, como dos desconocidos. Ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos, cosa que no comprendía.

La mejor parte de ser profesor era que podía observarla mientras ella estaba concentrada en resolver algún ejercicio que le ponía, ya que no se daba cuenta.

Cinco minutos antes de terminar la clase empecé a oír los pensamientos de Newton, que se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta. Otra vez había planeado un plan con Jessica para mantenernos a mí y a Bella separados.

Bufé por lo bajo.

Muy en el fondo Mike sabía que Bella no le amaba ni llegaría a amarle, aún así no se daba por vencido.

Cuando llegaron las cuatro los dos nos encaminamos hacia la puerta, donde Newton nos esperaba.

Saludó a Bella brevemente y se giró hacia mí.

- ¿Te importa- me importara o no leí en su mente que pensaba hacerlo igual- si acerco yo a Bella a su casa y luego la llevo a la tuya? Lo digo porque Jessica te espera ahí fuera, como la has traído en tu coche no puede volver a su casa a menos que la acerques.- dijo lo de Jessica aposta, ya que Bella eso no lo sabía.

Aunque él lo dijo con mala intención por una parte se lo agradecí, así Bella se desilusionaría antes de mi. Aunque sin duda últimamente Newton se estaba convirtiendo en el malo de la película.

Volví a ver en Bella una mueca de dolor.

Lo que menos quería era herir a Bella y por lo visto era lo único que estaba consiguiendo... Me odié a mí mismo, solo esperaba que algún día pudiera perdonarme por lo que estaba haciendo. Pero era lo mejor.

Intenté controlar mi rostro, esperaba que Bella no se hubiera percatado de la tristeza que me invadía.

- ¿No te importa Bella?- dije con voz firme, mostrándome impasible.

- No, claro, ve a llevar a tu novia a su casa, lo entiendo.- contestó mirando al suelo. Hubiese dado lo que fuera por ver en esos momentos a través de sus ojos chocolate, ver si estaba bien. Pero no pude, ya que no levantó la vista.

- Tú lleva a tu novia que yo llevo a la mía.- dijo Newton rodeando la cintura de Bella con su maldito brazo.

Percibí como Bella se estremecía, pero no se apartó.

No pude evitarlo y le eché una mirada asesina al imbécil de Newton, ya se estaba pasando de la raya. No tenía ningún derecho a aprovecharse de esa forma. Maldije el día en que se me ocurrió pedirle el cambio de sitio. Hubiera sido mejor sentarme con Bella que tener que soportar esto. Mike me miraba maliciosamente, estaba disfrutando con esto.

"_Bella ya no te pertenece, ahora ella es mía_", se regodeaba Mike en su mente.

Me fui sin mediar más palabra con él ya que no me sentía capaz de controlarme por más tiempo. Y ése no era el mejor momento para que Newton sufriera un "accidente".

Una vez salí de su vista pude oír como Bella se apartaba de su lado y estaba molesta. No pude evitar sonreír.

Pero conforme me iba alejando oí tal blasfemia que me paré en seco, tuve que reunir todo mi autocontrol para no ir y despedazar al cretino de Newton. Le estaba diciendo a Bella que yo la criticaba a sus espaldas y lo que más me dolió fue... que le creyó.

Vi a través de la mente de Mike que Bella había fingido no importarle, pero hasta un ciego se daría cuenta que eso le había dolido más que cualquier otra cosa que yo le hubiera podido hacer.

Me cuestioné si sería correcto volver e intentar aclarar las cosas pero se preguntarían qué cómo era que los había oído. Decidí que ahora que iba a pasar más tiempo con ella (ya que viviría a partir de hoy en mi casa) ya buscaría un momento apropiado para sacar el tema y explicarle que eso era mentira.

No tardé en ver a Jessica que me estaba esperando apoyada en el Volvo.

Suspiré.

Me encaminé hacia ella intentando controlar mi rostro, Newton era la única persona capaz de sacarme de mis casillas las 24 horas del día.

- Hola Edward ¿has hablado con Mike?- me preguntó apenas llegué a su lado.

- Sí, ya he tenido ese placer.- dije irónicamente.- Sube, te acercare a casa.

- Esto... ¿mañana vendrás a buscarme?- soltó de pronto Jessica como quien no quiere la cosa.

Había estado tan distraído en pensar cómo desmentir lo que Newton le había dicho a Bella que la pregunta de Jessica me pilló por sorpresa.

Me paré a pensar su pregunta. Por desgracia tenía que seguir el plan, si Bella pensaba que yo salía con Jessica se olvidaría de mí más rápidamente.

- Supongo.- contesté con un suspiro.

"_¡GENIAL! ¡Tengo que buscar dónde he puesto la minifalda y el top rosa, mañana voy a estar deslumbrante! Yo no voy a ir vestida igual que Bella cuando se tiene a semejante monumento al lado. Edward caerá a mis pies…_"pensaba Jessica emocionada.

Hice un mohín.

No me agradó en absoluto que nombrara a Bella. Ya podía esperar sentada si esperaba que vistiéndose con ropa que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación yo cayera a sus pies. Yo solo tenía ojos para Bella.

No tardamos en llegar a su casa, parecía reacia a bajarse del coche.

- ¿Te gustaría entrar? Podríamos ver alguna peli o algo.- me ofreció mientras me miraba provocativamente.

Ya podía imaginar a qué se refería con "algo". Aunque a mí más que provocarme me dio asco.

- Gracias, pero ya tengo otros planes.- mentí convincentemente.

- Oh, es una lástima. Hoy Bella se va a tu casa, ¿no?- preguntó con un deje de celos y envidia.

- Sí.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar y el coche fue invadido por un silencio incómodo.

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana.- dije para volver lo antes posible a mi casa. Aún temía las represalias que Alice pudiera tomar para vengarse de nosotros por lo de su ropa. Esperaba que aún no hubiera vuelto de compras.

- Vale, adiós.- antes de bajarse se inclinó para darme un beso en la mejilla, yo me aparté.

Me miró confusa y sonrojada, por lo visto se estaba haciendo falsas ilusiones conmigo.

- Yo... lo siento.- dijo bajando del coche rápidamente.

Estuve tentado a irme sin más, pero tenía que arreglarlo. Al fin y al cabo yo era el culpable de que se hiciera esas falsas ilusiones.

- Espera, lo siento Jessica. Pero acabo de salir de una relación y no estoy preparado para empezar otra. Pero podemos ser amigos.

Mi disculpa pareció reconfortarla.

"_Aún no ha superado lo de Bella, es obvio. Pero bueno no me importa esperar, no pienso desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Edward será mío. Además si se molesta en disculparse conmigo es probable que también sienta algo por mí_", pensaba Jessica animadamente.

Rodé mis ojos.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana.

Una vez cerró la puerta del coche me dirigí lo más rápido posible a mi casa. Intenté no pensar en lo que me aguardaba al día siguiente, solo me concentré en el presente. Y ahora lo único que debería preocuparme era la venganza de Alice.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba en el garaje aparcando el coche.

Fui al salón directamente ya que ahí se encontraban mis hermanos.

- ¿Ha vuelto ya?- pregunté un poco temeroso.

- Aún no.- me contestó Jasper de igual modo, pues a pesar de que Jasper era su pareja no se libraría de la venganza.

Suspiré aliviado cuando Jasper me dijo que aún no había llegado, aunque conociendo a Alice era normal. Ahora que se había quedado sin ropa las tiendas iban a ser su hogar la mayor parte del tiempo, al menos hasta que volviera a tener un ropero igual de lleno que el anterior.

- ¿Cómo creéis que se vengará?- preguntó Emmett.

- No sé, pero esta mañana he sentido que estaba demasiado furiosa con nosotros.- dijo Jasper.- Tal vez no ha sido tan buena idea tocar su ropa...- e inmediatamente de que Jasper se mostrara preocupado, todos nos sentimos preocupados.

- ¡Jasper!- se quejó Emmett.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntó Jasper.

- Lo mejor será actuar con normalidad pero vigilándola. Tú Jasper cuando notes algún sentimiento de venganza, enfado o lo que sea nos avisas e intentas tranquilizarla. Yo estaré atento vigilando su mente para que su venganza se vea frustrada.- dije rápidamente, ya que Alice no tardaría en llegar.

- ¿Y yo qué hago?- preguntó Emmett visiblemente molesto, ya que le habíamos dejado fuera del plan.

Jasper y yo nos miramos. No sabíamos que encargarle, ya que su fuerza no serviría para detener a Alice.

- Mmm... ¿Ayudarnos a conseguir que Alice no se vengue?- dijo Jasper dubitativo.

Emmett rodó los ojos.

- Recordad, intentad mostraros indecisos, como si no hubiéramos decidido vigilarla para frustrar su venganza. Si llegara a enterarse sería nuestro plan el que se vería frustrado pues estoy más que seguro que esperaría el momento adecuado para llevar a cabo su venganza. En cambio si no descubre que la vigilamos la tomaremos por sorpresa cuando decida vengarse y frustraremos sus planes. Así que ya sabéis mostraros indecisos. Es la única forma de que Alice no nos pille y evitemos su terrible venganza.- dijo Jasper.

Los tres asentimos y no pudimos evitar reírnos. A los tres nos vino a la mente la primera vez que engañamos a Alice con ese truco, hacía décadas, para que no descubriera nuestras intenciones. Con el paso de los años cada vez se nos daba mejor. Aún así no éramos los únicos que habíamos mejorado, Alice también lo había hecho a la hora de descubrirnos.

- ¿Una partida?- dijo Emmett señalando la videoconsola.

- Claro.- dijimos Jasper y yo a la vez mientras nos sentábamos en el sofá.

Yo acepté encantado, era una buena forma de olvidarme de todos los problemas. No quería ni pensar en cuando fuera a recoger al día siguiente a Jessica después de haber oído su mente y aún menos quería pensar en que Bella y yo a partir de hoy compartiríamos el mismo techo.

Jasper aceptó para olvidarse de los problemas que tendría con Alice en su regreso y Emmett aceptó... porque era Emmett. Su mente era como la de un niño, nada le preocupaba.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Sip, ya sé que en el capi anterior no dejé notas de autora pero la verdad no tenía nada nuevo que decir e iba con prisa! XD**

**De hecho en este capi tampoco tenía pensado dejar pero como tengo una duda he decidido dejar y de paso os consulto la duda que me ha surgido. ¿Está prohibido adaptar libros en fanfiction? Es que yo he leído adaptaciones pero las autoras siempre terminan recibiendo reviews criticando que haya adaptado el libro y al final siempre terminan borrando las adaptaciones. Y yo no sé si está prohibido o es simplemente gente que se aburre mucho y anda molestando a los demás... así que ¿está prohibido adaptar un libro aunque pongamos el disclaimer? Lo digo porque yo tengo en mente adaptar dos libros (obviamente a Crepúsculo) que me encantaron pero si está prohibido no lo haré, por eso antes pregunto. **

**Y bueno nada más, si aclaráis mi duda os lo agradeceré! ^^ Y ahora sobre el capi ¿qué os ha parecido? dejad reviews, please! :)**

**Nos vemos! n_n  
**


	9. Apuesta

**CAPÍTULO 9: Apuesta**

Le estaba dando una paliza a Emmett en la partida cuando oímos que Alice estaba llegando, pero no venía sola.

Oímos el sonido de un corazón humano. Reconocería ese sonido en cualquier parte, era Bella. Eso sin contar que empezaba a percibir su olor, que como siempre me tentaba. Era un aroma tan exquisito...

Me pregunté por qué no la había traído Newton...

Todos actuamos con normalidad, aún temíamos las represalias que pudiera tomar Alice contra nosotros.

Cuando entraron nos giramos hacia ellas y las saludamos. Pero solo nos devolvió el saludo Bella, estaba preciosa, como siempre...

Alice nos ignoró completamente, la cual llevaba mil bolsas que contenían ropa. En cambio Bella solo llevaba una pequeña maleta. Me ofrecí a llevársela pero rechazó mi ofrecimiento.

Por su mirada deduje que se había creído la blasfemia de Newton, tenía que buscar el momento oportuno para aclarar las cosas. Bella no tardó en desaparecer de mi vista ya que subió junto a Alice al segundo piso.

Mis hermanos y yo nos miramos extrañados.

- Wow, seguimos vivos- dije bromeando.

- Eso es porque había testigos.- afirmó Emmett refiriéndose a Bella.

- ¿Jasper?- pregunté.

- Mmm... Parece que está enfadada con nosotros, pero parece calmada.- contestó Jasper adivinando mi pregunta.

Los tres nos miramos sorprendidos.

Nos esperábamos cualquier cosa de Alice, pero en cambio nos había ignorado. Aunque seguramente fuera porque Bella estaba presente. Alice no iba a pasar por alto el hecho de que le cogiéramos su ropa para desaparecerla, ya que ésta era como su obsesión. ¡A saber qué estaba planeando!

Mis hermanos y yo seguimos jugando a la videoconsola. Aunque ninguno de los tres prestaba verdadera atención al juego, especialmente yo.

Ya que estaba demasiado ocupado prestando atención a la conversación que Alice y Bella mantenían, por si acaso Alice pensaba vengarse de mí contándole todo a Bella. En cambio Jasper y Emmett jugaban más concentrados ya que se habían confiado en que Alice no se vengaría estando Bella presente.

Estuvieron un rato guardando las pertenencias de Bella en el armario mientras hablaban de cosas triviales, por ahora no había nada de lo que preocuparse.

Aunque su conversación no tardó en llamarme la atención, a mí y a mis hermanos. Todos dejamos de jugar para prestar atención.

Bella le preguntó a Alice que por qué su armario estaba vacío. Para nuestra sorpresa Alice contestó con una respuesta evasiva (aunque claramente se distinguía rencor en su voz) y cambió de tema.

La conversación cambió totalmente y se centró en Newton. Lo que hizo que una oleada de rabia y odio se apoderara de mí. No había persona en la faz de la tierra que me irritara más que ese cretino.

Bella le estuvo contando por encima de lo que había hablado con Newton. El estúpido le había dicho que se habían besado... no pude evitarlo y cerré el puño imaginándome que dentro estaba el cuello de Newton.

Mientras blasfemaba contra Newton Bella cambió radicalmente de tema, lo que hizo que me quedara petrificado en mi sitio y dejara de respirar.

- Alice, ¿por casualidad no conocerás a alguien que se llame Jacob?

Pude leer en la mente de Alice que no fui el único sorprendido por el giro que había tomado la conversación.

"_¿Cómo sabrá de Jacob?_", se preguntó Alice mentalmente, haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos.

Yo tampoco entendía como conocía de su existencia... ¿tal vez había recordado algo?

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Alice para salir de dudas. Por lo visto no era el único que había llegado a esa conclusión.

- Es que el otro día mi padre me contó que me había roto una mano mientras... le pegaba.

Pude ver en la mente de Jasper que Alice se sintió decepcionada, ella esperaba que Bella hubiera empezado a recordar, pero no era así.

Para mi sorpresa yo también me sentía un poco decepcionado, es que acaso... ¿quería traicionar mi propio plan? Intenté (pero solo lo intenté, porque no lo conseguí) sentirme satisfecho ya que así tendría más tiempo para encontrar a Jacob.

Por lo visto la manada de Sam aún no tenía noticias de él, me preguntaba dónde se habría metido...

- Sí, sé quién es.- contestó Alice.

Se calló durante unos segundos y después susurró en voz muy baja:

- Es un chucho callejero.- al volumen que lo había dicho era casi imposible que Bella lo hubiera oído. Pero en cambio nosotros sí lo oímos muy bien, lo que hizo que nos riéramos a carcajadas.

- Ésa es nuestra Alice.- comentó Emmett entre risotadas.

- Jacob es el hijo de un amigo de tu padre, pero ahora está fuera, de... viaje.- contestó esta vez a un volumen razonable para que los oídos de Bella lo oyeran.

Hubiese dado lo que fuera para leer qué era lo que rondaba por la mente de Bella. Deseaba saber que pensaba, pero otra vez me sentía frustrado. La mente de Bella era todo un enigma para mí.

Alice y Bella siguieron hablando aunque Emmett atrajo mi atención carraspeando.

- ¿Qué?- le pregunté mientras le miraba ya que había tosido aposta.

- Yo no digo nada... una imagen vale más que mil palabras.

- ¿Se puede saber qué...?- pregunté confundido pero rápidamente me interrumpió.

- ¡Oh, vamos Edward! ¿Vas a entregar en bandeja de plata a Bella cuando la amas con locura?

- Es lo mejor, Emmett. Y ya hemos hablado de esto.- respondí a la defensiva.

- ¿Lo mejor para quién?- contraatacó.

- Para Bella, por supuesto.

- Edward ¿acaso eres tú el que ahora tiene amnesia?- abrió por primera vez la boca Jasper apoyando a Emmett.- ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo mal que lo pasó Bella cuando... ya sabes...?

- Lo recuerdo cada segundo de mi existencia y todo es culpa mía, lo reconozco. Pero esto es diferente. Bella está siguiendo su vida, la vida que tendría que haber llevado si nunca me hubiera conocido, como tendría que haber sido.

- Pero no fue así. Os conocisteis y tú la amas y ella te ama. Así que ¿por qué no te dejas de tonterías y subes ahora mismo para contarle la verdad y la besas apasionadamente?

- Emmett, tienes que dejar de ver tantas telenovelas.

Emmett rodó los ojos teatralmente.

- ¿Acaso me equivoco y no es eso lo que deseas?

- Dime y si fuera Rosalie la humana. ¿La condenarías a esta vida solo por puro egoísmo? ¿Le quitarías el alma transformándola en un monstruo?

- Si eso es lo que quiere ella...

Le fulminé con la mirada.

Inmediatamente todos nos sentimos más calmados. Obviamente Jasper estaba intentado calmar el ambiente.

- Edward ¿por qué piensas que esta vez te saldrá bien? Ya sabes cómo terminó la primera vez...

- Esto es totalmente diferente. Ella no se acuerda de mí por lo que no sufrirá si cuando recupere la memoria se encuentra más enamorada de Jacob que de mí. Y además estará segura, no habrá ningún vampiro con ansias de matarla. Como he dicho es totalmente diferente.- solté nuevamente a la defensiva, al parecer todo el mundo pensaba que me estaba equivocando.

Pero ellos no entendían que era lo mejor para Bella. No era justo que un monstruo condenara a un ángel al infierno. Tenía que dejarla ir. Cuando se ama a alguien su felicidad está por encima de la tuya.

- Ella te dejó bien claro que te amaba a ti por encima de todo. Sin ti no puede vivir. Tal vez por Jacob sienta algo pero no es ni el uno por ciento de lo que siente por ti. Abre los ojos hermano. Si te digo todo esto es porque te quiero y quiero tu felicidad.

En ese momento un móvil sonó, interrumpiendo la conversación que mantenía con los chicos, el sonido procedía del piso de arriba.

Al parecer era el móvil de Bella ya que Alice le preguntó que si no lo iba a coger. Bella solo respondió con un simple "No", lo que hizo que me preguntara qué habría pasado para que no le cogiera la llamada.

Pues pude ver en la mente de Alice, la cual había mirado de reojo para ver quién llamaba, que era el maldito de Newton.

También vino a mi mente el comentario que había hecho antes Alice mientras hablaban de Newton: "_... Es que cuando he llegado los dos parecíais un poco incómodos._"

Me preguntaba qué habría hecho Newton para que Bella no cogiera su llamada... más le valía no haber hecho nada que la hubiera molestado o herido, sino iba a vérselas conmigo.

- Para muestra un papel.- dijo Emmett señalándome.

Le miré confundido, no entendía a qué se refería.

- Edward, tu vida gira alrededor de Bella. No puedes dejar de pensar en ella ni un segundo.

Pensé en contestarle, pero al final no lo hice. Ya que tenía razón. Bella lo era todo para mí.

Mis hermanos siguieron durante un buen rato intentando disuadirme de mi plan, aunque no lo consiguieron. Haría lo que hiciera falta para mantenerla a salvo.

Estuvieron también preguntándome sobre lo que me traía entre manos con Jessica, que por cierto Alice aún no sabía que se había sentado en nuestra mesa y Bella en la de Newton. En el momento en que se enterara iban a rodar cabezas...

Al final me harté de discutir con mis hermanos y subí a mi habitación. Un poco de música clásica me relajaría. En cambio mis hermanos se fueron al jardín para jugar a lucha libre.

Al cabo de los minutos oí como Alice y Bella salían de la casa y según pude ver en la mente de Alice era para ir a alquilar una película. No tardaron en volver, empezaron a hacer palomitas, hasta ahí todo iba normal.

Mis hermanos seguían jugando en el jardín y yo seguía escuchando música en un inútil intento de relajarme. Pero entonces Alice nos amenazó:

- Os quiero en menos de un minuto sentados en el sofá.- nos ordenó con voz firme, pero a velocidad vampírica.

- ¿Alice qué te hace pensar que voy a bajar para ver una película?- le pregunté, también a velocidad vampírica, un tanto molesto de que me incluyera en sus planes.

- ¿Que qué me hace pensarlo? Muy sencillo, porque si no bajas te bajo yo. Ya estoy harta de esta situación. Y bueno... Emmett echaría mucho de menos su Jeep, al igual que Jasper su colección de ajedrez de coleccionista.

En menos de un segundo Jasper y Emmett irrumpieron en mi habitación, cada uno me cogió de un brazo mientras me sacaban de mi cuarto a la fuerza. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba sentado en el sofá.

Puse mala cara mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

Pude leer en la mente de ambos que no tenían intención alguna de dejarme levantar del sofá.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Os esta chantajeando!- refunfuñé.

- Se siente Edward, no estoy dispuesto a perder mi Jeep porque a ti no te apetezca ver una película.

Miré a Jasper esperanzado de que me echara una mano.

- Lo siento Edward, yo tampoco estoy dispuesto a perder mi ajedrez de coleccionista.

Rodé mis ojos a la vez que me daba por vencido. Tenía que reconocerlo, Alice había ganado esta batalla.

- Traidores.- refunfuñé mientras me hundía en mi asiento, con los brazos cruzados, y les fulminaba con la mirada.

Bella y Alice no tardaron en aparecer con un montón de palomitas. Palomitas que solo comería una persona, los demás fingiríamos comer.

En cuanto vi a Bella todo mi malhumor desapareció dando paso a una estúpida sonrisa.

Alice se apresuró a depositar las palomitas rápidamente para que cuando Bella llegara hasta el sofá le tocara sentarse a mi lado, el único asiento libre.

Cuando Bella se dio cuenta que solo quedaba un asiento libre a mi lado se sonrojó tiernamente. Deseé poder abrazarla y susurrarle cuanto la amaba, pero no tardé en volver a la realidad.

Bella se sentó rápidamente en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo, supuse. Pero entonces su corazón empezó a latir como loco, había echado tanto de menos oír ese sonido. Sin duda era el sonido más maravilloso del mundo.

Ese sonido tan único y maravilloso me hizo acordarme de todos los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, los mejores de toda mi existencia. No pude evitarlo y una sonrisa nostálgica asomó por mi rostro...

Me alegraba saber que Bella seguía conservando sus antiguas reacciones, seguía siendo la misma Bella.

Por lo visto había una parte dentro de Bella que nunca se había olvidado de mí.

La parte más egoísta de mí surgió a la superficie y por un momento, pero solo por un momento, estuve a punto de tomar su rostro entre mis manos y besarla. Besarla apasionadamente, como estaba deseando. Pero volví a enterrar en lo más hondo de mi ser a esa parte de mí.

Mis hermanos también tenían puesta la atención en Bella, estaban divertidos por su reacción.

En sí no era un hecho nuevo que Bella se sonrojara y que su corazón empezara a palpitar frenéticamente. Lo nuevo en sí era el hecho de que aunque no recordara nada siguiera siendo la misma Bella.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Bella al notar toda la atención puesta en ella.

- Nada.- le respondió Alice con voz alegre mientras le sonreía.

La pobre estaba muerta de la vergüenza por lo que decidí ayudarla.

- ¿Vamos a ver esa película o no?- pregunté en un intento de que todos desviaran la atención de Bella y pudiera sentirse más cómoda.

- ¡Claro!- respondió Alice mientras ponía la película.

Al fin todos desviaron sus miradas a la televisión.

La verdad es que no presté mucha atención a la película, estuve demasiado ocupado admirando la belleza de mi... de Bella.

De vez en cuando Bella se sobresaltaba y Emmett hacía algún que otro comentario para incomodarla, pero siempre de broma (Emmett era así, como un niño).

De todas formas le llamé la atención (obviamente sin que Bella me oyera), al igual que a los niños pequeños. Quería que Bella se sintiera lo más cómoda posible.

Una vez terminó la película pensé que al fin seria libre de irme a mi habitación pero en vez de eso a Alice y a Bella se les ocurrió jugar a un juego de mesa.

Yo me negué en un principio y mis hermanos también pero entonces Alice mandó a Bella afuera de la habitación con la excusa de que eligiera ella el juego que quisiera (los cuales estaban en el segundo piso) y de mientras nos volvió a chantajear...

- Aún no se me ha olvidado lo de mi ropa. Sería una verdadera lástima que a vosotros también os desaparecieran algunos objetos, ¿no?- dijo inocentemente.- Como a ti Edward tu queridísima colección de música, al igual que el Jeep de Emmett y el ajedrez de Jasper. Como decía una verdadera lástima...

Rodé mis ojos. Otra batalla que ganaba ella, ya podía leer en la mente de Jasper y Emmett que iban a hacer lo que hiciera falta para proteger sus cosas.

- Alice, tú empezaste el juego haciendo que nos detuvieran.

- Si no nos hubieseis espiado nada de eso habría sucedido.- contraatacó.

Nos miramos fulminantemente.

- Bueno chicos al parecer a Edward le da igual lo que le pase a vuestras cosas, así que...

Antes de que tuviera tiempo a decir nada Emmett y Jasper me taparon la boca con las manos y me sentaron forzosamente en la silla. Emmett se sentó a mi izquierda y Jasper a mi derecha, para actuar en caso de que decidiera levantarme.

Alice se sentó al lado de Jasper.

Pensé en intentar decir algo para escaquearme aunque ya sabía de antemano que no iba a servir de mucho así que me rendí. No es que no quisiera pasar tiempo con Bella, era lo que más deseaba. Pero quería que empezara a olvidarme para que no sufriera. No soportaría volverle a hacer daño.

Bella no tardó en aparecer con un juego en la mano, el Superpoly.

- Buena elección Bella, así les dejaremos en la ruina.- dijo Alice muy convencida de su victoria. Lo que hizo que me preguntara si había segundas intenciones detrás del juego.

- O nosotros a vosotras.- dijo Emmett molesto por su afirmación.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

- ¿Te apuestas algo?- dijo desafiante Emmett.

- Por supuesto.- aceptó Alice a velocidad vampírica.

Entonces me di cuenta que desde un primer momento había hecho esa afirmación porque sabía que Emmett reaccionaria así. Aunque no conseguí averiguar qué era lo que tramaba, estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos.

- Está bien, si nosotros ganamos no te vengaras por lo de tu ropa, y si tú ganas ¿qué quieres?

- Este fin de semana vendréis conmigo de excursión, ¿aceptáis?

- Un momento ¿de excursión?- pregunté extrañado.

- Los detalles ya os los daré después de ganar, decid ¿aceptáis o no?

- Aceptamos.- dijeron al unísono Jasper y Emmett.

Entrecerré los ojos. Esto no me daba buena espina.

Aunque tenía que reconocer que sería un gran alivio ganar y librarnos de la venganza de Alice (¡que a saber qué tenía planeado!), aunque era muy extraño eso de la excursión, su parte de la apuesta no tenía mucho sentido...

Aunque mis hermanos no lo veían de la misma forma, pensaban que estaban haciendo el trato de sus vidas, ya que de todas formas salían ganando. Ya que si ganábamos Alice no se vengaría y si perdíamos solo sería una pequeña excursión. Aunque no sé por qué eso me olía a gato encerrado.

- ¿Y tú Edward aceptas? Tenéis que aceptar los tres para que el acuerdo sea valido.- recalcó Alice.

Entrecerré aún más los ojos, volví a intentar (con más empeño) leer en su mente lo que tramaba. Pero, otra vez, no lo conseguí, así que no tuve más remedio que aceptar ya que podía leer en la mente de Jasper y Emmett que si no aceptaba voluntariamente iban a obligarme a aceptar forzadamente. Y sabía que cumplirían su promesa, por lo que decidí hacerlo por las buenas.

- Está bien, acepto.

Una vez hicimos el acuerdo dejamos de hablar a velocidad vampírica y empezamos a jugar.

Para nuestra sorpresa (ya que Bella no paraba de caer en nuestras casas y en todos los impuestos, eso sin contar que cuando sacaba una tarjeta sorpresa o de la banca le tocaba pagar al banco) las chicas ganaron.

Emmett y Jasper no cabían en su asombro. Habían dado por sentado que iban a ganar. En cambio yo no me sorprendía del resultado, seguía pensando que había gato encerrado.

Emmett estuvo refunfuñando durante un buen rato. Pero entonces todos nos dimos cuenta de una cosa, era de madrugada. Estábamos tan concentrados en ganar que se nos había olvidado que un jugador necesitaba dormir, Bella.

Por lo que todos fingimos estar cansados y nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, una vez oímos que Bella se había dormido (cuando su respiración se volvió acompasada y tranquila) volvimos a bajar al piso de abajo.

Aunque obviamente con las luces apagadas, como se supone que tienen que estar a esas horas de la noche. Además no necesitábamos la luz para ver en la oscuridad.

Emmett y Jasper empezaron a jugar con el ajedrez de coleccionista de Jasper.

De mientras intenté sonsacarle a Alice los detalles de su plan sobre la famosa excursión pero ella se negó, decía que todo a su debido momento.

Entonces cambió de tema, me preguntó que cómo había ido el instituto. Le conté por encima lo acontecido (aunque me salté la parte en la que invité a Jessica a nuestra mesa, ya que no me apetecía discutir más con ella). Cuando pensaba que iba a dar el tema por zanjado me preguntó por Mike.

- ¿Y qué tal con Newton?

- Como siempre.- mentí, pero algo tuvo que ver en mi rostro ya que no me creyó.

Creo que tuvo algo que ver el hecho de que a cada segundo lo odiaba más y eso se reflejaba en mi rostro con su simple mención.

- ¿Ha pasado algo nuevo?- insistió.

Suspiré. No tenía caso ocultarle nada a Alice.

- Newton le ha dicho que yo la critico a sus espaldas, pensaba buscar un momento esta tarde para aclarar las cosas. Pero como ves no he tenido la ocasión de hacerlo ya que estaba demasiado ocupado viendo películas y jugando al Superpoly.- le eche en cara sarcásticamente.

Antes de que Alice tuviera oportunidad de contestar Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie entraron por la puerta. Acababan de volver de cazar.

- ¿Ha ido todo bien Edward?- me preguntó Carlisle.

- Define bien.

Alice rodó los ojos.

- Ha ido todo bien Carlisle, hemos visto una película y luego hemos jugado a un juego de mesa. Bella ya está durmiendo.- le explicó Alice con calma.

- ¿Se ha acostado pronto?- preguntó Esme.- Mañana tiene que madrugar. Para los humanos las horas de sueño son muy importantes.

Alice se mordió el labio mientras en su cara se expresaba una mueca de culpabilidad.

- Define pronto.

Entonces oímos como la respiración de Bella se alteraba, se había despertado. Nos quedamos en silencio sin respirar. Oímos como se dirigía a la puerta, todos miramos a Alice.

Ésta cerró los ojos para saber el motivo por el cual se había levantado.

- Tiene sed.

Todos llegaron a sus habitaciones antes de que Bella diera un paso más (excepto Alice y yo ya que ésta me retuvo por el brazo).

- Espera Edward, ésta es tú oportunidad para aclarar las cosas con Bella.

- No creo que éste sea el mejor momento, Alice. Mejor mañana.

- Ya claro, vas a aclarar las cosas con Bella ahora mismo. Mañana tengo otros planes y no voy a cambiarlos para que tú hables con Bella mañana cuando puedes hacerlo ahora. Ya sabes lo que dice el dicho: "No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy".

Rodé mis ojos.

- Está bien Alice.- era inútil discutir con ella.

Aunque tenía razón, tal vez éste fuera el mejor momento para aclarar las cosas con Bella. No quería que siguiera pensando ni por un segundo más las blasfemias de Newton.

Alice se dirigió a su habitación y yo me encaminé hacia la cocina.

No sabía qué excusa ponerle para explicar mi presencia ahí a esas horas. Así que abrí la nevera y llené un vaso de leche.

Aunque era una excusa un poco tonta por mi parte, ya que me tocaría sacrificarme y beberme la leche. Cosa que no me agradaba en absoluto, pero que todo fuera por aclarar las cosas con Bella.

Me senté en la oscuridad y la esperé. Mientras bajaba oí como se golpeaba con una pared, lo que hizo que Emmett empezara a reírse desde su habitación.

Rodé los ojos. Emmett era tan infantil...

Cuando Bella llegó a la cocina me vio a través de la puerta abierta, aunque en vez de entrar se quedó paralizada en su sitio mientras empezaba a gritar, pero no supe por qué, no entendía el motivo.

- ¡AAAHHH!- gritó asustada.

* * *

**Siento la tardanza! ;P Pero es que internet me ha ido mal estos días (ha estado lloviendo y cuando llueve mi señal se va a la mierda... ¬¬) y no he podido conectarme mucho. Pero bueno más vale tarde que nunca! ^^**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capi? Dejad reviews please! **

**Por cierto he subido un nuevo one-shot, me gustaría que os pasaraís a leerlo, se llama "Estúpidos afortunados", éste es el resumen: **

_**"Bella y Alice cansadas de ver como Edward y Jasper las ignoran por considerarlas "pequeñas" deciden fingir ser lesbianas para despertar los celos de los chicos ¿lo conseguirán? TODOS HUMANOS."**_

**Bueno nada más, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! n_n**


	10. Aclarando malentendidos

**CAPÍTULO 10: Aclarando malentendidos**

- ¡AAAHHH!- gritó asustada.

Me levanté y abrí la luz para intentar ver mejor lo que ocurría. Aunque, obviamente, no necesitaba luz para ver, pero ya no sabía qué pensar. Su grito me tenía desconcertado.

En el momento en que abrí la luz Bella dejó de gritar.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Bella?- le pregunté preocupado mientras notaba como la sangre subía a su rostro.

- Y-yo n-nada...- empezó a tartamudear, se veía tan adorable.

Examiné la habitación más a fondo en busca de algún peligro, pero por más que busqué no encontré nada.

Mientras daba por suspendida la búsqueda de peligro oí como Bella suspiraba.

- Lo siento, supongo que no es buena idea para mí ver películas de miedo antes de dormir.- entonces todo encajó. Todo empezaba a tener sentido. No es que hubiera habido ningún peligro, lo que había provocado su grito era yo mismo. La había asustado, no había caído en el detalle de abrir la luz. Un error por mi parte.

La película había hecho a Bella más asustadiza que nunca. No pude evitar reírme.

- ¿Qué esperabas que pasara a continuación? ¿Qué el teléfono sonara y te dijera que quería tu sangre por mi cuerpo?- dije recordando una parte de la película en la cual Bella se había asustado.

Aunque claramente le había hecho una pregunta retorica no pude evitar pensar que en cierto modo la última parte de la frase era cierta. El monstruo dentro de mí deseaba su sangre. Pero gracias a todo el tiempo que había pasado junto a Bella sabía controlar a esa parte de mí para que se mantuviera en la sombra.

Aún así, aunque no tuviera nada de gracioso, no pude evitar disfrutar de la situación. Parecía que habíamos regresado a los viejos tiempos, en los cuales tenía que ocultar a Bella mi naturaleza y las cosas respecto a lo que era, un vampiro, todas esas cosas volvían a ser mis chistes privados.

- Ya, lo siento mucho. Soy una tonta. Espero no haber despertado a nadie.- se disculpó.

Pude ver en su rostro que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su grito no hubiera despertado a mi familia. Aunque en cierta forma así era, el grito no los había despertado, pero porque no dormían. Y por lo tanto lo habían escuchado con total nitidez, al igual que yo.

En un principio todos también estaban desconcertados por el grito de Bella, incluso Alice me preguntó mentalmente que qué había hecho. Pero una vez oyeron lo sucedido no pudieron evitar reírse por lo cómico de la situación. Todos nosotros nos habíamos preocupado por si había algún peligro y al final el peligro había resultado ser yo mismo sentado a oscuras en la cocina. Sobretodo podía oír las carcajadas de Emmett, por suerte los oídos de Bella no las captaron.

- No te preocupes por eso, Bella. Y aquí el único que tiene que disculparse soy yo, tendría que haber abierto la luz. A mitad de la noche me entró sed y bajé a por un vaso de leche, entonces fue cuando apareciste tú. Lo siento de veras, no quería asustarte.- intenté dar la vuelta a la disculpa. Ya que ella no tenía porque disculparse, él único culpable había sido yo por no abrir la luz. Estos días sin Bella me habían vuelto despistado respecto a los sentidos humanos.

- Tú al menos no has dejado sordo a nadie.

Típico de Bella.

Por una extraña razón que no lograba comprender siempre pedía disculpas aunque ella no tuviera culpa de nada.

No pude evitar volver a sonreír, me alegraba saber que aún sin memoria seguía siendo la misma Bella, la que tanto amaba.

- ¿Duermes con ropa?- me pilló por sorpresa su pregunta.

La mire pícaramente antes de contestar.

- ¿Acaso esperabas otra cosa?- dije levantando una ceja. Bella al comprender las segundas intenciones de mi pregunta se sonrojó violentamente.

- ¡No me refería a eso! Me refería a que si duermes con la ropa de diario, ¿no utilizas pijama?- las carcajadas de Emmett ahora habían subido de volumen.

Entonces me di cuenta del segundo error de la noche. Mi excusa estaba llena de baches, era lo que tenía planearla en menos de cinco segundos.

- Oh, eso. Lo que pasa es que estaba tan cansado que me acosté tal y como estaba. Pero bueno supongo que no has bajado para hablar de si utilizo pijama o no.- sonreí intentado desviar el tema del asunto.

Bella rodó los ojos.

- Claro que no. Yo también tenía sed.- tal y como había dicho Alice.

Sin mediar ninguna palabra más me levanté y llené un vaso de leche para Bella.

Me volví a sentar mientras depositaba el vaso en la parte de la mesa de enfrente a mi sitio, invitándola a sentarse.

- Gracias.- agradeció mientras se sentaba y miraba al vaso.

- No hay de qué.- le contesté.

Tomó un pequeño sorbo de leche mientras intentaba evitar mi mirada. Supuse que estaría demasiado avergonzada por lo sucedido.

Aproveché para admirar su belleza en silencio, durante esos breves instantes me sentí dichoso.

Decidí que ése era el mejor momento para sacar el tema.

- ¿Bella?- la llamé para llamar su atención.

- ¿Sí?- levantó la vista automáticamente al oír su nombre.

Sus ojos color chocolate me atraparon, me hicieron recordar lo mucho que la extrañaba. Era cierto que la veía todos los días e incluso vivíamos bajo el mismo techo, pero éramos como dos completos desconocidos. Nunca había estado tan alejado de Bella y a la vez tan cerca.

"_Edward, díselo ahora_", me recordó Alice volviéndome a la realidad.

Había estado tan absorto con sus hermosos ojos que todo lo demás había pasado a un segundo plano.

- Me gustaría hablar contigo de una cosa.

- Habla.- me respondió.

Me preocupaba el hecho de que no me creyera, aunque tampoco la podría culpar si así fuera. Lo único que podía hacer era decirle la verdad y esperar que me creyera.

- Veras, ha llegado a mis oídos que Newton va diciendo que yo te critico a tus espaldas...- cuando lo mencioné una mueca de dolor pasó por su rostro, lo que hizo que me sintiera miserable. No quería verla sufrir, eso me mataba en vida- y quería que supieras que eso no es cierto. Yo jamás te criticaría, eres la persona más buena que he conocido.

Ahora solo tocaba esperar. Esperar que Bella me creyera.

Entonces Bella me miró a los ojos, no supe que es lo que vio en ellos pero inmediatamente noté como su rostro reflejaba alivio y decisión. ¿Me creería?

- Te creo.- afirmó sin dudar.

Bella había preferido creer mi versión (la verdadera) antes que la del idiota de Newton. Me sentí enormemente agradecido de que Bella aún confiara en mí.

Quería agradecérselo, quería demostrarle lo mucho que significaba para mí su confianza.

- Gracias por confiar en mí.- le dije mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las mías. Yo mismo me sorprendí por mi gesto. Mis manos habían cobrado vida propia y habían cogido las de ella.

Pensé en retirar las mías, ya que este gesto no ayudaría en nada a mi plan, pero algo dentro de mí me lo impedía.

Mientras intentaba averiguar qué era lo que me sucedía oí como el sonido más bello de todos llegaba a mis oídos, el latido del corazón de Bella. Parecía como si quisiera salírsele del pecho ya que latía a un ritmo frenético.

Me sentí enormemente feliz de que Bella no rechazara mis manos y de que su corazón reaccionara como siempre.

Entonces dejé de intentar encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para retirar mis manos, ya que eso era lo que menos quería en esos momentos.

- No hay de qué.- me contestó sonrojada, por lo visto no era el único que se había sorprendido por mis acciones.

Cuando nuestras miradas se volvieron a entrelazar perdí el control de mí mismo. No sabía exactamente qué me sucedía, lo único que sabía con claridad era que en estos momentos se batallaba una lucha en mi interior sobre el bien y el mal.

La parte más egoísta y la más racional de mí mismo se enfrentaban entre sí. Todo tenía un límite y por lo visto yo ya había llegado al mío. No soportaba ni por un minuto más continuar engañando a Bella. Solo le había causado dolor y sufrimiento. Sabía perfectamente que ella seguía enamorada de mí aunque ella no se acordase.

Tal vez esto hubiera sido un error desde el principio, mi plan se estaba yendo a pique a cada segundo. Sabía que si Jacob no aparecía antes de que Bella recuperase la memoria todo lo que había hecho habría sido en balde. Ya que Newton solo era una piedra en el zapato, demasiado molesta, a mi parecer...

En ese momento sentí un deseo enorme de contarle toda la verdad y esperar que me perdonara.

Estuve a punto de tirar mi plan a la basura y contarle la verdad. Pero solo a punto. La parte más racional volvió a mí poco a poco. Entonces me acordé de que al menos tenía que intentarlo, por ella. Tenía que intentar que fuera feliz manteniéndose a salvo. Se lo debía.

Intenté volver a enterrar a la parte más egoísta de mí en lo más profundo de mi ser. Aún así no lo conseguí del todo ya que no me sentí capaz de retirar mis manos.

- Será mejor que me vaya a dormir.- dijo Bella mientras retiraba sus manos de las mías, a la vez que se levantaba.

Entonces conseguí enterrar del todo, por fin, a la parte más egoísta de mí. Y recuperé por completo la cordura. Al parecer ella también intentaba olvidarme. La Bella normal, es decir la Bella con recuerdos, le habría sido imposible alejarse de mí. En cambio la nueva Bella lo intentaba, intentaba olvidarme, yo la había impulsado a ello. Incluso tenía un plan al respecto.

- ¿No tenías sed?- le dije mientras señalaba al vaso que aún estaba lleno. No quería que por mi culpa regresara a su cuarto con sed.

Asintió y se bebió el vaso del tirón.

Parecía como si llevara semanas sin beber, aunque yo sabía el verdadero motivo por el cual se lo había bebido con tanta prisa. Quería alejarse de mí.

- No te vayas a atragantar.- le dije de broma mientras intentaba mostrarme alegre, para ello le dediqué una sonrisa torcida.

Aunque por dentro me sentía mal, un profundo dolor se había instalado en mi pecho. Y todo porque acababa de comprobar que Bella intentaba olvidarme, intentaba seguir con su vida humana. No me entendía a mí mismo, eso era precisamente lo que había estado intentando y ahora que mi plan empezaba a dar sus frutos me sentía mal...

Mientras cavilaba me di cuenta de que Bella se encaminaba hacia su habitación, entonces antes de que desapareciera de mi vista le deseé las buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Bella.

- Buenas noches, Edward.- respondió a la vez que se giraba y me dedicaba una sonrisa tímida.

Una vez oí que Bella cerraba la puerta de la habitación me quedé analizando qué era lo que me había sucedido, porque hacía apenas unos minutos había estado a punto de echar todo a la basura. ¿Por qué había actuado así?

- Por amor.- dijo una vocecita detrás de mí.

Me giré rápidamente para encontrarme con Alice. Había estado tan absorto con mis pensamientos que no la había oído llegar, al igual que al resto de mi familia que se encontraban en el salón.

- ¿Qué?- le pregunté confuso.

- Jasper ha notado tus sentimientos y si te preguntas que por qué has actuado así, ha sido por amor. Estás enamorado de ella, Edward. No puedes vivir sin ella, ése es el por qué que buscas.

- Alice, no empieces...- le dije, aunque sabía perfectamente que tenía razón.

- ¿Que no empiece qué? Solo te he dado la respuesta a lo que te preguntabas.

El resto de la noche pasó sin mayores novedades, o eso creí hasta que Bella se durmió. Al cabo de la media hora empezó a hablar en sueños.

- Edward, te quiero. Edward, Edward...- murmuraba sin cesar.

Cuando dijo: "_te quiero_" sentí como mi corazón se hinchaba de alegría, pero también sentí como la parte más egoísta de mí luchaba por volver a salir a la superficie y esta vez para quedarse ahí para siempre…

Todos oyeron cada palabra que Bella decía en sueños, lo que provocó que una oleada de pensamientos tipo: "Edward, _dile la verdad de una vez, ¡se feliz!_" llegaran a mi mente desde todas las direcciones (excepto desde la dirección de Rosalie). Los pensamientos de Emmett eran totalmente diferentes que los de los demás, también pensaba lo mismo que los otros pero estaba disfrutando con esto. Mañana iba a divertirse a costa de Bella con todo esto. Sabía muy bien que Bella se sonrojaba fácilmente y le encantaba hacerla sonrojar.

Al cabo del rato todos dejaron de prestar atención a las palabras de Bella ya que eran las mismas todo el rato, mencionaba mi nombre y de vez en cuando un "_te quiero_".

Jasper y Alice estaban conversando sentados en las escaleras, Emmett y Rosalie estuvieron haciéndole arreglos al Jeep de Emmett, y Carlisle estuvo en su despacho leyendo un libro. En cambio Esme y yo estuvimos dialogando sobre qué preparar para el desayuno.

Habíamos adquirido recientemente libros de cocina, así que estuvimos comparando recetas (con sonido de fondo oyendo hablar a Bella entre sueños). Al final nos decidimos por un desayuno que parecía tener buena pinta a ojos humanos, o eso creíamos. Aunque para ser sinceros todas las recetas nos parecían iguales.

Aún era pronto para empezar a prepararlo así que quedé con Esme en la cocina a las seis de la madrugada.

Miré el reloj, aún quedaba un rato para las seis. Así que decidí ir a visitar a Sam para ver si había alguna noticia sobre Jacob. Pues a estas horas estarían patrullando por su territorio.

Al llegar al límite a través del bosque esperé. Sabía que no tardarían en notar mi presencia. Y así fue.

Sam apareció en su forma lobuna respaldado por Embry, Paul, Quil y Seth.

Asentí tenuemente a modo de saludo.

- ¿Hay noticias?- pregunté directamente, no había motivos para irse por las ramas.

"_No, parece como si se le hubiera tragado la tierra. Ya no se transforma_", me respondió mentalmente Sam.

- ¿No tenéis idea de dónde puede estar?- insistí frustrado.

"_No somos sus canguros_", bufó Paul, obviamente estaba molesto por mi presencia. Aunque habíamos luchado juntos contra Victoria seguía odiando a los de mi especie.

El único que no tenía un problema con los míos era Seth, un gran muchacho, me alegraba de tenerle como amigo.

Sam gruñó molesto a Paul por interferir en nuestra conversación.

"_No, no sabemos por donde puede andar. Lo último que supimos de él fue cuando se marchó al leer la invitación de boda que le mandaste. Después de eso no volvimos a saber de él. Como te he dicho es como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado. O tal vez es él que no quiere dejarse encontrar._"

- Entiendo, gracias de todos modos. Por favor mantenedme informado.- dije mientras volvía por donde había llegado.

No me despedí de Seth porque no quería buscarle problemas, ninguno de la manada entendía que nos lleváramos bien.

Al llegar a casa Esme ya me estaba esperando en la cocina, así que empezamos a preparar el desayuno. Bella aún seguía hablando, aunque ahora solo eran balbuceos ininteligibles.

- ¿Ha dicho algo más en mi ausencia?

Esme negó con la cabeza.

- Ha estado repitiendo lo mismo toda la noche.

Asentí y continuamos cocinando.

Una vez lo terminamos todos vinieron a verlo.

- Argg... huele fatal.- se quejó Rosalie.- No pienso comerme eso.

- Tienes que comértelo, Rosalie. Recuerda que tenemos que guardar las apariencias.- dijo Carlisle.

- Pero Carlisle ¿por qué no podemos fingir que ya hemos comido? Así todos salimos ganando. Nosotros no comemos... "eso"- dijo Emmett haciendo una mueca de asco mientras señalaba la comida- ... y Bella piensa que ya hemos comido.- concluyó Emmett apoyando a Rosalie.

Repentinamente a todos nos invadió una fuerte sensación de asco, automáticamente todos miramos a Jasper.

- Jasper.- dijo Carlisle con autoridad. Notando, evidentemente, lo que había hecho. Leí en su mente que pretendía que Carlisle sintiera tanto asco que accediera al plan de Emmett. No hacía falta ser lector de mentes para darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó.

- Todos tenemos que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo, ya sé que a nadie le apetece comer comida humana. Pero tenemos que guardar las apariencias. ¿Qué impresión creéis que daríamos si en todas las comidas le dijéramos que hemos comido sin ella? ¿Cómo creéis que se sentiría? Por favor, intentad hacer un pequeño esfuerzo.- nos pidió Carlisle.

Al final todos se dieron por vencidos.

Preparamos la mesa y esperamos a oír que Bella se despertara. Cosa que no tardó en suceder, así que Alice la fue a avisar de que el desayuno ya estaba listo.

Todos intentamos mantener mascaras inescrutables mientras mirábamos el desayuno ya que no queríamos que Bella se diera cuenta de nuestras caras largas. Incluso yo que desde un primer momento había decidido comer (al igual que Esme, Carlisle y Alice) no podía evitarlo. Me daba demasiado asco pensar que me lo tenía que comer.

Bella no tardó en bajar.

- Buenos días, Bella. Te estábamos esperando.- la saludó Carlisle.

- Buenos días.- contestó Bella mientras se sentaba a mi lado, ya que era el único asiento libre.

No tardó en subir la sangre a su rostro. Siempre se sonrojaba cuando estaba a mi lado, ya parecía costumbre.

Cuando vimos que Bella iba a empezar a comer todos imitamos su ejemplo. Cuando probamos el primer bocado nos invadió una sensación de asco increíble, era como estar comiendo arena o algo mucho peor. Algunos de mis hermanos no pudieron evitarlo y rompieron la máscara inescrutable que ocultaba su asco por la comida humana.

Pero no tardaron en recomponerlas, Bella no tenía que darse cuenta.

- Está muy bueno.- dijo Bella mirando a Esme.

Cuando Bella nombró las palabras "_muy bueno_" mis hermanos y yo no pudimos evitar arrugar la cara en muestra de desacuerdo.

Estábamos haciendo un enorme sacrifico por tragarnos aquello, luego tendríamos que hacer otro para expulsar esa porquería de nuestra cuerpo.

- Gracias, Edward me ayudó a hacerlo.- dijo Esme modestamente.

Durante un breve lapso de tiempo estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales hasta que leí en la mente de Emmett lo que se proponía.

- Y bueno Bella ¿una noche movidita?- preguntó Emmett con claras intenciones de hacerla sonrojar. Solo había que ver su sonrisa burlona. Obviamente iba a disfrutar con esto.

Bella se sonrojó como un tomate mientras agachaba la vista avergonzada.

Fulminé a Emmett con la mirada indicándole que dejara el tema estar.

- Si olvidamos el hecho de que confundí a Edward con un ladrón y grité como una loca, se podría decir que no ha estado mal.- le respondió Bella.

- Y dime ¿has soñado algo interesante? o ¿con alguien?- insistió Emmett ignorando mi advertencia.

Volví a fulminar a Emmett con la mirada, el cual seguía mirando a Bella aún burlonamente.

Bella levantó su vista sorprendida.

- Emmett, basta ya.- le reprendí a velocidad vampírica.

- ¡Oh, vamos Edward! Sabes que aprecio mucho a Bella pero no pienso desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta para hacerla sonrojar.- me respondió en el mismo tono.

Rodé mis ojos. Emmett sin duda era un niño de cinco años atrapado en un cuerpo de adulto.

Entonces me percaté de que Alice y Jasper se habían unido a Emmett ya que estaban divirtiéndose con la situación.

- Bella, no tienes por qué contestarle.- le dije mientras miraba a Emmett con el ceño fruncido.

- Mmm... No importa, Edward. La verdad es que me suena haber soñado algo pero no me acuerdo de qué iba.- por su tono parecía que decía la verdad. Era extraño ya que había estado soñando toda la noche y no se acordaba de nada. Pero mejor, gracias a la amnesia respecto a su sueño una mueca de decepción asomó por el rostro de Emmett. Ya que su plan era hacer sonrojar a Bella pero no lo había conseguido, obviamente porque Bella no se acordaba de su sueño. Si lo hubiera recordado Emmett se habría salido con la suya.

Suspiré.

El desayuno se me pasó muy pero que muy lento al igual que al resto de mi familia, nos tocó terminarnos "el desayuno".

Rosalie estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, refunfuñaba mentalmente sobre la llegada de Bella a la casa.

Intenté ignorarla ya que no quería enfadarme con ella. No quería enfadarme con la única persona que me comprendía.

Una vez que terminamos de desayunar me levanté y con un gran suspiro fui hasta mi Volvo y me encaminé hacia la casa de Jessica.

No podía creerme como había acabado recogiéndola para llevarla al instituto. Al llegar a su casa toqué el claxon y Jessica salió disparada. Pude ver en su mente que antes de mi llegada temía que no fuera a buscarla. Pero sus temores se desvanecieron cuando oyeron el claxon.

Y a mí casi me da un patatús cuando vi a Jessica, ahora me acordaba de sus pensamientos del día anterior. Por su vestimenta parecía más que iba a un club de carretera que al instituto. Llevaba una minifalda que no dejaba nada a la imaginación al igual que el top ajustado que llevaba que no le cubría casi nada. Y en la mano llevaba una chaqueta aunque no iba a hacer mucho ante la poca ropa que llevaba.

Me preguntaba si habría perdido el resto de la ropa por el camino. O por qué al menos no se ponía la chaqueta, entonces encontré la respuesta en su mente: "_Me muero de frio, pero quiero que Edward vea la mercancía_".

Puse los ojos en blanco. Me preguntaba si daría algún curso para ser tan ridícula...

Cuando Jessica entró al coche, después de desfilar, estaba temblando.

- Vas a morirte de frio con eso. Te puedo esperar mientras te cambias.

Mi comentario la molestó, se dio cuenta de que no me había impresionado en absoluto.

- No, estoy bien.

- Estás temblando, al menos ponte la chaqueta.

Al final accedió, de mala gana, pero accedió.

El transcurso al instituto fue silencioso. Jessica esperaba que le dijera algún cumplido, en cambio yo disfrutaba con el silencio. Era raro estar rodeado de silencio cuando Jessica estaba a mi lado. Normalmente hablaba por los codos, tanto verbalmente como mentalmente.

Cuando llegamos al instituto vi a Bella con Mike, entonces con un gran suspiro volví a interpretar mi papel. Levante el telón y salí a actuar. Cogí a Jessica de la mano (la cual se había vuelto a quitar la chaqueta aunque estaba tiritando) y me encaminé con ella hacia clase.


	11. Acto de amistad

**CAPÍTULO 11: Acto de amistad**

Una vez nos sentamos solté la mano de Jessica, ésta no me quitaba la vista de encima. Intenté hacerme el loco y fingir que no me daba cuenta.

Aún seguía esperando que le dijera algún cumplido, pero en vez de eso me perdí en mis recuerdos. Recordando la noche anterior junto a Bella, había pasado tantos buenos momentos con ella en tan poco tiempo que me resultaba difícil escoger el mejor, pero si tuviera que escoger uno escogería el momento en que entrelace sus manos con las mías.

- Tierra llamando a Edward.- me llamó Jessica sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Giré mi rostro hacia ella.

- ¿Decías algo?- le pregunté.

Jessica rodó los ojos.

- Estás en las nubes, te decía que qué tal fue todo ayer en tu casa. Ya sabes... ahora que Bella está viviendo ahí.

"_¡No me puedo creer la suerte que tiene la estúpida de Isabella!_"

Estreché los ojos molesto por sus pensamientos.

- Fue todo bien.- respondí secamente.

- ¿Qué hicisteis?- preguntó intentando mostrar menos interés que el que realmente sentía.

"_Más le vale a esa mosquita muerte mantenerse alejada de mi Edward_"

Abrí los ojos de par en par: "¿Mi Edward?"

¡Oh, Dios! Había creado un monstruo... ahora sabía lo que sintió Frankenstein cuando creó al monstruo.

No me agradó en absoluto que llamara a Bella mosquita muerta o estúpida, pero tampoco podía decirle nada ya que en teoría yo no tendría que haber oído eso.

Así que con resignación intenté que mi voz sonara normal, aunque por dentro una repentina ira me estuviera consumiendo. Ya que las criticas a Bella eran el orden del día en la mente de Jessica.

- Vimos una película.

- ¿Quiénes?- preguntó rápidamente.

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto esto un interrogatorio?, pensé molesto.

- Jessica ¿a qué viene esto?- le pregunté.

- No, por nada, solo sentía curiosidad...

"_... por saber si Bella estuvo cerca de ti. Ahora eres mío, ella perdió su oportunidad, ahora me toca a mí. Más le vale no acercarse a ti o sino..._"

Abrí los ojos como platos. Definitivamente había creado un monstruo.

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan posesiva?

El profesor entró y empezó con la clase, por lo que Jessica no tuvo más oportunidad de seguir con su interrogatorio, cosa que agradecí. Ya que no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría seguir controlándome ya que sus pensamientos me estaban sacando de quicio.

Me percaté en que Mike estaba molesto. Busqué en su mente el motivo, al parecer Bella le ignoraba. Rebusqué más en su mente y encontré la conversación que había mantenido con ella antes de entrar a clase.

Bella le había contado a Mike que sabía que le había mentido y él se había disculpado diciendo que estaba celoso. Por un momento me pareció que Bella no iba a perdonarlo pero, como siempre, Bella hizo lo contrario a lo que yo pensaba.

Aunque esta vez era diferente... la mirada de Bella estaba cargada de tristeza. Me preguntaba si tendría algo que ver con el hecho de que en el mismo momento que se desarrollaba esa escena Jessica y yo llegáramos cogidos de la mano... (ya que vi esa escena a través de los ojos de Mike y por unos momentos tanto Bella como Mike nos miraron, justo después Bella le perdonó).

Mientras cavilaba la voz de Mike llamó mi atención.

- ¿Bella, es que no piensas hablarme?- le preguntó Mike visiblemente molesto.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- respondió Bella fríamente.

- Lo que sea, Bella. Desde que hemos entrado no me has dirigido la palabra.

- ¿Entonces qué estoy haciendo ahora mismo? Juraría que estamos manteniendo una conversación.- no pude evitar reírme silenciosamente- Y de todas formas éste no es el mejor momento para hablar, estamos en clase.- conocía demasiado bien a Bella para saber que eso era una excusa.

Ya que había sonado como si se lo fuera inventando según la marcha.

"_Está de mal humor desde que ha visto al maldito de Cullen con Jessica. Ojala Cullen se chocara con su estúpido Volvo_", pensaba Mike deseando mi muerte a la vez que confirmaba mis sospechas.

El ceño se me frunció, sin lugar a dudas Newton era la persona más irritante que había conocido en toda mi vida, que no era poca...

Suspiré intentando recuperar el control sobre mí mismo.

- Está bien, Bella, como quieras...- suspiró finalmente Mike.

El resto de las siguientes clases no intentó volver a entablar conversación con Bella.

En cambio Jessica era otro cantar...

Cuando vio que no le dedicaba ningún cumplido ella misma se los dijo (en voz baja ya que estábamos en mitad de una clase).

- ¿No crees que estoy guapa? Yo creo que este conjunto me favorece y el maquillaje resalta mi tono de piel, ¿no crees?

"_¡Vamos, Edward! ¡En tú vida has visto a alguien como yo, Isabella no me llega ni a la suela de los zapatos!_"

Sin querer se me escapó un gruñido, no sabía si Jessica lo había oído por lo que busqué en su mente.

"_¿Qué ha sido eso? Bueno, qué más da, ahora lo importante es que Edward me mire._"

Rodé los ojos.

- Si tú lo dices.- dije intentando controlar mi tono de voz.

Leí en su mente y vi en su rostro que mi comentario le había dolido. Me sentí tentado a dejar las cosas así, pero sabía que no era correcto. Era cierto que Jessica era una ególatra y que no necesitaba ningún cumplido de nadie porque ella sola tenía la autoestima por las nubes, pero no estaba bien que fuera grosero con ella. Aunque ella lo fuera con Bella. No quería rebajarme a su nivel.

- Ya sabes, yo no entiendo mucho de ropa y mucho menos de maquillaje.- mi comentario pareció tranquilizarla.

"_¡Lo sabia! ¡Ni Edward Cullen es capaz de resistirse a mí! Soy la chica más guapa que ha visto y verá en toda su vida._"

Otra vez no pude evitarlo y rodé los ojos.

¿De dónde sacaba esas conclusiones tan estúpidas?

Suspiré, sería mejor no buscarle mucha lógica a los pensamientos de Jessica, ya que la palabra lógica no venía en el diccionario de Jessica.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo me encaminé hacia la cafetería con Jessica pisándome los talones. Me daba un poco de miedo la reacción de Alice cuando viera a Jessica sentada en el sitio de Bella. Sabía que no iba a entenderme, es más, estaba seguro de que ni siquiera iba a dejar explicarme.

Por suerte cuando entré Alice aún no había llegado, solo estaban Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie.

Cogimos nuestras bandejas de comida (Jessica para comer y yo para disimular) y fuimos a sentarnos. Los pensamientos de Emmett y Jasper eran iguales que el otro día, pero ahora estaban divertidos. Estaban deseosos de ver la reacción de Alice, sabían que se me iba a echar encima, figuradamente... pero solo porque había testigos.

Jessica empezó a hablar, aunque sinceramente no tenía ni idea de qué, ya que no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención. Estaba pendiente de los pensamientos de la gente en busca de los de Alice, pero al parecer aún no estaba por los alrededores de la cafetería.

Así que me permití intentar tomar el hilo de la conversación de Jessica por si hacía falta que asintiera o dijera algo para mantener la conversación activa.

Gran error por mi parte.

"_¡EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! ¡DIME POR FAVOR QUE ESTOY VIENDO MAL Y QUE JESSICA NO ESTÁ SENTADA AHÍ!_", bramó enfurecida Alice en mitad de la puerta. No la había oído llegar.

Me echó una mirada asesina mientras avanzaba hacia nuestra mesa.

"_Esto va a estar bien_", pensaba Emmett divertido mientras veía avanzar a una muy enfadada Alice hacia nosotros.

"_Edward, no sabes lo que te se viene encima_", me avisó Jasper por propia experiencia, aunque no pasé por alto que él también iba a disfrutar de la situación. Nadie, excepto Rosalie, quería a Jessica en la mesa y mucho menos Alice.

"_¡Te juro que como sea lo que estoy pensando te vas a enterar Edward Cullen!_", pensó ácidamente Alice cada vez más cerca de nuestra mesa.

- Alice te lo puedo explicar.- susurré a velocidad vampírica cuando se sentó.

Alice me ignoró e intentó suavizar su expresión antes de dirigirse a Jessica.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- soltó Alice y pude leer en su mente que trataba de controlarse para que su voz no sonara amenazadora. Pensó que sería más fácil sacarle información sino la atemorizaba.

- Me siento aquí en los almuerzos, Edward me invitó.- dijo Jessica sin notar la repentina hostilidad que reinaba.

- Tienes que estar confundida, ahí se sienta Bella y no creo que tarde en llegar.- dijo Alice cambiando su tono de voz, ahora sonaba como una invitación a que se largara.

Jessica pilló la indirecta.

"_Mmm... ya veo lo que sucede. Alice prefiere a Isabella antes que a mí. ¡Estúpida enana y estúpida Isabella! Ya puede esperar sentada si piensa que me voy a ir porque ella lo diga._"

Un gruñido amenazó con salir de mi pecho, no soportaba oír como Jessica criticaba a mis seres queridos. Pero, por desgracia, tenía que seguir fingiendo que no había oído nada. Ya que supuestamente, pero solo supuestamente, yo no podía leer sus pensamientos.

- Solo me iré si Edward me lo pide, tú no eres nadie para echarme.

"_Edward_", Alice me miró a la espera de que la echara de la mesa.

Normalmente no había nada que le negara, pero en esto no podía complacerla. Tenía que ayudar a Bella a que se olvidara de mí. Ahora que al fin mi plan estaba dando resultados no podía bajar la guardia.

- Lo siento, Alice.- susurré a tal volumen que estaba seguro que Jessica no lo había oído.

Alice siseó.

Jasper intentó tranquilizarlas con una ola de tranquilidad, pero Alice lo notó enseguida y fulminó a Jasper con la mirada.

Aunque la ola de tranquilidad también la afectó y sus pensamientos llamaron mi atención.

"_¡Claro! ¡Tenía que ser eso lo que estaba decidiendo!_"

No entendí a qué se refería ni a quién, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo a buscar la respuesta en su mente Alice la bloqueó, para que no pudiera acceder a ella.

Antes de que lo hiciera pude notar que le había dolido que apoyara a Jessica antes que a ella. Por lo que había decidió prohibirme la entrada a su mente como castigo.

En ese momento Bella entró a la cafetería.

Con todo el lio había pasado por alto la ausencia de Bella.

"_Lo siento tanto Bella, pero es lo mejor_", pensé dolorosamente cuando vi que se dirigía a la mesa de Mike.

No es que quisiera que se quedara con Mike ni mucho menos pero al menos serviría para que empezara a olvidarme, no quería que volviera a sufrir como había hecho meses atrás. No podía sufrir si no había amor de por medio. Y si quedaba algo para cuando recuperase la memoria esperaba que fuera menos que el que sentía por Jacob.

Me pilló por sorpresa cuando Alice se levantó de la mesa, intenté leer en su mente lo que pretendía pero no lo conseguí. Entonces me acordé de su bloqueo.

No tardé en darme cuenta que se dirigía a la única mesa vacía. Ya que hacía una semana que se había roto el calefactor que estaba al lado y aún no lo habían arreglado. Y desde entonces nadie se sentaba ahí ya que era la parte más fría de la cafetería, debido a las bajas temperaturas.

Alice le indicó a Bella con la mano que se acercara.

Una vez Bella se sentó, Alice, le preguntó si querría sentarse con ella en esa mesa a partir de ahora. Mis hermanos y yo nos miramos sorprendidos. Al parecer Alice no pensaba volver a sentarse en nuestra mesa. El motivo que le había dado a Bella era que no quería sentarse con Jessica, por lo que no tardé en oír reproches.

"_Muchas gracias, Edward_", dijo sarcásticamente Jasper.

Bella aceptó y por una parte me sentí aliviado. Prefería que se sentara con Alice que con el idiota de Newton.

No hacía falta tener acceso a la mente de Alice para saber qué era lo que se pretendía. Ya que Bella no iba a sentarse con nosotros estando Jessica, Alice había preferido irse a otra mesa para poder sentarse con Bella.

Un acto de amistad, sin lugar a dudas.

Secretamente me sentía agradecido por la decisión que había tomado Alice. Me alegraba mucho de tenerla en la familia.

Jessica seguía hablando pero continuaba sin prestarle atención, seguía atento a la conversación de las chicas y no era el único. Alice y Bella hablaban de la partida que nos ganaron y Emmett y Jasper rodaban los ojos o bufaban cuando oían cosas del estilo: "_Menuda paliza les dimos_".

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que mis hermanos se disculparon y se fueron a la mesa de las chicas.

"_Lo siento, Edward. Pero prefiero estar con ellas en vez de con Jessica. Además ¡tengo que defender nuestro honor! Estoy seguro de que hicieron trampas..._", me dijo Emmett mentalmente antes de irse de la mesa.

Los pensamientos de Jasper eran similares. Aunque él añadió algo más: "_Edward, si sigues así la vas a perder para siempre_".

Suspiré pesadamente.

Jasper tenía razón, pero era lo mejor, ¿no?

Mi mundo no era para ella...

No le había estado prestando atención a Newton, es más, intentaba ignorarle. Pero sus pensamientos llegaron a un punto en que eran demasiado molestos.

"_Ha preferido irse con la enana ésa antes que conmigo. Cuando no es un Cullen el que se mete en medio es otro. ¡Malditos Cullen! Hay que reconocer que Alice está bien buena pero es de la misma calaña que su hermano..._"

No pude evitarlo y le lancé una manzana a la cabeza. No pude evitar sonreír al ver su mueca de dolor.

Con mi hermana nadie se metía. Y mucho menos la cucaracha de Newton.

El lanzamiento fue tan rápido que nadie pudo ver la procedencia de la manzana. Aunque en realidad no eran muchos los que intentaban averiguarlo. Ya que solo se habían dado cuenta Mike (obviamente, que aún se tocaba la cabeza adolorido), Angela, Tyler, Conner, Ben, Eric y Lauren.

No hace falta añadir que mis hermanos sí se habían dado cuenta, intentaban aguantar la risa para no tener que dar explicaciones. Ya que Bella no se había dado cuenta.

Por suerte, Rosalie y yo, no tuvimos que guardar las apariencias ya que Jessica también se estaba riendo, pero ella por un motivo totalmente diferente. Nos estaba contando una anécdota que para ella era graciosa y nosotros fingimos reírnos de lo mismo.

Si antes Mike tenía cara de pocos amigos (debido a que Bella prefirió sentarse con Alice) ahora estaba que echaba humo por las orejas. Una vez que dejó de intentar averiguar quién le había lanzado la manzana su atención se puso en Bella, a la cual miraba con el ceño fruncido.

No le gustaba que no se hubiera sentado con él y aún menos le gustaba que Bella estuviera pasando un rato agradable con mis hermanos.

La conversación que sacó Bella en ese momento me sorprendió.

- Por cierto, Alice, sobre lo que estábamos hablando antes en el coche de la acampada...

¿Qué? ¿Acampada?

- Oh, sí, tienes razón. Casi se me olvida, nos iremos de acampada el viernes por la tarde y regresaremos el domingo por la noche.- como acto reflejo miré a Alice.

Entonces caí en la apuesta de la noche anterior, pero Alice había dicho "excursión" en vez de acampada.

Yo pensé que se refería a una excursión que haríamos en un día durante unas pocas horas (y sin Bella), pero al parecer yo la había malinterpretado o ella había querido aposta hacer que lo malinterpretara, para así conseguir que aceptara.

Durante un momento sopesé la idea de que tal vez se refería a una acampada que no tenía nada que ver con la excursión que tendríamos que hacer por haber perdido la apuesta. Pero tenía que ser sincero conmigo mismo, Alice se refería a la "excursión", solo que ahora utilizaba la palabra correcta.

Al parecer yo no era el único sorprendido, los pensamientos de mis hermanos eran iguales a los míos.

Siempre había sospechado que había gato encerrado y ahora mis sospechas se confirmaban...

- Va a ser estupendo, por el día pasearemos y por la noche contaremos historias de miedo bajo las estrellas. Encenderemos una fogata...

Emmett iba a expresar en palabras lo que todos pensábamos pero Alice no le dio oportunidad ya que siguió hablando como si estuviera haciendo un monólogo.

Emmett no tuvo oportunidad de hablar ya que antes de que Alice terminara sonó el timbre.

Alice se fue rápidamente hacia su clase, antes de que ninguno de nosotros tuviéramos oportunidad de decirle algo.

Aunque no se iba a librar tan fácilmente... vivíamos en la misma casa.

Jessica y yo nos dirigimos hacia clase.

Por el camino Jessica me estuvo contando sobre la última travesura que había hecho su primo de cinco años.

Se podría decir que fue la única conversación agradable que tuve con ella. Más de una vez no pude evitar reírme, cosa que me sorprendió. No esperaba poder reírme de algo que saliera de la boca de Jessica, ya que la mayoría de las cosas eran superficiales, pero estaba sucediendo. Aunque el merito lo tenía su primo.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Bella acababa de entrar y nos estaba mirando.

Como si fuera a cámara lenta vi subir la mano de Jessica hasta mis cabellos, pensé en apartarme. Pero entonces me acordé de que Bella nos miraba y si quería ayudarla a que se olvidara de mí tenía que poner de mi parte, aunque me doliese.

Sentí la mano de Jessica acariciando mis cabellos, un tacto bastante incómodo.

Vi como Bella apartaba la vista bruscamente, un dolor me oprimió el pecho.

Pero me recordé que era lo mejor, tenía que serlo…

Aunque Jessica seguía hablando de su primo ya no le prestaba atención, mi concentración se centró en Bella que acababa de entablar una conversación con Mike.

- ¿Mike?- Newton levantó la vista hacia Bella, el cual estaba enfadado con ella ya que había preferido irse con Alice en el almuerzo y también porque al parecer Bella no estaba muy comunicativa con él, es más, parecía molesta...

Noté como una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro.

-¿Qué?- le respondió de forma antipática, cosa que me irritó. No me gustaba que trataran así a Bella y mucho menos el insecto de Newton.

- Lo siento.- ¿Qué?

¿Por qué se disculpaba?

Como si fuera el primer día que la conocí me sentí frustrado de no poder saber lo que pensaba.

- Sé que he estado un poco antisocial hoy.- dijo a la vez que se encogía de de hombros- Lo siento, de veras. Como disculpa ¿qué te parece si hacemos algo juntos esta tarde?

"¡_Toma! Ahora Bella se siente culpable. Me pregunto a qué se debe el cambio, ya que lleva todo el día ignorándome y ahora se disculpa... ¿será por el imbécil de Cullen? Bueno, qué más da, sea lo que sea pienso aprovecharlo._"

Entonces vi como se dibujaba en el rostro del imbécil de Newton una sonrisa. Mis manos se convirtieron en puños y noté como la rabia me consumía.

- Eso sería genial, ¿qué te apetece hacer?

- ¿Qué clase de disculpa sería si yo eligiera el plan?- dijo Bella. No pasé por alto el cambio de actitud que había tomado hacia Newton- Tú eliges.

Al oír eso la estúpida sonrisa de Newton se ensanchó, al igual que mi rabia.

- ¿Te va bien a las seis?

- Claro.

No soportaba saber que iban a pasar tiempo juntos, no quería a Mike cerca de Bella. Todo había salido mal desde un principio.

Nunca tendría que haberles pedido el cambio de asiento...

Mi plan era que los sentimientos de Bella hacia Jacob crecieran, no que Newton se aprovechara de su amnesia para engañarla. Pero yo no podía hacer nada, sabía que si le decía a Bella la verdad sobre su relación con él, Newton, no dudaría en contarle toda la verdad, o bueno, la versión oficial que corría por el instituto sobre ella y yo. Y no quería que eso sucediera. Porque entonces todo se habría ido a la basura...

Mientras intentaba controlarme el profesor entró y empezó con la clase.

Poco a poco me fui calmando, ayudó mucho imaginarme a mí mismo destrozando a Newton en más de mil maneras.

Incluso noté como una sonrisa asomaba por mi rostro.

Mientras seguía imaginando formas de destrozar a Newton los pensamientos del profesor llamaron mi atención. Iba a ponernos un trabajo en grupos. Intenté averiguar cómo se formarían los grupos pero no lo conseguí, ya que aún no los había organizado. Pensaba hacerlo al azar.

Así que no tuve más remedio que esperar y una vez dijo lo del trabajo en voz alta empezó con los grupos.

No sabía porque sentía como si algo malo se avecinara...

- El primer grupo estará formado por Swan, Cullen, Newton y Stanley.- esto tenía que ser un chiste, pensé mientras automáticamente miraba hacia la dirección de Newton.

¡MALDICIÓN! Había acertado en que algo malo se avecinaba, pero esto ya era pasarse de la raya. No podía creerme mi mala suerte... iba a tener que pasar más tiempo con la cucaracha de Newton, no sabía si iba a poder controlarme. Ya que sus pensamientos eran cada día más molestos y cada día le odiaba más. Lo único que me consolaba un poco es que Bella estaba en el mismo grupo, aunque sabía que era un sentimiento egoísta.

Parecía que el destino jugara en mi contra e intentara que no me separara de Bella ni un solo instante.

Fuera del instituto vivíamos en la misma casa, en el instituto íbamos a las mismas clase, Bella tenía que dar una clase más por su amnesia y ¡cómo no! yo era su profesor y ya para rematar teníamos que hacer trabajos juntos...

Al parecer el destino no estaba de acuerdo con mi plan de dejar que continuara con su vida.

No sabía cuánto tiempo más podría controlarme, y estaba seguro que algún día la parte más egoísta de mi volvería a salir a la superficie y echaría a la basura mi plan. Ya que la echaba mucho de menos, ella era mi vida, mi todo.

Por eso quería mantener distancias con ella, ya que de otra forma me sería imposible controlar mi amor por ella por más tiempo. Ansiaba con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón tomar a Bella entre mis brazos, contarle la verdad y besarla con pasión. Volver a probar esos labios que eran mi perdición...

Habían pasado minutos desde que el profesor había anunciado el primer grupo y aún nos mirábamos sorprendidos por nuestra mala suerte.

Newton y yo nos mirábamos hostilmente.

"_¿Por qué tiene que estar Cullen en nuestro grupo?_", refunfuñaba Mike mentalmente.

Decía "nuestro grupo" como si yo no perteneciera a éste. Aunque en realidad lo que le molestaba era que iba a tener la oportunidad de estar más cerca de Bella.

El profesor siguió formando los grupos y una vez terminó dejó el tiempo restante para que nos reuniéramos y habláramos del trabajo.

Así que los cuatro nos reunimos alrededor como habían hecho los demás grupos. Aunque ninguno tenía intención de hablar, ya que todos estábamos incómodos.

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea.

- Bien, el trabajo es para este viernes por lo que propongo quedar esta tarde y empezarlo.- dije a sabiendas de que Newton y Bella habían hecho planes.

Sabía que actuaba infantilmente, pero no quería a ese imbécil cerca de Bella. Hasta ahora lo había podido "soportar" porque nunca habían hecho planes juntos, su "noviazgo" se reducía a ir juntos en el instituto y a cogerse la mano de vez en cuando. Cosa que me dolía, pero podía soportar, después de todo yo hacía lo mismo con Jessica, aunque solo fuera puro teatro.

- Esta tarde yo he quedado, no puedo.- dijo Mike preocupado de que sus planes se estropearan.- Y no soy el único del grupo con planes, Bella también ha quedado, conmigo.- lo de Bella lo añadió para hacerme daño, lo sabía.

Pero no dejé que mi expresión denotara ninguna emoción.

- Pues si habéis hecho planes ya quedamos mañana.- dijo Jessica a favor de Mike.

"_¡Así se hace Mike! Intenta acercarte a Bella todo lo que puedas que yo haré lo mismo con Edward._"

Los pensamientos de Jessica estaban a punto de llegar al mismo límite de molestos que los de Newton... se notaba que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

- Mike, tú y yo podemos quedar más tarde. Podemos quedar pronto para hacer el trabajo, así dispondremos del resto de la tarde para lo que queramos.- añadió Bella intentando alivianar el ambiente. Pero me dolió que fuera ella quien sugiriera lo de quedar más tarde... ¿estaría empezando a sentir algo por Newton?

Ante ese pensamiento escondí mis emociones tras una máscara inescrutable, no quería que viera el dolor que me habían causado sus palabras.

Mike estaba complacido de que Bella no cancelara los planes.

- Me parece estupendo, Bella. Así tendremos el resto de la tarde para ti y para mí, solos.- dijo enfatizando "_solos_" para restregármelo por la cara.

A continuación, Newton, rodeó la cintura de Bella mientras la acercaba a él. Y no pude controlar más la máscara inescrutable que tan cuidadosamente había intentado mantener ya que mis facciones se llenaron de dolor, demasiado dolor.

Esperé para ver la reacción de Bella, pero no se apartó de Mike. Entonces volví a esconder mis sentimientos a través de una máscara inescrutable.

Aunque el dolor me consumía por dentro.

Dolor al sentir que perdía a Bella... y que yo era el único culpable.

"_Bella..._", pensé con tristeza.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! **

**Siento la tardanza pero entre una cosa y otra no había podido subir antes. Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿y el fic en general? Si soy sincera a mí me gusta más la versión de Bella, la de Edward la escribí para explicar tantas cosas que en la de Bella no pude, pero sin duda la de Bella me gusta más. **

**Aunque no solo en mi fic, en todos los que leo siempre me gusta más leerlos desde un Bella POV que un Edward POV! XD**

**Además se podria decir que el fic en realidad es con el Bella POV, el Edward POV es solo para explicar las cosas que en el Bella POV no pude explicar.**

**En fin... agradecería mucho que dejarais reviews comentando el capítulo! ^^**

**Nos vemos! n_n**

**P.D: me suena que hace tiempo, cuando estaba respondiendo un review en fanfic . es sobre el fic a alguien le dije que había una parte en el Edward POV en que Edward le tiraba un tapon de botella a Newton, pues me equivoqué. No era un tapón sino una manzana, aquel día tenía la cabeza en otra parte jaja... XD No recuerdo a quien se lo dije ni tampoco sé si ahora estara leyendo esto, pero por si lo esta leyendo me disculpo. Aquel día por lo visto tenía la cabeza en otra parte jaja... XD  
**


	12. Trabajo de clase: El mito del vampiro

**CAPÍTULO 12: Trabajo de clase "El mito del vampiro"**

- Edward, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas?- dijo Alice mirando a Jessica.

Me sorprendió encontrarme a Alice en el instituto a estas horas ya que hacía una hora se habían terminado las clases, yo solo estaba ahí por la clase extra que le impartía a Bella.

- Claro. Jessica ¿por qué no me esperas en el coche?

Asintió y se fue.

- ¿Qué ocurre Alice?- le pregunté ya que no podía averiguarlo en su mente, aún la tenia bloqueada para mí.

- He tenido una visión sobre Bella... y Mike.

¿Una visión sobre Bella y Mike? ¿Sería sobre los planes que tenían para esta tarde?

Volví a intentar entrar en su mente con más ahínco, pero fue inútil.

La fulminé con la mirada. Aún no pensaba permitirme entrar en su mente, seguía enfadada porque había apoyado a Jessica antes que a ella.

- Alice.- dije en tono de reproche.

Pareció dudar sobre si ceder o no.

- Está bien, Edward. Pero que conste que solo lo hago por Bella, porque es mi amiga y no se merece que Newton se aproveche de esta forma.

Entonces pude ver la visión que había tenido Alice, Mike pensaba meterle mano a Bella esta tarde. Noté como una ira indomable empezaba a apoderarse de mí. Pero eso no era lo peor, Mike tenía un plan para chantajear a Bella y hacer que le besara. Fue entonces cuando no me pude controlar y pegué un puñetazo a la pared, por suerte no había nadie a los alrededores.

Hubo algo en las visiones de Alice que me tranquilizó un poco, ya que esa visión tenía dos versiones. En una Bella le besaba y en otra dejaba plantado a Mike y se iba corriendo.

Sinceramente esperaba que sucediera la segunda versión de esa visión, no creía poder soportar la primera. Era muy dolorosa solo de imaginármela.

Entonces me acordé de lo que había pensado hacia apenas unas horas.

¿Estaba dispuesto a perder a Bella?

Desde que había visto como Mike rodeaba la cintura de Bella se estaba debatiendo dentro de mí un debate. Un debate entre sí decirle toda la verdad a Bella y tirar mi plan a la basura, ya que no soportaría perderla como ahora mismo estaba sucediendo o... continuar con mi plan. Estaba pensando seriamente en si era lo mejor o no. Hasta hacía unas horas estaba plenamente convencido que así era, pero ahora que mi plan empezaba a dar sus primeros frutos no me creía capaz de soportarlo.

- Alice.

- ¿Sí, Edward?

- Dime la verdad ¿tú crees que estoy cometiendo un error?- no hacía falta decir a qué me refería ya que Alice lo entendió a la perfección.

- Como te he dicho un millón de veces, sí, estas cometiendo el mayor error de tu vida y lo sabes aunque te niegues a reconocerlo.

- Si fuera Jasper en vez de Bella ¿le condenarías a este mundo?- le pregunté, ya que era muy fácil hablar sobre situaciones ajenas.

- Le preguntaría qué es lo que quiere él y si me dijera que sí, como Bella te ha dicho un trillón de veces, lo haría. No lo dudes.

Por unos minutos guardé silencio.

- Edward, confío en que harás lo correcto. Yo ya no te puedo decir más de lo que ya te he dicho, ya que de mi no depende la decisión. Solo depende de ti. Si quieres ser feliz y que Bella también lo sea cuéntale la verdad. Si quieres ser infeliz... sigue por el mismo camino, que hasta ahora lo haces muy bien.- dijo dolida, sabía que mi infelicidad era también la infelicidad de mi familia. Si yo sufría ellos sufrían.

Me sentí mal por ello.

- Bueno, Edward, yo me tengo que ir ya, Jasper me está esperando. Solo venia a avisarte de que intentes evitar esa "cita"- dijo poniendo mala cara ante la palabra- Bella, pasará un rato nada agradable en las dos versiones de mi visión. Ya que estoy segura que en la primera si le besa es por obligación, aún estas a tiempo Edward de evitar toda esta locura. Que no se te olvide.

Vi como Alice se alejaba de mí. Yo no podía moverme, sus palabras me habían llegado hondo. Tenía razón, tenía que intentar evitar esa "cita", la cuestión era cómo…

Con pesar me dirigí hacia mi coche, donde me esperaba Jessica. Aún tenía toda la tarde para planear como intentar evitar esa... argg... cita. Odiaba utilizar esa palabra cuando me refería a Bella y al idiota de Newton.

Jessica no habló por el camino, cosa rara en ella. Leí en su mente que estaba molesta porque Bella estaba en el mismo grupo que nosotros. Temía que si pasaba tiempo junto a ella, más del que ya pasaba diariamente, pudiera volver a sentir algo por ella. Lo que ella no sabía era que nunca había dejado de sentir amor por Bella. Bella lo era todo para mí, la razón de mi existencia.

No tardé en dar alcance al coche de Newton.

Una vez todos nos encontrábamos en casa de Newton la atmosfera era más que tensa. Nadie se dignaba a hablar, todos teníamos nuestros motivos. Aunque desconocía los de Bella ya que era a la única que no podía leerle la mente.

Me pareció un poco irónica la situación, Jessica estaba molesta porque Bella estaba en el grupo y Mike estaba molesto porque yo estaba en el grupo. Y yo estaba molesto por estar en el mismo grupo que Mike y Jessica. Ya que los pensamientos de ambos me incomodaban de tal forma que superaba a todas las veces anteriores. Jessica no paraba de amenazar mentalmente a Bella de que ni se le ocurriese acercarse a mí, sin duda era el prototipo de "novia" posesiva y celosa. No soportaba oír todo el veneno que destilaba la mente de Jessica así que la bloqueé. Al igual que hice con la mente de Mike, que pensaba lo mismo que Jessica pero sus amenazas iban dirigidas hacia mí.

- Pensaba que habíamos venido a hacer un trabajo y no a admirar el paisaje.- dijo Bella rompiendo el silencio.

- Sí, tienes razón Bella. Bien, el trabajo es sobre mitos y leyendas, propongo que cada uno exponga su idea y luego lo decidimos.- propuse.

- Me parece bien, Edward.- dijo Jessica mientras ponía su mano encima de la mía.

No supe qué hacer. En mi interior aún se debatía una lucha interna por seguir con la falsa o contarle la verdad a Bella. Pero por ahora no había ningún ganador así que decidí seguir con la actuación hasta que el debate concluyera y hubiera un ganador.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Bella apartaba la vista con dolor.

Me sentí mal conmigo mismo... más aún.

Suspiré. Éste no era el mejor momento para deprimirme, tenía que seguir pensando un plan para evitar que Bella se quedara a solas con Newton.

- ¿Quién quiere empezar?- pregunté cuando me percaté de que el silencio volvía a hacer acto de presencia.

Entonces vi como Bella sonreía, bueno, mejor dicho, fingía sonreír. Ya que si eso era una sonrisa sincera yo era humano. La conocía demasiado bien para saber distinguir una sonrisa sincera de una falsa.

- Pues yo misma, a ver...- me sorprendió que respondiera a mi pregunta como si no pasara nada- ¿Qué os parece el del monstruo del lago Ness?

- Me parece una muy buena idea, Bella.- la animé mientras le sonreía torcidamente casi sin darme cuenta, fue como pestañear. No pude evitarlo.

Su idea era muy buena, en verdad. Uno de los mitos más famosos.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa mientras me miraba a los ojos. Miles de emociones recorrieron mi cuerpo. Extrañaba tanto a la dueña de esos hermosos ojos chocolate que yo tampoco pude dejar de mirarla, lo que provocó que Newton me asesinara con la mirada y me deseara los mejores deseos:

"_Ojala te mueras de regreso a tu casa, Cullen_"

Sin duda Newton era un muchacho muy agradable y con muy buenos sentimientos (nótese el sarcasmo).

Newton se había enfadado porque no había pasado por alto esa mirada entre Bella y yo. Se había dado cuenta de que los dos nos seguíamos queriendo, antes lo sospechaba pero ahora lo había confirmado.

Pude ver a través de sus recuerdos la mirada entre Bella y yo desde otro ángulo y saltaba a la vista el amor que nos profesábamos mutuamente. Por una milésima de segundo se preguntó el motivo por el que ella y yo habríamos roto (la versión oficial que conocía) pero enseguida se dijo a si mismo que eso daba igual y que lo único que importaba era mantenernos a mí y a Bella separados. Según él no podía permitir que yo y Bella volviéramos a salir juntos.

Intenté controlar mi rostro para no mostrar mis sentimientos, ya que en estos momentos hubiera sido capaz de arrancarle la cabeza de cuajo y disfrutar por ello.

- Mike, ¿ocurre algo?- le preguntó Bella a Newton al notar la mirada envenenada que me dedicaba.

Newton dejó de mirarme bruscamente para mirar a Bella amablemente. No sin un gran esfuerzo, ya que estaba seguro que si en esos mismos instantes hubiera tenido una pistola y hubiéramos estado a solas me hubiera pegado un tiro sin ni siquiera pensárselo (aunque eso no me hubiera matado, pero eso él no lo sabía).

- No, Bella, no pasa nada. Bueno, pues mi idea para el trabajo sería sobre el Pies Grandes.- dijo Newton cambiando de tema, no quería que Bella se diera cuenta del odio que me manifestaba ya que quería mostrarse ante ella como el "novio perfecto" (cito textualmente de la mente de Newton).

Aunque para mí utilizar ese adjetivo con él era un chiste de muy mal gusto. Newton era todo lo contrario: posesivo, irritante, fastidioso, mentiroso, hipócrita... y podría tirarme así todo el día.

- Es una buena idea, Mike.- dijo Bella.

- Gracias, Bella.- agradeció con una sonrisa mientras que ponía su mano encima de la de Bella.

Bella le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras Mike se regodeaba.

"_Toma esa, Cullen, ahora Bella es mía_"

Deseé gritarle que antes muerto que dejar que eso sucediera, pero me controlé. No podía ponerme en evidencia.

Odiaba saber que las sucias manos de Newton se atrevían a tocar las delicadas y hermosas manos de Bella.

Y al igual que por la mañana Bella no apartó su mano, hecho que me dolió, pero no tenia que dolerme tanto si yo había hecho lo mismo con la mano de Jessica. Aunque tal vez no fuera eso lo que me doliera, yo tenía muy claro que yo no sentía nada por Jessica, solo estaba actuando pero... no tenía tan claro si Bella empezaba a sentir algo por Newton o no.

Sabía que aún me quería pero al igual que pasó una vez con Jacob quiso a más de una persona a la vez. No de la misma forma, pero al fin y al cabo...

"_¡NO!_", me grité a mí mismo, eso era imposible, tenía que serlo...

- Pues yo estaba pensando en los hombres lobo, el otro día en la tele hicieron una peli sobre ellos. Creo que se llamaba "La marca del lobo".- dijo Jessica interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Noté que Bella tenía mala cara, era como si le doliera la cabeza ya que puso la mano en la frente. Su rostro reflejaba malestar.

Inmediatamente me preocupé.

- ¿Bella, te encuentras bien?- le pregunté alarmado.

¿Se encontraba mal? ¿Qué le ocurría?

Por un momento me olvidé de la presencia de Newton y de Jessica y solo me preocupé de Bella.

Pude notar que mi tono de voz alarmado la había sorprendido, pero no solo a ella sino también al resto de los presentes. Por lo que me gané otra oleada de odio por cortesía de Newton. Y Jessica también estaba molesta por la atención que tenia hacia Bella.

Pero la verdad... no me importaba. Solo me importaba Bella.

- Sí, es solo que... bueno, no importa, no es nada.- respondió Bella pero me sentí frustrado. Ya que no había querido contar lo que le sucedía y yo necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

Pero parecía reacia a seguir hablando del tema así que no tuvimos más remedio que seguir con el trabajo. Aunque no le quitaba ojo de encima, quería asegurarme de que no volvía a aparecer ningún signo de malestar en su hermoso rostro.

Estaba seguro de que si Bella se encontrara mal preferiría negarlo antes de que toda la atención se pusiera sobre ella.

Típico de Bella...

Cuando llegó mi turno para exponer sentí un deseo egoísta que me decía que propusiera el mito de los vampiros. Pensaba que si tal vez lo nombraba Bella recordara algo y se acordara de mí. Pero aún no estaba seguro de que eso fuera lo mejor...

- Hay muchos mitos, la verdad, como el... de los vampiros.- no pude evitarlo y lo solté. Había intentado decir otro de los muchos mitos que rondaban por mi cabeza pero mis labios se habían movido solos.

- ¿Puedo ir al servicio?- dijo Bella de repente mientras se levantaba, aunque su expresión parecía normal me pareció distinguir un poco de malestar en ella.

¿Se volvía a encontrar mal?

- Claro, es la segunda puerta a la derecha.- le indicó Newton.

No pude dejar de mirarla, me preocupaba tanto que se encontrara mal... deseaba ir a su lado y preguntarle qué era lo que le sucedía pero por desgracia no podía.

"_¡Maldita Bella! No soporto que Edward la mire así, y mucho menos cuando tiene a alguien como yo a su lado. No hay donde comparar_", pensaba Jessica con petulancia.

Rodé los ojos cansado de oír tantas estupideces. Pero esta vez ya ni me molesté en enfadarme por sus pensamientos, oír tantas estupideces por su parte casi me había inmunizado.

Incluso una parte de sus pensamientos me hizo gracia, claro que no había nada donde comparar, Jessica no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos a Bella.

- ¿Entonces qué mito vamos a hacer al final?- me preguntó Jessica en un intento de que fijara mi atención en ella.

- No sé, podríamos hacer un sorteo ya que si votamos cabe la posibilidad de que haya empate.

Esta vez fue Newton quien rodó sus ojos.

- ¿Quién te ha nombrado líder del grupo?- dijo Newton en un tono molesto.

- ¿Perdona?- le pregunté intentado controlar mi tono de voz.

- Ya me has oído, Cullen. Desde que hemos llegado no paras de dar órdenes, que si tal que si cual... ¿quién narices te ha nombrado líder del grupo?- su voz destilaba veneno.

"¡_Mike, cállate, no le enfades! Si le enfadas no tendré ninguna oportunidad de que acepte lo que tengo planeado. Mejor grítale a la estúpida de Bella_"

Gruñí por lo bajo cuando oí como insultaba a Bella pero logré controlarme.

Me había sorprendido el pensamiento de Jessica ¿qué tenía planeado?

Busqué en su mente y para mi sorpresa pensaba invitarme a entrar en su casa ya que sus padres no estaban y iba a... ¿¡INSINUÁRSEME!

Suspiré. ¿Quién me mandaba a mí fingir ser el novio de una adolescente con las hormonas alteradas? Esto ya no podía ponerse peor…

Porque sí, hacía unos días le había pedido salir siguiendo mi plan de desilusionar a Bella, aunque ahora no estaba seguro de que hubiera sido tan buena idea.

- Mike, eso no es cierto. Edward solo ha propuesto una forma para elegir un mito. Ya que ni yo, ni tú, ni tu Bella- odié que utilizara "_tu Bella_", Bella no le pertenecería nunca en la vida a ese cretino- no tenemos pensado otra forma de elegirlo.- intentó calmar el ambiente Jessica, aunque no porque quisiera que la paz reinara en el ambiente, no, sino por motivos personales... de los cuales ya estaba enterado

"_A ver si así las cosas se calman, Edward no puede irse de casa de Mike enfadado si no rechazará de plano mi propuesta._"

Enfadado o no pensaba rechazar su oferta, ¡es que ni siquiera se me pasaba por la cabeza aceptar! ¡Ni que estuviera loco!

Mike parecía a punto de decir algo pero Jessica le echó una mirada significativa a Mike disimuladamente para que dejara el tema estar y Mike pareció entender a qué se refería.

"_Mmm... ya entiendo Jessica. No molestaré más a Cullen o al menos lo intentaré, no quiero arruinar tus planes._"

Al parecer Mike estaba informado sobre las intenciones que tenía Jessica. ¡Cómo no! Si uno no iba al servicio sin contárselo al otro...

Podía leer en sus mentes que ellos se gustaban, pero que no era nada comparado con lo que sentían por nosotros (Mike por Bella, arrgg... y Jessica por mí). Aunque en realidad no era amor lo que sentían, era más atracción y capricho que otra cosa.

Al parecer la pareja que formaban ellos dos era como una especie de premio de consolación...

Según pasaba el tiempo me preocupaba más por Bella.

Me preguntaba si estaría bien... la verdad es que estaba tardando un poco. Me sentía tan frustrado, necesitaba saber qué le sucedía.

Newton escribió en cuatro papeles las cuatro propuestas y fue Jessica quien sacó el papel con la propuesta ganadora.

- Pone vampiro.- dijo Jessica enseñando el papel.

Mike rodó sus ojos, obviamente no le apetecía hacer el trabajo con el mito de los vampiros ya que la idea procedía de mi, aunque mi propuesta hubiera sido la única en exponerse no hubiera querido.

- Oh, vamos, ¿por qué no repetimos el sorteo?- bufó Mike molesto.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo a responderle, Jessica se me adelantó.

- Porque sería injusto, si ha tocado el de los vampiros hacemos el de los vampiros.

- Pero es que lo de los vampiros...- Mike ya no sabía que excusa poner.

- ¿Qué te ocurre con los vampiros?- le pregunté.

Me preguntaba que pasaría si supiera que tenía uno enfrente...

- No me ocurre nada con ellos,- "_pero sí contigo_", añadió mentalmente- lo que yo digo es que lo de los vampiros está muy visto, es una de las mayores tonterías que he oído. Por favor... personas alimentándose de sangre... ¡qué tontería!- bufó burlonamente Mike.

Si supiera que a lo que él llamaba tonterías era de verdad. Es más, que tenía un vampiro enfrente que luchaba contra el deseo de matarlo ahí mismo...

No pude evitar sonreír para mí mismo con la sola idea de demostrarle la existencia de vampiros, aunque fuera lo último que supiera en su patética vida.

Bella, al fin, apareció. Por su rostro parecía estar bien, tal vez me había preocupado sin motivos, esperaba que así fuera...

"_¡Ya ha tenido que volver!_", pensó Jessica con desprecio mientras la fulminaba con la mirada.

Pero me percaté de que Mike volvía a mirarme hostilmente ya que yo me había quedado mirando a Bella. Si por él fuera me arrancaría los ojos con sus propias manos para que no volviera a verla, sin duda cuando estuviera casado tendría problemas con lo posesivo que era.

- Bella, estábamos hablando de todas las opciones que han surgido, ¿cuál prefieres tú?- le preguntó Newton intentado incluirla en la conversación y de paso esperando que Bella opinara como él.

"_Por favor di cualquier propuesta menos la de..."_

- Vampiros.- dijo rápidamente Bella.

"_¡Mierda!_"

Mike puso mala cara y yo tuve que contenerme para no reír.

- Bien, pues qué remedio hagamos el trabajo de vampiros... uuhh que miedo...- se burló mientras rodaba los ojos.

Tal vez fuera un servicio a la comunidad de vampiros hacer que de verdad nos tuviera miedo... me preguntaba que pasaría si enterrara mis dientes en su cuello... ¿seguiría burlándose o tendría miedo de verdad? Resultaba tentador averiguarlo pero no quería que su sucia sangre corriera por mi cuerpo.

Una vez decidimos sobre qué hacer el trabajo no volvimos a hablar, nos pasamos el resto del tiempo buscando información en internet. Al final decidimos titular el trabajo como "El mito del vampiro".

De mientras estuve pensando la forma de evitar la cita (que mal sonaba esa palabra si Newton estaba de por medio) entre Bella y Mike.

Pero no se me ocurría nada convincente, ¿qué podía decirle sin explicarle las visiones de Alice?

El tiempo fue pasando y seguía sin ocurrírseme una excusa convincente.

Entonces oí las palabras que había estado temiendo toda la tarde:

- Bueno, ya se está haciendo tarde y Bella y yo aún tenemos planes.- dijo Newton en una clara invitación de que nos fuéramos de su casa.

Jessica parecía disfrutar de la situación, obviamente guardaba la esperanza de hacer planes conmigo ahora, lo que no sabía era que antes prefería irme de compras con Alice...

El tiempo se me estaba agotando ¿cómo podía evitarlo?

- Buenos, nosotros nos vamos, ¿no, Edward?- me preguntó Jessica mientras se levantaba.

- Supongo, pero antes... ¿podría hablar contigo Bella, a solas?- dije recalcando "a solas" para molestar a Newton, pero era verdad que necesitaba hablar con ella a solas pero aún no sabía qué decirle.

Como esperaba las reacciones de los demás presentes fueron molestas, pero sinceramente no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Solo me importaba Bella.

- Claro.- respondió Bella.

Salimos a la entrada de la casa de Newton, para poder hablar en privado.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- me preguntó.

Pero... ¿cómo decirle que sabía de antemano lo que Mike planeaba? ¿Y si... ella quería que sucediera?

La sola idea me horrorizó, intenté desterrar ese pensamiento de mi mente ya que Bella esperaba una respuesta.

- Estooo... ¿seguro que no prefieres que te lleve ahora a casa? Lo digo porque Alice tiene muchos planes para esta noche, ya sabes cómo es ella, nunca puede parar quieta.- le sonreí.

Era lo único que se me había ocurrido decir, aunque sabía que no iba a ser suficiente para que cancelara la cita con Newton.

Los celos empezaron a hacer acto de presencia.

Bella también sonrió en respuesta, supuse que había sido debido al comentario sobre Alice.

- Ya tengo planes.- sabía que iba a responder algo por el estilo.

- Lo sé.- suspiré, claro que lo sabía.

Noté como Bella me miraba confundida, obviamente no entendía mi comportamiento. Tal vez estaba demostrando demasiado interés en que cancelara su cita.

Entonces se me ocurrió una excusa un poco más creíble.

- También lo decía porque he notado que te encontrabas un poco mal antes, tal vez necesites descansar...- insistí.

- Estoy bien.- típica respuesta de Bella.

No podía hacer nada para evitar lo que estaba por suceder. Y otra vez todo gracias a mí. Yo era el culpable de que esa cita estuviera a punto de suceder.

- Bueno, está bien, cuídate. Nos vemos en casa. Ya sabes, cuando quieras volver solo haznos un toque al móvil a mí o a Alice y vendremos a buscarte.- dije con la esperanza de que sucediera la segunda versión de la visión de Alice, en la cual se iba corriendo.

- Gracias, pero no hace falta. Mike se ha ofrecido a llevarme.- eso solo sucedería si le besaba y esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que no sucediera. Estaba seguro que si Newton se atrevía a posar sus labios en los de Bella le iba a partir la cara. No tenía ningún derecho a ensuciar los labios de Bella con los suyos.

- Bueno, solo por si acaso. ¿Llevas el móvil encima, no?- le volví a preguntar, quería asegurarme de que lo llevaba encima.

Bella asintió y con un suspiro casi imperceptible me adentré en la casa en busca de Jessica.

Cuando entré su sonrisa volvió a aparecer y nos fuimos rápidamente, quería llegar rápido a casa para poder ver que sucedía a través de las visiones de Alice. Aunque tenía que ocurrírseme algo para que Alice me perdonara y me dejara volver a tener acceso a su mente.

No tardé en llegar a la casa de Jessica y ésta parecía reacia a bajar.

- Adiós, Jessica.- la despedí, aunque sabía que estaba reuniendo el valor para invitarme a entrar.

- Edward ¿te gustaría entrar?- dijo intentando no parecer nerviosa.

"_¡Oh, Dios, Edward di que sí! Me gustaría tanto acostarme contigo y sé que tú también lo deseas_", pensaba Jessica.

Abrí mis ojos como platos, sin duda Jessica no se andaba por las ramas, ¿cuánto se suponía que llevábamos saliendo? Si no me equivocaba eran dos o tres días ¿y ya quería que nos acostáramos?

- Jessica no puedo, tengo planes.- dije con la esperanza de que se bajara de una vez del coche, quería llegar cuanto antes a casa.

- Y yo también.- dijo mientras se acercaba e intentaba besarme.

Me aparté bruscamente, lo que hizo que me mirara sorprendida.

"_¿Por qué se ha apartado? Pensaba que lo deseaba tanto como yo._"

Pues pensaba mal entonces...

- Lo siento, Jessica, no creo que sea el momento.- dije aunque sabía que sonaba a excusa de segunda.

- ¿Y cuándo es el momento, Edward?- me preguntó molesta.

¿Cómo decirle que nunca? Aunque no podía decirle eso. Tenía que mentirle, hasta que hubiera decidido si iba a seguir con el plan o no.

- Creo que este ambiente no es muy romántico para un beso.- era una excusa ridícula, lo sabía. Pero en ese momento no se me ocurrió una mejor y a ella pareció convencerla.

"_Mmm... no sabía que Edward era tan romántico, pero bueno, está bien. Supongo que tendré que planear algo más romántico para que las cosas surjan._"

Jessica no se daba por vencida.

Suspiré.

En verdad el ambiente romántico para un beso era donde estuviera Bella.

- De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana.- dijo mientras se bajaba del coche.

- Adiós.

Me dirigí lo más rápido a mi casa y en cuestión de minutos estaba en el garaje aparcando el Volvo.

- Alice.

En menos de un segundo la tenía enfrente de mí.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó inocentemente.

Obviamente sabía lo que iba a pedir.

- Está bien- rodé mis ojos con un suspiro- di lo que quieres para que me vuelvas a dejar entrar en tu mente.

Sonrió maliciosamente.

- Quiero que Jessica se deje de sentar en nuestra mesa.

Rodé los ojos. Aún a pesar de que ella y Bella ya tenían otra mesa donde sentarse (en la cual también se sentaban Jasper y Emmett), quería recuperar la que principalmente era nuestra mesa. Pero no por la mesa en sí, esto era más una cuestión de orgullo.

- No puedo hacer eso y lo sabes.- dije cruzando los brazos.

- Sí que puedes, solo tienes que echarla de la mesa.

- Alice, no me hagas esto.

- Yo solo te estoy haciendo un favor.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Rodé mis ojos.

Tenía que ceder si quería saber que pasaba entre Mike y Bella.

- Está bien, Alice, pero con la condición de que el trato empiece para la semana que viene.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó curiosa.

- Porque hoy le he rechazado un beso y si le digo mañana que no se siente con nosotros se va a enfadar. Dame tiempo para preparar el terreno.

Pareció pensárselo pero al final cedió con un exagerado suspiro.

Alice cerró los ojos y las visiones empezaron.

Bella y Mike estaban viendo una película y Mike tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bella mientras le acariciaba la rodilla, a través de la manta que los cubría.

- ¿Cuánto queda para que suceda eso?- le pregunté.

- Creo que un minuto. ¿Vas a hacer algo para evitarlo?

Asentí pero no sabía qué hacer, entonces me vino a la mente una idea.

Cogí el móvil y marqué su número. Esperé a que pasara el minuto y llamé en llamada oculta. Lo cual hizo que Bella se separara de Mike para coger la llamada. Pero antes de que lo hiciera colgué.

Había conseguido romper el contacto entre la mano de Mike y la rodilla de Bella. Pero no duró mucho ya que Newton lo volvió a intentar y otra vez volví a llamar.

Pero ya no pude hacer lo mismo a la tercera vez, Bella había apagado el móvil.

- ¿Ése es tu magnifico plan para evitarlo?- dijo Alice con sarcasmo

- ¿Te se ocurre otro mejor?

"_Obvio que_ _sí, vas a casa de Newton, te llevas a Bella y le dices la verdad, ¿qué te parece?_", me respondió mentalmente.

- Lo que yo decía, no tienes un plan mejor.- Alice rodó los ojos.

Continuamos viendo lo que sucedía y por desgracia Mike lo intentó de nuevo, pero esta vez no se conformó con solo acariciar su rodilla sino que empezó a subir por su muslo.

La rabia y la impotencia se habían apoderado de mí.

Entonces Bella se apartó bruscamente y empezaron a discutir.

Me sentí en parte aliviado por su reacción pero aún no podía cantar victoria.

Newton intentó que Bella se sintiera culpable y lo consiguió, metiéndome a mí de por medio. Le dijo que le demostrara si de verdad no sentía nada por mí, y para ello quería que se lo demostrara con un beso.

Si hubiera tenido sangre en las venas estaría hirviendo.

Alice bloqueó, otra vez, su mente para que no pudiera seguir viendo.

La asesiné con la mirada. No podía hacerme esto ahora, necesitaba saber cómo terminaba todo.

- ¿Qué haces?- le pregunté ácidamente, pero no por ella, sino por el cretino de Newton.

- ¿Estás seguro que quieres ver esto? Sabes que cada versión de mi visión tiene el cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de que suceda.

- Lo sé, Alice, déjame seguir viendo, por favor.- dije intentando controlar el tono de mi voz, no tenia porque pagarlo con ella.

Asintió y volvió a abrir su mente para mí.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Perdón por el retraso pero he estado ocupada y no había tenido tiempo de corregir el capi! ;P En serio, siento haber tardado tanto, para recompensarlo intentare subir rápido el próximo! ^^**

**Aquí habéis podido ver lo que sucedió cuando Bella se fue al baño! XD**

**También quería comentar otra cosa, en el capi Edward dice que hace unos días le pidió a Jessica que fuera su novia, la verdad es que... eso fue un error mío. Me explico... yo quería narrar esa parte pero cuando escribí la versión de Edward se me olvidó incluir esa parte y he estado buscando un sitio donde poner esa escena pero por mucho que he buscado no he logrado encontrar un sitio idóneo. Así que he intentado arreglarlo explicando en este capi que ahora ya son novios. Aunque la verdad tampoco os perdéis de mucho, hubiera sido algo así: **

**"- Jessica ¿quieres ser mi novia? - le pregunté con todo el dolor de mi alma.  
**

**- ¡SSSSSSSÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍÍ!- gritó Jessica casi dejándome sordo, cosa rara en un vampiro."**

**Jaja... XD Me dio lástima no poder narrar esa escena, pero bueno ¿qué se le va a hacer? La cosa hubiera sido acordarme de esa escena mientras escribía los capis y haber provocado un momento idóneo para que Edward se lo pidiera, pero ahora los capis ya están escritos y sería un poco complicado modificarlo todo solo para incluir eso. Así que he decidido dejarlo así. **

**En fin… yo me voy ya, nos estamos leyendo! n_n**


	13. Momento de tranquilidad

**CAPÍTULO 13: Momento de tranquilidad**

Para mi gran alivio Bella rechazó el beso y se marchó corriendo.

Suspiré aliviado.

Aunque la sangre (o lo que tuviera en las venas) me estaba hirviendo de rabia. Luchaba contra el deseo de ir y arrancarle la cabeza a ese malnacido de Newton.

¿Cómo se atrevía a intentar besar a Bella? Es más, ¿cómo se atrevía siquiera a mirarla?

¡MALDITO NEWTON! Para intentar calmarme un poco imaginé ideas homicidas contra ese maldito.

Una sonrisa asomó por mi rostro ante mi última idea.

Alice rodó los ojos.

- Ay, Edward, eres imposible...-suspiró- Si estas aquí muriéndote de celos es porque quieres.

- Alice, es lo mejor.- dije aunque cada vez tenía más dudas de si era lo mejor o no.

- ¿Lo mejor para quién? ¿Para Mike? Porque él es el único que está sacando provecho de esta situación.

Un gruñido salió de mi pecho.

- Lo mejor para Bella y no te preocupes por Newton, de él me voy a encargar yo.- dije con odio en la voz.

Vi como Alice se preparaba para seguir discutiendo por lo que me adelanté cambiando de tema.

- ¿Dónde está ahora Bella?

Alice cerró los ojos y vi que se encontraba en un parque. Pero cuando noté que estaba llorando algo dentro de mí se rompió. Newton no se merecía ni una de sus lágrimas, esto lo iba a pagar muy pero que muy caro...

- Voy a llamarla, le diré que ahora mismo voy a buscarla.

- Tiene el móvil apagado, ¿recuerdas?- me recordó Alice.

- Pues voy a buscarla directamente.- dije mientras volvía a subirme al Volvo.

- Oh, claro muy buena idea Edward.- exclamó irónicamente- Seguro que no sospecha nada si te presentas en el parque a buscarla cuando supuestamente está en casa de Mike.

¡Maldición! Alice tenía razón. Pero no quería que estuviera ahí sola de noche, era peligroso.

- ¿Y qué sugieres entonces?

- Espera a que encienda el móvil al menos y entonces la llamamos.

Asentí.

Aunque la idea no me agradaba, no me gustaba que estuviera en un parque sola en mitad de la noche. Sobre todo conociendo el imán que es Bella para los peligros.

"_Acaba de encender el móvil_", me informó Alice al cabo de los minutos mientras la llamaba.

- ¿Sí?- contestó Bella con un tono tenuemente ahogado debido a las lágrimas.

Sin duda alguna disponer de un desarrollado sentido auditivo era de mucha utilidad.

- Bella ¿estás ocupada?- preguntó Alice fingiendo estar preocupada.

Me preguntaba qué estaría tramando...

- No, ¿por qué?- le contestó Bella desde el otro lado de la línea, claramente tan confundida como yo.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Te necesito en casa en menos de cinco minutos!- repentinamente Alice se entusiasmó, arqueé una ceja con recelo.

Por más que intentaba averiguar a qué venía todo esto no lo conseguí ya que había vuelto a bloquear su mente.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Bella haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos.

- No consigo decidirme entre que vestido ponerme y Jasper va a llevarme a cenar, es de vida o muerte- puse los ojos en blanco- necesito tu opinión. ¿Estás en casa de Newton aún? Lo digo para ir a buscarte.

Suspiré.

Sin lugar a dudas Alice era única.

- No, estoy en el parque que esta a cinco manzanas de ahí, ¿sabes cuál te digo?- obviamente claro que lo sabía.

- Claro, en cinco minutos estoy ahí.- respondió Alice mientras colgaba y se subía a su Porsche.

Alice no tardó en notar la cara de confusión con la que la miraba.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó haciéndose la inocente.

- ¿Se puede saber a que ha venido eso?- dije aún perplejo.

- ¿A que ha venido qué?

- "_No consigo decidirme entre que vestido ponerme y Jasper va a llevarme a cenar, es de vida o muerte, necesito tu opinión_".- dije imitando su voz.

- ¿Qué querías que le dijera? "Bella, ahora mismo voy para allá porque he tenido una visión en la que he visto como te ibas corriendo de casa de Newton y que ahora estás en un parque." ¿Hubieras preferido que le hubiera dicho eso?

Ok, Alice tenía razón. No hubiera sido buena idea decirle la verdad.

- ¿Adónde dices que vamos?- preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa mientras entraba al garaje.

- ¡A cenar!- exclamó la duendecillo que tenía como hermana mientras aplaudía debido a la emoción.

Esta vez era Alice la que había sacado provecho de la situación, había hecho planes con Jasper sin Jasper. Aunque claro, él aceptaría ir hasta el fin del mundo con tal de estar con Alice. Al igual que yo con Bella.

Jasper se acercó a Alice y la besó tiernamente en los labios antes de que Alice saliera disparada en busca de Bella.

Les envidiaba tanto, cuando les veía me imaginaba a mí y a Bella siendo igual de felices en un futuro. De igual a igual. Pero no era justo condenarla a mi mundo, era un acto egoísta, el lugar de un ángel no era el infierno. Sabía que tal vez ahora la idea de ser vampiro le resultara tentadora, pero con el tiempo se daría cuenta de a todo lo que había tenido que renunciar por estar junto a mí. Y entonces se arrepentiría. Y yo no quería que por mi culpa se viera privada de todas esas cosas que ella se merecía y que yo se las habría quitado por mi egoísmo.

Pero también era cierto que no podía vivir sin ella...

Repentinamente sentí una ola de alegría invadir mi cuerpo.

Miré a Jasper que me miraba preocupado, obviamente había sentido mis emociones. Y sabía que no estaba para tirar cohetes, aunque sus intentos para animarme no dieron resultado.

Si quería a Bella tenía que dejarla ir. Pero no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo llegado el momento. La amaba demasiado.

- Hermano, aún no es tarde.

Asentí.

Eso lo sabía. Aún no era tarde para recuperar a Bella y con ella mi felicidad. Pero no sería justo para ella. Tendría que sufrir de tantas privaciones para estar conmigo... yo quería darle cosas, no quitárselas. En cambio si seguía siendo humana, si la dejaba ir sabía que algún día sería feliz, se casaría, tendría hijos y se mantendría a salvo. En cambio yo lo único que podía ofrecerle eran privaciones y peligro.

- Ella te quiere, tú la quieres ¿cuál es el problema?- insistió al ver que con sus palabras aún me había deprimido más.

- El problema soy yo. No paro de ponerla en peligro. Mi único propósito es protegerla y siempre ocurre todo lo contrario. ¿Cuántas veces la he puesto en peligro desde que la conozco? ¡Miles! Si algo le pasara jamás me lo perdonaría, Jasper. Entiéndeme, ¿qué harías tú si Alice estuviera en el lugar de Bella?

- Entiendo tu punto de vista, Edward. Pero tú opinión no es la única que cuenta, una pareja está formada por dos personas. Y en la relación deciden los dos, no uno solo como tú haces. Déjala elegir. Aunque claro, ella ya no tiene nada que elegir, su decisión está tomada desde hace tiempo pero no quieres escucharla.

¡Claro que quería escucharla! Pero no podía, ya que eso conllevaría a que mi ángel se viera condenado por toda la eternidad.

Sin mediar más palabra con Jasper me fui a velocidad vampírica a mi habitación, no sin notar la tristeza que destilaba la mirada de Jasper.

Sabía que en cierto modo se sentía culpable. Aún no se había perdonado que por su debilidad abandonara a Bella hacía unos meses. Lo que no comprendía era que él no tenía la culpa, solo me había hecho abrir los ojos ante el peligro al que estaba sometiendo a Bella. Todo era mi culpa, yo era el único culpable. Jasper no la hubiera atacado si yo no la hubiera metido en una casa llena de vampiros, de mi familia vampiro... Jasper solo se guió por sus instintos, nada más.

Al llegar a mi habitación me tumbé en el sillón y me puse a Debussy para relajarme.

Aún recordaba el día en que descubrí que a Bella también le gustaba Debussy, me sorprendió un poco que una chica de su edad le conociera. Pero me agradó, me gustaba saber que teníamos cosas en común.

No tardé en oír como Bella y Alice habían llegado, y esta última empezó a probarse ropa a lo loco... y pensar que la cena con Jasper había salido de una excusa barata.

Inhalé el aire del ambiente para percibir el más delicioso aroma, el de Bella, mi Bella.

¿Cómo podría vivir sin ella? Por una parte sabía que tenía que hacer lo correcto, que era dejarla seguir con su vida, y por otra parte deseaba hacer lo incorrecto, decirle la verdad y transformarla para estar junto a ella el resto de la eternidad.

Aún no estaba seguro de cuál de las dos opciones seguir, la primera era demasiado dolorosa, pero era la correcta. Aunque ¿y si tal vez estaba volviendo a confundir lo correcto de lo incorrecto como aquella vez? ¿Qué pasaría entonces? ¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a perderla?

Los meses que pasé alejado de ella fueron los peores de mi vida, me pasaba todo el día tumbado en una habitación, lejos de mi familia, pensando en ella, lamentándome... ¿realmente estaba dispuesto a volver a pasar por ello, pero esta vez para siempre? Bueno, al menos hasta que Bella estuviera en este mundo. Ya que tenía muy claro que el día en que ella lo abandonara, cosa que no quería que sucediera, yo iría detrás. Les haría otra visita a los Vulturis.

Suspiré.

No sabía qué hacer, pero ya estaba cansado de todo. Quería desconectar un rato por lo que intenté distraerme un poco con los deberes, aunque no me sirvió de mucho ya que los terminé en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y mientras los hacía no conseguí poner la mente en blanco por lo que Bella ocupó el cien por cien de mis pensamientos.

Decidí probar suerte con otro método para desconectar de todo, apagué la música y me sumergí en la lectura de un libro, uno de mis favoritos. La lectura era lo único que lograba sacarme de la realidad y me envolvía en su propio mundo, era una de las cualidades que me gustaban tanto de los libros. Te olvidas de quien eres y te concentras en quienes son ellos y su historia, olvidándote así de tus propios problemas.

Y por lo visto lo conseguí, conseguí desconectar de todo un rato.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero entonces oí como alguien llamaba a la puerta. No tardé ni un segundo en darme cuenta de que era Bella. Me preguntaba qué querría. Se me hizo raro que no estuviera con Alice, entonces leí en la mente de mis hermanos que Alice y Jasper se acababan de ir.

- Adelante.- la invité a entrar.

Repentinamente me sentí feliz por su sola presencia.

- ¿Sí?- le pregunté cuando entró a mi habitación, como la primera vez que Bella vio mi habitación se quedó observándola minuciosamente, no pude evitar sonreír. Aunque Bella había perdido la memoria no había perdidos sus costumbres, como ya me había demostrado anteriormente.

- Esto, me preguntaba si podrías dejarme los deberes de hoy.

¿Los deberes?

Levanté una ceja en muestra de mi confusión.

- Claro, pero ¿y eso?

No entendía por qué me los pedía ya que ella también los tenía.

- Es una larga historia.- no parecía muy dispuesta a dar detalles y eso me intrigó.

- Tengo tiempo.- insistí.

- Lo que pasa es que cuando me he ido de casa de Mike se me ha olvidado la mochila.

Oh, claro, Mike. ¡No sabía cómo no había caído antes en eso! Era normal que después de la forma en que se había ido se olvidara de la mochila.

- ¿Edward?- me llamó y el tono de su voz era un poco dudoso, parecía como si no supiera cómo preguntarme algo.

- ¿Sí?- la animé con una sonrisa para que continuara.

- ¿Cómo sabías que Mike no iba a llevarme a casa?

¡Mierda! Supongo que fue un gran error insistir en lo del móvil, por lo visto me había delatado yo solito... tendría que intentar convencerla de que lo había dicho por decir.

- No sé a qué te refieres.- dije haciéndome el inocente.

- Ya, claro...- bufó y aguanté las ganas de sonreír, se veía tan hermosa cuando se enfadaba- y ¿por qué has insistido en si llevaba el móvil encima?

- Por si acaso, nunca hay que salir de casa sin móvil. Uno nunca sabe lo que puede suceder.

- Pero parecía que tú sí sabías lo que iba a suceder.- respondió dándole la vuelta a mis propias palabras.

Tendría que emplearme a fondo para convencerla de que detrás de mi insistencia con el móvil no había nada más.

- ¿Es que acaso sucedió algo?- volví a preguntar haciéndome el inocente, solo me faltaba poner ojitos de cordero degollado.

Bella ya no volvió a sacar el tema, supuse que no quería que yo le preguntase nada de su cita con Mike, ya que supuestamente yo no sabía lo que ese cretino había intentado.

Nuevamente al pensar en él la rabia me consumió.

Pero me tranquilicé por la presencia de Bella, tenía que comportarme normal sino quería que empezara a hacerme preguntas por mi repentina ira.

Sabía que cuando le diera los libros para que pudiera hacer los deberes se iría y no la volvería a ver (al menos no hasta el día siguiente) por lo que se me ocurrió una forma de pasar un rato con ella. Hacía tanto tiempo que no estábamos a solas, juntos, la extrañaba.

Por lo que cuando iba a darle los libros se me ocurrió una idea, fingí acordarme de que yo tampoco los había hecho (aunque no era así) y le propuse de hacerlos juntos. Ella aceptó y me sentí agradecido por ello. Repetiría los deberes mil veces con tal de pasar un rato junto a Bella.

El rato que estuvimos juntos fue el mejor que recordaba desde que Bella había perdido la memoria.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo volví a sentirme lleno con Bella a mi lado, por un momento solo fuimos Bella y yo. Reímos, hablábamos como si el mundo dependiera de ello, en la habitación resonaba el eco de nuestras risas y podía leer en la mente de mi familia que estaban felices por volverme a oír reír.

Por desgracia el tiempo pasa, aunque no quieras, y llegó la hora de dormir para los humanos. Con gran pesar vi como Bella salía de mi cuarto y se iba al suyo.

Suspiré.

Me preguntaba cuándo volveríamos a pasar un rato tan agradable como el que acabábamos de pasar. Había sido un momento de tranquilidad, un respiro de tantos problemas.

Aún no había decidido qué hacer, pero sí había decidido una cosa. Mientras lo decidía iba a dejar de mostrarme frio y distante con Bella. Si al final decidiera dejarla ir quería disfrutar mis últimos momentos junto a ella. Ya que cuando ella rehiciera su vida solo me quedarían los recuerdos, los recuerdos de mi felicidad junto a ella.

Me quedé un buen rato en mi habitación escuchando el ritmo acompasado de la respiración de Bella y el sonido de su corazón. Los sonidos más hermosos, sin lugar a dudas. Hasta que alguien llamó a mi puerta. Alice. La cual había vuelto hacía unos minutos.

Se acercó hacia donde yo estaba y se sentó en el suelo cruzando las piernas.

- Ya he visto que tú también has aprovechado la noche.- me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Sí.- dije con un suspiro ¿para qué negarlo?

- Mañana va a hacer sol.- soltó de repente.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Mañana no!

Esto ya era demasiado mala suerte. Si mañana ni yo ni el resto de mis hermanos íbamos Mike iba a estar más cerca de Bella, en todos los momentos... como en el almuerzo.

Además quería leer su mente para averiguar cuál sería su siguiente paso. Aunque bueno… tal vez hubiera otra forma de averiguarlo.

- Alice, ¿puedes ver lo que planea Mike?- le pedí.

- No veo nada, Edward. Mike aún no ha decidido nada, en cambio... Bella ha decidido ir mañana, antes de clase, a casa de Mike para disculparse.- puse mala cara.

¿DISCULPARSE? ¿DISCULPARSE DE QUÉ? ¿DE QUE MIKE SEA UN CRETINO?

¡El único que se tenía que disculpar era él!

Y encima ahora esto, mañana tendría que esconderme en casa por la luz del sol y no podría tener vigilado a Newton como quería, ya que no quería ninguna sorpresa por su parte.

- A mí tampoco me hace gracia dejar sola mañana a Bella, pero no podemos hacer otra cosa, Edward.- dijo haciéndose eco de mis pensamientos.

Suspiré abatido porque sabía que Alice tenía razón. No podíamos hacer nada.

Cuando amaneció mi familia y yo fingimos estar preparándonos para irnos de acampada, la excusa que dábamos al resto de Forks para explicar nuestra ausencia en el instituto, al igual que mi padre en su trabajo. No me hacía gracia mentirle a Bella, pero era necesario. Ya que alguna excusa teníamos que darle para no acudir al instituto.

Bella no tardó en bajar y al hacerlo nos examinó con la mirada confundida.

Nos preguntó el motivo de nuestra vestimenta, ya que nos habíamos vestido con ropa apropiada para ello y le contamos sobre nuestra supuesta caminata.

- Bella, nos encantaría que nos acompañaras, lo que pasa es que no tenemos la autorización de Charlie.- se excusó Carlisle intentando sonar creíble para que no se sintiera desplazada.

- Oh, no te preocupes, en serio. Además las caminatas no son mi fuerte.- añadió Bella.

- No hace falta que lo jures.- dijo Emmett con una estruendosa risa de las suyas.

Le fulminé con la mirada.

- Emmett- le llamó la atención Carlisle ya que no quería que Bella se sintiera mal.

- ¿Qué? Pero si es la verdad.- refunfuñó mi hermano con su actitud infantil- Todos sabemos que Bella se caería más de lo que andaría.- después de eso todos tuvimos que controlarnos para no reírnos.

Ya que sabíamos perfectamente que Emmett tenía razón, pero no era cortes reírse de la torpeza ajena.

Aunque claro no todos opinábamos igual, ya que Emmett se estaba riendo a pierna suelta.

Bella suspiró y cambió de tema.

- Carlisle, ¿tú crees que podría volver a conducir? Ya sabes, ya han pasado unos días...- le preguntó Bella.

- Mmm... Pues si quieres podemos ver qué tal andan tus reflejos.

Bella asintió y subieron al despacho de Carlisle.

Una vez Carlisle le hizo unas pruebas le dijo que sus reflejos habían mejorado y que podía volver a conducir. La idea no me agradaba, ya que aunque sus reflejos estaban mejor no estaban del todo recuperados.

- Carlisle, no creo que sea buena idea.- dije en un susurro, sabía que aunque ambos estuviéramos en ambas habitaciones él me podía oír muy bien.

"_No te preocupes, hijo. Sus reflejos han mejorado, confía en ella_", me contestó mentalmente.

Si confiar, confiaba en ella, en quien no confiaba era en sus reflejos. Ella era un imán para el peligro.

- Edward, tranquilo, no le va a pasar nada, lo he visto.- me tranquilizó Alice.

Sus palabras me tranquilizaron. Tenían razón, no tenía por qué preocuparme.

Cuando oímos que Bella volvía a bajar volvimos a fingir estar preparándonos.

- ¿Estás segura que no prefieres que te acerque yo en un momento?- se ofreció Alice.

- Gracias Alice, pero me apetece volver a conducir.- respondió Bella.

- Está bien, toma, las llaves del Volvo.- dijo Alice mientras le lanzaba las llaves de mi preciado Volvo... ¡Un momento! ¿Ha dicho Volvo?

- ¿Mi Volvo?- pregunté confundido mientras oía la risa de Emmett porque las llaves habían caído al suelo.

- Claro que sí, si por accidente estrella el coche será mejor que estrelle el tuyo y no mi querido Porsche.

¿Mi Volvo estrellado? De repente me vino a la mente una imagen nada agradable... mi Volvo hecho añicos... el solo pensamiento me hizo estremecer.

- Me halaga tanta confianza, Alice.- dijo Bella irónicamente al escuchar el comentario de Alice.

Intenté mirar en la mente de Alice si había visto algo respecto a algún accidente pero no encontré nada. Además, antes me había dicho que no había visto que sucediera nada si Bella volvía a conducir.

- No hay tiempo que perder, no querrás llegar tarde, ¿verdad?- dijo Alice mientras ejercía presión con las manos en la espalda de Bella para sacarla de la habitación.

Busqué en la mente de Alice el motivo: Bella pensaba devolverme las llaves.

- Alice, pero el coche es de Edward, no puedes prestarme algo que no es tuyo.- dijo ignorando los empujones que le daba el monstruito que tenía como hermana.

- Edward te lo presta encantado, Bella.- replicó Alice.

- No importa, Bella. Confío en ti y en tus reflejos.- dije mientras reía por la escena que estaba presenciando.

Además, yo le prestaría todo lo que ella quisiera, eso sin contar que el coche se impregnaría de su dulce aroma. En cierto modo salía ganando.

- Vale, Alice, sé andar yo solita.- se quejó Bella.

Alice dejó de ejercer presión en la espalda de Bella y empezó a andar a su ritmo.

- Si rayas su coche no pasa nada. Es más, hazme un favor y ráyaselo de mi parte.- dijo en un tono bajo para oídos humanos.

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras oía como se escapaba de mi garganta un tenue gruñido.

El cual no pasó desapercibido para Alice.

"_Jaja... te lo tienes merecido por tonto. Sabes que no puedes vivir sin ella y ella sin ti y tú se la entregas en bandeja de plata al imbécil de Newton_"

Su pensamiento me dolió.

- Alice, no voy a rayar su coche.- afirmó Bella en voz baja.

Me sentí aliviado por la integridad de mi coche pero el pensamiento de Alice me había llegado hondo.

Oí como Bella se alejaba de la casa y no tardó en aparecer Alice a mi lado.

- Alice.- dije sabiendo que ella sabía lo que iba a pedirle.

Alice suspiró.

- Vas a tener que empezar a pagarme un sueldo.- dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos e intentaba ver lo que sucedería entre Bella y Mike.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, como prometí no me he tardado! XD**

**Espero que os haya gustado, ya sabéis me encantaría que me dejarais reviews con vuestra opinión! ^^**

**Y yo me voy ya, que estoy viendo "Física o Química" y están haciendo anuncios pero no tarda en empezar! XD**

**Así que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! n_n**


	14. Sorpresa

**CAPÍTULO 14: Sorpresa**

- Alice, estoy esperando.- dije rodando los ojos.

- No lo entiendo.- dijo frustrada mientras fruncía el ceño aún con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué no entiendes?

- No veo nada...- susurró ausente.

Jasper al ver la preocupación de Alice se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura.

- Mi amor ¿qué sucede?

- No lo entiendo Jazz, es como si mi don hubiera dejado de funcionar.- explicó mientras abría los ojos.

Todos los presentes arqueamos una ceja incrédulos.

- Explícate.- le dijo Carlisle curioso.

- Normalmente para tener una visión voluntaria cierro los ojos y me concentro y la visión viene sola. Pero ahora lo hago y no sucede nada, es como si mi don hubiera dejado de funcionar.

- Eso es imposible.- dije sereno.- Vuélvelo a intentar.

Alice asintió.

Intenté mirar en su mente para ver si lo conseguía o no y me quedé petrificado cuando me di cuenta de una cosa...

No pude evitar soltar un jadeo de sorpresa. Todas las miradas se posaron en mí.

- ¿Qué sucede Edward?- me preguntó preocupada Esme.

No contesté, me limité a confirmar mis temores. Intenté leer los pensamientos de cada miembro de mi familia pero no lo conseguí. ¿Qué sucedía aquí?

- ¿Edward?- esta vez fue Carlisle quien habló.

- Mi don tampoco funciona, no consigo leer vuestras mentes.- dije con el ceño arrugado por la confusión.

- Jasper ¿qué me dices de tu don?- le preguntó Carlisle y todos posamos nuestras miradas en él.

- El mío si que funciona, estoy sintiendo vuestras emociones.

- Carlisle ¿qué crees que pueda estar pasando?- le pregunté preocupado.

Nunca nos había pasado nada semejante, tanto para mí como para Alice nuestros dones eran como parte de nosotros mismos.

- Mmm... No lo sé hijo, es todo tan extraño. ¿Desde cuándo os sucede?

- La última visión que tuve fue ayer y luego de ésa no he vuelto a tener ninguna, pero no sé en qué momento exacto sucedió. Supongo que sería en algún momento entre esa última visión hasta ahora.- dijo Alice meditando.

- ¿Y tú Edward?- me preguntó Jasper.

- Yo me he dado cuenta ahora, aunque claro... desde ayer tenía bloqueado vuestros pensamientos.

Eso era cierto, después de que Alice y Jasper salieran a cenar bloqueé todos los pensamientos de mi familia para centrarme solo en Bella. Y hasta ahora no había intentado leer las mentes de mi familia, y ahora me encontraba con esto...

- ¡Alice, Edward, bienvenidos al mundo de los vampiros sin don!- exclamó Emmett con una gran carcajada.

Lo que hizo que Alice y yo le fulmináramos con la mirada. Esto no era gracioso, al menos no para nosotros dos. Porque el resto de mi familia empezó a reírse a carcajadas con él.

Todos estuvimos dándole vueltas al asunto durante horas, pero no encontrábamos explicación posible. Al final decidimos ir a cazar para despejar nuestras mentes. Realmente era frustrante no saber qué sucedía. Me sentía como si no fuera yo mismo. Mi don me había acompañado hacía más de un siglo y ahora me había abandonado... la pregunta que rondaba por mi cabeza era ¿por qué?

Nos habíamos alimentado bien y volvíamos a la casa pero todos teníamos una expresión ausente en nuestros rostros. Sobre todo Alice y yo. Alice me había dicho que si intentaba "forzar" una visión le entraba jaqueca.

Cuando regresamos a casa oímos el corazón de Bella que latía a un ritmo normal, se encontraba en el segundo piso.

Alice no tardó en subir, aunque no podía leer su mente ya sabía lo que se proponía. Era lo que tenía conocerla desde hace tanto...

- ¡Bella! ¡Bella!- gritaba emocionada mi hermana.

- ¿Sí, Alice?- contestó Bella, había extrañado tanto oír su voz.

- ¿Estás ocupada?- preguntó en un tono inocente, pero yo sabía lo que tramaba.

- No.

Sin darme cuenta mis labios habían esbozado una sonrisa. Bella no sabía que acababa de condenarse a sí misma.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Ahora mismo nos vamos de compras!- soltó mi hermana entusiasmada.

No pude evitar reírme, al igual que el resto de mi familia que se encontraban en el salón conmigo.

- No me mires así, mañana nos vamos de acampada y necesitamos comprar algunas cosas.- supusimos que a Bella le habría entrado pánico y Jasper nos lo confirmó, lo que hizo que nuestras risas aumentaran.

Aunque intentamos no reír muy fuerte para que Bella no nos oyera.

Entonces oímos como Alice bajaba con Bella.

Al pasar por frente de nosotros Bella intentó compartir su tortura con nosotros.

- ¿Y por qué ellos no vienen? Ellos también vendrán a la acampada.- alegó.

- Ya lo he intentando pero no quieren.

Tuve que esforzarme para no sonreír. Aún recordaba los pucheros que Alice nos había hecho a mí y a mis hermanos para que la acompañáramos. Al final Emmett para hacerla desistir de su idea de que la acompañáramos había metido a Bella de por medio y el rostro de Alice se había iluminado de emoción. Mientras sonreía triunfantemente. Sabía con antelación que a Bella no le sería tan fácil negarse.

- Alice, yo tampoco quiero ir.- insistió Bella.

Me entraron ganas de ir hasta ella y abrazarla para impedir que Alice se la llevara, pero no podía hacerlo por dos motivos:

1) Bella sospecharía si la abrazara tan protectoramente.

2) Alice se vengaría... y no quería volver a meterme en problemas con ella.

Entonces Alice le hizo un puchero a Bella, poniendo su carita más triste.

- ¿Vas a dejarme solita?- pregunto Alice mientras miraba a Bella con cara de perrito abandonado.

Bella rodó los ojos como signo de derrota lo que provocó que mi familia y yo nos riéramos. Alice siempre conseguía salirse con la suya. Era una duendecillo realmente manipuladora...

Una vez Alice y Bella se fueron todos continuamos hablando del por qué de la desaparición de nuestros dones. Al final no sacamos nada en clave ya que todos estábamos igual de desconcertados.

¿Desde cuándo un don desaparecía?

- Nunca había oído un caso semejante. Un don no es algo pasajero, es algo permanente.- reflexionaba Carlisle en voz alta.

Por primera vez sentí lo que era esperar para saber que pensaban los demás. Ya que normalmente yo sabía lo que iba a decir en el momento en que lo pensaban, ahora me tocaba esperar a que lo expresaran verbalmente, era realmente frustrante... Antes solo me ocurría con Bella, ahora con todo el mundo. Lo que resultaba mucho más frustrante. ¿Qué demonios sucedía aquí?

- ¿Cómo es posible dejar de tener un don del día a la noche?- pregunté.- Y nos ha pasado a Alice y a mí solos, ¿por qué Jasper no ha perdido su don?

- Mmm... Estaba pensando en eso mismo. Por lo visto sea lo que sea que esté sucediendo solo afecta a los dones mentales...

Carlisle tenía razón, no había caído en eso. Jasper era el único de nosotros que tiene un don físico... En cambio el de Alice y mío eran mentales ¿es que algo andaba mal en nuestras cabezas?

Carlisle se fue a su despacho para seguir investigando, y los demás volvieron a sus cosas. En cambio yo preferí relajarme tocando la nana de Bella con el piano. Oír la melodía me hacía sentirme más cerca de ella, más cerca de mi ángel. Casi podía sentir como la parte más egoísta de mí empezaba a apoderarse de mí nuevamente. No aguantaba más tiempo estar separado de ella, necesitaba decirle cuanto la amaba... pero no era lo correcto. Ella se merecía una mejor vida.

Entonces oí como Alice y Bella se aproximaban por la carretera por lo que dejé de tocar el piano y subí al segundo piso. No sería nada bueno que Bella descubriera que yo era el autor de esa melodía. No después de la llamada que le hice cuando Charlie estaba a punto de decirle que salía conmigo o cuando se quedaba dormida oyendo la música.

Al cabo de los minutos oí como llegaban y descargaban todas las bolsas que llevaban, conociendo a Alice se habrían traído la tienda entera con ellas.

Al cabo de poco rato me encontré con Bella en el pasillo, se veía tan hermosa como de costumbre.

- Toma, muchas gracias.- dijo mientras me entregaba las llaves.

Ya ni me acordaba de mi preciado Volvo con todo lo sucedido con los dones.

- No hay de qué.- le sonreí, por su expresión deduje que mi Volvo estaba sano y salvo.- Gracias a ti por devolvérmelo de una pieza- bromeé. Quería verla reír, era un sonido maravilloso.

Rodó los ojos antes de empezar a reír. Lo había logrado. Por lo que yo también me reí. Aún así no podía quitarme en mente lo que sucedía, me tenía muy preocupado. ¿Cómo iba a protegerla ahora del maldito de Newton si ya no contaba con la ventaja de poder leerle la mente?

Hablando de Newton... se me había olvidado que Bella había ido por la mañana a hablar con él ¿qué habría pasado? Pensé en preguntárselo pero me di cuenta que ese no era el mejor momento. Y no iba a arruinar un momento como éste mencionando su nombre. Ya tendría otra ocasión de preguntárselo.

- ¡Es una lástima que no le rayaras el coche!- gritó Alice para que Bella la oyera bien.

- ¡Tienes razón hermanita, fue una verdadera lástima!- reafirmó Emmett lo dicho por Alice con una enorme y estruendosa carcajada.

Un tenue gruñido salió de mi pecho. Se estaban metiendo con mi Volvo y con mi preciado Volvo nadie se metía.

Aún así el momento seguía siendo perfecto con Bella a mi lado.

No importaba que Alice y Emmett intentaran hacerme rabiar (sabía que Alice lo hacía por venganza por no contarle la verdad a Bella y Emmett porque era Emmett, un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto).

Bella y yo rodamos los ojos por las tonterías de mis hermanos y empezamos a reírnos. Emmett y Alice a veces podían parecer un par de críos.

Si no existieran Rosalie y Jasper, Alice y Emmett tendrían futuro juntos.

Esa noche no volví a hablar más con Bella, me quedé hablando con Carlisle analizando teorías del por qué de la desaparición de nuestros dones. En cambio Alice y Bella se la pasaron hablando sobre lo que mi hermana tenía planeado para hacer este fin de semana.

Miedo me daba...

Lo que más me sorprendió fue darme cuenta de que Bella mostraba interés por la acampada. Y aún me sorprendí más al darme cuenta de que yo también empezaba a mostrar interés.

Aunque no interés en sí por la acampada, no, interés porque estaría más cerca de Bella. Y algo dentro de mí me decía que a Bella le sucedía lo mismo.

El viernes el instituto había sido un día de lo más normal. La mejor parte del día fue a la hora de exponer el trabajo, Bella estaba tan sonrojada y tan hermosa que me costó apartar la vista de ella.

Pero aparte de eso no hubo ninguna otra novedad.

Acababa de acercar a Jessica a su casa y estaba esperando a que bajara del coche pero parecía rehacía a hacerlo.

- Oye Edward...- empezó dudosa pero no continuó.

Por educación me vi obligado a animarla a continuar, aunque no quisiera escucharla.

- ¿Sí?- dije con voz suave.

Deseaba tanto leer su mente en esos momentos para poder saber qué planeaba. Porque por su expresión estaba seguro de que algo pasaba por su mente.

- Me preguntaba ¿te caigo bien?

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué clase de preguntas es esa?- evadí su pregunta con otra pregunta.

Se sonrojó y agachó la mirada.

- Es que... no sé, supuestamente los novios- que mal que sonaba esa palabra en su boca- hacen cosas juntos, pero tú y yo solo nos vemos en el instituto. Nunca hacemos planes juntos.

¿Cómo decirle sin ofenderla que ni en broma pasaría más tiempo a su lado? Ya era suficiente tener que aguantar sus tonterías en las horas escolares, como para tener que aguantarla también en horas extras.

- Es solo que no tengo tiempo, ya sabes, estoy ocupado.- me excusé con el tono más convincente del que fui capaz.

- Oh.- exclamó.- ¿Y este fin de semana? ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

Por segunda vez me alegré de la acampada que Alice había preparado, iba a servirme de excusa con Jessica.

- Sí, me voy con mi familia de acampada. Ya sabes, cosas de familia.

Levantó la vista y me miró de una forma extraña.

Por su expresión parecía como si estuviera calculando algo fríamente. Y entonces se formó una tenue sonrisa en sus labios, la cual intentó ocultar.

- Y dime ¿Bella también irá?

¿Bella? ¿Qué más le daba a ella si Bella iba o no?

No entendía muy bien a qué venía eso, aún así, asentí en respuesta.

- Y... ¿estarás ocupado todo el fin de semana? ¿Cuándo os vais?- preguntó curiosa, demasiado curiosa para mi gusto.

Aunque claro, supuse que no debía sorprenderme ya que Jessica era una de las más grandes cotillas de Forks.

- Esta tarde, en cuanto terminemos de preparar las cosas.

¿Por qué tenía tanto interés? ¿Qué planeaba? Mi don había dejado de funcionar cuando más lo necesitaba.

Estúpido don traicionero...

Lo que hizo a continuación Jessica me desconcertó. Se despidió con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y se bajó del coche rápidamente. De ella habría esperado que se hubiera molestado o puesto celosa de que Bella se viniera con nosotros y que hubiera armado un numerito. En cambio se había bajado como si nada... y eso era muy extraño en ella.

Aunque no le quise dar más importancia y me fui a mi casa, no quería hacer esperar a mi familia.

Cuando llegué todos ya estaban preparando las cosas. Por lo que ahora estábamos en la entrada cogiendo las últimas cosas antes de irnos y Emmett (¡cómo no!) empezó con sus bromas:

- ¿Qué Bella, preparada para tropezar unas cuantas veces?

- Jaja- contestó irónicamente Bella.- Muy gracioso Emmett.

Entonces el ambiente se transformó de lo más alegre, todos hacíamos bromas entre todos, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Fui a abrir y poco a poco fui percibiendo un aroma conocido, pero en ese momento no caí en a quién pertenecía.

Cuando abrí me quedé petrificado, el aroma pertenecía a...

- ¡Sorpresa!- gritó mientras me abrazaba fuertemente (para un humano).

... Jessica.

Había estado tan distraído con las bromas de mi familia que no había prestado atención a los sonidos ajenos, por lo que no la oí llegar y por lo visto lo mismo les había sucedido a mis hermanos, pues yo no era el único petrificado en mi sitio.

¿Qué demonios hacía ella aquí? Y peor aún... ¿por qué traía una mochila de acampada consigo?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, como habéis visto aquí Kate ya empieza a utilizar su don contra Alice y Edward, aunque ellos aún no saben qué pasa! XD**

**Intentaré subir pronto, aunque no prometo nada. Esta semana que entra estaré ocupada, tengo que hacer algunos trámites el lunes y martes y tal vez el miércoles también. Intentaría corregir el nuevo capi mañana pero como que hacen el mundial y no voy a perdérmelo! XD**

**Se me hace raro decir que voy a ver futbol jaja... XD la verdad es que no soy fanática pero me he enganchado en este mundial jaja... XD**

**Según el pulpo Paul España va a ganar jaja... XD bueno el pulpo y la tortuga José María (de SLQH) jaja... XD**

**En fin... así que lo más pronto a subir será el miércoles o jueves.**

**Ah, por cierto ¿os habéis enterado de que van a hacer una película parodiando la saga? Sip, la peli se llama "Una loca película de vampiros", el tráiler es buenísimo, vedlo por vosotros mismos: ****http : / / www . youtube . com/watch?v=cqGhaHAs11w (sin espacios)**

**Jaja... a mí me mata de risa la parte de Jasper y la de la manada jaja... XD Me muero por ver la peli! XD**

**Buenos nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! n_n**


	15. El estúpido príncipe y la bella dama

**CAPÍTULO 15: El estúpido príncipe y la bella dama**

Fui a abrir y poco a poco fui percibiendo un aroma conocido, pero en ese momento no caí en a quién pertenecía.

Entonces cuando abrí me quedé petrificado, el aroma pertenecía a...

- ¡Sorpresa!- gritó mientras me abrazaba fuertemente (para un humano).

... Jessica.

Había estado tan distraído con las bromas de mi familia que no había prestado atención a los sonidos ajenos, por lo que no la oí llegar y por lo visto lo mismo les había sucedido a mis hermanos, pues yo no era el único petrificado en mi sitio.

¿Qué demonios hacía ella aquí? Y peor aún... ¿por qué traía una mochila de acampada consigo?

No entendía qué hacía ella aquí. Entonces empecé a recordar su repentino interés cuando le había dicho que me iría de acampada y el porqué no había montado una escenita, pues pensaba acompañarnos a cómo de lugar. Aunque eso implicara venir de acoplada.

Había sido un tonto al hablar más de la cuenta. Jessica terminaría por arruinar los únicos días que tenía para pasar más cerca de Bella. No es que pensara decirle la verdad ni nada de eso, pero me apetecía estar ella y yo solos (sin ningún Mike o Jessica por en medio), pero con Jessica todo se iba a complicar un poco más.

Cuando al fin reaccioné separé a Jessica de mí y hablé:

- Jessica ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?- pregunté intentando ocultar mis sentimientos.

Cada vez Jessica me molestaba más... ¡maldije para mis adentros el día en que le pedí el cambio de asientos! Todo empeoró desde ese día.

- Te he querido dar una sorpresa, Edward. Como siempre dices que estas ocupado pues me ha parecido buena idea acompañarte en esta excursión familiar. Por fin tendremos tiempo para nosotros.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Bella, y yo me sentía igual o peor que ella. No me gustaba hacerla sufrir y al parecer era lo único que sabía hacer.

Mis hermanos rugieron enfurecidos por la presencia de Jessica y por sus palabras. Ya que las había dicho a propósito para herir a Bella, no hacía falta ser lector de mentes para averiguarlo.

- No puedes venir con nosotros.- exclamó Alice intentando controlarse, sabía que si por ella fuera echaría a Jessica a patadas de la casa.

- ¿Por qué no?- interrogó desafiantemente Jessica, pues se había dado cuenta que nadie quería que ella viniera con nosotros.

- La propia palabra lo indica, excursión FA-MI-LIAR.- respondió Alice deletreando la última palabra, dándole así más énfasis.

Obviamente Jessica pilló la indirecta.

- ¿Y ella qué?- dijo Jessica mientras señalaba a Bella.

- Ella es de la fam...- vi lo que Alice se proponía a decir y tuve que interrumpirla antes de que dijera algo que arruinara todo.

Pues si Alice terminara la frase con "familia" Bella empezaría a hacer preguntas, preguntas que terminarían por sacar a la luz todos los secretos que le había estado ocultando. Por su bien, claro...

- Bueno, bueno, calmaos las dos.- interrumpí su discusión mientras miraba a Jasper, rogándole con la mirada que me echara una mano.

Y así fue, la habitación se llenó de tranquilidad.

- Jessica ¿por qué no me acompañas afuera y hablamos?- le pedí a Jessica, sería mejor aclarar las cosas de una buena vez antes de que una confrontación entre Alice y Jessica terminara por arruinar todo.

Y como esperaba a mis hermanos no les sentó bien que la sacara fuera para hablar pues temían que lograra convencerme de algún modo. Rugieron advirtiéndome que ni me atreviera a pensar en ello.

Nos alejamos a una distancia prudencial, aunque por supuesto mis hermanos podían escucharnos.

- Jessica ¿por qué haces esto?- dije mirándola seriamente.

- ¿Por qué hago qué?- preguntó inocentemente.

Rodé mis ojos.

- Sabes muy bien de lo qué hablo.

Pareció considerar sus próximas palabras. Y otra vez aquí estaba frustrado por tener que esperar a que respondiera verbalmente.

- Ya te lo he dicho, era una sorpresa.

- No me gustan las sorpresas.

"_Y mucho menos ésta_", añadí para mis adentros.

- Vale, está bien, tal vez tendría que haberte avisado. Pero pensé que te haría feliz verme, además éste será un buen momento para que pasemos tiempo juntos.

- Edward, invéntate cualquier cosa pero Jessica no viene con nosotros.- me siseó Alice molesta a velocidad vampírica.

Aunque ella estuviera dentro de la casa y yo fuera podía oírla a la perfección y ella lo sabía, era una de las muchas ventajas de ser vampiro.

- Jessica no es una buena idea, como te dije es una excursión entre mis hermanos y yo.- dije intentando deslumbrarla, así sería más fácil convencerla de que se fuera a su casa.

Pareció aturdida durante unos segundos, pero no tardó en reaccionar.

- ¿Y Bella?- preguntó molesta.

- No es lo mismo, Jessica. Bella está viviendo con nosotros. No la podemos dejar sola.- mentí intentando sonar lo más convincentemente posible.

Aunque los verdaderos motivos era que Alice estaba haciendo esto para que Bella y yo pudiéramos pasar más tiempo juntos. En el fondo siempre lo había sabido pero no quería aceptar que la idea me entusiasmaba. Eso no estaba bien... era un completo egoísta.

- ¿Y tus padres y Rosalie? No los he visto dentro. Si no van ellos también Bella puede quedarse con ellos en la casa.

¿Estaba diciéndome a mí y a mi familia lo que teníamos que hacer?

- Jessica, eso a ti no te incumbe.

- Ah, claro, lo que pasa es que quieres volver con Bella ¿no? Estoy segura que vas a aprovechar la acampada para ponerme los cuernos con ella.- después de decir eso empezó a llorar.

No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer.

Creo que se estaba tomando demasiado en serio nuestra supuesta "relación".

- Jessica ¿de dónde sacas eso?

- ¿Cómo qué de dónde lo saco? Nunca quieres pasar tiempo conmigo, pero cuando te se presenta una oportunidad de estar con Bella no lo piensas ni un segundo.- dijo aún llorando.

- No es eso...- no sabía qué más decir para que dejara de llorar.

Me sentí un poco culpable, parecía que lo único que se me daba bien era hacer daño a la gente que me rodeaba.

- ¿S-seguro?- preguntó entre sollozos.- Entonces si no es eso ¿puedo acompañaros?

¿Qué debía decir? Si decía que no volvería a llorar y si le decía que sí mis hermanos me iban a matar.

Al ver que no respondía Jessica volvió a llorar.

- Vale, Jessica, puedes venir con nosotros. Pero ya deja de llorar, por favor.- dije resignado.

Iba a pagar caro esto. Mis hermanos no iban a perdonármelo.

- Nuestro hermano es un idiota.- bufó Emmett, a velocidad vampírica, desde adentro.

- Y qué lo digas...- apoyó Alice en un tono bastante molesto.- No puedo creerme cómo se ha creído ese cuento de Jessica de hacerse la víctima, patético...

- Estaba llorando ¿qué queríais que hiciera?- dije en mi defensa.

- ¡Qué le dijeras no!- gritaron los tres al unísono, por suerte ningún oído humano lo oyó.

Jessica y yo nos encaminamos hacia adentro de la casa.

- Edward, ella no está triste ni nada por el estilo. Estaba fingiendo, créeme. Lo sé.- me aseguró Jasper, y entonces caí en lo estúpido que había sido.

Si Jasper lo decía era porque él había sentido las emociones de Jessica...

¡Maldición! Me había dejado engañar nuevamente por una colegiala...

Suspiré. Pero ahora ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, no me apetecía volver a discutir con ella. Y aún menos podría responderle el porqué había cambiado de opinión. Ya que no sería muy normal que le dijera: "_¿Cómo que por qué ya no quiero que vengas? Es obvio, Jasper, mi hermano, ha sentido tus emociones y me ha asegurado que estabas fingiendo para que te invitara a venir._" "_¿Que a qué me refiero con que mi hermano a sentido tus emociones? Oh, a nada importante, solo que somos vampiros y los vampiros tenemos dones y ése es el suyo_".

Cuando llegamos dentro Bella ocultaba sus emociones detrás de una máscara. Siempre lo hacía cuando algo le afectaba. Era muy fácil distinguir cuando estaba bien y mal, era como un libro abierto.

Ahora ya no podía echarme atrás, tendríamos que llevar a Jessica con nosotros.

Aunque realmente me molestó descubrir la forma en que me había manipulado, ahora en su rostro ya no se veía rastro de lágrima alguna, es más, iba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Al igual que Bella yo oculté mis emociones, tenía que controlarme y comportarme normal.

- Jessica viene con nosotros.- respondí asegurándome de que el tono fuera impasible, no quería que detectaran ningún rastro de emoción, pues estaba seguro que sino mi voz hubiera sonado muy molesta.

- Idiota.- suspiró Alice.

La cual nos fulminaba con la mirada (a mí y a Jessica), aunque no era la única Emmett y Jasper hacían igual. Estaban muy molestos de que Jessica nos acompañara y yo también.

Había sido tan estúpido que había caído, nuevamente, en sus juegos. Pero me había dado cuenta demasiado tarde, ahora estaba seguro que todo ese numerito de llorar lo tenía preparado desde mucho antes.

Si mi don funcionara podría haber evitado esto. Mi don me había abandonado cuando más lo necesitaba... ¡Maldito don traicionero!

Nadie volvió a hablar y nos fuimos directos al bosque de Forks.

No tuve más remedio que llevar en mi Volvo a Jessica ya que mis hermanos no la querían ver ni en pintura. Minutos antes había fantaseado con invitar a Bella a llevarla en mi Volvo y por desgracia ahora ocupaba su lugar Jessica.

Me maldije internamente de todas las maneras posibles.

Jessica intentó entablar conversación en más de una ocasión pero yo la corté fríamente. Estaba tratando de controlarme para no dejarla abandonada en una gasolinera.

Desearía tanto tener sentado a mi lado a mi ángel, a la luz de mi existencia...

Llegamos en poco tiempo, aunque hubiéramos llegado antes si no hubiéramos tenido que aguardar las apariencias.

Empezamos a cargar con todo lo que íbamos a llevarnos, en el momento en que iba a ofrecerme a llevar las cosas de Bella (sabía que Jessica se molestaría y me daba absolutamente igual) Emmett se me adelantó.

Parecía rehacía a cualquier ayuda pero Emmett no le dejó opción.

Todos aún seguíamos en silencio. Fue la única vez que agradecí no poder leer las mentes de los demás, pues sabía que mis hermanos estarían matándome con sus pensamientos.

Mientras cavilaba, otra vez, el porqué habría desaparecido el don de Alice y el mío Jessica rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos.

- Y dime Bella ¿qué tal te va con Mike?- le preguntó Jessica a Bella, haciéndome recordar cuanto odiaba a ese cretino.

Aún seguía preguntándome qué habría pasado cuando Bella fue a pedirle disculpas... aunque no entendía por qué Bella se las pedía cuando tendría que ser a la viceversa.

- Bien.- contestó secamente.

Sonreí. A leguas se veía que estaba molesta de que Jessica hubiera sacado el tema.

- Me alegro por vosotros, hacéis muy buena pareja.- un rugido escapó de mi pecho.

¿¡CÓMO QUÉ HACÍAN BUENA PAREJA! ¿¡EN QUÉ MUNDO PARELO PODÍA SUCEDER ESO!

Ésta era la mayor estupidez que había oído decir a Jessica...

- Si tú lo dices...- murmuró Bella irónicamente.

Lo que hizo que me tranquilizara un poco, ella no lo veía igual que Jessica. Me alegré infinitamente. Si decidía seguir con mi plan tendría que buscar yo mismo al perro, prefería que Bella estuviera con él antes que con el pervertido cretino de Mike.

- No soy la única que lo piensa, Edward también.- añadió Jessica.

Dejé de respirar.

¿¡QUÉ! ¿¡CÓMO QUE YO HABÍA DICHO ESO! ¿¡DE DÓNDE DEMONIOS HABÍA SACADO ESA BLASFEMIA!

Más rugidos escaparon de mi pecho sin control, aunque no fui el único. Por las expresiones de mis hermanos podría jurar que mis pensamientos eran un eco de los suyos.

Yo aún estaba en shock por la blasfemia que Jessica acababa de soltar cuando sentí que me cogía la mano. No podía creerme lo manipuladora, hipócrita y mentirosa que era Jessica.

Intenté desmentir semejante cosa pero Jessica no me dejó ya que siguió hablando como si nada.

Pensé en hacer callar a Jessica y aclararle a Bella que era mentira y también deseaba quitar mi mano de la cínica mujer que la tomaba. Pero entonces me acordé del por qué ella se encontraba aquí.

Yo tenía que lograr que Bella se olvidara de mí.

No podía dejarme ganar por los celos, tenía que intentarlo... aunque cada vez estaba más convencido de que todo esto era un error.

- No voy a ir al baile.- volví a la realidad y volví a prestar atención a la conversación.

Bella acababa de decir que no iría al baile. ¿Es qué alguien había dicho algo al respecto? Había estado tan absorto en mis pensamientos que había perdido el hilo de la conversación.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Jessica, entonces supuse que sería Jessica la que habría mencionado el baile.

Bella cada vez parecía más molesta por el interrogatorio de Jessica. Deseaba ayudarla pero no sabía cómo hacer callar a Jessica. Por otra parte yo también deseaba saber el porqué no iba a ir al baile. Supuse que el baile no era lo suyo y deseaba ferozmente que Mike también tuviera mucho que ver con esa decisión.

- Motivos personales.

Vi como Jessica tomaba aire para continuar hablando pero Bella al darse cuenta empezó a hablar con Alice.

La táctica le dio resultado. Me alegré.

Emmett y Jasper no tardaron en empezar a hablar entre ellos, al fin el silencio había desaparecido (ya que el resto de mi familia se había mantenido en silencio).

Mientras llegábamos a donde acamparíamos Jessica empezó a hablar de... la verdad no lo sé, no le presté atención. Me pasé todo el camino mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Bella. La cual tropezó unas cuantas veces, pero Alice siempre la sujetaba para que no cayera. Deseaba ser yo quien lo hiciera, pero no podía.

Una vez llegamos al lugar de acampada empezamos a montar las tiendas.

Entonces me di cuenta de que solo habíamos traído dos, con la intención de que Bella y Alice compartieran tienda (ya que Alice había insistido en que pensaba pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su amiga) y mis hermanos y yo otra. Pero claro, no contábamos con Jessica. Lo normal es que la metiéramos en la tienda de las chicas aunque sabía que eso iba a traer problemas.

- ¿Cómo nos vamos a organizar para dormir?- preguntó Bella al darse cuenta de lo mismo que yo.

- Una tienda es para los chicos y otra para las chicas, pero creo que me iré a dormir a la tienda de los chicos.- al parecer Alice también había pensado lo mismo pues ya tenía decidido que no pensaba estar en la misma tienda que Jessica.

Aunque podía ver en su rostro que lo lamentaba por Bella ya que la dejaba sola con Jessica, pero de todas formas tampoco podía hacer otra cosa. Ya que con dos humanos era más fácil que se dieran cuenta de que ella no dormía.

Mientras Alice le respondía a Bella, ésta rodó los ojos ya que Alice le había dado a entender que se venía a la tienda de los chicos por Jasper.

- Nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien, ya verás.- afirmó Jessica falsamente mientras se acercaba a Bella.

Ahora empezaba a ver realmente quien era Jessica Stanley.

Jessica avanzaba hacia Bella con intenciones claramente de abrazarla pero Bella fingió (Bella era una pésima actriz) no darse cuenta y se dirigió a su mochila por agua.

Mis hermanos y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos, aunque intentamos controlarnos para que no se oyera mucho.

A la hora de cenar nos reunimos alrededor de una fogata, por suerte pudimos sentarnos en troncos que habían alrededor.

Todos estábamos asqueados por pensar que nuevamente tendríamos que tragarnos comida humana, no era para nada agradable expulsar eso del cuerpo después. Y últimamente esta práctica se había vuelto diaria.

Entonces vimos como Jessica se "tropezaba" con Bella y la comida de Bella iba al suelo.

Nunca había llegado a conocer realmente a Jessica, era una persona con malos sentimientos. Siempre supe que era muy chismosa, pero jamás imaginé que fuera tan malintencionada.

- Ups, lo siento Bella. He tropezado, bueno tú mejor que nadie sabes lo que es eso ¿no?- dijo con un tono inocente aunque se podía distinguir claramente burla.

Jasper me lo confirmó.

- Lo ha hecho aposta.- dijo Jasper para que solo nosotros pudiéramos oírlo.- Su cuerpo irradia burla, quiere hacer que Bella se quede sin comer.

Fulminamos todos a Jessica con la mirada la cual vino como si nada a sentarse a mi lado.

Aunque este "accidente" tenía una parte buena, alguno de nosotros podría librarse de comer esta porquería. Bueno, mejor dicho, alguno de mis hermanos podría librarse de comer, yo prefería guardar las apariencias. Aunque deseaba enormemente ofrecerle mi cena. Por dos motivos, el primero para que no se quedara sin comer y el segundo me daba demasiado asco lo que tenía en el plato.

Mis hermanos le ofrecieron su cena a Bella pero ella en vez de aceptar parecía preocupada porque fueran ellos los que se quedaran sin comer. Si tan solo supiera que esa comida sería expulsada de nuestro organismo en un rato...

Alice parecía decidida a librarse de comer así que se levantó y le dio su cena a Bella antes de que ésta pudiera reaccionar y negarse.

- Si quieres repetir ya sabes donde hay más comida.- añadió Emmett esperanzado al darse cuenta de que Alice había ganado esta batalla.

Los demás daban a entender por sus rostros que opinaban igual que Emmett.

Bella rió al ver las expresiones ansiosas de mi familia. Yo me quedé maravillado por tan hermoso sonido.

En las conversaciones todos nos hacían el vacio, tanto a Jessica como a mí. No les culpaba. Estaba actuando como un estúpido.

Al cabo de un rato Emmett propuso contar historias de miedo, juraría que por su expresión planeaba algo pero no podía averiguarlo. ¿Dónde estaba mi don cuando se le necesitaba?

Alice fue la primera en contar una historia y luego Jasper. Ambas historias eran de miedo, aunque ya las había oído anteriormente por lo que no presté atención. Y me pase todo el rato mirando a Bella en silencio.

Pero entonces llegó el turno de Emmett, el cual tenía una expresión malévola que enmarcaba todo su rostro y hacía resaltar sus hoyuelos.

- Había una vez un joven pero estúpido príncipe que se enamoró de una bella dama, por lo cual se comprometieron, pero el estúpido príncipe tenía complejo de monstruo por lo que a la primera oportunidad que tuvo decidió alejarse de ella para "protegerla"- puse los ojos en blanco, yo era el "estúpido príncipe" y Bella "la bella dama". Mientras procesaba esa información vi como Emmett dibujaba en el aire comillas mientras pronunciaba "protegerla"- y de mientras que el estúpido príncipe se alejaba de ella los malos de la historia entraron en acción.

"La reina de las brujas intentó conquistar al joven pero estúpido príncipe a cómo de lugar y éste pensando que sería lo mejor para que su amada no sufriera, teoría estúpida todo hay que decirlo,- ¡IBA A MATAR A EMMETT! ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que era una estupidez lo que estaba haciendo?... ¿lo era? Fuera como fuera rugidos escaparon de mi pecho a consecuencia de mi creciente enfado.- cayó en sus redes. Mientras hacía el tonto con la bruja, el aliado de la bruja no se quedó de brazos cruzados e intentó conquistar a la bella dama, aunque éste no fue más que una piedra en el zapato.

Pues la bella dama nunca se enamoró de él, en cambio sí cuando volvió a reencontrarse con su mejor amigo que era un perro, el perro que la había apoyado cuando el estúpido príncipe la abandonó meses atrás por otra de sus estúpidas tonterías. Al cabo del tiempo el estúpido príncipe se dio cuenta de que no podía vivir sin su amada e intentó volver con ella pero ya era demasiado tarde pues la bella dama se había enamorado del perro y había rehecho su vida con él..."

Esto ya era el colmo. Ya estaba harto de sus indirectas. Según él si no le decía a Bella la verdad la perdería porque se enamoraría de Jacob. Pero si esa había sido la idea principal de mi plan ¿por qué me enfadaba tanto de oírlo? ¿Era lo mejor, no?

- ¡Ya basta Emmett!- grité enfurecido.

- ¿Ya basta qué Edward?- dijo inocentemente, como quien no ha roto un plato en su vida.

- Sí, Edward ¿qué ocurre?- Alice le siguió el juego a Emmett, obviamente todos mis hermanos estaban disfrutando con la estúpida historia de Emmett.

Los fulminé con la mirada.

¡Maldito Emmett! Ahora entendía por qué sonreía de esa forma antes de empezar a contar la historia.

- ¿Qué pasa Edward?- entonces me acordé de que no estábamos solos.

Vi en las miradas de Jessica y Bella que estaban confundidas, no entendían mi comportamiento.

Tenía que inventarme algo rápido para que no sospecharan nada.

- Nada, es solo que... Emmett, tú dijiste que ibas a contar una historia de miedo y eso no tiene nada de terrorífico.- patética la excusa, sí, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

- ¿Qué me dices de la bruja?- soltó repentinamente Alice refiriéndose a Jessica.

Las risas de mis hermanos no se hicieron de esperar. Parecía como si les hubieran contado el chiste más gracioso del mundo.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Yo creo que me voy a dormir ya, estoy cansada.- giré mi vista hacia Bella, realmente tenía una expresión somnolienta.

Se me había olvidado por completo que los humanos necesitan dormir.

- Yo también.- dijo Jessica.

Resultó muy sospechoso que lo dijera detrás de Bella, teniendo en cuenta que Jessica odiaba a Bella.

Me preguntaba qué tramaba...

Ambas se dirigieron a sus tiendas, ahora solo estábamos mis hermanos y yo en la fogata.

- Emmett, eres un idiota. ¿Se puede saber por qué narices has contado esa historia tan estúpida?

- ¡Ey! Con mi historia no te metas. ¡Ah! ya veo lo que ocurre. Estás molesto porque no he dicho antes de empezar que estaba basada en hechos reales, ¿es eso, no? No te preocupes que yo mañana se lo hago saber a Bella.

Le asesiné con la mirada.

"_Estúpido Emmett_", pensé malhumorado.

Al final Jasper para apaciguar las aguas nos tranquilizó, decidimos que sería mejor meternos en las tiendas para fingir que nos íbamos a dormir.

En la tienda mis hermanos se pusieron a hablar entre ellos, en cambio yo me dediqué a oír la respiración y el latido del corazón de Bella. Eran los únicos sonidos que me ayudaban a relajarme.

- ¿Bella, estás despierta?- oí como Jessica le preguntaba a Bella.

¿Qué querría esta vez Jessica?

- No.- contestó Bella, mis hermanos y yo nos reímos.

Jessica no volvió a molestar y pronto se quedaron ambas dormidas.

Yo aún seguía oyendo la respiración de Bella cuando vi como Emmett y Alice salían de la tienda.

No sabía a dónde iban pero me daba igual. Lo que me sorprendió un poco es que cuando volvieron sonreían malévolamente.

Aunque no le di mayor importancia.

Mis hermanos estuvieron hablando de cuándo sería el mejor momento para ir a cazar ya que no estaría de más cazar nuevamente. Solo por si acaso, era mejor prevenir que curar.

- ¿Qué os parece mañana por la noche?- sugirió Emmett- Bella y Jessica estarán dormidas y no notaran nuestra ausencia.

Todos asentimos.

El resto de la conversación consistió en criticarme por lo que les ignoré y seguí prestando atención a los latidos del corazón de Bella.

El día no tardó en llegar y abrí los ojos de par en par cuando oí como alguien gritaba:

- ¡Bella, te juro que te mato!

* * *

**Hola!**

**Siento mucho el retraso, pensaba subir antes pero entre que me vino mal y andaba un poco depre por cosas que pasaron como que no había muchas ganas... pero bueno, hoy ya me encuentro un poco mejor de ánimos y me he puesto manos a la obra! XD**

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a "m paloma", hoy abandonó para siempre fanfiction y eso me causa una gran tristeza. Sé que tal vez ni siquiera leas esta nota, aún así te vuelvo a repetir que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea. **

**Yo tampoco nunca te olvidaré, aún recuerdo lo mucho que esperaba las actualizaciones de tus fics, siempre conseguías hacerme reír con tus locuras! XD Me da mucha tristeza que te vayas pero entiendo por qué lo haces, no es fácil por lo que estás pasando y por eso te mando todo mi apoyo. Ojala pronto te encuentres mejor. Te quiero mucho, amiga! ^^**

**Y bueno, como sabéis me encantaría que dejarais reviews con vuestra opinión sobre el capi! ^^**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! n_n  
**


	16. Abriendo los ojos

**CAPÍTULO 16: Abriendo los ojos**

El día no tardó en llegar y abrí los ojos de par en par cuando oí como alguien gritaba:

- ¡Bella, te juro que te mato!

No tardé en distinguir el tono de voz como el de Jessica.

Intenté ir a averiguar qué sucedía pero mis hermanos me lo impidieron. Emmett me sujetó con fuerza mientras Alice me decía que esperara. No entendía nada...

- Jessica ¿qué ocurre?- oí como preguntaba Bella.

Yo me preguntaba lo mismo... me fijé en las expresiones de mis hermanos y eran muy extrañas, excepto la de Jasper que mostraba la misma confusión que yo. La de Emmett y Alice era más... como una mirada que se echan los cómplices, pues ambos intentaban aguantar la risa.

Pero ése no era el momento de preocuparme por eso, seguí prestando atención a la conversación mientras luchaba con las ganas y la fuerza, que Emmett ejercía en mí para retenerme, de ir a proteger a Bella de la furia de Jessica. Aunque me preguntaba qué era lo que la había desatado, pues hacia solo un minuto que se había despertado.

- ¿¡CÓMO QUE QUÉ OCURRE! ¿¡DE QUÉ VAS!- gritaba cada vez más enfadada.

En apenas unos segundos la risa de Bella inundó el lugar ¿de qué se reía? No entendía el comportamiento de ambas ¿Por qué Jessica estaba tan enfadada? ¿Por qué Bella se reía? ¿Por qué Alice y Emmett se miraban de forma cómplice? ¿Qué demonios sucedía? Era en estos momentos cuando extrañaba mi don.

En cuanto oí la risa de Bella dejé de forcejear con Emmett, ya que a Bella no le sucedía nada. Es más, yo diría que se estaba divirtiendo a costa de Jessica.

- Yo no me reiría tanto, me voy a vengar de ésta.- soltó con odio.

- ¿De qué hablas Jessica?- volvió a preguntar Bella aún entre risas.

- No te hagas la tonta Bella, tú pusiste mi mano en el vaso de agua para me meara encima.

¿Qué Bella había hecho qué? No, eso era imposible... Ahora entendía todo, el enfado de Jessica, la risa de Bella... ¡Jessica se había meado encima por culpa de esa broma!

Una sonrisa asomó por mi rostro.

Pero un momento, si Bella no ha sido eso quiere decir que...

Fulminé a mis hermanos con la mirada y antes de que tuviera tiempo de decirles nada Emmett me soltó y salieron de la tienda antes de que pudiera reprocharles nada.

Les seguí y Jasper hizo lo mismo. Por la expresión de Jasper deduje que estaba igual de sorprendido que yo, lo que quería decir que él no había participado.

- Te aseguro que yo no he sido Jessica.- intentaba defenderse Bella.

Entonces todos entramos a la tienda de las chicas, aunque obviamente Alice y Emmett en cabeza.

Nada más entrar vi el panorama, Bella riéndose a pierna suelta, Jessica echando humo por las orejas con su pantalón mojado y mis hermanos a punto de liarla más.

- ¡Buenos días, Bella!- la saludó Alice con más entusiasmo del necesario- ¡Oh por Dios, Jessica! ¿Te has meado encima?

Entonces todos mis hermanos empezaron a reírse.

No sé exactamente qué fue, si la situación tan cómica o la alegría de volver a ver a Bella reír pero yo tampoco pude resistirme y empecé a reírme con ellos.

- ¿Te has dejado los pañales en casa o algo?- añadió Emmett para hacer más enfadar a Jessica. La cual no tardó en explotar:

- ¡IROS TODOS A LA MIERDA!- gritó mientras salía de la tienda.

Entonces dejé de reírme, era mi culpa que Jessica se encontrara en esta situación. Era mi culpa que mis hermanos le hubieran gastado esa broma, era mi culpa porque nada de esto hubiera pasado si ese maldito día no le hubiera pedido que me cambiara los asientos. Nada de esto habría sucedido. Ya que todo se descontroló desde ese momento.

- ¡Espera Jessica!- exclamé saliendo detrás de ella, tenía que arreglar las cosas.

En un principio pareció rehacía a pararse pero al final, cuando ya estábamos bastante lejos del campamento, se paró en seco y me abrazó mientras sollozaba. Escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho.

Me quedé petrificado.

- ¡Oh, Edward...!- dijo mientras me apretaba más contra su cuerpo.- No sé por qué Bella me hace esto, siempre me está humillando.

Sentí como una furia empezaba a crecer dentro de mí. ¿Es que acaso intentaba dejar en mal lugar a Bella? ¿Cómo se atrevía a calumniarla?

- Jessica...- empecé, quería aclararle que Bella no tenía nada que ver.

- Ella me odia Edward y no sé por qué.- dijo interrumpiéndome

¿Qué quería hacer? ¿Un numerito de victima? Pues lo llevaba claro... cada vez veía con más claridad hasta donde podía llegar la hipocresía de Jessica.

Volví a intentar aclarar el malentendido pero antes de que pudiera decir nada vi como Jessica se lanzaba a mis labios, besándome.

En el mismo instante que sentí el contacto de sus labios contra los míos la separé bruscamente.

Lo que hizo que aún sollozara más fuerte.

Una parte de mí sabía perfectamente que estaba fingiendo pero la otra no soportaba verla llorar. Nunca me había gustado ver llorar a las mujeres y mucho menos por mi causa.

- ¿Me quieres, Edward?- dijo separándose de mí y mirándome a los ojos.

Sus ojos estaban húmedos y su expresión era desoladora. Hizo que me sintiera culpable. Yo era la causa de su sufrimiento.

- ¿A qué viene eso Jessica?- dije intentado evadir su pregunta.

- ¿Cómo que a qué viene? ¡Me han humillado y tú te has reído con ellos!- las lágrimas empezaron a salir con más fuerza.

- Jessica, perdóname si te he ofendido al reírme, no era mi intención, de verdad. ¿Podrás perdonarme?- dije intentando sonar caballeroso.

- Solo si me respondes a una cosa.

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunté con recelo, no sabía qué podía esperar de Jessica.

- ¿Aún la amas?

- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- pregunté en un intento de hacerme el tonto.

Jessica rodó los ojos. Había dejado de llorar cosa que agradecí.

- No te hagas el tonto Edward, sabes a lo qué me refiero.

Antes de que pudiera responderle Jessica se estremeció por culpa del frio.

Lo que provocó una excusa perfecta para cambiar de tema. Obvio que amaba a Bella con todas mis fuerzas pero no iba a responderle eso en la cara.

- Jessica, será mejor que te cambies y te abrigues. Volvamos.

- ¡NO! No quiero volver.- dijo firmemente.

Me aguanté las ganas de sonreír.

- Está bien, Jessica. Tú espérame aquí, te traeré algo para que te cambies y un abrigo. No te muevas, ahora vuelvo.

Jessica solo asintió.

Cuando regresé al campamento ni mis hermanos ni Bella se encontraban. Entonces supuse que ya se habrían ido de senderismo. Pues Alice había insistido en que quería conocer el lugar y pasear un rato. Quería aprovechar cada minuto que estuviéramos aquí.

Entré a la tienda de las chicas y cogí lo primero que encontré en la mochila de Jessica. Aunque me aseguré de que abrigara bastante.

Cuando volví pude oír como susurraba Jessica:

- Estúpida Bella.- lo dijo tan bajo que a oídos humanos no hubiera sido perceptible.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿es que no se cansaba de insultar a Bella?

Un gruñido escapó de mi pecho.

Entonces giró su rostro hacia mí y sonrió.

Le entregué la ropa y se fue a cambiar detrás de unos arbustos. Ya que aún llevaba el pijama mojado. De mientras me quedé pensando en qué tal lo estarían pasando mis hermanos y Bella. Desearía tanto estar con ellos. Si Jessica no hubiera aparecido el viernes por la tarde en mi casa este fin de semana hubiese sido perfecto. Mi intención era estar a cada segundo al lado de Bella y en cambio era con Jessica de la que no me separaba ni un momento.

Suspiré.

Deseaba tanto viajar en el tiempo y volver al día en que me fui de caza dejando a Bella con Alice. Si yo hubiera estado en ese momento a su lado nada de esto hubiera pasado. Aunque por otra parte sabía que era lo mejor, ella se merecía algo mejor. El destino me estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de dejarla ir por su bien pero cada vez sentía que las fuerzas de esa decisión flaqueaban.

Oí como Jessica se aproximaba a donde yo estaba, fingí no darme cuenta.

Entonces la oí toser para llamar mi atención, me giré a verla y por su expresión deduje que esperaba algún cumplido o algo. En respuesta yo solo me giré de vuelta y la ignoré.

¿Qué habría pensado Bella cuando me vio salir detrás de Jessica? Sabía perfectamente que me seguía amando como yo a ella y sabía a ciencia cierta que si yo hubiera visto la misma escena pero siendo Bella la que saliera corriendo detrás de alguien me hubiera roto el corazón. ¿Le habría dolido?

Me sentí un monstruo.

Estaba dañando a la persona más importante para mí.

- Tierra llamando a Edward.- dijo Jessica en tono molesto.

- ¿Volvemos?- pregunté girándome hacia ella.

Sonrió maliciosamente.

- No, me apetece que pasemos un rato juntitos tú y yo.

Rodé los ojos.

- ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

Levantó una ceja insinuantemente, lo que hizo que mi ceño se frunciera.

¿Es que no se cansaba de insinuárseme?

- Jessica, no, eso no va a pasar ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Por qué no?- saltó a la defensiva.

¿Cómo explicarle que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Bella y que solo la estaba utilizando para conseguir que Bella se olvidara de mí y fuera feliz?

Empecé a preguntarme si no estaba llevando ya demasiado lejos las cosas con Jessica, tal vez lo mejor sería cortar con ella. Pues se estaba haciendo demasiadas ilusiones.

Esto ya pasaba de castaño oscuro. Nunca debí meterla en esto. Ahora lo veía claro, al fin había abierto los ojos, todo esto fue un error. Era cierto que yo había empezado a salir con ella para que Bella se desilusionara de mí pero estaba jugando con los sentimientos de demasiadas personas. Y una pregunta no paraba de rondar por mi mente ¿realmente quería que Bella se desilusionara de mí?

- ¿Sabes, Jessica? Creo que esto ha sido un error. Tanto tú como yo sabemos que yo no te quie...

- Lalalalalalalalalalala- empezó a gritar tapándose los oídos infantilmente interrumpiéndome.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Jessica ¿se puede saber qué demonios haces?

- ¡NO TE OIGO, NO TE OIGO, NO TE OIGO, NO TE OIGO!- continuaba gritando histéricamente con los oídos aún tapados.

Definitivamente Jessica era peor que un niño de tres añitos con una rabieta.

- Jessica, tenemos que hablar.- dije mientras quitaba suavemente sus manos de sus oídos.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Jessica se me tiró al cuello y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Eso hizo que me sintiera aún más culpable. No tuve el valor de volver a sacar el tema. Durante un buen rato estuvo llorando en mi hombro mientras yo trataba de calmarla.

Ya buscaría otro momento para romper con ella, ahora no era el mejor momento.

Estuvimos en la misma posición un buen rato hasta que al fin se tranquilizó y decidimos volver al campamento.

Mis hermanos y Bella aún no habían regresado, por la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Jessica pude ver como se sentía feliz por ello.

Yo en cambio me preguntaba qué tal la estarían pasando. No pude evitar imaginar a mi Bella (sí, iba a hacer todo lo posible para que volviera a ser MI Bella) tropezando innumerable de veces y a Emmett haciendo sus bromas, mientras que Alice estaría pegando brinquitos de un lado para otro y Jasper la observaría maravillado.

La escena que se formó en mi mente me hizo sonreír. Me hubiera gustado tanto formar parte de esa escena y envolver a Bella en mis brazos protectoramente para que no tropezara, en cambio gracias a mis acciones me había tenido que quedar toda la mañana consolando a una adolescente, la cual lloraba por mi culpa.

Sí, definitivamente era un monstruo.

Mis hermanos no tardaron en llegar. Quise acercarme a preguntarles qué tal les había ido pero cuando me levanté sentí la presión de la mano de Jessica en mi muñeca.

- No, por favor, quédate conmigo- me suplicó con voz débil.- Te necesito a mi lado- iba a decirle que solo sería un momento pero al ver como parecía que estaba a punto de volver a llorar desistí y me volví a sentar con ella con un gran suspiro.

En un momento mientras Bella hablaba con Alice giró su rostro hacia donde estábamos nosotros y aparté la vista rápidamente, pero antes de eso me maravillé de ver una vez más sus hermosos ojos chocolate, esos que tanto anhelaba ver con profundidad.

Suspiré. Tendría que ser más cauteloso de ahora en adelante si no quería que Bella me pillara mirándola.

Durante toda la tarde ni Jessica ni yo volvimos a sacar el tema que la había hecho llorar, solo estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales. En cambio mis hermanos y Bella estuvieron jugando toda la tarde. A cada segundo que pasaba deseaba más y más unirme a ellos y estar cerca de mi familia y sobre todo de Bella. Pero no podía dejar así a Jessica e irme con ellos.

Mientras hablaba con Jessica me pasé la mayor parte del tiempo mirando a un ángel de ojos chocolate, aunque no era el único que la miraba, me percaté de la mirada de odio que Jessica le lanzaba a cada oportunidad.

Hubo un momento en que Bella aclaró con mis hermanos que ella no había sido la autora de la broma y no se tardaron en oír las risas de mis hermanos mientras confesaban que habían sido ellos. Menos mal que lo sentidos de los humanos no estaban tan desarrollados sino Jessica los hubiera oído.

El tiempo pasó demasiado lento a mi parecer o tal vez fuera la compañía lo que hiciera que me pareciera lento. Fuese como fuese llegó la noche y tanto a mí como a mis hermanos empezó a preocuparnos el tiempo que hacía.

Por lo que propusimos volver mañana por la mañana ya que no podíamos arriesgarnos a que el tiempo empeorara aún más. Si por mí fuera nos hubiéramos ido esa misma noche pero tanto como para Bella como para Jessica hubiera sido muy cansado ya que tardaríamos dos horas en llegar y encima ya era de noche. Esto de fingir ser humano delante de humanos era un rollo, si por mi fuera me llevaría a Bella a hombros hasta su casa en menos de diez minutos, pero debía recordarme a mí mismo que ella pensaba que era humano, lo que yo le había hecho creer. Además, no podía olvidarme que Jessica también estaba ahí.

Decidimos meternos pronto en la tienda por el mal tiempo. Bueno, ok, nosotros solo fingíamos, pero Bella y Jessica en verdad necesitaban estar lo más abrigadas posible. Y estar a la intemperie no era lo más recomendable.

- Bueno será mejor que salgamos ya, cuando antes nos vayamos antes volveremos- exclamó Emmett animadamente.

¿Salir? ¿Volver? ¿Adónde?

- ¿Qué dices Emmett?- pregunté confundido.

Movió su cabeza de izquierda a derecha con cansancio.

- Ayyy hermanito... - suspiró- ¿No te acuerdas que dijimos de ir esta noche a cazar?

- Oh, claro, lo había olvidado. Pero no creo que sea lo mejor, ya has visto como está el tiempo.

No se tardaron en oír las risas de mis hermanos.

- ¿Te preocupa resfriarte?- bromeó Alice.

- No seas tonta, Alice. Me refiero a que no me hace mucha gracia dejar a Bella sola con este tiempo.

- Edward, ella estará bien, están en su tienda durmiendo. Puedes oír su pulso, ya está medio dormida. Además, ya hace tiempo que no cazamos y es necesario.- dijo Jasper intentando convencerme.

- Jasper tiene razón, además mírate, tus ojos están negros hermanito.- recalcó Alice.

Aún así no estaba muy convencido de dejar a Bella con Jessica y encima con este mal tiempo, todos sabíamos el imán que era Bella para los peligros. Y algo dentro de mí me decía que no me separara de ella. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Pero no pude seguir negándome después de las palabras de Emmett:

- Además, si no te alimentas ¿qué crees que pasaría si Bella tropieza y se hiciera sangre? ¿Crees que podrías controlarte? Hace tiempo que debiste ir a cazar, eres el que hace más tiempo que no va.

Un gruñido escapó de mi pecho ante las palabras de mi hermano. Yo jamás dañaría a Bella.

Aunque después de todas las veces que Bella había burlado a la muerte la teoría de Emmett no sonaba tan improbable, así que me levanté y me dirigí afuera de la tienda. Lo que ocasionó las sonrisas de mis hermanos.

Me habían convencido.

Total, solo sería un rato. Ya sería mucha mala suerte que algo pasara en nuestra ausencia.

Con este último pensamiento mis hermanos y yo salimos corriendo y nos adentramos en el bosque.

* * *

**Perdón por el retraso, entre una cosa y otra no había podido corregir antes el capi! ;P Me ha tocado corregirlo esta noche ya que este fin de semana estaré todos los días ocupada, mi mejor amiga y yo vamos a hacer un maratón de una saga de películas jaja... XD tenemos 15 películas que ver en tres días, por lo que solo podre conectarme por las mañanas (antes de quedar con ella) y por las noches! XD Por eso he querido subir hoy sino creo que hasta el lunes no hubiera podido! XD**

**En fin... gracias por seguir leyendo la historia. Agradecería que dejarais reviews! ^^**

**Y bueno, yo me voy ya, se me hizo tarde corrigiendo el capítulo y ya estoy que me muero de sueño! XD Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! n_n**

**P.D: pido perdón si hay algún error ortográfico, a estas horas ando más dormida que despierta! XD  
**


	17. El amor es lo único que importa

**Hola, bueno antes de que empecéis a leer el capi quiero hacer una aclaración.**

**Como sabéis yo esta versión la escribí hace tiempo, ahora solo estoy corrigiendo las faltas. Pues bien, mientras corregía el capi anterior hubo una parte en la que cometí un error. Y creo que por culpa de eso algunas estaréis confundidas cuando leáis este capi. Ya que yo misma me confundí mientras leía el nuevo capítulo (es decir mientras lo corregía).**

**El capitulo anterior se titula "Abriendo los ojos", ok, pues con eso me refiero a que Edward abre los ojos respecto a Jessica, de que fue un error involucrarla. Pero solo abre los ojos respecto a eso. El error yo lo cometí al añadir un pensamiento de Edward que no venía al caso y creaba confusión. Lo cito: "_Esto ya pasaba de castaño oscuro. Nunca debí meterla en esto. Ahora lo veía claro, al fin había abierto los ojos, todo esto fue un error. Era cierto que yo había empezado a salir con ella para que Bella se desilusionara de mí pero estaba jugando con los sentimientos de demasiadas personas. Y una pregunta no paraba de rondar por mi mente ¿realmente quería que Bella se desilusionara de mí? ¿Podría soportar toda una eternidad en soledad? La respuesta ahora la tenía clara: NO. No sin Bella._"**

**Ok, he modificado el capi anterior y he quitado esta parte: "_¿Podría soportar toda una eternidad en soledad? La respuesta ahora la tenía clara: NO. No sin Bella._"**

**Ya que con esa frase di a entender que Edward se había dado cuenta de que también era un error lo que estaba haciendo con Bella, pero no. Él no se da cuenta de eso en ese capi. Solo se da cuenta de lo de Jessica.**

**Pero no sé donde tenía la cabeza mientras corregía que pensé que era en ese momento que se da cuenta de que lo que hace con Bella es un error, pero no. En ese capí no es cuando se da cuenta.**

**Realmente lamento ese error, de hecho yo me estrese buscando la forma de corregirlo hasta que lo único que se me ocurrió era modificarlo y hacer una aclaración! XD**

**Ahora sí os dejo leer y nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17: El amor es lo único que importa**

Me agazapé y me escondí entre unos arbustos mientras observaba a mi presa. Ésta no se percató de mi presencia por lo que aproveché la ventaja y me abalancé sobre él. El ciervo intentó luchar pero ya era demasiado tarde, mis dientes ya estaban en su yugular. Una vez el animal se quedó seco lo solté, aún no me encontraba satisfecho por lo que volví a centrarme en la caza.

Entonces llegó a mí el olor de un delicioso oso, me agazapé y corrí lo más deprisa que mis pies me permitieron.

Cuando llegué al lugar de donde procedía ese olor me percaté de que no era el único que había olido ese efluvio. Mi hermano Emmett se estaba preparando para abalanzarse. En un principio pensé en retirarme pero luego recordé sus deseos de que mi Volvo sufriera un accidente así que para fastidiarle me le adelanté y me lancé encima del oso. Éste intentó despedazarme pero para su desgracia era demasiado lento y no consiguió herirme ni una sola vez. Mientras jugaba con el oso pude oír un sonoro bufido procedente de detrás de mí. Obviamente era Emmett, el cual estaba bastante molesto.

- ¡Ey! Ese oso era mío, maldito seas Edward me has robado mi cena.

En respuesta solo sonreí y dejé de jugar. Ya era hora de saciar mi sed. Me moví tan rápido alrededor del oso que no se percató cuando ya estaba encima suyo con mis dientes en su cuello.

Había valido la pena alejarse del bosque de Forks e ir a cazar a un lugar donde no solo hubiesen ciervos. Aunque en un principio no me había gustado la idea de alejarme tanto de Bella tenía que reconocer que lo estaba disfrutando. Si nos hubiésemos quedado en el bosque de Forks solo hubiésemos podido cazar ciervos, al menos aquí teníamos para elegir.

Ahora les agradecía a mis hermanos que hubiesen insistido tanto en venir a cazar aquí, a veces Emmett era tan infantil con sus pucheros... y Alice no se le quedaba atrás. Jasper era el único normal.

Noté como el animal poco a poco dejaba de moverse y de su cuello ya apenas salía sangre, me bebí hasta la última gota y separé mis dientes de su cuello.

Al levantar la vista me encontré con mi hermano que me miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarra.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté haciéndome el inocente.

- ¿Cómo que qué?- gruñó en protesta.- ¡Me has quitado MI cena!

- No es mi culpa que hayas tardado tanto en "ir a comer", algunos sí teníamos hambre y realmente ese oso olía delicioso.

Me gruñó y antes de que pudiéramos decir nada más Emmett se me abalanzó pero yo no me quedé atrás cuando vi sus intenciones. El choque de nuestros cuerpos en el aire sonó como el golpe de dos enormes rocas al impactar.

Ambos caímos al suelo y empezamos a luchar, obviamente sin herirnos. Nuestro pequeño "enfrentamiento" poco a poco pasó a ser una pelea en broma pues jamás heriríamos a nadie de nuestra familia.

Ambos seguíamos rodando por el suelo cuando oímos la voz cantarina de nuestra hermana.

- Vaya, vaya, pero si aquí están mis queridos hermanitos.

Emmett y yo dejamos de luchar y miramos a Alice, la cual se encontraba sentada en una roca cercana y a su lado estaba Jasper con una gran sonrisa igual a la de Alice.

- Mmm... ¿Divirtiéndoos sin nosotros?- preguntó Jasper intentando sonar afligido.

- ¡Este estúpido me robó mi cena!- gritó Emmett enfurruñado mientras se levantaba del suelo y se limpiaba el polvo de su ropa.

Ante el tono enfurruñado que utilizó Emmett no pudimos evitar reírnos ya que cuando Emmett se enfadaba por algo era peor que un niño de cuatro añitos al que le acababan de castigar sin postre.

Yo le imité y empecé a limpiar también el polvo de mi ropa.

- Además, Emmett, no te quejes tanto que tú ya habías cenado, solo te quité el postre.- le recordé ya que recién habíamos llegado aquí Emmett fue el primero en salir a cazar ya que había captado el olor de un puma. Y todos mis hermanos y yo decidimos cedérselo.

- ¡Pero era mi postre preferido!- exclamó aún en un tono más infantil.

Y todos volvimos a estallar en carcajadas.

Lo que hizo que Emmett se enfurruñara aún más.

Cuando nos disponíamos a irnos vimos como empezaba a nevar.

¡Maldición! La nieve solo significaría más frio y ya hacía suficiente frio para un humano.

Tal vez la acampada no había sido tan buena idea después de todo, y mucho menos cuando el don de Alice no funcionaba. Ya que ella era nuestra mujer del tiempo.

- Tranquilo Edward, Bella estará bien.- intentó tranquilizarme Jasper, supuse que había sentido mis emociones.

Pero ¿cómo no estar preocupado sabiendo que Bella es un imán para el peligro? Además, sería mejor irnos a casa, no podíamos arriesgarnos a que Bella o Jessica enfermaran por culpa de las bajas temperaturas. En un principio habíamos decidido esperar hasta mañana ya que era de noche. Pero era preferible irnos de noche a que enfermaran.

Mis hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo y nos dispusimos a volver al bosque de Forks.

Mientras corríamos noté como Jasper intentaba calmarme con su don, cosa que consiguió. Tal vez estaba exagerando, seguramente Bella estuviera bien, lo más seguro es que en estos momentos estuviera durmiendo plácidamente.

Al final logré relajarme, aunque no fui el único ya que Jasper nos tranquilizó a todos y en menos de un minuto ya estábamos bromeando sobre la expedición de caza. Pues todos nos habíamos convencido de que todo estaría bien por el campamento. No creíamos que hubiera pasado nada, eso ya sería demasiada mala suerte...

- ¿Ves hermanito? al final incluso te has divertido- me decía Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ya que en un principio me había negado a ir de caza.

- Sí, tienes razón. Ha sido divertido ver la cara enfurruñada de Emmett cuando le he quitado ese oso.

Todos empezaron a reírse menos Emmett, obviamente, que volvió a enfurruñarse mientras hacia un puchero. Aunque estábamos corriendo la pataleta de Emmett no pasó desapercibida para nadie y en todo el bosque retumbaron nuestras risas.

Tenía que reconocer que hoy había sido una de las cazas más divertidas, eso sin contar que realmente necesitaba alimentarme. Ahora mis ojos volvían a estar dorados.

Continuamos bromeando hasta que al fin llegamos al campamento.

Entonces nos percatamos de una cosa... solo se oía el latido de un corazón y no era el de Bella.

El pánico empezó a invadirme cuando tampoco me llegó su olor. Era como si no estuviera en el campamento.

Todos nos miramos extrañados y preocupados. Por lo que sigilosamente abrimos la tienda de las chicas y me quedé de piedra al darme cuenta de que el saco de dormir de Bella estaba vacío.

Todos dejamos de respirar y el miedo se apoderó de todos nosotros.

- ¿D-dónde está?- susurré sin dar crédito a lo que veía.

Inmediatamente empecé a rastrear su efluvio y con pánico me di cuenta de que éste se perdía en mitad del bosque.

- Bella...- susurré.

No podía creerme lo que estaba pasando. ¡Bella había desaparecido!

Rápidamente despertamos a Jessica para averiguar si sabía dónde había ido Bella.

- Piensa Jessica, ¿te dijo Bella adónde iba?- le pregunté histérico.

Bella estaba en mitad de la tormenta de nieve, podría... podría mor... ¡NO! ¡Tengo que encontrarla!

- No.- dijo fría.

- ¿Por qué se fue?- preguntó ahora Jasper. Tanto Jasper como Jessica tenían una expresión extraña. Me preguntaba por qué, aunque todo eso pasó a segundo plano pues Bella era lo más importante en estos momentos.

Si le pasara algo yo no podría soportarlo.

- No lo sé, solo estábamos hablando y se fue sin más. Es una maleducada, yo que intentaba entablar una conversación con ella me dejó hablando sola...- repentinamente se calló al ver mi mirada enfurecida.

¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar mal de Bella? ¡Maldita víbora!

Pensé en preguntarle de qué estaban hablando para que Bella se fuera así pero no podíamos perder más tiempo. A cada segundo la vida de Bella corría peligro. Todos nos dividimos para encontrarla. Yo, Alice y Emmett nos repartimos el territorio mientras que Jasper se encargó de llevar a Jessica hasta el coche.

Era cierto que éste se encontraba bastante alejado pero no era seguro quedarse ahí para un humano. Las temperaturas habían bajado considerablemente.

Antes de partir entré a la tienda de las chicas para coger más ropa para Jessica. Tenía que abrigarse más si iban a ir hasta el coche, entonces lo que vi hizo que me quedara petrificado. Bella se había dejado su abrigo...

¡Esto no podía estar pasando! Lo cogí junto a la ropa para Jessica y en cuanto salí solté rápidamente toda la ropa de Jessica en sus brazos. Entonces salí disparada en busca de Bella. No controlé la velocidad, lo único que ocupaba mi mente en esos momentos era Bella.

Mi Bella.

¿Cómo demonios podía haberme ido a cazar y dejar a esa víbora con Bella? Aunque no sabía exactamente lo que había pasado algo me decía que Jessica tenía mucho que ver y sus palabras me lo confirmaron: "_me dejó hablando sola_".

Empecé a buscar por la zona que me había tocado rastrear, pues de las otras se ocuparían mis hermanos. Intenté buscar cualquier indicio de que Bella hubiese pasado por ahí pero no lo encontraba.

Cada vez estaba más desesperado, si no la encontraba pronto... no quería ni pensar en ello. Simplemente era demasiado doloroso pensar un mundo donde ella no existiera... aunque yo no tardaría en seguirla.

Quité rápidamente esos pensamientos negativos de mi mente, no me ayudaría nada distraerme pensando en lo que podría pasar. Tenía que estar completamente concentrado para poder encontrar a Bella.

Entonces, como si de un milagro se tratara, empecé a percibir su efluvio. Pero por culpa del viento éste aparecía y desaparecía. Por lo que no podía averiguar de dónde procedía. Ya que podía proceder de cualquier lugar, pues el viento lo estaba arrastrando.

Me quedé quieto y esperé a que el aire volviera a traer consigo el efluvio de Bella. Tenía que concentrarme, no podía fallar. Si elegía el camino equivocado las esperanzas de encontrar a Bella viva disminuirían. Por lo que puse la mente en blanco y puse en alerta todos mis sentidos esperando su efluvio. Y cuando lo hizo me di cuenta de que éste procedía de la parte norte de donde me encontraba, pues su olor era más fuerte. Y según fui avanzando me di cuenta de que iba por el camino correcto. Su olor seguía apareciendo y desapareciendo pero cuando volvía a percibirlo era mucho más fuerte.

Estuve corriendo por unos cinco minutos hasta que sentí como el alma se me rompía en dos al ver la escena que se representaba delante de mis ojos.

En mitad de la nieve había un abultado bulto.

Asustado y con pánico me acerqué al bulto y su efluvio me golpeó con más fuerza... y entonces me sentí morir.

El bulto era Bella.

A velocidad inhumana empecé a desenterrarla.

Lo único que podía sentir en esos momentos era pánico y terror al confirmar mis temores... era Bella. Ya podía empezar a ver su espalda. Una vez terminé de desenterrarla me di cuenta en el estado en el que se encontraba.

Su piel estaba tan fría que podría confundirse con la piel de un vampiro. Sus labios estaban morados y su respiración era débil y dificultosa. Y encima estaba desmayada y en estas circunstancias lo peor era un desmayo pues se corría el riesgo de no volver a abrir los ojos... ¡NO! ¡Bella se pondría bien! ¡Tenía que recuperarse!

Tenía que hacer algo pero ¿el qué? Si la llevaba al coche podría morir ya que Bella no soportaría por un minuto más estar bajo la tormenta de nieve. Entonces me acordé de un documental en el que unos excursionistas se perdieron en una tormenta de nieve y lograron salvar sus vidas haciendo un iglú. Nunca había hecho uno pero en el mismo documental explicaron cómo hacerlo. Solo esperaba hacerlo bien. Dejé a Bella a un lado cercano y la cubrí con su abrigo y el mío. Y empecé a construirlo. Por suerte no tardé mucho en terminarlo, aunque a mí se me hizo eterno cada segundo. Quería tener a Bella entre mis brazos y no soltarla jamás, la necesitaba. Pensar que cada segundo que pasaba el estado de Bella empeoraba...

Rápidamente quité esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, Bella iba a ponerse bien, palabra de Edward Cullen.

Cargué a Bella entre mis brazos y la entré al iglú.

El tiempo pasaba y Bella no abría los ojos, cada vez estaba más preocupado. Si tan solo pudiera llamar a Carlisle... ya lo había probado pero desde donde estábamos no había cobertura. También lo había intentando llamando a Alice pero obtuve los mismos resultados.

La tenía acunada en mis brazos, se veía tan frágil y débil que me negaba a soltarla. No soportaría estar alejado de ella ni unos centímetros, quería estar con ella sin ninguna distancia que nos separara. Por suerte con todos los abrigos que llevaba mi piel fría no podía afectarle, eso sin contar que ahora nuestros cuerpos estaban a la misma temperatura.

Además, con los abrigos que llevaba el frio de mi piel no tenía que ser perceptible y si lo fuera pensaría que sería por el mismo motivo por el cual ella también tenía la piel fría.

Cada vez estaba más desesperado, Bella no despertaba y estaba seguro que me volvería loco si no abría los ojos... lo único que me tranquilizaba era ver que aún respiraba.

Había sido un estúpido, nunca me perdonaría haber dejado a Bella sola...

- Ed-dward t-te qui-ier-o...- susurró entre sueños y yo me quedé paralizado.

Después de todo lo que le hacía pasar Bella aún me amaba y yo a ella con locura. Tal vez Alice siempre había tenido razón y todo esto había sido una tontería, yo no podía estar alejado de ella. Tampoco podía ser solo un amigo, yo la amaba y ella me amaba a mí.

Si bien era cierto que anteriormente me había dado cuenta de que todo lo relacionado con Jessica había sido un error y que quería pasar mi existencia con Bella ¿de verdad estaba dispuesto a condenarla durante toda la eternidad?

Pues habría que estar ciego para no ver todo el daño que le causaba mi presencia. Ahora mismo estaba al borde de la muerte por mi culpa, nunca tendría que haberla dejado sola, nunca tendríamos que haber venido de acampada...

Suspiré.

Cada vez mi decisión de dejarla ir se iba debilitando. Era un ser extremadamente egoísta, pero tenía mis motivos: estaba enamorado.

Mi vista no se apartó ni un segundo del rostro frágil y hermoso de Bella. No soportaba verla así, tenía que abrir los ojos pronto o me iba a volver loco.

- Bella, Bella por favor, abre los ojos...- supliqué.

Y para mi sorpresa la respiración de Bella empezó a agitarse.

Entonces abrió los ojos y me llamó con voz débil:

- ¿Ed-dward?

¡Al fin! Al fin Bella había despertado. Me sentía el vampiro más feliz del mundo, Bella se iba a poner bien.

- Sí, Bella, soy yo. Menos mal que has despertado, ¿qué tal te encuentras?- respondí dichoso de volver a oír su voz.

- Gracias.- dijo ignorando mi pregunta.

Pero no entendía por qué me daba las gracias. Yo era el causante de todos sus males, yo era el que tenía que darle las gracias a cada segundo por existir.

Levanté una ceja en muestra de mi confusión.

- ¿Gracias por qué?- pregunté.

- Por salvarme la vida, eres mi ángel guardián.- dijo intentando bromear, pero yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su salud. Además, aquí el único ángel era ella y yo no le había salvado la vida. Solo la salvaba de los peligros en los que yo mismo la metía.

Mientras meditaba me di cuenta de que Bella parecía ausente, me preguntaba qué pasaría por su cabeza... y aquí estaba nuevamente, frustrado. Pero ahora mucho más que otras veces, no solo no podía oír los pensamientos de Bella, sino que tampoco podía oír los de nadie.

Aún me seguía preguntando qué demonios pasaba con todo eso... pero rápidamente quité esos pensamientos de mi mente, aquí lo único que importaba era Bella.

- ¿Qué ocurre Bella?- pregunté intentando averiguar qué pasaba por su mente. Necesitaba saberlo.

Inmediatamente de formular la pregunta Bella se sonrojó y levantó su mano para tocar su mejilla. Supuse que había tenido que sentir el contraste entre su fría piel y la sangre caliente que acababa de subirle al rostro.

Aún me preguntaba a qué se debería su sonrojo...

- ¿C-cómo me encontraste?- me preguntó mientras me miraba con esos hermoso ojos color chocolate que tanto amaba.

¿Cómo explicarle que la encontré gracias a su efluvio y mi desarrollado sentido olfativo? ¿Me creería loco si se lo dijera? la respuesta era claramente un sí.

Pero tampoco quería mentirle, por lo que opté la opción de la evasión.

- Eso ahora no importa Bella, solo importa que te pongas bien. En cuanto la tormenta pare iremos al coche. He intentado comunicarme con Alice pero no hay cobertura desde aquí...

- ¿Dónde estamos?- bien, había conseguido evadir la pregunta.

Por unos momentos me sentí pagado de mi mismo, no muchas veces conseguía evadir sus preguntas. Ya que su curiosidad era bastante grande. Otra cosa que adoraba de ella. Siempre tan perceptiva...

Pero inmediatamente me volví a preocupar cuando vi como se volvía a sonrojar y una muestra de dolor se marcó en su rostro.

- Por favor, Bella, dime qué ocurre, ¿cómo te encuentras?- pregunté preocupado y me di cuenta en ese momento de que mi tono de voz era un libro abierto de mis sentimientos, pero realmente me daba igual. Estaba preocupado por ella y esa era la única verdad.

- Estoy bien.- me respondió con su típica frase, lo que hizo que frunciera el ceño.

¿Por qué me mentía? Sabía perfectamente que no se encontraba bien. Solo había que verla y oírla. Verla para ver su debilitado estado y su tiritar. Y oírla para oír su débil respiración y un extraño pitido que emitía al respirar. Supuse que se debía a que había enfermado de bronquitis, ya que ése era un síntoma muy común en esa enfermedad.

- Estoy bien, en serio.- me volvió a responder y antes de que tuviera tiempo a replicar sentí la dulce mano de Bella en mi mejilla.

Esto era lo único que no me esperaba, aún así me sentí agradecido de sentir su mano en mi mejilla. Necesitaba ese contacto hacía tanto...

Por lo que incliné mi cabeza para sentir mejor su caricia.

Inmediatamente se dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de Bella, aunque no estaba muy seguro el por qué de ésta. Aún así no le di importancia. Lo único que en esos momentos ocupaba mis pensamientos era la caricia de Bella. No sabía cómo había podido aguantar tanto tiempo sin ese contacto. Todo mi ser se estremecía y se llenaba de mariposas al volver a sentir su roce. ¡Cuánto la había extrañado!

Estábamos como en nuestra propia burbuja personal cuando Bella tosió y la burbuja se rompió. Entonces volví a la realidad, Bella estaba demasiado débil.

Al toser había separado su mano de mi mejilla y mi piel ya extrañaba el contacto de su mano. Sentía un vacio en mi mejilla que deseaba que volviera a ser llenado. Estuve tentado a coger su mano y situarla en mi mejilla. Pero no podía hacer eso. ¿O sí?

- Edward ¿por qué te has quitado tu abrigo? No entiendes que puedes congelarte.- dijo rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos.

No pude evitar sonreír, Bella siempre preocupándose por los demás antes que de sí misma.

- Bella, créeme, tú lo necesitas mucho más que yo.- intenté convencerla.

- No lo creo Edward, no quiero que te enfermes por mi culpa.- replicó.

No pude evitar rodar los ojos. A veces Bella era tan testaruda, otra de las muchas cosas que amaba de ella. Con o sin memoria seguía siendo la misma Bella, a lo que yo amaba profundamente.

- Bella, por favor, deja de preocuparte por mí. Mi cuerpo resiste muy bien el frio.- volví a intentar, no tenía que gastar fuerzas en discutir eso solo conseguiría que empeorara.

Vi que se preparaba para seguir discutiendo por lo que la silencié poniendo mi dedo en sus labios.

- Sera mejor que no malgastes tus energías discutiendo, Bella. En cuanto la tormenta disminuya volveremos a los coches y nos iremos directos al hospital. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Si no fuera por la maldita cobertura ya habríamos salido de aquí. Podría haber llamado a mis hermanos para que dejaran de buscar y vinieran aquí...

- ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Cómo qué tus hermanos no están buscando en medio de la tormenta! Tenemos que ir a buscarlos antes de que sea demasiado tarde.- dijo interrumpiéndome en un tono histérico.

Me sorprendí. Ahora comprendía que la parte de "_para que dejaran de buscar_" la tenía que haber omitido. Ella no sabía que éramos vampiros, que el frio no nos afectaba de ninguna forma. A ver ahora como la tranquilizaba para que dejara de malgastar sus pocas energías.

- Ssshhh... Bella, por favor, tranquilízate.

- ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si en estos mismos momentos tus hermanos están arriesgando su vida por mí?- me maldije por no haber medido mis palabras, ahora ella se sentía culpable.

Y lo que pasó a continuación no me lo esperaba, vi como sus ojos se humedecían. Había preocupado a Bella hasta el punto de hacerla llorar.

"_¡Genial Edward! Te acabas de superar a ti mismo_", me reproché.

Tenía que hacer algo para tranquilizarla por lo que tomé su rostro y la obligué a mirarme.

- Bella, escúchame, te doy mi palabra de que mis hermanos están bien. Confía en mí.- dije en mi tono más convincente.

- Pero...- antes de que continuara replicando la silencié con una mirada. En la cual intenté transmitirle mi confianza.

Y al parecer dio resultado ya que no volvió a decir nada.

Ni ella ni yo, ambos permanecimos en silencio. Lo que aproveché para tomar una decisión. Y esta vez una decisión definitiva. Había alargado esto demasiado tiempo. Tenía que decidir de una vez por todas si realmente estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir o no. Teniendo en cuenta lo que mi decisión implicaba.

Yo la amaba con todo mi corazón, con todo mi ser y ella sentía lo mismo. ¿Tan malo era guiarme por mis sentimientos? Cada segundo que había pasado fingiendo no ser más que un conocido había sido una tortura. En tan pocos días había convertido mi vida en una mentira. Y había obligado a Bella a crearse otra vida de mentira, aunque ella no lo supiese así era. Los dos llevábamos una vida de mentira. Ni yo amaba a Jessica ni Bella amaba a Mike. Solo los estábamos utilizando.

En un principio todo esto era para que Bella pudiera llevar una vida humana y feliz. Pero ¿realmente eso pasaría? ¿Bella podría rehacer su vida? ¿Yo podría soportarlo? ¿Podría soportar toda una eternidad sin ella? ¿No merecíamos ser felices ambos? ¿Qué demonios tenía que hacer? ¿Realmente era lo mejor lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Lo mejor para quién? Entonces recordé las palabras de mi hermana Alice cuando estábamos discutiendo si lo que estaba haciendo era lo mejor: "_¿Lo mejor para quién? ¿Para Mike? Porque él es el único que está sacando provecho de esta situación._"

Tal vez Alice siempre había tenido la razón. Estaba actuando como un tonto. Nunca debí escuchar a Rosalie aquel maldito día. Aunque tampoco podía culparla, a pesar de todo ella no lo hizo por el hecho de vernos infelices a Bella y a mí, no, lo hizo porque realmente pensaba que era lo mejor. No podía culparla de nada, yo era el único culpable.

- Edward.- al volver a oír el sonido de su voz recordé donde estaba y automáticamente giré mi rostro para encontrarme con la razón de mi existencia- ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí? ¿Es un iglú, no?

Asentí a su segunda pregunta. Y por suerte la primera pregunta también era fácil de responder, ya que no tenía que incluir en la respuesta nada que tuviera que ver con vampiros, por lo que esta vez no tendría que evadir su pregunta.

- Cuando te encontré estabas desmayada, la nieve te tenía completamente cubierta. Cuando empecé a desenterrarte estabas totalmente congelada, temí por tu vida Bella...- cuando recordé en el estado en el que la había encontrado no pude continuar, el dolor se apoderó de mí. Tuve que hacer acoplo de todas mis fuerzas para poder continuar- Sabía que no podíamos quedarnos en mitad de la tormenta, así que te cubrí con los abrigos y hice lo más rápido que pude un iglú para refugiarnos en él.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

El tiempo había perdido importancia para mí, pero hice cálculos mentales desde la hora en que salí con mis hermanos a cazar y la hora en que volví al campamento hasta ahora y supuse que más o menos serian cuatro horas desde que la había encontrado.

- No lo sé exactamente, pues no sé en qué momento te desmayaste. Pero desde que te encontré hasta ahora han pasado cuatro horas. No sabes lo preocupado que estaba por ti. Temía que no abrieras los ojos...- otra vez no pude continuar pues el solo hecho de pensar en lo que podría haber pasado me destrozaba por dentro.

- Edward... Sshhh... Todo está bien, no ha pasado nada.- ahora los papeles habían cambiado y en vez de tranquilizarla yo a ella, ahora era ella la que me tranquilizaba a mí.

No pude evitar sonreír, aunque estaba seguro que esa sonrisa no se reflejaba en mis ojos. Pues el dolor era tal que me consumía poco a poco.

Entonces volví a sentir la mano de Bella en mi mejilla y al igual que antes volví a acercar mi rostro a su mano. Necesitaba sentirla más cerca.

Pero quería sentirla así por el resto de mi existencia, no solo ahora. Quería tenerla a mi lado por toda la eternidad. ¿Tan malo sería si intentara ser feliz? Pero la misma pregunta venía a mi mente ¿a qué precio? ¿A costa de arriesgar su vida? ¿De quitarle el alma y condenarla? ¿De arrancarle sus alas? ¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a pagar ese precio? Aunque por otra parte ella me había dicho miles de veces que estaba dispuesta a pagar ese precio con tal de estar junto a mí...

Suspiré pesadamente. ¿Qué debía hacer?

- ¿En qué piensas?- me preguntó intrigada.

Volví a mirarla y ella me devolvió la mirada.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.- dijo mientras volvía a acariciar mi mejilla en un intento de darme confianza para que confiara en ella.

Si tan solo supiera que ése no era el problema, ya que yo confiaba en ella ciegamente. El problema era que tenía que decidir, entre el bien y el mal. Lo que no sabía muy bien era cual era cual. Siempre había pensado que el bien era dejarla ir pero eso solo conseguía destruirnos a ambos ¿realmente ése era el bien? ¿o era el mal?

- Lo sé, Bella. Solo estaba pensando.

- ¿Puedo saber en qué?- insistió.

- Pensaba en el bien y el mal.- me sorprendí a mi mismo abriéndole mi alma.

Esta vez fue ella quien levantó una ceja en muestra de su confusión.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Obviamente Bella no tenía ni idea de a lo que me refería.

Tal vez si "maquillara" mis pensamientos pudiera compartirlos con ella. Necesitaba saber su opinión al respecto. Ya que nos afectaba a ambos.

- Te pondré un ejemplo. Imagínate que eres un león, el depredador más temido por todos. Imagina que llevas toda una vida solo, y un día aparece una frágil y hermosa oveja. Te enamoras perdidamente de ella y ella de ti, pero vuestro amor está prohibido. Ya que es romper todas las reglas. Pues los leones se relacionan con los leones y las ovejas con las ovejas, una combinación con ambas especies no está permitida, es algo ilógico en ambos mundos. Y esa teoría se demuestra cuando los demás leones intentan matar a la oveja, la razón de tu existencia. Y por mucho que la protejas siempre tienes el temor de que algo pueda sucederle, entonces un día decides dejarla marchar, dejarla seguir su camino ya que no quieres seguir poniéndola en peligro. Pero las cosas no salen como las tenias planeadas. Pero otro día se te presenta otra oportunidad, una en la cual la oveja no saldrá lastimada de ninguna manera, no volvería a sufrir ni a estar en peligro por tu culpa nuevamente... ¿tan malo sería que tú, el león, lo volvieras a intentar? Sabes que no puedes vivir sin ella pero prefieres dejarla libre antes de que muera por tu culpa. ¿Tan terrible sería intentar que la oveja esté a salvo del mundo de los leones?- la última frase la susurré más para mí que para ella. Ésa era la pregunta que me hacía todos los días.

- Le preguntaría a la oveja qué es lo que quiere ella.- su respuesta me pilló por sorpresa.

De todas las respuestas que imaginé que podría darme ésa era la única que no esperaba, aunque era la que más deseaba. Como siempre Bella era impredecible. Estaba seguro que si le contaba toda la verdad y le preguntaba ella se metería en la boca del león sin dudarlo... tal y como había hecho desde un principio.

Para ser sinceros eso era lo que más deseaba, tenerla a mi lado por el resto de la eternidad. Y una parte de mí me decía que ella deseaba lo mismo.

Me quedé mirando a Bella aún sorprendido por su respuesta y me dejé atrapar por su mirada, nuestras miradas se entrelazaron de tal forma que por un momento todo dejó de tener sentido. Era como si solo existiéramos ella y yo atrapados en nuestra burbuja personal.

Entonces sucedió algo que no me esperaba pero que deseaba.

Bella en un movimiento rápido me besó.

En un primer momento no supe reaccionar, pero al volver a sentir esos labios que tanto anhelaba tomé una decisión. Gracias a ese beso lo vi todo claro.

Ya no más dudas, ya no más indecisión. Amaba a Bella y ella me amaba a mí. Eso era lo único que importaba.

El amor.

Vi como de sus ojos salían lágrimas, pero sabía que no eran lágrimas ni de dolor ni de tristeza, eran puras lágrimas de felicidad. Y estaba seguro que si yo pudiera llorar también lo estaría haciendo.

Cerré mis ojos y respondí a su beso, ese beso que tanto había necesitado. Volver a sentir sus labios contra los míos hizo que la felicidad empezara a apoderarse de mí y de mi muerto corazón .

Al tiempo que empezaba a revivir la esperanza de un futuro feliz. Un futuro a su lado. Eso era lo que más deseaba.

Nuestras bocas se movían juntas a un mismo compas. Su lengua y la mía jugaban juntas y el beso se hizo cada vez más intenso, más pasional, más mágico.

Bella alargó su mano y la enredó en mi pelo, al mismo tiempo que me acercaba más a ella. Como si me necesitara más cerca... pero no era la única que me necesitaba cerca, yo también la necesitaba mucho pero mucho más cerca. La apreté aún más fuerte contra mi pecho y el contacto hizo que miles de mariposas recorrieran todo mi cuerpo.

Había extrañado tanto eso. Sentirla tan cerca era una sensación indescriptible. Para mí Bella era tan necesaria como para un humano el respirar. Bella lo era todo para mí. Era mi aire.

Y pensando en el aire me acordé de que Bella necesitaba respirar.

Por lo que separé mis labios de los suyos y empecé a recorrer su cuello con mis labios.

Su exquisito aroma llenó todos mis sentidos, más sin embargo no me sentí tentado. Jamás le haría daño. La idea de perderla era inconcebible. Simplemente aspiré su olor. Que no fuese a beber del vino no quería decir que no pudiese disfrutar su aroma.

- Ed-dward...- gimió mi nombre mientras besaba su cuello. Ese sonido fue música para mis oídos. Bella me deseaba tanto como yo a ella.

Cuando noté que los pulmones de Bella volvían a tener aire volví a posar mis labios contra los suyos. Tan solo habían pasado unos segundos, pero los había extrañado demasiado.

Mientras la besaba empecé a recorrer su espalda, quería tocar cada parte de su cuerpo, sentirla cercana y asegurarme de que esto estaba pasando de verdad y que no era producto de mi imaginación.

Sus manos nuevamente aprisionaron mi cabello entre sus finos y delicados dedos.

Este momento era tan mágico, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera estropearlo, o eso pensé hasta que le oí...

- ¡EDWARD! ¡BELLA! ¿ME OÍS?- ¿por qué justamente en este momento tenía que aparecer?

Parecía que el destino conspirara para que Bella y yo no estuviéramos juntos. Pero esta vez yo iba a luchar contra el destino. Nada ni nadie nos volvería a separar... ni yo mismo.

Bella y yo rápidamente nos separamos. Ambos jadeábamos, Bella por falta de aire y yo más por agitación que por otra cosa, ya que no necesitaba aire.

No pude evitar mirar a Bella, al fin podríamos ser felices. Me sentí completo por primera vez desde ese maldito día en que Bella perdió la memoria.

Mientras seguíamos calmando nuestra respiración ambos susurramos:

- Emmett...- ambos rodamos los ojos por la oportuna aparición de Emmett, aunque de nuestro rostro no se borraba la felicidad que nos consumía y esperaba que jamás se borrara.

Si no fuera por Emmett le hubiera dicho a Bella en ese preciso momento toda la verdad, omitiendo el hecho de los vampiros. De eso sería mejor que se acordara por sí sola. Pero en todo lo demás sería sincero. Ya era hora de dejar las inseguridades y miedo atrás. Ahora era hora de ser feliz.

Nos levantamos y salimos del iglú y para nuestra sorpresa había dejado de nevar. Habíamos estado tan sumergidos en nuestra burbuja personal que el mundo entero desapareció, desapareció el lugar donde estábamos, desapareció la tormenta de nieve, desaparecieron las personas, desapareció todo. Solo éramos ella y yo.

- ¡BELLA!- gritó mi hermano mientras corría a abrazar a Bella- ¡Oh, Dios Bella! ¡Nos tenias tan preocupados!

- Emmett, con cuidado, aún está muy débil.- le advertí cuando abrazó a Bella con uno de sus efusivos abrazos.

Bella aún estaba débil y con la suerte de Bella, Emmett, podía romperle sin querer algunas costillas.

Una vez terminó de abrazar a Bella se quedó mirando el iglú.

- ¿Habéis estado metidos aquí todo el tiempo?- preguntó intrigado.

Bella y yo sonreímos mientras asentíamos en afirmación.

- ¡Te parecerá bonito, Edward! Nosotros buscándoos desesperados y tú haciéndole a saber qué cosas a Bella ahí dentro.- puse los ojos en blanco.

A veces Emmett era tan idiota...

Bella agachó su cabeza avergonzada y yo le rugí a mi hermano en respuesta. Aunque solo conseguí que su estúpida sonrisa se ensanchara.

- Ay hermanito, es que no se te puede dejar solo, eres un pervertido.

Emmett ya se estaba pasando por lo que le pegué en la cabeza, asegurándome de que le doliese.

Emmett como un niño pequeño empezó a quejarse mientras que con la mano se tocaba la parte golpeada.

- Auu...- cuando oí sus quejas una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.- No te enfades Edward, solo digo la verdad. Hay algo extraño en vuestras miradas y juraría por el sonrojo de Bella que algo sucedió ahí dentro.- dijo señalando el iglú.

Ok, vale, Emmett estaba en lo cierto (al parecer Bella no era la única perceptiva). Algo había sucedido entre Bella y yo pero sus bromas no venían a cuento. Lo único que conseguía era que Bella se sintiera incomoda.

A veces me preguntaba seriamente si Emmett no sería un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto…

Mientras debatía esa posibilidad Bella cambió de tema abruptamente:

- Por cierto Edward ¿te costó mucho hacer el iglú?

- No mucho.- era la verdad, solo había seguido las indicaciones que dieron en ese documental. Y el resto fue muy sencillo.

- ¿Habías hecho alguno antes?- ¿qué responderle a eso? "_No, Bella, éste es el primero_" y ella me respondería "_¿Y cómo es que has sabido hacer uno?_" "_Oh, por nada importante, solo que los vampiros tenemos mucha memoria y con ver las cosas una sola vez ya sabemos hacerlas_".

Una respuesta genial, pensé irónicamente.

Sería mejor que ahora fuera yo quien cambiara de tema.

Para ello le sonreí torcidamente a propósito para deslumbrarla y lo conseguí.

- Bueno, creo que el interrogatorio puede esperar, será mejor irnos al coche ahora antes de que el tiempo vuelva a empeorar.

Bella no volvió a preguntar nada más del tema y se disponía a andar cuando se lo impedí.

¿Es que acaso creía que la iba a dejar andar hasta el coche? Sabía perfectamente que su cuerpo estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerse en pie. Ni en broma pensaba dejar que andará por sí sola, eso lo único que lograría es que las pocas fuerzas que aún tenia se desvanecieran.

Por lo que la levanté del suelo y la acuné en mis brazos. Volví a sonreír por la situación.

En menos de una hora había sonreído más que desde hacía mucho tiempo. Ok, solo hacía ocho días y algunas horas desde que Bella había perdido la memoria, pero para mí cada segundo había sido una dolorosa tortura. Una dolorosa eternidad. Sin Bella mi vida no tenía sentido.

- Edward, bájame, en serio estoy bien. Puedo andar.- Bella seguía quejándose pero no tardó en rendirse.

Lo cual agradecí y disfruté de su cercanía mientras cavilaba en mis pensamientos.

Solo en ese momento agradecí que mi don me hubiese abandonado, así no tendría que aguantar los pensamientos de Emmett. Que estaba seguro que solo me harían enfadar con sus tonterías... ¡solo había que mirarle a la cara!

Tenía una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro ¡a saber qué cosas pasaban por su mente! pero estaba seguro que no eran aptas para menores de dieciocho años.

¡Maldito Emmett y su mente pervertida!

Pero eso dejó de tener importancia cuando Bella se acurrucó más en mi pecho. Ya no volví a pensar ni en Emmett ni en nadie. Solo en Bella.

Ahora la llevaría al hospital y a la mínima oportunidad que tuviera para volver a estar a solas con ella le contaría toda la verdad.

Le diría cuanto la amaba y le pediría perdón por haberle ocultado nuestra relación. Aunque por el momento sería mejor ocultarle lo del vampirismo, como Carlisle me había dicho sería mejor ir paso por paso. Pero lo que tenía muy claro es que ya no pensaba seguir fingiendo, las mentiras y el engaño se habían perdido junto a la tormenta de nieve.

Ahora solo importaba recuperar a Bella.

* * *

**Era en este capi que se da cuenta de que todo lo que está haciendo con Bella es un error. Se da cuenta después del beso! XD**

**Espero no haberos confundido demasiado por culpa de mi error en el pasado capi! ;P**

**Ok, y también pido disculpas por la tardanza. Pero me fue imposible subir antes. El fin de semana pasado como dije lo pasé con mi mejor amiga y apenas tuve tiempo de coger el ordenador. El lunes perdí toda la mañana en el médico y de compras. Y desde el lunes por la tarde hasta el miércoles estuve leyendo las actualizaciones de los fics que sigo, lo que ocupó todo mi tiempo! XD Así que entre ayer y hoy he corregido el capi.**

**Muchas gracias lokaporCullen97 por siempre preocuparte por mí! ^^ Por eso te dedico este capítulo! :)**

**Bueno, gracias por leer hasta aquí y espero no haberos aburrido con mis notas pero era necesaria la aclaración para que entendierais bien este capítulo. Ya que yo misma estuve confundida mientras corregía el capítulo hasta que me di cuenta de mi tremendo error en el anterior capi! XD**

**Agradecería un montón que dejarais reviews! ^^**

**Nos vemos! n_n**


	18. Libre

**CAPÍTULO 18: Libre**

Ya estábamos llegando hacia donde estaban los coches y empecé a percibir el aroma de Jessica.

Aunque la verdad ni Jessica ni nadie tenía importancia, estaba demasiado ocupado admirando la hermosura de Bella.

Pero entonces vi como Bella se tensaba, levanté la vista para ver el motivo y lo comprendí: Jessica.

La cual miraba hostilmente a Bella, cosa que me molestó.

Tendría que hablar con ella para romper nuestra supuesta "relación". Había sido un estúpido al dejar que las cosas llegaran tan lejos. Aún no me explicaba cómo había sido capaz de aguantar al cretino de Mike junto a Bella. Pero bueno eso ahora no importaba, tal vez más tarde le hiciera una visita...

Al notar que Bella aún seguía tensa intenté hablar con ella para tranquilizarla. Aunque ya me imaginaba el motivo... Jessica.

- Bella ¿estás bien?- le pregunté en voz baja para que nadie más nos oyera.

Ella solo asintió. Hubiese deseado tanto volver a oír su hermosa voz.

La metí en el coche rápidamente ya que ella aún seguía muy débil y quería que se sintiera lo más cómoda posible.

Así que cuanto antes saliéramos de aquí mejor.

- Emmett ¿sigue sin haber cobertura desde aquí?- le pregunté a Emmett.

- Así es, no tengo ni una raya de cobertura.- respondió.

Pues entonces si no podíamos ponernos en contacto ni con Alice ni con Jasper nos tocaría buscarles para que supieran que Bella ya estaba bien. Si Alice tuviera su don no haría falta, pero por lo visto tanto su don como el mío habían confabulado para hacernos la puñeta.

Sería mejor que Emmett y yo nos dividiéramos para acabar antes y poder irnos lo antes posible al hospital, uno de nosotros tendría que ir a recoger las cosas del campamente y el otro a buscar al resto de mis hermanos.

- Está bien, haremos lo siguiente. Yo iré a buscarles y tú iras a recoger las cosas del campamento ¿de acuerdo?- le pregunté a Emmett el cual solo asintió mostrando su conformidad.

- Bella, tengo que ir a buscar a Alice y Jasper ¿te importa quedarte con Jessica un rato? Te juro que no tardaré.- me dolía dejar a Bella con esa víbora pero era necesario.

Pareció dudar antes de responder y sabía que aunque no quisiera iba a fingir que no le importaba. A mí tampoco me hacía ni pizca de gracia dejarla con ella, pero era necesario. Cuanto antes recogiéramos todo y encontráramos a mis hermanos antes podría llevarla al hospital.

Sabía que aunque ahora estaba un poco mejor era solo en apariencia pues aún podía oír su dificultad para respirar, eso sin contar que su piel aún estaba a una temperatura parecida a la mía.

- Claro que no, busca a tus hermanos, te estaré esperando.- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, aunque la conocía lo suficiente para saber que era fingida.

¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Si me quedaba con ella tardaríamos más y no quería que por culpa de eso Bella se pusiera peor. Su salud era lo más importante.

- No te preocupes, no tardaré.- le prometí antes de besarle la frente e irme para acabar con esto lo más pronto posible.

Intentaría darme toda la prisa posible, no quería dejarla mucho tiempo sola con Jessica, no confiaba en ella. Ya había jugado sucio antes y temía de lo que fuera capaz ahora que había visto las miradas que nos echábamos Bella y yo. En las cuales solo se veía amor, sinceramente me importaba poco lo que pensara Jessica. Lo que temía era lo que fuera capaz de hacer. No hacía falta tener el don de Jasper para saber lo enfurecida que estaba.

Pero bueno ahora no podía distraerme con cosas triviales, como era Jessica. Cuanto antes empezara a buscar a Alice y Jasper antes terminaría.

Sería mejor ir al campamento y empezar desde ahí la búsqueda ya que fue ahí donde nos separamos. Cuando llegué Emmett ya estaba guardando todo.

Yo sólo me concentré en seguir el olor de mis hermanos. Aunque por culpa de la tormenta su efluvio se había dispersado. Me adentré más recordando el camino que habían tomado, al principio no tuve éxito pero después de unos minutos empecé a percibir el aroma de Alice aunque éste era muy débil, lo que significaba que ya hacía rato que había pasado por ahí.

Pero al menos ya era una pista, empecé a seguir ese rastro aunque en algunas partes desaparecía pero no tardaba en volverlo a encontrar. Hasta que al fin su efluvio se hizo presente con mayor fuerza, lo que significaba que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros.

Corrí hasta que al fin la vi.

- Alice.- la llamé.

Al oír su nombre se giró.

- ¿La has encontrado?- preguntó con un tono lleno de preocupación.

Asentí, lo que hizo que el rostro de Alice se tranquilizara. Yo no había sido el único preocupado cuando nos habíamos enterado de que Bella había desaparecido, a Alice también le había afectado mucho. Bella era su mejor amiga y nunca se perdonaría si le pasara algo malo.

- ¡Oh, Edward!- susurró mientras corría a abrazarme.- ¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde? ¿Está bien?

Ante su torbellino de preguntas sólo pude sonreír.

- Tranquila Alice, está débil pero bien. Ahora mismo se encuentra dentro del Jeep de Emmett.

- ¿Dónde estaba?- preguntó separándose de mí.

- Cuando nos separamos encontré su efluvio y empecé a seguirlo pero cuando llegué hacia de donde éste procedía me encontré con un bulto enterrado bajo la nieve- Alice abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras ahogaba un grito- Tranquila, tranquila, la desenterré y hice un iglú para refugiarnos. Más tarde se despertó y nos encontramos con Emmett y volvimos al coche. Te estaba buscando a ti y a Jasper mientras Emmett recoge en el campamento para irnos al hospital. No te preocupes Bella se recuperará, pero Carlisle tiene que examinarla.- terminé de relatar.

- Está bien, no perdamos más tiempo, yo iré a buscar a Jasper tú vete a ayudar a Emmett. Nos reuniremos en el campamento ¿ok?

Asentí y tanto como Alice y yo nos fuimos otra vez en diferentes direcciones.

Por lo menos ahora sabía adónde dirigirme por lo que fui sin pensar. En menos de cinco minutos ya me encontraba al lado de Emmett ayudándole a recoger todas las cosas.

- ¿Los has encontrado?- preguntó sin detenerse.

Asentí y continuamos recogiendo. Estuvimos durante unos minutos en silencio hasta que me percaté de la mirada burlona de Emmett.

- ¿Qué?- le pregunté ya cansado de que me mirara así.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

- Entonces... ¿tú y Bella que habéis estado haciendo en el iglú? Y no me digas que jugando al parchís.

Puse los ojos en blanco por las tonterías de Emmett.

- No- al oír eso la sonrisa de Emmett se agrandó esperando los detalles, entonces decidí devolverle la broma- jugamos a La Oca.

Esta vez fue Emmett quien puso los ojos en blanco lo que hizo que riera.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso Edward?- pregunto la duendecillo de mi hermana.

Me giré para encontrarme con ella y Jasper detrás nuestro. No les había oído llegar.

- Nada Alice, tú sabes cómo es Emmett no puede aguantar ni cinco minutos sin decir tonterías.

Todos empezamos a reírnos.

- ¡Ey!- se quejó Emmett con el ceño fruncido.- Yo solo digo lo que vi, cuando os he encontrado tanto tú como Bella teníais un brillo especial en la mirada, la última vez que lo vi fue antes de que Bella perdiese la memoria.

No tardó en notarse la emoción en el rostro de Alice.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Edward, dime que sucedió! ¡Y no omitas ningún detalle!- gritó Alice dando brinquitos de felicidad.

Suspiré.

Tarde o temprano se lo tenía que contar. Aunque no me agradaba mucho entretenerme ya que Bella estaba con Jessica...

- Pues cuando la encontré estaba desmayada, pero cuando despertó empezamos a hablar y una cosa llevó a la otra y cuando me quise dar cuenta Bella me estaba besando...

- ¡AAAAHHHH!- gritó Alice emocionada mientras pegaba saltitos de alegría a la vez que aplaudía para sí misma. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar se había abalanzado para abrazarme- ¡AL FIN EDWARD! ¡NO SABES LO FELIZ QUE ME HACE ESCUCHAR ESO!

- Alice, tranquilízate.- le pedí mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Yo estaba igual de dichoso que Alice y vi en los rostros de mis hermanos que ellos también se sentían igual. Para todos Bella era una más de la familia.

- ¡Así se hace hermano! Menos mal que mi hermanita te supo abrir los ojos... y de qué forma.- bromeó Emmett haciendo que todos rieran.

Rodé mis ojos y me uní a sus risas.

Por primera vez volvia a ser feliz. Y ni siquiera los comentarios de Emmett me molestarían.

- Me alegro por ti Edward, los dos os merecéis ser felices.- me dijo Jasper con una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias.- respondí con una sonrisa boba en el rostro sólo de pensar que de que al fin Bella y yo podríamos volver a estar juntos. Aunque claro primero tendría que ganarme su perdón.

A mala hora se me ocurrió seguir el consejo de Rosalie...

Entonces me acordé de una cosa.

- Por cierto Alice, gracias.- entonces se separó y me miró desconcertada.- Siento no haberte hecho caso cuando me lo dijiste, cuando me dijiste que esto no iba a acabar bien. Todas las discusiones fueron mi culpa, tú solo tratabas de que no cometiera un error y yo ni caso, no sabes cuánto te agradezco que día tras día intentaras que abriera los ojos. Gracias, Alice.- dije con ternura mientras la volvía a abrazar.

Sin duda Alice era como una hermanita pequeña a la que protegería con mi vida.

Sabía que si ambos pudiéramos llorar lo estaríamos haciendo en este momento.

- Oh, venga ya... dejaos de tanto sentimentalismo- dijo burlonamente Emmett- y vayámonos ya ¿os recuerdo que tenemos que llevar a Bella al hospital?

Aunque pareciera increíble Emmett llevaba razón. Ahora Bella era lo más importante.

Rápidamente nos separamos y continuamos recogiendo todo. Y en menos de dos minutos ya estábamos yendo (corriendo) al encuentro de Bella. Por el camino Alice quiso saber todos los detalles de lo ocurrido y yo gustoso se los relaté. Obviamente hasta cierto punto, no quería que Emmett empezara con sus bromas. Porque no iba a ponerme a relatar las miles de mariposas que sentía con el solo tacto de la piel de Bella, el sabor tan delicioso que me proporcionaban sus labios... eso era algo entre Bella y yo.

Todos teníamos una sonrisa en nuestro rostro sólo de pensar que al fin volveríamos a tener a Bella en nuestra familia. Al fin recuperaría a mi ángel, la razón de mi existencia. Nunca pensé que se pudiera amar a alguien tanto, pero Bella me enseñó el significado de esa maravillosa palabra: amar. Ella era como la luz que iluminaba mi vida y la quería siempre a mi lado, la amaba con todo mí ser y no quería perderla.

- Ya verás lo contentos que se van a poner Carlisle y Esme cuando les cuentes.- decía aún una emocionada Alice mientras empezábamos a acercarnos (por lo que dejamos de correr y empezamos a andar a velocidad humana).

Estaba deseoso de volver a ver el rostro de Bella, la había extrañado tanto...

Ahora tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer:

1) Mandar al diablo a la vib... esto, a Jessica.

2) Aclarar las cosas con Bella, merecía saber la verdad (omitiendo la parte de los vampiros, eso era mejor que lo recordara por sí sola, no quería asustarla).

Entonces llegamos y la volví a ver.

Me quedé maravillado por su belleza, quería correr y besarla pero tenía que controlarme. Éste no era ni el momento ni el lugar.

Pero rápidamente me percaté de que Jessica estaba en el mismo coche que Bella. Eso me preocupó pero no le di mayor importancia. No creía que hubiera pasado nada en nuestra ausencia... ¿verdad?

Mis hermanos y yo guardamos rápido todas las cosas en los maleteros y abrí la puerta de Bella para invitarla a venir en el Volvo.

La quería a mi lado y no quería que ese asiento lo volviera a ocupar Jessica. Estaba reservado únicamente para Bella.

- Bella, me preguntaba si quieres venir en el Volvo conmigo.- entonces me percaté de su rostro.

El cual estaba bañado en lágrimas y su mirada estaba llena de dolor y tristeza.

¿Qué demonios había pasado en mi ausencia? ¿Qué había hecho la víbora de Jessica?

La fulminé con la mirada por la sola idea de que hubiera hecho algo que entristeciera a Bella.

Entonces se encogió de hombros lo que hizo que confirmara mis teorías. Jessica estaba detrás de lo que le sucedía a Bella. Iba a poner a esa víbora en su lugar.

Si tan solo pudiera oír ahora los pensamientos de Jessica para saber qué le había hecho o dicho a mi Bella. Pero no, claro, mi don se había ido de vacaciones en el mejor momento... estúpido don y estúpida Jessica.

- Edward, cálmate, por favor.- me pidió Jasper en voz baja y lo intenté hacer para no soltarle unas cuantas verdades a Jessica. Ya tendría tiempo de hacerlo más tarde.

- Prefiero ir en el Jeep, pero estoy segura que Jessica estará encantada de acompañarte.- respondió Bella desviando la mirada de mí.

Al oír eso sentí una opresión en el pecho. Ella no quería estar conmigo. La pregunta era ¿por qué? Si antes de que me fuera a buscar a mis hermanos ambos estábamos más que felices.

Fuese lo que fuese que le había dicho Jessica tenía que averiguarlo para aclararlo.

- Bella...- susurré, no sabía por dónde empezar.

- Edward, yo sí voy contigo en tu Volvo, como ha dicho Bella me encantaría ir contigo.- soltó Jessica como si nada y se subió a mi Volvo.

Mis hermanos al oír lo sucedido y ver el estado en el que se encontraba Bella subieron al Jeep.

Una vez dentro Jasper susurró a velocidad vampírica:

- No sé lo que ha pasado Edward, pero puedo sentir que Bella está muy dolida.

- Seguro la maldita de Jessica tiene que algo que ver con esto- sentenció Alice también a velocidad vampírica- se va a enterar.- dijo lo último con rencor y eso que mi hermana era una de las personas más felices del universo y rara vez la veías enfadada.

- Bella ¿ha ocurrido algo en nuestra ausencia?- le preguntó Jasper, él mejor que nadie sabía cómo se sentía.

Ansiaba tanto oír su voz pero al parecer ella no estaba por la labor, ya que sólo negó con la cabeza. Y encima me negaba el acceso a su alma, parecía rehacía a hacer contacto visual y conociéndola como la conozco estaba seguro de que lo hacía para no llorar enfrente nuestro.

Me dolía tanto verla en ese estado, su dolor era mi dolor.

Pensé en insistir pero cuando iba a hablar empezó a toser, entonces me acordé de que ella aún se encontraba débil.

Ya tendría tiempo de hablar con ella, vivíamos en la misma casa.

- Bueno será mejor que te llevemos al hospital, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar.- dicho eso cerré la puerta y me encaminé al Volvo.

Suspiré pesadamente al ver a Jessica dentro de éste.

Pero bueno tenía que mirarlo por el lado positivo, nuestra supuesta "relación" iba a acabar ahí y ahora.

Aunque antes tenía que tranquilizarme ya que estaba demasiado enfurecido.

Arranqué el coche y conté hasta cien. Normalmente contaría hasta diez pero Jessica me sacaba demasiado de mis casillas. Y lo que más me dolía era saber que yo era el culpable de todo. Jamás debí seguir ese estúpido plan, y encima para rematar metí involuntariamente a Jessica y Mike en mi gran mentira. Los cuales habían sabido aprovechar demasiado bien la oportunidad.

Cuando llegué a cien aún seguía demasiado enfurecido así que decidí aplazarlo hasta que llegáramos a su casa, pues sentía que si abría la boca le diría cosas nada caballerosas. Y no me gustaba faltarle el respeto a nadie, aunque se lo mereciera.

Lo que más me preocupaba era no saber lo que le había dicho Jessica a Bella para que Bella se pusiera en ese estado. Pero algo sabía seguro, Jessica estaba detrás de todo eso.

Durante todo el camino vi las miradas nerviosas que me echaba Jessica de reojo, pero simplemente la ignoré, estaba intentando controlarme.

Una vez aparqué enfrente de su casa me giré hacia ella.

- Jessica, tenemos que hablar.- le dije la típica frase, pero era la verdad.

Más que nada quería hacer esto de la mejor forma ya que no se me podía olvidar que si todo esto había sucedido era por mi culpa, yo sabía desde hacía mucho lo que Jessica sentía por mí y solo la utilicé. Así que ella no tenía toda la culpa.

- Esto, Edward... ¿sabes? estoy muy cansada.- dijo dispuesta a bajarse del auto, pero no se lo permití.

Estaba casi seguro que ella ya sabía de lo que teníamos que hablar y que por eso quería salir antes de que lo hiciera pero no se lo iba a permitir. No iba a dejar que me engañara más.

La tomé del brazo y la giré hacia mí.

- Esto es importante, Jessica.

Asintió pesadamente mientras desviaba la mirada.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido entre tú y Bella cuando nos hemos ido?- le pregunté seriamente.

- Nada.- dijo cortante.

- ¿Y por qué Bella estaba así cuando hemos llegado?

- ¿Así cómo?- preguntó inocentemente, pero sabía perfectamente a qué me refería.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero, Bella había estado llorando.

Tardó en responder y otra vez maldije por no disponer de mi don.

- Bueno ¿y a ti qué más te da? Ahora estás conmigo y punto. Yo soy la única que te tiene que preocupar.- dicho eso trato de besarme, yo aparté mi rostro rápidamente antes de que eso sucediera.

- Jessica ¿qué haces?

Me miró enfurecida.

- ¿Cómo que qué hago? Besar a mi novio ¿no es obvio?

Ok, al parecer no estaba dispuesta a responderme sobre lo que sucedía con Bella. Y yo tampoco estaba dispuesto a malgastar tiempo con ella, quería ir al hospital cuanto antes, Bella ya estaba ahí y quería saber qué tal se encontraba.

- De eso precisamente quería hablar contigo.

- Pero yo no quiero hablar.- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

- No tienes que hablar, solo tienes que escucharme.- insistí aunque se estaba poniendo difícil, pero de hoy no pasaba. Iba a romper con ella sí o sí.- Jessica esto nunca tendría que haber pasado, yo aún sigo enamorado de Be...

- ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE! LALALALALALALALALALALALALALAL...- empezó a gritar histérica tapándose los oídos. Ya era la segunda vez que me hacía lo mismo, era una reacción tan infantil...

Quité sus manos de sus oídos e hice que girara a verme.

- Jessica, esto tiene que terminar. Yo aún sigo enamorado de Bella, nunca debí haberte hecho ilusiones, eso fue mi culpa, lo reconozco. Pero esto sólo ha sido un gran error. Yo amo a Bella y eso no va a cambiar nunca.

Vi como empezaba a llorar lo que hizo que me sintiera culpable. Nunca debí utilizarla.

- ¿Es por el sexo?- dijo sollozando.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué?- dije atónito. No entendía a qué venía eso.

- Es por el sexo entonces. La zorra de Bella no te va a hacer sentir ni la mitad de placer que yo te daré aquí y ahora.- dicho eso dirigió sus manos hacia la cremallera de mi pantalón.

Al comprender lo que pretendía le cogí las manos y la miré con el ceño fruncido.

- Jessica, detente ahora mismo.- dije aún sin soltarle las manos.

- ¡NO! ¡No puedes dejarme sin probar antes la mercancía! Ya verás que te va a gustar Edward, si quieres no se lo contamos a Bella, será nuestro secreto ¿sí?- dijo mientras hacía fuerza por soltarse.

Creo que nunca sentí tanto asco como en ese momento. ¿Es qué acaso se había vuelto loca? Antes sabía que no era una buena persona, pero nunca pensé que pudiera caer tan bajo.

Al ver que no respondía pensó que era porque ella iba ganando, si tan solo supiera lo equivocada que estaba. Estaba intentando controlarme para no mostrar todo el asco que sentía en ese momento.

- Edward, subamos a mi cuarto y tengamos sexo. Yo no soy la mojigata de Bella, podrás tener sexo conmigo siempre que quieras, pero por favor no me dejes...- suplicó desesperadamente.

¿Cómo se atrevía a insultar a Bella? Es más ¿cómo se atrevía a compararse con ella? Jessica no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos a mi Bella. La rabia que antes había estado controlando había vuelto a aparecer. Jamás me esperé que Jessica me saliera con eso, yo sabía que quería acostarse conmigo, pero de ahí a ofrecérseme de esa forma tan vulgar para que no la dejara...

- Eso nunca va a pasar Jessica. Así que deja ya de decir obscenidades, porque nada de eso va a ocurrir.- dije duramente, ya estaba harto de su comportamiento.

- ¿Por qué no? Yo te amo y estoy dispuesta a demostrártelo.

Estaba tan atónito por lo sucedido que descuidé el agarre que tenía en sus manos lo cual ella aprovecho para soltarse y ponerse encima mío en el asiento del conductor.

Volvió a dirigir su boca a la mía mientras con sus manos volvía a bajar hasta mi pantalón. En un rápido movimiento la volví a sentar en el asiento del copiloto antes de que me besara o me tocara.

Esta vez ya no pude controlar mi expresión y estuve seguro que por un momento se notó la expresión de asco que sentía.

Lo que hizo que Jessica empezara a llorar más fuerte.

- Edward, yo te amo...- empezó dándose cuenta de que no iba a conseguir nada con ofrecérseme.

- Pero yo no.- la interrumpí firmemente.

- ¡Todo es culpa de la zorra de Bella, ojala se muera!- gritó enfurecida y llena de odio.

Tuve que reunir todo mi autocontrol para no asesinarla ahí mismo. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insultar y desearle la muerte a Bella? Sentía que cada vez estaba más fuera de mi mismo por lo que sabía que no podría controlarme por mucho más tiempo. Así que sería mejor irme de ahí lo más rápido posible.

- Esto se ha acabado Jessica. Ahora baja del coche.- dije con voz afilada, mientras apretaba los puños.

No es que fuese a pegarla, jamás lo haría, pero necesita desahogarme y apretando los puños era una buena forma.

- Ed-dward...- susurró entrecortadamente por las lágrimas.

- Baja ahora mismo.- si seguía ahí un minuto más sabía que iba a dejar mi lado caballeroso e iba a decirle unas cuantas verdades a la cara.

- Edward, por favor, no me hagas esto.

- ¡He dicho ahora!- grité ya fuera de mis casillas.

Ante mi tono amenazante no dudó más y bajó. Arranqué el coche sin mirar atrás. Sintiéndome libre al fin.

No podía creerme la clase de persona que era Jessica Stanley. ¡Casi parecía una prostituta! La única diferencia era de que no me hubiese cobrado... pero me había ofrecido su cuerpo a cambio de que no la dejara.

Esto se me había salido de las manos.

Meneé la cabeza de un lado a otro intentado borrar estos malos recuerdos. Ahora lo único que importaba era averiguar el estado de Bella. Además tenía que tranquilizarme para que cuando llegara al hospital nadie notara mi enfado.

Conduje lo más rápido posible y en diez minutos ya estaba aparcando en el aparcamiento del hospital.

Cuando subí a la planta en que Bella estaba Carlisle me informó del estado de Bella.

Por suerte solo tenía bronquitis y pronto se recuperaría. Me llené de alivio al oírlo.

El resto del día me lo pasé acompañando a Bella junto a mi familia en su habitación. Ninguno quería dejarla sola, todos queríamos estar a su lado. Incluso Esme vino enseguida que se enteró. El único que no estaba en la habitación todo el rato era Carlisle y porque estaba trabajando.

Alice era la que más hablaba con Bella, pero Bella estaba tan cansada que se quedaba dormida cada dos por tres. Poco a poco se fue haciendo de noche y el horario de visitas terminó por lo que mi familia decidió irse.

Yo había estado esperando para hablar con ella a solas pero aún no había encontrado el momento. Por lo que cuando mi familia se marchó yo me quedé en la habitación esperando que despertara, pero no lo hizo. Por suerte no había entrado ninguna enfermera por lo que no sabían que aún estaba ahí. El único que lo sabía era mi padre que entró al cabo de los minutos.

Me miró indicando que saliera, yo obedecí, tenía que convencerle de que me dejara estar más tiempo.

Sabía que mi padre me iba a decir que me fuera a casa pero entonces oímos como la respiración de Bella se agitaba, acababa de despertar.

Miré a mi padre pidiéndole con la mirada que me dejara estar con ella unos minutos.

- Edward, Bella necesita descansar.- me respondió al entender mi mirada.

Pero no podía darme por vencido, necesitaba decirle la verdad. No quería que siguiera pensando ni por un minuto más toda la falsa que yo mismo creé. Iba a decirle que había cortado con Jessica y también le contaría lo que me llevo a "salir" con ella, iba a decirle toda la verdad.

- Lo sé, Carlisle, solo serán unos minutos. Necesito hablar con ella.- insistí.

Mi padre rodó los ojos mientras suspiraba.

Asintió con la cabeza y se fue, no sin antes advertirme con la mirada de que no tardara. Y no pensaba hacerlo ya que sabía que Bella necesitaba el mayor descanso posible.

Abrí del todo la puerta y entré, entonces me sorprendí.

Bella tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración se acababa de tranquilizar. ¿Se había vuelto a dormir? Maldita sea...

Qué remedio, me tocaría esperar hasta mañana. Porque no iba a despertarla, lo que más necesitaba era descansar.

A velocidad inhumana me acerqué a su lado y acaricié su mejilla. Se sentía tan bien ese roce.

- Mañana mismo te contaré la verdad, Bella... no soporto ni por un minuto más esta mentira que yo mismo he creado. Pensé que era lo mejor pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Ojala puedas perdonarme, amor...- dije y salí de la habitación.

Mañana sería un gran día...

* * *

**Pido disculpas por el retraso pero he estado bastante ocupada estas dos semanas (bueno no llega a dos semanas pero casi! ;P), después de subir el último capítulo los días siguientes estuve poniéndome al día con fics que llevaba atrasados, luego empecé a escribir un nuevo fic y eso también me ocupó bastante tiempo. Entre eso y otras cosas pasó una semana sin actualizar y después de eso cuando quería corregir el nuevo capítulo los fics que sigo no paraban de ser actualizados y cuando me quería dar cuenta ya era de noche y algo tarde para ponerme a corregirlo. Además que también he tenido que atender otros asuntos de la vida real! ;P**

**Pero en fin... más vale tarde que nunca! ^^**

**Intentaré no tardarme tanto! ;P**

**Bueno, espero que el nuevo capi os haya gustado, como sabéis agradecería mucho que dejarais reviews con vuestra opinión! ^^**

**El fic del que hablo al principio es un two-shot (un fic de sólo dos capítulos), sería genial que pasarais a leerlo. Se llama "Demasiado tarde", éste es el resumen: _Lo único que sabía con certeza eran tres cosas. Primera, estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorada de él. Segunda, él solo me veía como su amante. Aquella que le calentaba la cama pero nada más. Y tercera, él amaba con todo su corazón a Tanya Denali._**

**El two-shot lo podéis encontrar en mi perfil.**

**En fin... nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, intentaré no tardarme mucho! ^^**


	19. Mal presentimiento

**CAPÍTULO 19: Mal presentimiento**

Después de salir de la habitación de Bella fui directamente al despacho de Carlisle. Tenía tanto que contarle...

Llamé antes de entrar y Carlisle me indicó que pasara.

- Carlisle ¿estás ocupado? ¿Podemos hablar?- pregunté. Él levantó la vista y me sonrió.

- No, claro hijo, siéntate.- me invitó señalando la silla que estaba enfrente de su escritorio.

Tomé un trago de aire innecesario y empecé a contarle lo sucedido.

- Veras, como ya sabes Bella se desapareció del campamento, pues la encontré enterrada bajo la nieve y la desenterré. Hice un iglú para mantenerla a salvo y... bueno, lo que no sabes es que nos besamos.

Una sonrisa asomó por el rostro de Carlisle.

- Entonces...

- Sí, voy a explicarle todo y pedirle perdón.

- Oh, eso es maravilloso, hijo. Me alegro mucho por ti, tanto tú como Bella merecéis ser felices.- dicho eso se levantó y me abrazó.

- Gracias Carlisle.

- Siempre tuvisteis razón, jamás debí hacer todo esto. Lo único que conseguí es herir a todos cuanto me rodeaban.

Y así era, había dañado a Bella, a mi familia, a Jessica, incluso a mí mismo. Todo fue un maldito error.

Pero lo que no me perdonaba era haber lastimado a mi ángel, la había hecho vivir en una mentira y no me lo perdonaba. Por mi culpa ella pensaba que salía con el cretino de Newton... sólo de recordarlo la sangre me hervía.

Luego estaba mi familia.

Para Alice, Bella, era su mejor amiga.

Para Emmett era su hermanita pequeña, a la que tenía que proteger.

Para Jasper, era una hermana más.

Y para mis padres era una hija más.

Todos le habían tomado mucho cariño y luego aparte estaba Rosalie... para ella, Bella, era como una intrusa en la familia. No quería que fuera como nosotros, pero sabía que en el fondo también la apreciaba. Aunque a su manera.

Estaba seguro que ella sería la única que pondría el grito en el cielo cuando se enterara. Ya que aún no sabía nada pues no había querido acompañarnos a la acampada, ya que según ella esa acampada era un gran error. Pues pensaba que no era bueno que Bella y yo pasáramos tanto tiempo juntos ya que ella podía empezar a recordar, y eso según ella no me convenía.

Supuestamente aún estábamos esperando que apareciera Jacob, en eso me acordé de él. Tendría que avisar a la manada para que dejaran de buscarlo. Ahora me daba cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido, en vez de estar con Bella ¡yo mismo me buscaba un sustituto!

Suspiré.

Sin duda este año me llevaría el premio al vampiro más estúpido.

Y luego aparte estaba Jessica, ella no era una buena persona, eso lo tenía claro. Pero no se merecía que yo la hubiera hecho sufrir de esa manera, nunca debí empezar ese maldito juego. Intenté crear un mundo donde Bella fuera feliz siendo humana, pero lo que no había captado a la primera era que ni ella ni yo seriamos felices si no estábamos juntos. Ambos nos amábamos demasiado.

Y para prueba estaba el hecho de que después de haber perdido la memoria ella siguiera enamorada de mí. Su mente me había olvidado, pero su corazón y su subconsciente no. Solo había que ver sus reacciones. Cuando la miraba o estaba cerca de ella su corazón latía como loco y toda la sangre le subía al rostro. Era tan tierna y dulce... todo un ángel. Un ángel bajado del cielo para iluminar mi existencia.

Hoy mismo le diría toda la verdad a Bella, le diría cuanto la amaba y de que éramos novios desde antes de que perdiera la memoria. Aunque tendría que inventarme algunas cosas para poder sustituir las cosas de vampiros de nuestra historia de amor. O tal vez sería mejor evadir esos temas, ya que no estaba dispuesto a decirle ni una mentira más.

Sí, eso haría, cuando me preguntara cosas sería mejor medir mis palabras.

Después de hablar con Carlisle por un rato más me fui a la casa, ya que ahora me tocaba enfrentarme con el resto de mi familia, y cuando decía "enfrentarme" pensaba en Rosalie.

Aparte de Rosalie a la única que pillaría por sorpresa sería a Esme y sabía que ella estaría igual o más feliz que Carlisle o la misma duendecillo.

Aparqué y me dirigí al salón, en el cual no había ni un alma, así que les llamé por sus nombres y antes de dos segundos ya se encontraban todos enfrente de mí.

Pasamos al comedor y nos sentamos en la mesa (alguna utilidad le teníamos que dar). Los únicos sitios libres eran los de Carlisle (tenía guardia en el hospital) y el de Bella, que era el asiento contiguo al mío.

- Te escuchamos, hijo.- me animó Esme de forma maternal.

Le sonreí en respuesta.

Antes de empezar me fijé en las expresiones de mi familia. Alice, Jasper y Emmett me miraban con una sonrisa, obviamente ellos ya lo sabían. En cambio Esme y Rosalie me miraban extrañadas.

No me apetecía volver a contar la historia por tercera vez, así que la resumí y fui al grano.

- Voy a volver con Bella.

No tardó en oírse el grito de Rosalie.

- ¿¡QUÉ!- gritó Rosalie de tal forma que estaba seguro que hasta en Port Angeles la habían oído.

- Lo que oyes, Rosalie, esto sólo fue un error.

- ¿¡Cómo que un error, Edward! El error lo estas cometiendo ahora, ella merece tener una vida humana.

- ¿De quién estamos hablando, Rose? ¿De ella o de ti?- dijo Alice mirando fijamente a Rosalie.

Eso sin duda fue un golpe bajo, pero era la verdad. Rosalie intentaba vivir su vida humana a través de Bella. Quería que ella tuviese lo que ella no pudo tener, lo que le fue cruelmente arrebatado de sus manos... su humanidad.

Pero Bella no tenía porque vivir la vida que le hubiera gustado vivir a Rosalie. Bella podía elegir su futuro ella misma y ella me había elegido a mí. Hasta ahora no había querido aceptar su decisión pero ya era hora de darme cuenta que Bella me amaba a mí y quería estar junto a mí. Al igual que yo quería estar a su lado, ya era hora de ser felices.

- Yo... sólo quiero lo mejor para Bella.- dijo Rosalie con la cabeza agachada.

Emmett le rodeó los hombros con su brazo intentando consolarla.

Vi como Alice estaba a punto de decir algo así que la interrumpí.

- Pero tú no eres quien tiene que decidir qué es lo mejor para Bella, es ella quien lo tiene que decidir y ella ha elegido estar conmigo. Sé que nunca lo hiciste con mala intención, pero comprende que no lo que para uno es bueno lo es para todos.- respiré profundamente antes de seguir- Y ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de que yo tampoco soy nadie para elegir el futuro de Bella.

Antes mis palabras todos, a excepción de Rosalie, sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Hasta que al fin te diste cuenta hermanito! Estoy tan feliz.- me dijo mi hermana favorita demostrando con hechos sus palabras. Ya que a velocidad vampírica dio la vuelta a la mesa para abrazarme.

Y Esme siguió su ejemplo ya que no tardé en sentir los brazos maternales de mi madre a mí alrededor.

- Hijo, ésta es la mejor noticia que pudiste darme.

Esme me soltó y todos volvimos a sentarnos en nuestros sitios.

- Y ¿cuando le vas a decir la verdad a Bella?- me preguntó Esme.

- Mañana, iba a decírselo hoy pero me fue imposible ya que se quedó dormida.

- No me extraña, pobrecita, tiene que estar exhausta después de todo lo sucedido...- pensó Esme en voz alta realmente afligida.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer con Jessica?- me preguntó esta vez Jasper.

- Ella ya no es un problema, he roto con ella antes de ir al hospital.

Si antes pensaba que las sonrisas de mi familia no podían ser más enormes ahora me daba cuenta de que estaba equivocado.

- ¿Y Newton?- esta vez fue Emmett, al parecer todos tenían preguntas por hacerme.

No había caído en él. Por desgracia él aún seguía saliendo con MI Bella. Si tan solo pudiera mandarlo al paseo lo haría ahora mismo, pero yo no podía hacer eso. La única que tenía derecho a hacerlo era Bella.

Aunque claro luego de que mi Bella le diera calabazas ya me encargaría yo de hacerle una visita...

- Pues ése es un asunto que le incumbe a Bella. Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para recuperarla.

Alice rodó sus ojos cuando terminé de hablar.

- Oh, vamos, Edward. Todos sabemos que Bella está enamorada de ti, con o sin memoria. Así que deja de decir estupideces. Es obvio que mandará a Newton al diablo.

- Eso espero Alice, eso espero...- susurré más para mí que para ellos.

Sólo esperaba que en este tiempo no le hubiera cogido cariño a ese maldito oportunista.

Así siguió el resto de la noche, todos me hacían preguntas y yo se las respondía. La única que se mantuvo callada toda la noche fue Rosalie. Me preguntaba qué estaría pensando...

La única novedad que hubo fue cuando Alice nos anunció que esta semana no iría al instituto ya que se quedaría con Bella por las mañanas. Nosotros ya sabíamos que Bella no acudiría a clases porque Carlisle no lo consideraba conveniente pero lo que no sabíamos es que la duendecillo se había ofrecido voluntaria para quedarse con ella.

Intenté convencerla de que fuera ella al instituto para yo quedarme con Bella pero no aceptó de ninguna manera. Dijo que no iba a renunciar a pasar tiempo con su mejor amiga simplemente para ir al aburrido instituto. Al final no tuve más remedio que ceder.

Si Esme hubiera podido se habría quedado ella con Bella pero justo la semana anterior los Flanders la contrataron para que decorara su casa y al parecer la habitación de su futuro hijo, pues la mujer estaba embarazada de cuatro meses.

Poco a poco fue amaneciendo y por desgracia hoy ya era lunes por lo que tendría que ir al instituto. Desearía tanto correr al hospital y decirle de una vez a Bella cuanto la amo, pero me tocaría esperar hasta la tarde. Qué remedio...

Mientras mis hermanos y yo terminábamos de arreglarnos para ir al instituto oí como Alice se iba al hospital en su coche.

Suspiré.

"_Qué suerte tiene Alice_", pensé. Ella era la única que sabía sacar provecho de la situación y encima pasaría horas muy preciadas con Bella. Sí, envidiaba a la duendecillo de mi hermana.

No pasó mucho tiempo más antes de que Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y yo nos fuéramos al instituto.

Había estado tan distraído con tantas cosas que no me acordaba de que Jessica se sentaba conmigo en todas las clases. Por lo que decidí pedirle que se volviera a sentar al lado de Newton.

No iba a permitir que nadie más ocupara el lugar de Bella.

Jessica no tardó en aparecer y encaminarse a mi encuentro mientras me miraba fríamente.

Antes de que se sentara decidí que era el momento de pedírselo.

- Jessica ¿te importaría volver a sentarte en tu sitio?- intenté sonar convincente.

- Sí me importa.- dijo desafiante mientras se sentaba.

Ok, en situaciones normales no haría esto pero esto no eran situaciones normales. Así que llamé su atención y una vez me miró la miré profundamente deslumbrándola y le volví a repetir la pregunta. Ella, aún aturdida, asintió y se marchó torpemente.

No pude evitar sonreír.

Después de todo ser vampiro tenía sus ventajas.

Pero pude notar que una vez dejó de estar deslumbrada se maldijo en voz baja. No comprendía por qué había cedido a mi petición. Por suerte prefirió dejar así las cosas y se volvió a sentar al lado de Newton.

Aunque no pudiera leer las mentes pude oír todo lo que hablaban.

- Jess ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Mike confundido al ver a Jessica sentarse a su lado.

- No estoy muy segura.- confesó.

- ¿Y Bella?- preguntó al notar su ausencia.

- Pues me imagino que aún sigue en el hospital, ¡qué sé yo! tampoco me importa la zorra esa...- tuve que reunir todo mi autocontrol para no matarla ahí mismo por insultar a Bella.

- ¿En el hospital? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Y por qué la llamas así?- claramente Newton estaba muy confundido, ya que no comprendía nada.

Jessica le contó lo sucedido de mala gana y no pude seguir escuchando ya que el profesor entró y empezó con la clase haciendo que Mike y Jessica dejaran su conversación para otro momento.

El día pasó sin mayores novedades, en el almuerzo podía sentir las miradas envenenadas que me mandaba Jessica desde la mesa donde se encontraba (entonces me acordé de la promesa que le había hecho a Alice de no permitir que Jessica se sentara más en nuestra mesa, al final la había cumplido aunque de una mejor forma, rompiendo con ella), aunque simplemente la ignoré. Sólo podía pensar en Bella.

Contaba los minutos que faltaban para llegar a casa y contarle toda la verdad.

Me preguntaba qué estarían haciendo ella y mi hermana.

Sólo esperaba que Alice no la estuviera torturando con la ropa, aunque conociendo a ese monstruito era una suposición estúpida.

- Edward, Bella está en buenas manos. Deja de preocuparte por ella.- susurró Jasper al notar mi preocupación y mis ansias de verla.

- Lo sé, Jasper. Solo que no soporto más estar alejado de ella. Necesito decirle la verdad.

Cuando dije eso vi como Rosalie desviaba su mirada.

La miré.

Realmente ahora la mente de Rosalie era todo un enigma para mí (y no sólo porque no pudiera leérsela). Cuando le había contado que volvería con Bella había puesto el grito en el cielo pero después de lo que le dijo Alice, Rosalie, estaba como ausente.

Creo que nunca deseé tanto saber lo que pensaba. Normalmente sus pensamientos se centraban en cuatro cosas: su belleza, Emmett, las compras y arreglar coches.

Y ahora que era cuando más deseaba saber lo que pensaba no podía.

Ya estaba empezando a hartarme el hecho de no disponer de mi don ¿se podía saber qué pasaba? ¿Es qué acaso se había ido de vacaciones?

Le estuve dando vueltas al tema durante un buen rato y cuando quise darme cuenta el instituto ya había terminado así que rápidamente me dirigí al Volvo seguido por mis hermanos.

En el camino de vuelta estaba tan ansioso por ver a Bella que no prestaba atención a la conversación de mis hermanos. Pero no sólo eran las ansias de verla y decirle la verdad, también estaba nervioso y preocupado porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Ni siquiera sabía cómo explicarle. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? "Oye, Bella, sé que esto te va a resultar gracioso, veras, te mentí. Ni tú salías con Newton ni yo con Jessica antes de tu amnesia. Sería más bien al revés, Jessica salía con Mike y tú conmigo. Si te preguntas porqué te mentí pues la respuesta más sincera es que fui un tonto, pensé que era lo mejor para ti. Ok, tal vez esto ahora no te resulte gracioso, pero quién sabe dentro de unos años… o unos décadas".

Suspiré.

Más me valía que mi explicación fuera más convincente que eso si quería que Bella me perdonase.

Sentí como todo mi cuerpo se relajaba y solo pude pensar una palabra: Jasper.

Le sonreí por el espejo retrovisor en agradecimiento, él asintió.

Mientras conducía de vuelta agradecí nuevamente ser vampiro ya que con la lluvia que estaba cayendo (para variar) cualquier humano podría tener un accidente, pues la carretera estaba muy resbaladiza.

Me sentí agradecido de que Bella estuviera a salvo en nuestra casa.

Al llegar oímos que tanto Alice como Bella estaban cantando y si no me equivocaba estaban cantando canciones de Disney. Nos deslizamos sigilosamente a la habitación de donde provenían las voces y nos apoyamos en el marco.

Entonces vi que estaban jugando al singstar.

Cuando se terminó la canción Emmett empezó a reírse, lo que hizo que Alice y Bella se percataran de nuestra presencia.

Vi como Bella se quedaba petrificada en su sitio avergonzada de que la hubiésemos oído cantar.

- ¿Cuánto lleváis ahí?- preguntó con miedo evidente. Estaba seguro que deseaba que en esos momentos la tierra la tragase.

- ¡El suficiente hermanita para saber quién es la culpable de que esté lloviendo así!- añadió Emmett entre risas para hacer sentir mejor a Bella (nótese el sarcasmo).

Emmett era tan pero tan infantil...

Le pegué una colleja por su comentario y me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que Rosalie hizo lo mismo.

Eso me sorprendió demasiado.

Se puso antes de parte de Bella que de su esposo. Tal vez Rosalie ya no siguiera molesta.

Rápidamente mi concentración se volvió a centrar en Bella cuando se sonrojó, se veía tan hermosa.

- ¡Au!- se quejó Emmett mientras que con sus manos se tocaba las zonas golpeadas.

Ahogué una risa por la expresión de Emmett, definitivamente era un niño atrapada en el cuerpo de un adulto.

Vi como Bella giraba hacia la ventana y parecía sorprendida, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba lloviendo.

- No le hagas caso, Bella, cantas muy bien.- le dije con una sonrisa para animarla, ya que aún seguía avergonzada por las palabras de Emmett.

Pero no me esperaba su reacción, simplemente me ignoró apartando la vista. Nunca había hecho algo así, normalmente me devolvía la sonrisa sonrojada, esto era nuevo... tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba mal.

Pero no le quise dar importancia a ese presentimiento ya que era imposible ¿qué podía ir mal? Ayer nos besamos y desde entonces no había hecho nada para fastidiarlo todo, como solía hacer últimamente...

- Me alegro de que ya te hayan dado el alta Bella.- dijo Jasper que tampoco había pasado desapercibido ese gesto, ya que me miró de reojo un poco extrañado.

Me preguntaba qué sentimientos habría sentido provenir de Bella.

Más tarde le tendría que preguntar.

- Gracias.- susurró Bella.

- Bueno, bueno, así que nosotros aburriéndonos en clase y tú Alice divirtiéndote con Bella. ¡Eso no es justo!- otra vez el niño que había dentro de Emmett salió a la luz.

- ¿Nadie te ha dicho que la vida es injusta hermanito?- bromeó Alice con una gran sonrisa.

- Sí, algo había oído.- respondió Emmett lo que hizo que rodara los ojos.

Yo ansiaba hablar con Bella pero por lo visto yo no era el único que deseaba pasar un rato con ella ya que mis hermanos propusieron jugar todos juntos al singstar. Yo no pude oponerme, ver a toda la familia reunida y feliz no ocurría todos los días. Y cuando decía "toda" me refería a toda ya que Bella era parte de mi familia.

Nos pasamos toda la tarde cantando canciones de Disney, quien lo iba a decir, unos vampiros con un montón de décadas cantando el rey león o la sirenita. Aunque hubo una canción que me recordó a mí y a Bella. La de "La Bella y la Bestia". Porque eso era lo que yo era, una bestia, un vampiro. Pero quité rápidamente ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, no tenía que volver a ponerme negativo, ella me amaba y yo la amaba a ella. Y eso era lo único que importaba.

A lo largo de la tarde Esme nos subió comida (cuando volvió de trabajar), bueno, mejor dicho, subió comida a Bella ya que ni mis hermanos ni yo comíamos por obvias razones. Aunque por desgracia nos tocó comer algo de vez en cuando para que Bella no sospechara.

Aunque no nos hacía ninguna gracia, luego no sería nada agradable a la hora de expulsar eso de nuestro cuerpo.

En una canción Bella se puso a toser debido a la bronquitis y me preocupé inmediatamente, pero por suerte no fue nada. Ya que inhaló el inhalador y se recuperó. Bella nos tranquilizó asegurándonos que se encontraba bien así que volvimos otra vez a cantar.

Al fin llegó la hora en que mis hermanos se cansaron de cantar y decidieron concederme privacidad con Bella, pues todos sabían que teníamos mucho de lo que hablar.

Una vez cerraron la puerta empecé.

- Bella ¿podemos hablar?- le pregunté.

Me pareció por sus expresiones que estaba como asustada ¿pero asustada de qué?

Sinceramente estaba confundido. Lo primero fue cuando había desviado la mirada ignorándome y ahora esto. ¿Qué andaba mal? Además de lo obvio...

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más el móvil de Bella sonó inoportunamente.

- Lo siento, tengo que contestar.- dijo Bella y parecía como aliviada de que el móvil hubiera sonado.

Al responder oí (gracias a mis desarrollados sentidos vampíricos) que era Charlie por lo que salí de la habitación para concederle privacidad, aunque estaba bastante confundido por sus reacciones.

Lo mejor sería esperar a que colgara y volver a entrar.

Me dirigí a mi habitación de mientras, lo que no me esperaba era encontrarme a Alice ahí.

- Alice ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté al ver su mirada preocupada.

Ella me miró antes de responder.

- Edward, creo que algo va mal con Bella. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Fruncí el ceño en muestra de mi confusión.

- Es como si Bella estuviera dolida contigo.- soltó para mi sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo?- ahora sí que estaba desconcertado.

¿Dolida? ¿Por qué? Es que acaso ella... ¿había recuperado la memoria y sabía todo lo que había hecho?

Una parte de mí se alegró ante la posibilidad de que Bella hubiera recuperado la memoria, aunque por otra parte a ver cómo le explicaba todo esto. Decidí salir de dudas antes que nada.

- ¿Ha recuperado la memoria?

Alice negó con la cabeza.

- No lo creo, como sabes no puedo saberlo seguro ya que no dispongo de mi don. Pero estoy convencida que no.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué te hace creer que Bella está dolida?- pregunté aunque yo había notado lo mismo, solo que primero quería oír sus teorías.

- Desde que la dejamos sola en el coche con Jessica la noto diferente, como ausente y a la misma vez muy dolida y Jasper me lo ha confirmado. Dice que se siente dolida y triste. Como cuando estábamos cantando al singstar a Bella le ha consumido el dolor y cuando Jasper lo ha sentido se ha girado hacia ella y una lágrimas resbalaba por su mejilla. No tengo ni idea del porqué, he intentado averiguar lo que la atormenta pero Bella no ha soltado prenda. No sé lo que sea pero creo que tendrías que hablar cuanto antes con ella.

Asentí.

Alice tenía razón, tenía que hablar con Bella en cuanto antes. No sabía el porqué de su sufrimiento pero haría lo que estuviera en mis manos para volver a ver a Bella feliz.

Alice salió de la habitación y yo me quedé esperando a que Bella terminara su conversación con su padre. Y cuando ocurrió me dispuse a volver a entrar a su habitación cuando oí como marcaba otro número.

Renée.

¿Bella estaba llamando a Renée?

El hecho en sí no era nada raro, pues al fin y al cabo era su madre, pero lo había hecho tan rápido que me sorprendió. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían pasado desde que colgó a Charlie? ¿Dos, tres segundos?

Eso sin contar que ella sabía que estaba esperando para hablar con ella.

¿Es que acaso estaba evitándome?

Mi pregunta fue respondida al cabo de un largo rato. Ya que cuando, al fin, colgó a su madre se metió a una velocidad impresionante a la ducha, podía oír desde mi cuarto el agua caer.

Y no tardé en oír cómo salía de la ducha y apagaba las luces de su habitación.

Y desde que había colgado su teléfono hasta ahora no habían pasado ni diez minutos. Definitivamente estaba evitándome.

Y si por si acaso me quedaba alguna duda éstas se esfumaron cuando a los días siguientes también me evitó.

El martes se disculpó con todos diciendo que estaba cansada y que prefería dormir. Pero en vez de eso estuvo toda la tarde despierta ya que su respiración la delataba. Era demasiado agitada para estar dormida.

Pensé en subir pero Jasper me dijo que le diera su espacio. Que ella ya hablaría conmigo cuando estuviera preparada. Él también sabía que algo preocupaba a Bella, tampoco sabía el qué, pero por las emociones de Bella sabía que necesitaba estar sola.

Resignado y haciendo acoplo de todo mi autocontrol no subí a su habitación.

El miércoles me evitó haciendo una tarde sólo para chicas para ver películas. En la cual participaron ella, obviamente, Alice y Angela. Rosalie no quiso participar aunque ya no parecía enfadada ni nada, más bien ¿avergonzada?

No estaba seguro, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que rondaba por la cabeza de Rosalie.

Y lo que hizo a continuación para evitarme me sorprendió aún más, le pidió a Carlisle que la dejara volver al instituto. Mi padre al final accedió ya que realmente Bella estaba mucho mejor. Aunque me seguía preocupando el que estuviera haciendo todo esto sólo para evitarme.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Jasper no insistí más, sería mejor buscar el momento oportuno. Un momento en el que Bella no pudiera evitarme más. Algo que la pillara por sorpresa y no pudiera sacarse una excusa de la manga. Ahora la cosa era encontrar ese momento.

Estábamos a jueves y Bella ya volvía a estar en el instituto, pero estaba sentada en un banco mientras los demás jugábamos baloncesto. Ya que Carlisle le había prohibido hacer esfuerzos físicos ya que aún no estaba del todo recuperada.

Mientras la admiraba en silencio alguien me pasó el balón y aparté mi vista de ella mientras corría para marcar canasta y así fue. Solo que cuando me giré Bella ya no estaba sentada en el banco. ¿Adonde había ido?

No tuve tiempo de pensar mucho ya que rápidamente volvieron a pasarme la pelota y así sucesivamente. Al parecer todos me la pasaban a mí para que llevara a mi equipo a la victoria. Aunque no utilizaba mis habilidades vampíricas (ya que no quería hacer trampas) el baloncesto se me daba muy bien y todos lo sabían. Por lo que todos me querían en su equipo. Y así pasaron los minutos y cuando quise darme cuenta ya no sólo faltaba Bella, tampoco estaban ni Jessica, ni Lauren... ni Mike.

* * *

**Bueno, creo que ya todos sabéis dónde se ha metido Bella! XD **

**Esta vez he intentado no tardar mucho (aunque sí he tardado un pelín) pero me surgieron imprevistos! ;P En fin... aquí está el nuevo capítulo.**

**Nos vemos! ^^ (hoy mi nota de autor será breve pues ando con prisa, estoy ocupada con otras cosas y me he escapado unos minutos para subir capítulo! XD)  
**


	20. El baile

**CAPÍTULO 20: El baile**

**EDWARD POV:**

Por lo que todos me querían en su equipo. Y así pasaron los minutos y cuando quise darme cuenta ya no sólo faltaba Bella, tampoco estaban ni Jessica, ni Lauren... ni Mike.

Me pareció muy extraño por lo que decidí ir a buscar a Bella. Empecé a alejarme de la pista de baloncesto ignorando a mis compañeros que aún seguían jugando.

- ¡Eh, Cullen!- me llamó el entrenador Clapp- ¿Adónde te crees que vas?

- Esto, voy a beber agua.-mentí.

- Eso puede esperar, el partido está a punto de terminar y no puedes abandonar a tu equipo, así que vuelve aquí y continúa con el juego.

Claro, eso me lo decía a mí ¿y qué pasaba con los demás? Habían desaparecido y de ellos no decía nada.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Mike, Jessica y Lauren?- pregunté- ellos tampoco están.

El entrenador rápidamente miró a todos para cerciorarse de mis palabras.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde se han metido?

- Puedo ir a buscarlos.- sugerí.

Me miró con el ceño fruncido.

- No, continúa el juego. Ya hablaré yo luego con ellos, no pueden abandonar un juego así como así.- refunfuñó.

Maldije mi mala suerte, me quedaría sin saber dónde se habían metido.

Con un gran suspiro volví a la pista y continué jugando.

Quedaban cinco minutos para que se terminara la clase, los cuales se me hicieron eternos. Cuando oí el timbre que anunciaba el fin de clase rápidamente me dirigí a buscar a Bella. Decidí empezar por los vestuarios, así que me dirigí rápidamente (lo más rápido que pude a una velocidad humana).

Pero cuando llegué a éstos (los cuales estaban un poco lejos) me quedé de pie en mi lugar sintiendo como los celos me consumían.

Mike tenía agarrada a Bella por la cintura y se encaminaban a la próxima clase.

Me maldije mil veces por empezar con este estúpido plan, sino fuera por mí ahora mismo sería yo el que estuviera al lado de Bella.

Intenté controlarme para no matar ahí mismo a Newton.

¿Podría ser que Bella y Mike hubiesen desaparecido de gimnasia para estar juntos? No, no lo creía. A Bella nunca le había gustado Newton. Pero era todo tan extraño... Además no podía olvidarme que no habían sido los únicos en desaparecer también lo habían hecho Jessica y Lauren.

¿Estaría relacionado?

Nuevamente me sentí frustrado. Si al menos dispusiera de mi don podría averiguarlo.

Suspiré.

Fui al vestuario de chicos y me cambié.

Después me dirigí a mi siguiente clase y volví a sentarme solo. Pensaba que Bella al ver que el asiento al lado de Newton estaba ocupado por Jessica se sentaría a mi lado, el único asiento libre. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver que justamente ese día no era el único, había otro al lado de Angela.

Y no hace falta decir en cuál se sentó Bella, la cual estaba evitándome después de ese maravilloso beso.

Tenía que conseguir hablar con Bella a cómo de lugar. Pero tenía que buscar el momento adecuado. Entonces me vino a la mente el baile de fin de curso.

Sí, ese sería un buen momento para hablar con ella, es más, iba a pedirle ir al baile juntos.

Aunque algo dentro de mí me decía que no era una buena idea, era como si algo realmente fuera mal.

Mientras cavilaba el tiempo se me pasó volando y cuando quise darme cuenta ya me encontraba yendo a la cafetería con mis hermanos.

- ¿Has conseguido hablar con Bella hoy?- me preguntó Alice.

- No.

- ¿No os sentáis juntos ahora?- preguntó extrañada.

Negué con la cabeza.

- No, hoy faltó a clase Ben y Bella se ha sentado al lado de Angela.- expliqué.

- Oh.- fue la única respuesta que salió de sus labios.

- Bueno hermano, no te preocupes, ahora en el almuerzo podrás hablar con ella, estoy seguro que se alegrará de ver que te sientas con nosotros sin la lapa de Jessica.- dijo Emmett, uniéndose a la conversación, con una enorme sonrisa.

Emmett tenía razón, al fin podría hablar con Bella aunque fuera en el almuerzo. Hubiera preferido hacerlo a solas pero debido a las circunstancias me tendría que conformar.

Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que Bella no nos esperaba en la mesa de siempre (ya que normalmente o iba con Alice hasta la cafetería o esperaba a Alice y al resto de mis hermanos en la mesa), estaba sentada con Newton. Ahora entendía por qué habían salido tan deprisa de clase.

Nuevamente los celos me invadieron.

Pero no era el único sorprendido por esto, mis hermanos estaban igual que yo. Cuando Bella se dio cuenta de que la mirábamos le sonrió a Alice dándole a entender que se sentaría con Newton. Alice solo asintió y nos dirigimos a la mesa en la que solíamos sentarnos todos juntos dos semanas atrás.

Pero había algo que me preocupaba, cuando nos había mirado me había percatado de que tenía golpes por su cara. Tenía un chichón en la frente y su labio estaba cortado.

- ¿Os habéis fijado en su rostro?- pregunté una vez ya estábamos todos sentados.

Todos asintieron.

- Edward ¿ha ocurrido algo en las anteriores clases?- me preguntó Alice.

- No.

- Pues no me explico cómo se ha podido golpear así el rostro...- meditaba Alice en voz alta.

- Es como si alguien la hubiese golpeado...- añadió Jasper también pensativo.

Sólo el imaginarme que alguien pudiese haber herido a Bella hizo que la sangre me hirviese. ¿Alguien se había atrevido a golpearla? Si así era fuese quien fuese lo iba a pagar muy caro.

Durante todo el almuerzo continuamos hablando entre nosotros pero a la vez también prestábamos atención a lo que hablaban Bella y Newton. Aunque sólo hablaron de cosas sin importancia. Lo único un poco interesante fue cuando se les acercó Angela.

- Hola, Bella.- la saludó mientras se sentaba a su lado y por su mirada deduje que también se había percatado de los golpes que Bella tenía en su rostro- ¿Bella, que te ha ocurrido? ¿Cómo te has hecho esos golpes?

Ante su pregunta todos dejamos de respirar atentos a su respuesta. Todos teníamos la misma duda.

- Me tropecé con una puerta.- tanto mis hermanos como yo pusimos los ojos en blanco.

¿Se había tropezado con una puerta? Ok, eso no sería algo raro en ella pero había algo en el tono de su voz que no me convencía, era como si estuviera nerviosa.

- Oh.- exclamó Angela, la cual también estaba un poco extrañada por su respuesta.

Aunque tras pensárselo durante unos segundos sonrió, al parecer se lo había creído.

- Esto, me preguntaba si estas ocupada esta tarde.- le preguntó Angela.

- No.- contestó Bella.

Noté que Angela se veía un poco nerviosa, como si le diera vergüenza decir algo.

Ahora entendía lo que se sentía al ser una persona normal, el cual tenía que esperar a que las personas expresaran sus pensamientos verbalmente. Extrañaba demasiado el poder leer mentes.

- Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a terminar las tarjetas de graduación. Es que como sabes yo he estado organizando el baile y no he tenido tiempo de hacerlas y ahora las tengo que hacer a última hora. Mi madre tiene primos a miles y espera que las manuscriba una por una. Me voy a quedar sin mano. No puedo retrasarlo más y sólo de pensarlo... por eso te iba a pedir si me podías echar una mano.- dijo del tirón y vi como Bella sonreía.

- Claro.- aceptó Bella, ella siempre era tan buena, siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás.

- ¿En serio?

Bella asintió.

- Por supuesto, si no te importa mi mala caligrafía.

- ¡Oh, gracias, Bella! Me salvas la vida- no hacía falta ser Jasper para ver lo agradecida que Angela estaba con Bella.

- No es nada, en serio.

Angela era una buena chica, siempre preocupada por los demás y amable. Me alegraba que Bella la tuviera como amiga.

- ¿Vosotros os lo creéis?- dijo Alice haciendo que mi atención se centrara en ella.

- No estoy muy seguro.- dije sabiendo a lo qué se refería.- Cuando ha dicho que se tropezó con una puerta parecía como nerviosa.

- Sí, era como si estuviera esperando que descubrieran su mentira.- alegó Jasper.

- ¿Entonces creéis que ha mentido respecto a cómo se ha golpeado?- nos preguntó Emmett.

- No lo sé, pero a mí me ha dado esa impresión. Y por lo visto creo que todos hemos pensado lo mismo.- dijo esta vez Rosalie sorprendiéndonos a todos. Ella que siempre se mostraba indiferente con todo lo que tuviera que ver con Bella.

Desde que le había contado que pensaba volver con ella había estado muy ausente, tal vez se había dado cuenta de que Bella era una más de la familia.

Una sonrisa asomó en mi rostro ante tal pensamiento.

No tardó en sonar el timbre anunciando el final del almuerzo así que volvimos a clases. Las cuales pasaron lentamente, cada segundo lejos de Bella era una tortura. Aún al pesar de saber que solo nos separaban unas cuantas mesas para mí era demasiado lejos.

Tenía que encontrar el momento oportuno para pedirle ir al baile. Tal vez lo hiciera por la noche, ya que por la tarde estaría en casa de Angela.

Una vez terminaron las clases me dirigí al estacionamiento, en el cual ya estaban mis hermanos esperándome.

Alice me contó que cuando Bella había ido a decirle que estaría con Angela esta tarde la había podido examinar más de cerca el rostro y que estaba casi segura que esos golpes no se los había hecho con una puerta.

La rabia e impotencia me invadió, Jasper intentó tranquilizarme pero yo no estaría tranquilo hasta que supiese lo que había sucedido. Y si alguien se había atrevido a golpear a Bella lo iba a pagar muy pero que muy caro. Nadie lastimaría a Bella, de eso me iba a encargar yo.

Estuve toda la tarde esperando a que Bella llegase para hablar con ella y con la suerte que me caracterizaba estos últimos días Bella llamó diciendo que se quedaría a pasar la noche en casa de Angela.

¿Por qué todo me salía mal? Tal vez esto fuera el karma...

Me tuve que resignar a poder hablar con ella mañana en el instituto, mis hermanos intentaron animarme aunque la verdad no tenía ganas de nada por lo que me pasé todo el rato encerrado en mi habitación oyendo música clásica y pensando en Bella.

Recordé todos los momentos que pasamos juntos, lo feliz que estaba con su sola presencia y haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para que esos tiempos volviesen. Bella era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida y yo había sido tan estúpido. Era la segunda vez que lo arruinaba todo, pero me juré a mi mismo que sería la última. Nunca jamás volvería a dañarla de ninguna manera y eso incluía alejarla de mí.

De repente vi como Alice entraba a mi habitación.

- Edward, tengo malas noticias. Acabo de ver el tiempo y han dicho que mañana hará sol.- sí, desde que Alice había perdido su don ahora nos tocaba enterarnos del tiempo en la tele.

- Oh, venga ya...- bufé frustrado.

Esto ya era de risa.

Parecía que el destino confabulaba para que Bella y yo no tuviéramos ninguna oportunidad de hablar.

- No te preocupes Edward, la podrás ver cuando volvamos, total, tampoco va a ir al baile.

Suspiré. En esto tenía razón Alice.

Pero un momento ¿acababa de decir "_cuando volvamos_"?

- ¿A qué te refieres con lo de "cuando volvamos"?- le pregunté extrañado.

- Oh, sí, se me olvidaba decirte que mañana iremos a cazar toda la familia juntos.

Iba protestar pero Alice se me adelantó.

- Edward, tienes que cazar, desde que Bella se perdió en el bosque no has vuelto a cazar y nosotros tampoco. Además, no puedes bajar la guardia, la sangre de Bella te sigue atrayendo igual que el primer día.

- Está bien Alice, tienes razón.- dije con un suspiro.

Alice sonrió. Me había convencido. Sería mejor tomar todas las precauciones posibles, sólo por si acaso... No podía arriesgarme.

- ¿Has avisado a Bella para decirle que mañana no iremos al instituto?- pregunté.

- No, ya es un poco tarde para llamarla, de todas formas cuando vea que hace sol se imaginará que nos hemos ido de caminata. Ésa es la excusa que le dimos la otra vez que hizo sol.

Asentí.

Tenía razón, la otra vez le dijimos que cuando hacía sol nos íbamos de caminata, seguramente no le extrañaría nuestra ausencia.

Alice me dijo que saldríamos en un par de horas por lo que decidí que de mientras tocaría un poco el piano, la nana de Bella.

Cuando llegó la hora de irnos me enteré de que iríamos al bosque de Goat Rocks, al sur del monte Rainier. Era uno de nuestros lugares preferidos, sobre todo de Emmett pues abundaban los osos.

Aunque si íbamos ahí tardaríamos bastante en volver, pues estaba bastante alejado.

- ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a un lugar más cerca?- pregunté antes de salir.

- Oh, vamos Edward, no seas aguafiestas. Bella no se va a ir a ningún lado, cuando volvamos ella estará aquí y podrás hablar con ella.- insistió Emmett, el cual estaba más que entusiasmado de ir allí.

Rodé los ojos.

- Pero...

- Edward, Emmett tiene razón. Diviértete aunque sea por un rato cazando, ya hablarás con Bella más tarde ¿ok?- insistió esta vez Rosalie y para mi sorpresa lo hizo con una sonrisa amable.

Wow, Rosalie sonriendo, eso no pasaba todos los días. Agradecí que los vampiros tuviéramos memoria fotográfica, no todos los días se la veía sonreír sinceramente.

Después de eso nos fuimos hacia el bosque de Goat Rocks, pasamos la mayor parte del día ahí. De vez en cuando mis hermanos y yo jugábamos a ver quién cazaba antes a un animal y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta ya estaba anocheciendo.

Había sido realmente divertido venir aquí a cazar y encima todos nos habíamos quedado satisfechos pues nunca faltaba un animal con el que saciar nuestra sed.

Al llegar a casa me sorprendió no oír el latido del corazón de Bella y aún más me sorprendí cuando al bajar del coche no percibí su efluvio ¿aún no había vuelto del instituto? Miré mi reloj y eran las nueve de la noche.

¿Le habría pasado algo?

Jasper al notar mi preocupación se acercó a mí rápidamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Edward?

- Bella no está.

Todos se quedaron en silencio haciendo el mismo examen que yo había hecho segundo atrás. Sólo encontraron silencio.

- Qué extraño...- susurró Alice.

Todos entramos a la casa para ver si al menos estaba la mochila de Bella para saber si había vuelto, pero no estaba.

Una vez confirmamos que Bella no había pisado la casa desde ayer nos reunimos en el salón y fue cuando oímos el grito de Alice.

- ¡NOOOOOO! ¡NO ME HA PODIDO HACER ESTO! ¡NOOOOO!- rápidamente corrimos todos a la habitación de Alice y lo que vimos nos dio miedo.

Alice estaba al borde de la histeria.

- Alice, amor ¿qué pasa?- le preguntó Jasper mandándole olas de tranquilidad.

- Jasper, deja de tranquilizarme.- gruñó.

- Lo siento, pero ¿por qué gritabas?- insistió.

- ¿Cómo que por qué gritaba? ¡Bella ha ido al baile y no me ha avisado! ¡NO HE PODIDO ARREGLARLA! ¡TENÍA UN VESTIDO PERFECTO PARA ELLA! Jasper, en serio, era perfecto, era un traje azul y también tenía unos zapatos a juego que...

Mi primera reacción fue poner los ojos en blanco. Todo este griterío solo porque Bella había ido al baile y Alice no había podido jugar a las Barbies con ella. Pero cuando procesé la información me quedé paralizado. ¿Había ido al baile? ¿Con quién?

- ¿Bella ha ido al baile?- pregunté aún en shock, Alice asintió ya un poco más calmada (cortesía de Jasper).

- Sí, me ha llamado y al no responder porque no tenía cobertura me ha dejado un mensaje. Mira.- dijo mientras ponía su móvil en altavoz.

- "_Alice, te llamaba para decirte que voy a estar toda la tarde en casa de Angela, más tarde iremos al baile. Avisares a todos, no quiero que se preocupen. Nos vemos ahí. Te lo hubiera dicho en el instituto pero como no habéis ido, me imagino que habéis aprovechado el buen día, bueno sea como sea espero que oigas mi mensaje en cuanto vuelvas. Nos vemos en el baile, adiós._"

- ¿Sabes con quién ha ido?- pregunté.

Negó con la cabeza.

- No, pero no hace falta ser un genio para saber con quién...- bufó.- Newton se le ha pegado como una lapa, si por él fuera no se separaría de ella ni para ir al baño.

- Pero no entiendo ¿por qué iba a ir Bella con Newton? A ella no le gusta.- dijo Emmett.

- Bueno, pronto lo averiguaremos.- sonrió con malicia la duendecillo de mi hermana mientras decía eso.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Jasper.

- Ahora mismo nos vamos al baile, no hay tiempo que perder. Jasper, Emmett, Edward poneos los últimos trajes que os compré y tú Emmett ponte debajo la camisa blanca de algodón que está en el segundo cajón. Tú Rosalie creo que estarás perfecta con el vestido rojo que tiene la espalda descubierta. ¡Vamos, vamos! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

Aquí estaba la hiperactiva de mi hermana dando órdenes en menos de un segundo.

No pudimos evitar reír, Alice y su obsesión por la ropa.

Nosotros tan preocupados que subimos corriendo para ver qué le ocurría después de que gritara y al final todo era porque Bella había ido al baile y Alice no había tenido ocasión de arreglarla.

Sin duda Alice era única.

Alice nos fulminó con la mirada cuando reímos pero estaba tan "ocupada" buscando su vestido en el armario que lo dejó pasar.

Carlisle y Esme bajaron abajo, ellos obviamente no iban a ir al baile y por lo tanto no tenían que cambiarse.

Emmett y yo nos fuimos cada uno a nuestra respectiva habitación (excepto Jasper que ya estaba en la suya, ya que era la misma que Alice). Me bañé (para quitarme la suciedad ya que había estado cazando) y busqué en el armario el traje que Alice había dicho.

Una vez estuve listo bajé y me encontré que mis hermanos también estaban ya abajo. Las únicas que faltaban eran Alice y Rosalie.

"_Cómo no_...", pensé con sarcasmo.

Cuando al fin mis hermanas bajaron nos fuimos al dichoso baile.

Aunque me sentía desconcertado. ¿Con quién había ido al baile Bella? El único nombre que venía a mi mente era el de Mike. Pero hasta donde yo sabía Bella odiaba los bailes y no sentía nada hacía Newton.

No entendía nada.

Mis hermanos estaban hablando entre ellos, aunque sinceramente no sabía de qué. Mi mente estaba muy lejos de ahí. Solo podía pensar en Bella.

No tardamos en divisar el instituto, aparcamos y nos dirigimos al gimnasio.

Cuando abrimos las puertas de éste mi mirada empezó a buscar automáticamente a Bella y me quedé de piedra al verla al lado de Newton. Es más, los dos estaba bailando una canción lenta, demasiado lenta para mi gusto.

Gruñí.

Mis hermanos al notarlo siguieron mi mirada y vieron lo mismo que yo.

Fue entonces cuando Bella se giró hacia nosotros y se sonrojó.

Durante unos segundos nuestras miradas se entrelazaron y me perdí en esos ojos chocolate que nunca me cansaba de mirar.

Y aún quedé más hipnotizado de su belleza cuando sonrió, aunque por desgracia apartó la vista de nosotros y no pude seguir admirando más su rostro.

- Tranquilízate, Edward.- dijo Jasper mientras apoyaba su mano en mi hombro.

Asentí.

- Será mejor que vayamos a otro sitio y dejemos de taponar la entrada.- bufó Rosalie.

Fuimos hacia una parte del gimnasio en la cual no había muchos estudiantes.

- Ese maldito de Newton...- gruñí cuando estuve seguro que nadie aparte de mis hermanos me oirían.

- Edward, creo que hay algo que tendrías que saber. Ella se sentía muy incómoda, como si no quisiera estar aquí.- me aseguró Jasper.

- ¿Y si no quería estar aquí por qué está?- pregunté- No entiendo... ¿podría ser que esté sintiendo algo por ese...?

- No te atrevas ni a pensarlo, Edward. Bella te ama a ti y aunque a veces no te lo merezcas por las tonterías que haces ella sólo te ama a ti, no hay más que mirar todo el amor que destila por ti.- dijo Alice.

- Eso es verdad.- la apoyó su esposo.- Además, cuando hemos entrado y te ha mirado sus emociones se han disparado, cuando te ha mirado por primera vez ha sentido amor pero no sé porqué luego ha sentido dolor.

- ¿Dolor?- pregunté sin creerme lo que oía. ¿Por qué había sentido dolor?

No pudimos seguir hablando por mucho tiempo más ya que oímos como Bella le pedía al maldito de Newton que fueran a comer algo a la mesa de aperitivos.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera reaccionar Alice ya se encontraba yendo hacia allí con Jasper siguiéndole los talones.

Desde donde estábamos pudimos oír perfectamente como Alice le reclamaba a Bella por ir al baile sin dejar que ella la arreglara.

Todos mis hermanos y yo no pudimos evitar reír, incluso Rosalie.

Alice era un amor pero cuando se trataba de ropa se convertía en un pequeño demonio. Tanto que consiguió que Bella aceptara ir con ella tres días de compras.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que Bella aceptaría semejante cosa me hubiese reído en su cara pero acababa de ver como se sellaba el trato.

Por la expresión de Bella pude ver que aún estaba procesando el hecho de lo que acababa de suceder.

Reí internamente. Se veía tan adorable.

Mis hermanos y yo nos acercábamos a donde estaban ellas. Aunque por desgracia también estaba el cretino de Newton.

- Hola hermanita.- la saludó Emmett.

- Hola.- contestó Bella en el mismo tono alegre.

En el momento en que pensaba pedirle hablar con ella a solas oí la molesta voz de Newton.

- ¿Bailamos?- le preguntó mientras la acercaba más a él, no pude evitar tensarme, aunque no fui el único.

Los celos me carcomían vivo, ¿cómo se atrevía a tocarla? es más ¿cómo se atrevía a acercarla a su maldito cuerpo?

Iba a hacer todo lo posible por romper ese contacto.

- Bella ¿me concederías este baile?

Vi como ahora era Newton el que se tensaba mientras me fulminaba con la mirada.

Lo que no me esperaba era la respuesta de Bella y tampoco su tono frio.

- Lo siento, pero voy a bailar con mi novio.

Y me dolió oír cómo le acababa de llamar, su novio. Era tan doloroso, pero no me podía quejar, yo solito había causado esto y ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias.

Rápidamente vimos como Bella se escondía tras una máscara inescrutable, como si estuviera protegiéndose de expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- Ahora si nos disculpáis, mi novia y yo vamos a bailar.- dijo burlonamente Mike mientras sonreía de igual forma.

Le gruñí.

Deseaba tanto matar a ese maldito.

- Qué extraño...- musitó Jasper.

- ¿El qué?- le pregunté con un gruñido, aún estaba consumido por los celos y el enfado.

- Antes de que Bella te rechazara sintió alegría como si quisiera decirte que sí pero rápidamente el dolor volvió a ella y fue cuando te dijo que no. Y aún más extraño fue cuando después se sintió mal, como si todo esto fuera muy doloroso para ella.

Iba a preguntarle algo más cuando oí la molesta voz de Jessica detrás de mí.

- Hola, Edward.

Cuando me giré para enfrentarla sucedió algo que no me esperaba.

Se lanzó literalmente a mis brazos. Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya tenía sus piernas rodeando mi cintura mientras me besaba. Y enredó sus brazos por mi cuello para no caerse ya que yo aún estaba en shock.

Como acto reflejo levanté las manos y las puse en sus caderas para intentar separarla de mí pero parecía pegada con pegamento y tampoco quería herirla si usaba más fuerza de la necesaria.

Sentía tanto asco en este momento...

**JESSICA POV:**

Vi como Mike me dio la señal así que siguiendo con el plan me dirigí a donde Edward se encontraba y me le tiré encima sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

* * *

**Siento el retraso pero he estado ocupada, sí, ya sé, la excusa de siempre pero es la verdad! XD por desgracia tengo una vida fuera del ordenador que tengo que mantener! XD**

**Y respecto a lo que algunas me comentaron en el anterior capítulo: SÍ, el apellido Flanders lo saqué de los Simpson, recuerdo que cuando escribí el capítulo no se me ocurría ningún apellido que me terminara de convencer y entonces me dije que de algo me tenía que servir haber visto durante tantos años los Simpson, así que me puse a recordar todos los apellidos y al final me quedé con el de los Flanders! XD Y hablando de los Simpson ¿sabéis que este lunes empieza la temporada 20 en Antena 3 (en España)? muero ya por verla! XD**

**En fin... muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, si no los respondo no es por falta de ganas sino de tiempo (sólo respondo los que tienen alguna pregunta). Pero que sepáis que leo todos los reviews y os los agradezco mucho! ^^**

**Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido el nuevo capítulo? Ya sabéis, sólo tenéis que pinchar el botón de abajo y Edward Cullen os hará una visita esta noche! XD**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ^^**


	21. Desaparecida

**CAPÍTULO 21: Desaparecida**

Sentía tanto asco en este momento...

Entonces decidí que poco me importaba si le hacía daño al apartarla de mí, ella se lo había buscado. Apreté más mi agarre en sus caderas para poder separarla y ella apretó más sus piernas en mi cintura. Pero como había dicho poco me importaba si ejercía fuerza de más así que con un movimiento fluido y firme la alejé de mí y de mis labios.

La volví a poner en el suelo y la fulminé con la mirada.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios crees que haces?- le pregunté molesto.

Ella extendió una sonrisa hipócrita en su rostro antes de contestar.

- Besar a mi novio.

- ¿Qué parte de que hemos roto no entiendes?- le pregunté intentando controlar mi enfado.

- ¿Y tú qué parte de que no quiero perderte no entiendes?

- Jessica, no puedes perder algo que nunca has tenido.- le dije fríamente.

Estaba loca si pensaba que alguna vez me había tenido. Mi corazón ya tenía dueña: Bella Swan.

- ¿Es por la estúpida de Bella? Ella no es rival para mí.- dijo ácidamente.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo a decir nada Rosalie se me adelantó (para mi sorpresa).

- Oye niñita no sé quién te crees que eres pero no le llegas ni a la suela de los zapatos a Bella.

Debía de haberme vuelto loco ¿Rosalie defendiendo a Bella? Ok, ¿quién era esta Rosalie y qué había hecho con mi hermana?

Jessica levantó su mano en un intento de abofetear a Rosalie y ésta le agarró la muñeca en un santiamén con una sonrisa burlona.

- Vuelves a intentar tocarme y te arranco la mano muchachita idiota.

- ¡Suéltame!- gritó Jessica ya que Rose aún sujetaba su mano en alto.

- No te voy a soltar, no hasta que digas las palabras mágicas.

No pude evitar sonreír, pero no fui el único, mis hermanos lo hacían de igual forma. Jessica por su parte estaba cegada por la ira (no hacía falta ser Jasper para saberlo). Por suerte el resto de los estudiantes estaban tan distraídos con la música que no se percataron de nuestra discusión.

- Zorra...- susurró Jessica con odio.

Nuestras sonrisas desaparecieron al oír como Jessica acababa de insultar a Rosalie. Jessica no tenía ni idea de con quién se acababa de meter... En situaciones normales hubiera detenido a Rosalie, pero esto no eran situaciones normales.

Vi como Rose ejercía más presión en la muñeca de Jessica y está en respuesta hizo un gesto de dolor.

- Vuelve a insultarme y no respondo por mis actos.- siseó Rose de forma amenazante.

Realmente daba miedo.

- Suéltame.- volvió a insistir Jessica ahora con miedo tiñendo sus palabras.

Y era normal ¿qué humano no tendría miedo después de las palabras y el tono amenazante de Rosalie? Eso por no hablar de su expresión enfurecida. Realmente era terrorífica cuando se lo proponía...

- Te soltaré cuando te disculpes.

- Antes muerta.- respondió retadoramente Jessica. Esto no traería nada bueno...

- Si insistes...- volvió a sisear Rosalie estrechando los ojos

Los ojos de Jessica se abrieron de par en par. Sin duda alguna había tomado las palabras de Rose en serio y no era de extrañarse. Quien mirase ahora a Rose pensaría que era una psicópata o algo por el estilo. Rose tenía un carácter fuerte y no estaba acostumbrada a que le faltaran el respeto y mucho menos una humana.

Tenía que parar todo esto antes de que llegara a más. Si seguíamos con el espectáculo el resto de estudiantes no tardarían en notar el enfrentamiento.

- Rose, cálmate.- dije en tono de advertencia a velocidad vampírica, teníamos que intentar pasar desapercibidos.

- No.- me respondió fríamente de igual forma para que nuestra pequeña conversación no llegara a oídos humanos.- Esta estúpida humana me saca de mis casillas.

- A ti y a todos.- intervino Alice en un intento de calmar el ambiente.- Pero no tenemos que caer a su mismo nivel.

- Está bien.- gruñó Rosalie.

Acto seguido Rose la soltó y Emmett se acercó a su esposa y la tomó por la cintura. Jessica se llevó su mano hacia su pecho mientras que con la otra mano se acariciaba donde la mano de Rose la había sujetado.

Y como si nada de esto hubiera pasado Jessica volvió a girar su rostro a mí.

- ¿Vas a permitir que tu estúpida humana me hable así?

A todos nos sorprendió sus palabras ¿realmente pensaba que significaba algo para mí? ¿Pensaba que iba a hacer algo contra mi hermana por defenderla? Estaba tan equivocada...

- Tú eres quien te lo has buscado.- le dije serio mientras miraba de reojo a Rose, la cual estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no lanzársele encima (que Emmett sujetara su cintura fue de gran ayuda).

Jessica me miró con odio y vi que se disponía a decir algo más pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Alice intervino.

- Será mejor que te marches.

Ella me miró entrecerrando los ojos con odio

- Cuanto te aburras de la estúpida esa ya sabes dónde encontrarme.- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

- ¿En un puticlub?- intervino Rosalie en tono inocente haciendo que todos saltáramos en carcajadas.

Jessica se paró en su lugar y vi como todos sus músculos se tensaron. Sin embargo no se giró y siguió su camino. Sabía que lo hacía más que nada porque nosotros le inspirábamos temor, como a todos los humanos (con una excepción). Era lo que tenía ser vampiro.

Una vez Jessica estuvo lo suficientemente lejos todos nos relajamos notablemente.

- En serio Edward no sé como la has podido aguantar durante estas semanas.- dijo Alice.

- Yo tampoco lo sé...- susurré.- Me arrepiento tanto de todo esto, jamás debí mentir a Bella...

- Por cierto ¿dónde esta Bella?- me interrumpió Alice buscándola con la mirada entre la multitud.

Rápidamente hice lo mismo y no logré encontrarla por ningún lado. Mis hermanos y yo seguimos buscándola pero sin resultados. ¿Dónde se había metido? Entonces me di cuenta de que Mike tampoco se encontraba por ahí. ¿Se habrían ido juntos a algún lado?

Qué extraño...

- ¿Creéis que se haya ido con Mike?- pregunté.

- Mmm... Es una opción, pero es un poco extraño que se haya ido sin avisarnos ¿no crees?- me respondió Alice mientras continuaba buscándola con la mirada.

- ¿Por qué no la llamas al móvil?- sugirió Jasper.

- Tienes razón, Jazz.

Alice cogió el móvil y la llamó. Pero nadie respondió al otro lado de la línea.

- No me lo coge.- dijo mientras colgaba.

- Tal vez esté con Angela y Ben.- dije al acordarme de que habían ido al baile con ellos.

- No lo creo.- me dijo Alice en tono serio.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- insistí.

- Porque Angela y Ben esta ahí.- dijo mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia la izquierda y en el fondo de la habitación estaban Angela y Ben besándose.

- Iré a preguntarles si han visto a Bella.

- Ok, Edward, te esperamos aqui.

Me encaminé hasta donde estaban sintiéndome un poco incómodo por interrumpirlos pero necesitaba saber dónde estaba Bella. Tal vez estaba exagerando pero necesitaba encontrarla cuanto antes y asegurarme que estaba bien. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Cuando llegué al lado de ellos no se percataron de mi presencia por lo que tosí anunciándoles mi llegada.

Rápidamente se separaron y me miraron avergonzados. Angela se sonrojó y me recordó a Bella.

Sonreí.

- Esto, siento interrumpir pero estoy buscando a Bella ¿sabéis dónde está?

- ¿Bella? ¿No está con Mike?- respondió Angela con más preguntas.

- Supongo, pero a él tampoco lo encuentro.

- Mmm... Pues qué raro, la última vez que los hemos visto habrá sido hace una media hora, luego Ben y yo nos separamos.- dijo volviéndose a sonrojar, ya me imaginaba porqué se separaron de ellos.

- Gracias, Angela.- agradecí mientras me disponía a irme.

- ¡Espera!- gritó Angela sorprendiéndome.

Me volteé y vi que estaba nerviosa, como si quisiera preguntarme algo.

- Esto, Edward ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Ben se tensó como si supiera lo que su novia iba a preguntarme.

- Claro.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- ¿Disculpa?- le dije extrañado. ¿Por qué hacía el qué?

- Sí, ¿qué por qué engañas a Bella de esta forma? Sabes que ella te ama y tú la dejas que piense que sale con Mike. Sinceramente Mike no me da confianza y encima tú finges salir con Jessica. Y digo finges porque se nota a leguas que a ti ella no te gusta, en cambio cuando ves a Bella la miras como si estuvieras viendo el sol por primera vez. Así que repito ¿por qué haces esto?

Estaba en shock.

Pues sí que era perceptiva Angela. Detrás de mí podía oír las risas y comentarios aprobatorios por parte de mis hermanos.

- ¡Cómo me gusta esta chica!- escuché exclamar a Emmett entre carcajadas.

Sacudí mi cabeza y volví a centrar mi atención en Angela.

Ben se notaba a leguas que estaba incómodo, como si tuviera miedo a mi reacción. Por lo que decidí sonreír levemente antes de contestar.

- Ya lo sé Angela. He cometido un error, pensé que era lo mejor.

- ¿Lo mejor?- debatió escéptica.

- Es un poco complicado de explicar.

No sé qué vio en mi rostro pero el suyo se suavizó.

- Mira, Edward, no sé por qué lo haces pero puedo ver que realmente lo hiciste pensando que era lo mejor. Sólo espero que no te tengas que arrepentir de esto.- dijo con tono serio.

- Gracias.- susurré.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por confiar en mí.- aclaré.- Nunca haría nada con intención de dañar a Bella.

- Lo sé y es por eso que hasta ahora no le he dicho nada y también porque no quería verla sufrir cuando te viera con Jessica. Pero creo que tendrías que aclarar las cosas con ella. Merece saber la verdad.

- Tienes toda la razón, eso es lo que intento hacer últimamente pero no he tenido la oportunidad.

- ¿En serio? Wow, me alegro. Si la veo le digo que la estás buscando ¿ok?

Asentí y ella se marchó con Ben de la mano.

Realmente era una buena amiga que se preocupaba por Bella. Me hacía feliz que Bella y Angela se llevaran tan bien.

Me giré y volví hasta donde se encontraban mis hermanos.

- Me encanta esa chica.- dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa.

- Sí, de verdad que es una buena chica que se merece lo mejor.- apoyé.

- Bueno, ahora lo importante es Bella ¿dónde demonios se metió?- agregó Alice preocupada.

- ¿Y si está en casa de Mike?- preguntó Jasper.

- ¿De Mike? ¿Para qué iba a estar en su casa?

- No lo sé, pero es lo único que se me ocurre. Si no esta aquí ¿dónde más va a estar?

- Podría estar en casa.- sugirió Emmett.

- Pero no lleva coche.

- Mmm... Tienes razón, pero más vale asegurarnos. Vamos a hacer una cosa, vosotros id a la casa que yo iré a casa de Mike ¿ok? Con cualquier cosa me avisáis ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron y salimos del baile.

Debíamos encontrar a Bella. Cada vez el presentimiento de que algo iba mal iba en aumento...

Mis hermanos se fueron corriendo hasta la casa (ya que habíamos venido todos en el Volvo) y yo me fui en el volvo a casa de Mike. Tenía que dar la apariencia de humano si iba a casa de otro. No podía aparecerme ahí sin coche, sería un tanto sospechoso.

Cuando llegué a casa de Mike aparqué y salí del coche. Fue entonces cuando noté unos efluvios que no correspondían a humanos... eran de vampiros. Si no me equivocaba eran dos efluvios distintos. Y uno se me hacía un tanto conocido, pero no me acordaba a quién pertenecía.

"_Oh Dios_ _mío... seguro que con la suerte que caracteriza a Bella ya se los ha encontrado..._", pensé con preocupación.

Y como sospechaba también percibí el aroma de Bella. Esto era muy malo... no entendía nada.

Giré mi rostro en dirección a la casa de Mike y centré mis oídos. Todo estaba en completo silencio y dentro de la casa sólo se oía un corazón, supuse que era el de Mike. Pero si sólo podía escuchar un corazón eso quería decir que Bella no estaba ahí. Entonces toda mi atención se centró en los efluvios de vampiros.

El miedo se apoderó por completo de mí. Bella desaparecida y nuevos vampiros en Forks no era nada bueno...

Fui hacia la puerta y llamé el timbre. Tenía que saber hasta dónde sabía Newton...

Nadie me respondió. Por lo que volví a llamar y empecé a oír ruidos como si alguien se estuviera levantando ¿del suelo?

- Maldita zorra...- oí como susurraba mientras abría la puerta.

¿A quién acababa de insultar? Más le valía que no fuera a Bella o lo iba a pagar muy caro.

Abrió la puerta y la sangre abandonó su rostro.

- ¿C-Cullen?- dijo con un profundo miedo mientras salía levemente hacia afuera entornando la puerta para que no pudiera ver adentro de la casa. Me pareció un poco sospechoso pero no le di mayor importancia, estaba demasiado preocupado por Bella.

- ¿Dónde está Bella?- pregunté sin siquiera saludar. Pero ciertamente no estaba para formalidades, el pánico se adueñaba de mí a cada segundo.

- ¿B-Bella? Emm... no tengo ni idea.- levanté las cejas incrédulamente, ella había estado ahí, podía olerlo, al notar mi escepticismo pareció pensar sus próximas palabras.- Esto, quiero decir que salimos de la fiesta y luego ella se fue a tu casa andando. Le dije que podía utilizar mi coche, pero no quiso, dijo que prefería andar un poco.

¿O era cosa mía o Newton estaba más nervioso que de costumbre?

- ¿Por qué no la acercaste tú a casa?- cuestioné. ¿Era tan patán que ni siquiera acercaba a Bella a su casa?

- Porque salimos de la fiesta debido a que me encontraba... indispuesto. No podía conducir y por eso ella me trajo. Bueno, ya sabes el resto de la historia, ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer.- dicho eso rápidamente volvió a entrar en el interior de su casa y cerró la puerta delante de mis narices.

"_Newton siempre tan educado..._", pensé con sarcasmo.

Pero ahora no tenía tiempo que perder con ese insecto, tenía que encontrar a Bella urgentemente. Y por lo que veía Newton no me era de ninguna utilidad.

Volví a subir al Volvo y conduje a la máxima velocidad posible hasta llegar a mi casa. Tenía que hablar con mi familia cuanto antes.

Aparqué en el garaje y me encaminé al salón donde todos estaban.

- ¿Habéis tenido noticias de Bella?- pregunté.

- No ¿y tú? ¿Fuiste a casa de Newton?- preguntó Alice.

- Yo tampoco tengo noticias de ella. Fui a casa de Newton y me dijo que salieron del baile porque él se encontraba mal, por lo que Bella condujo y según él me dijo Bella prefirió volver a casa andando.

- ¿Andando?- cuestionó Jasper escéptico.

- Ya lo sé, a mí también me cuesta creer eso. Pero hay algo que me preocupa más.

- ¿Qué es hijo?- intervino Carlisle.

- Cuando llegué a casa de Newton salí del coche y el efluvio de dos vampiros llegó a mí. No alcancé a distinguirlos, pero tengo la sensación de que conozco uno pero no sé de dónde ni a quién le pertenece.

Ante las noticias todos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¿Vampiros? Oh, por Dios, seguro que Bella con su suerte ya se los ha encontrado...- susurró Alice.

- Eso mismo pensé yo, tenemos que hacer algo por encontrarla. Si algo le llega a pasar no me lo perdonaría...- dije intentando tranquilizarme, tenía que estar en mis cabales si quería ser útil a la hora de encontrar a Bella.

Tenía que intentar pensar positivo, tal vez Bella no se los había cruzado. Tal vez ahora mismo esté en cualquier otro sitio ajena al peligro y nosotros aquí preocupados. Seguro que dentro de unas horas nos estaremos riendo de esto.

Tenía que ser así... de lo contrario me volvería loco pensando en que podría perderla.

- Bueno, no tenemos que hacer conclusiones precipitadas, no sabemos dónde esta Bella pero no por eso tenemos que temer lo peor. ¿La habéis buscado en todos los sitios posibles?- dijo Carlisle.

- Sí, la hemos buscado en el baile, en casa de Newton y aquí mismo.- respondió Jasper.

- ¿Y en casa de Charlie?

Oh, claro, ahí no habíamos mirado. Seguramente había ido ahí. Qué tontos habíamos sido al no mirar ahí en primer lugar...

Todos parecieron pensar lo mismo que yo pues nos relajamos visiblemente ante esta nueva posibilidad que parecía la más lógica. La otra posibilidad era demasiado aterradora para considerarla.

"_Sí, tiene que estar ahí. Será mejor que vayamos ahora mismo para asegurarnos_"

Abrí los ojos de par en par. Esa voz... era Alice. ¿Cómo la había escuchado?

"_Pues claro, mi hermanita tiene que haber ido ahí, qué tontos hemos sido_", Emmett.

- Esto es increíble...- susurré incrédulo.

¿Mi don había vuelto de vacaciones? ¿Qué demonios sucedía? ¿Ahora podía volver a leer la mente de los demás? ¿A qué se debía? No es que no me alegrase pero todo esto era muy pero que muy extraño. En menos de un segundo había vuelto a disponer de mi don.

- ¿El qué es increíble, hijo?- preguntó Esme.

- Puedo volver a oír vuestros pensamientos.- aclaré.

Todas las miradas se posaron en mí.

- ¿Cómo es posible?- preguntó Carlisle.

- No lo sé, lo único que sé con certeza es que hace unos segundos no podía y ahora sí.

Entonces oímos un grito horrorizado proveniente de Alice, estaba teniendo una visión... de Bella.

- ¡NO!- gritó horrorizada y yo me sentí igual al compartir con ella la visión (había extrañado tanto esto).

- ¿Tú también has recuperado tu don, Alice?- preguntó Jasper.

Alice asintió aún shockeada por lo que acababa de ver, yo simplemente estaba horrorizado, no podía moverme, no podía respirar. Esto no podía estar sucediendo...

- ¿Qué has visto?- preguntó Carlisle curioso.

"_Me pregunto qué ha visto para que Edward se vea así..._", pensaba mi padre.

Sin embargo apenas era consciente de los pensamientos de nadie. Mi mente no podía dejar de reproducir una y otra vez la visión de Alice.

Esto era una pesadilla.

- A Bella... con los Vulturis.- susurró Alice aún en shock.


	22. Yendo hacia la boca del lobo

**CAPÍTULO 22: Yendo hacia la boca del lobo**

Entonces oímos un grito horrorizado proveniente de Alice, estaba teniendo una visión... de Bella.

- ¡NO!- gritó horrorizada y yo me sentí igual al compartir con ella la visión (había extrañado tanto esto).

- ¿Tú también has recuperado tu don, Alice?- preguntó Jasper.

Alice asintió aún shockeada por lo que acababa de ver, yo simplemente estaba horrorizado, no podía moverme, no podía respirar. Esto no podía estar sucediendo...

- ¿Qué has visto?- preguntó Carlisle curioso.

"_Me pregunto qué ha visto para que Edward se vea así..._", pensaba mi padre.

Sin embargo apenas era consciente de los pensamientos de nadie. Mi mente no podía dejar de reproducir una y otra vez la visión de Alice.

Esto era una pesadilla.

- A Bella... con los Vulturis.- susurró Alice aún en shock.

- ¿¡QUÉ!- dijeron todos al unísono con el rostro desencajado por la sorpresa y el horror.

- No es posible. Alice ¿qué has visto exactamente?- preguntó Carlisle.

- He visto a Bella delante de los Vulturis, ella tenía una pinta horrible. Su traje estaba roto por todas partes y su cabello alborotado, como si hubiera luchado contra alguien y los Vulturis le decían que era una lástima que tuvieran que matarla, ahí se terminó mi visión.

- Esos malditos...- siseé con furia.

¡No podía creerme lo que habían hecho! ¿Cómo se atrevían a secuestrar a Bella? Me juré a mi mismo que lo iban a pagar muy caro.

Pero lo que más me preocupaba era saber cómo podría rescatar a Bella de los Vulturis. Se podría decir que los Vulturis eran la mafia de los vampiros. Ellos se llamaban realeza pero cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabría que no eran realeza, sino una mafia.

Hacían todo lo que se les daba la gana sin medir las consecuencias.

Tenía que ir por Bella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Entonces volví a la realidad, había estado tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que mi familia llevaba hablando un buen rato.

- ¿Crees que funcione?- cuestionó Jasper.

- No lo sé, pero es la única opción que tenemos.

Iba a preguntarles de qué hablaban pero me acordé de que ahora volvía a tener mi don, así que miré en la mente de mi familia para saber de qué me había perdido. Estaban diciendo de ir a Volterra y hablar con los Vulturis. Aunque todos tenían el mismo temor, sabían que ir a los Vulturis para reclamarles algo era como un suicidio. Aún así yo pensaba ir por Bella, aunque me costase la vida. Pero no pensaba dejar que mi familia me acompañase, no quería que les pasara nada.

- Voy a ir a Volterra.- informé seriamente.

Todos asintieron sin entender realmente lo que estaba diciendo.

- Voy a ir a sacar los billetes de avión, sólo espero que haya para esta noche y...- dijo Alice mientras se encaminaba al teléfono.

- No, Alice, no me has entendido. Voy a ir a Volterra solo.

Los ojos de mi hermana al igual que el resto de la familia se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa.

- ¡¿ESTÁS LOCO?- gritó mi hermana una vez asimiló la información.

- No, Alice, pero no voy a permitir que nada os pase por mi culpa. No me lo perdonaría.

Carlisle caminó unos pasos hasta llegar a mi lado y posicionó su mano en mi hombro mientras me miraba intensamente.

- Hijo, Bella es una más de la familia. Es una hija para Esme y para mí y una hermana para tus hermanos. Así que si ella está en problemas todos la ayudaremos como la familia que somos.

- Pero Carlisle tú mejor que nadie sabe lo peligrosos que son los Vulturis, ¿crees realmente que nos dejaran llevarnos a Bella e irnos de ahí de rositas? ¿De verdad soportarías perder a Esme? Y lo mismo para vosotros- dije mirando ahora a mis hermanos- ¿soportaríais perderos mutuamente?

Entonces los pensamientos de mi familia no se hicieron esperar.

"_Tampoco soportaríamos perderte a ti o a Bella_"

"_Bella es una más de la familia y si ella está en problemas todos lo estamos. Haríamos lo mismo por cualquier miembro de la familia_"

"_No te vamos a dejar ir solo. Tú harías lo mismo si se tratara de cualquiera de nosotros_"

"_Somos una familia y como familia nos protegemos mutuamente_"

Todos los pensamientos eran lo mismo. Estaban dispuestos a arriesgar su propia felicidad sólo para ayudarme a rescatar a Bella. Si antes me sentía orgulloso de mi familia ahora ese sentimiento se había sentido opacado por lo que sentía por ellos en esos momentos. Era la mejor familia que podría haber tenido. Sin duda alguna me había tocado la lotería.

- Está bien, iremos todos.- dije provocando sonrisas en los rostro de mi familia.

Carlisle apretó mi hombro en gesto de apoyo y asintió con la cabeza.

Después de eso Alice llamó para sacar los billetes de avión.

El resto de la familia y yo nos quedamos en el salón planeando estrategias. No queríamos pelear pero algo nos decía que no tendríamos otra opción.

- Yo creo que lo mejor será intentar razonar con ellos, de otra forma no creo que logremos nada.- dijo Carlisle.

- Carlisle tiene razón, estamos en su territorio.- apoyó Jasper.

En eso tenían razón, nosotros solo éramos siete y ellos nos superaban en número. Eso sin contar con los guardias con dones especiales como Jane. Estaba seguro que esa pequeña demonio disfrutaría torturándonos.

Aún podía recordar la primera vez que me torturó con su don cuando Aro dijo que lo probara en Bella. Por suerte a Bella no le afectó, pero aún recordaba lo que sentí ese día con total nitidez. El dolor que experimenté era comparable al de la transformación.

- Pero no entiendo porque la han secuestrado, hicimos un trato.- susurró Alice más para ella que para nosotros.

"_No lo entiendo, ellos nos dejaron irnos con la condición de que transformáramos a Bella y nosotros no rompimos la parte del trato_", meditaba Alice.

Tenía toda la razón. Ellos habían sido los únicos en romper el trato.

- Durante el tiempo que viví con ellos pude ver que sólo les mueve el poder y si han secuestrado de esta forma a Bella estoy seguro de que tienen segundas intenciones. La única explicación que encuentro es que tal vez tenga algo que ver con el porqué los dones de nuestra especie no le afectan. Aro siempre le busca los tres pies al gato y cuando se le presenta un misterio así no lo deja pasar. Tal vez Bella tenga algún don.- medito Carlisle.

- ¿Crees que los Vulturis la han secuestrado porque tiene un don?- pregunté atónito.

Nunca me había parado a considerar esa posibilidad. ¿Pero qué don? ¿Un don que rechazaba los demás dones?

- Eso es lo que creo. Nunca nos habíamos parado a pensar en esa posibilidad pero es lo único que tiene lógica. Los Vulturis no la secuestrarían sino fuera beneficioso para ellos.

- ¿Beneficioso para ellos? ¿De qué hablas?- pregunté sin entender a qué se refería.

- Creo que la quieren en su guardia.

- ¡NO!- grité.

No podía ser cierto. ¿Los Vulturis la habían secuestrado para que se uniese a ellos? Pero había una cosa que no encajaba ¿cómo iban a hacer para retenerla junto a ellos cuando la transformaran?

Y eso era otra cosa que me hervía la sangre (o lo que corriese por mis venas), si esos eran sus propósitos en estos mismos momentos podrían estar transformándola, quitándole su alma. No lo podía permitir.

Un gruñido amenazador salió de mi garganta sin poderlo evitar.

El tan solo pensar que podrían dañar a Bella me enfurecía.

- Tranquilo Edward, no permitiremos que eso pase.- dijo Jasper mandándome olas de calma, las cuales no funcionaron ya que mi ira era mucho más fuerte.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo a decir nada apareció Alice con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunté.

- Tengo dos noticias, una buena y otra mala. ¿Cual preferís primero?- dijo con voz apagada.

- La buena.- dije sin pensar, no necesitaba más malas noticias por el momento.

- Ya tenemos billetes de avión.

Todos nos alegramos al oír eso, una cosa menos de la que preocuparnos.

- ¿Y la mala?- intervino Carlisle.

- El avión no sale hasta las siete de la mañana.

- ¿¡QUÉ! ¡ESO ES MUCHO TIEMPO, DE MIENTRAS PODRIAN HACERLE ALGO A BELLA!- empecé a gritar cegado por la ira.

Eso era mucho tiempo y tiempo era de lo que menos disponíamos. Cada segundo que estábamos aquí Bella corría un grave peligro.

- Jasper haz algo.- susurró Alice que se había ido a sentar al lado de Jasper.

Entonces volví a sentir como Jasper mandaba olas de tranquilidad hacia mí y esta vez eran mucho más fuerte por lo que logré calmarme un poco.

- Edward, entendemos lo que dices pero no podemos hacer nada. Es el medio más rápido.

Gruñí por frustración. Ellos tenían razón. Solo podía desear que Bella estuviera bien hasta que llegáramos a su lado.

- Alice ¿cuánto crees que falte para que se cumpla tu visión?- pregunté.

Sólo esperaba que llegáramos a tiempo antes de que se enfrentara ella sola a los Vulturis.

- No lo sé con exactitud, solo sé que aún no ha pasado.

Asentí resignado.

Mi familia y yo seguimos hablando de lo que haríamos una vez en Volterra y cada vez el ambiente era más sombrío, sabíamos que no nos iban a dejar irnos de rositas, pero también sabíamos que no nos íbamos a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Entre una cosa y otra el tiempo pasó volando, así que a las seis salimos de la casa para irnos al aeropuerto. Pero cuando estábamos saliendo de la casa sucedió algo que no nos esperábamos.

- Yo no voy.- dijo Rosalie.

- ¿Qué?- preguntamos todos a la vez incrédulos por sus palabras.

- Lo que habéis oído, tengo cosas que hacer aquí.

Iba a decir algo cuando oí sus pensamientos.

"_Edward, ahora no puedo explicarte lo que tengo en mente, sólo te puedo pedir que confíes en mí ¿está bien? Sé que si ahora vamos todos nos estaremos condenando a una muerte segura, por lo que voy a utilizar el único as que tenemos en la manga_".

- ¿A qué te refieres Rosalie?- le pregunté sin comprender muy bien a qué se refería con lo de "as en la manga".

"_Confía en mí, Edward. No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Tenéis que iros cuanto antes, no os conviene perder el avión_".

- Pero Rose, ¿qué dices? ¿Cómo que no vienes con nos...- empezó a hablar Emmett pero le interrumpí antes de que continuase.

- Emmett, ella tiene sus motivos.- eso quería creer- Ahora vámonos.

Esta vez era a mí a quien me miraban atónito pero sin embargo no dijeron nada y nos subimos al coche en silencio.

El camino al aeropuerto fue silencioso verbalmente, porque mentalmente era un caos.

_"¿Qué demonios le pasa a Rose? ¿Es que sólo sabe pensar en si misma?_", pensaba molesta Alice.

"_Esto no es típico de Rose, ella no abandonaría a Bella a su suerte, por muy mal que le cayese. Tiene que tener un motivo muy fuerte, yo confío en mí osita_", el pensamiento de Emmett hizo que sonriera un poco. Ambos pensábamos lo mismo.

"_¿Por qué?_", pensaba Esme afligida.

Decidí que era mejor concederles su privacidad por lo que bloqueé sus pensamientos y me centré en los míos.

Necesitaba volver a sentirla junto a mí, tenía tantas cosas por las que pedirle perdón.

El viaje fue tranquilo, sin mayores complicaciones, aunque todos teníamos en la mente lo mismo: Bella.

Nos preocupaba el cómo se encontraría en estos momentos, estaba a la merced de unos vampiros dementes cegados por el poder. Estaba seguro que harían cualquier cosa por salirse con la suya.

Cuando faltaba poco para aterrizar Alice me llamó.

- Edward.

No hizo falta más que mirarla para saber que estaba teniendo una visión.

En ésta se veía a Bella en una especie de ¿celda? ¿Cómo se atrevían a tenerla enjaulada? Esos malnacidos lo iban a pagar muy caro...

Lo único que me tranquilizó de esta visión era saber que al menos ella estaba bien.

Cuando llegamos a Volterra ya era de noche, por lo que no tuvimos que preocuparnos por el sol. Carlisle alquiló un coche discreto y nos encaminamos a la boca del lobo.

Por las calles apenas había gente, por lo que no hubo mucho tráfico.

- Escuchadme bien, primero intentaremos razonar con ellos. La violencia sólo la utilizaremos si no tenemos más remedio ¿está claro?

Todos asentimos en acuerdo a Carlisle.

Más que nada porque sabíamos que en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo nosotros teníamos las que perder.

Durante todo el transcurso no pude evitar tener un mal presentimiento, algo me decía que entrar al castillo sería fácil, lo difícil sería salir.

Cuando aparcamos y salimos nos percatamos de que los guardias que vigilaban la entrada nos reconocieron de inmediato pues sus rostros mostraban sorpresa.

"_Deben de estar locos, no me puedo creer que se arriesguen a morir por esa insignificante humana_", pensaba uno de los guardias lo cual me enfureció.

Mis ojos se estrecharon y estaba seguro que en esos momentos estaban del color del carbón por la rabia que sentía.

- Edward, hijo, cálmate.- me dijo mi padre apoyando su mano en mi hombro y me daba una mirada de advertencia.

Tenía razón, no podía dejar que mi enfado me controlara. Eso no sería bueno para nadie.

Suspiré mientras intentaba relajarme y nos encaminábamos hacia la entrada donde ya nos esperaban los dos guardias con sonrisas burlonas.

- Bienvenida familia Cullen ¿a qué se debe su visita?- nos preguntó uno de los guardias "cortésmente".

- Creo que lo sabéis de sobra.- siseé.

"_Edward_", me advirtió mi padre mentalmente.

Asentí y me volví a centrar en calmarme. Si quería sacar a Bella de aquí de una pieza tenía que tranquilizarme. La ira no era una buena consejera.

- Necesitamos hablar con Aro y sus hermanos.- dijo seriamente mi padre.

- Claro, seguidme.- dijo uno de los guardias mientras nos guiaba por esos pasillos que tan bien recordaba. Me preguntaba en qué parte tendrían a Bella. Por la visión de Alice seguramente la tuvieran en los calabozos. La cuestión era saber dónde se encontraban.

Mientras el vampiro nos guiaba Felix apareció a nuestra vista y mandó al guardia a que volviera a la entrada.

- Ya me ocupo yo de ellos. Ahora por favor seguidme.

Intenté leer en su mente todo lo que sabía de Bella pero estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos, por lo que me sentí aún más frustrado. Aunque sin duda alguna era un alivio volver a disponer de mi don.

Una vez llegamos a la habitación donde se encontraban los Vulturis Felix abrió las puertas de madera de par en par dejándonos a la vista.

"_Allá vamos_", pensé suspirando.

* * *

**Perdón por la espera pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Yo me voy ya que está a punto de empezar "El internado" (están en anuncios)! XD **

**Nos vemos! ^^**


	23. Descubrimiento y tratos

**Aconsejo leer este capi a la vez que el 23 pero de la versión de Bella para entender mejor las cosas, de lo contrario creo que os perderéis en algunas partes.**

**Y marien94 lo que me comentabas sucede en este capi! XD**

**Bueno, no os entretengo más y os dejo con el capítulo! ^^  
**

**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 23: Descubrimiento y tratos**

Una vez llegamos a la habitación donde se encontraban los Vulturis Felix abrió las puertas de madera de par en par dejándonos a la vista.

"_Allá vamos_", pensé suspirando.

Como imaginaba los Vulturis ya nos esperaban en sus tronos.

Nos estábamos dirigiendo hasta el centro de la habitación cuando oí una voz femenina llamarme.

"_Edward, no te gires hacia mí. No tengo tiempo para explicarte las cosas así que escúchame, Aro piensa que no puedes oír sus pensamientos así que finge que es así, no te delates Edward._"

¿Qué? ¿Quién era esa chica y por qué decía que Aro pensaba que no podía oír sus pensamientos? ¿Es que Aro sabía que había estado un tiempo sin disponer de mi don? ¿pero cómo?

No tuve tiempo a pensar mucho más pues Aro no tardó en saludarnos, no hace falta mencionar que de la forma más hipócrita posible.

- Carlisle, amigo mío, cuánto tiempo sin verte ¿a qué se debe este honor?

- Creo que sabes perfectamente porqué estamos aquí.- contestó mi padre seriamente.

Mira que había conocido gente hipócrita a lo largo de mi existencia pero Aro les ganaba a todos. Después de haber secuestrado a Bella aún tenía el descaro de preguntarnos que qué nos traía por Volterra.

Y como si eso fuera poco tenía que aguantar sus pensamientos, los cuales eran bastante ofensivos para los humanos, en este caso para Bella. ¿Cómo se atrevía a comparar a Bella con una mascota?

Pero tenía que controlar mis expresiones para que Aro no se diera cuenta que estaba leyendo sus pensamientos. Era cierto que no conocía a la chica que me había dicho que fingiera no disponer de mi don, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que podía confiar en ella. Y eso pensaba hacer.

- Mmm... No me digas Carlisle que habéis venido aquí a por la humana.- dijo Aro en tono divertido, claramente estaba disfrutando de la situación.

Juro que intenté controlarme pero nuevamente sus pensamientos de superioridad me sacaron de mis casillas.

Entrecerré los ojos y le miré con odio. No estaba seguro de poder aguantar más y no decirle unas cuantas verdades si volvía a pensar algo ofensivo hacia Bella.

Pero al mismo tiempo no quería fallarle a esa chica misteriosa, tenía que intentar tranquilizarme.

Miré a Jasper por el rabillo del ojo y él me miró igual a la vez que asentía entendiendo lo que quería. A veces adoraba el don de Jasper, siempre sabía lo que quería a través de mis emociones.

- Se llama Bella y es parte de mi familia. Por lo que hemos venido a llevárnosla de regreso con nosotros.- respondió Carlisle.

Aro estalló en carcajadas haciendo que mi odio hacia él creciera más.

- Oh, vamos, Carlisle. Tú mejor que nadie sabes cómo funciona esto. Ningún humano puede conocer nuestro secreto y permanecer con vida.- dijo calmadamente como si se lo estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño.

- Hicimos un trato.- siseé con furia.

- Cierto.- concedió- El cual rompisteis cuando decidisteis mantenerla como humana.

Ok, eso no me lo esperaba y estaba seguro que mi rostro expresaba sorpresa.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté confundido y con sorpresa.

Ante mi pregunto Aro sonrió.

- Me refiero a que sé que no teníais intenciones de transformarla. Veréis queridos amigos míos, después de vuestra última visita aquí- dijo mirándonos a mí y a Alice- quise asegurarme de que cumplíais vuestra parte del trato. Así que mandé a unos de mis guardias para que os vigilasen y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me llegaron noticias de que vuestra querida "Bella" había perdido la memoria y que vosotros ibais a dejarla seguir con su vida humana, lo que conllevaba romper el pacto. Si aquella vez os dejé iros era con la condición de su transformación pero como he visto que eso no formaba parte de vuestros planes me he visto obligado a intervenir.

Ok, ahora sí que estaba en shock.

¿Nos había estado espiando? ¿Desde cuándo y por qué?

- ¿Nos has estado espiando?- exclamó incrédulo Jasper expresando lo que todos sentíamos.

Supongo que él se sentía mil veces más en shock que todos, pues él sentía las emociones de todos.

- Sí, no tuve más remedio. Ya que mi amigo Carlisle me tiene abandonado tengo que conseguir por mis propios medios mantenerme al tanto de todo.

Esto ya era el colmo, ¿es que los Vulturis no tenían límite alguno? Una cosa es que se creyeran la gran cosa y otra muy diferente es que se creyeran con el derecho de invadir la privacidad de las personas con el fin de "mantenerse al tanto de todo" como ellos decían.

- Eso no es mantenerse al tanto, es acosar. No sé si sabrás que se considera delito.- dije ácidamente debido al enfado y odio que me dominaba en estos momentos.

Los guardias me sisearon, pensaban que yo era un insensato y estúpido al contestar de esa manera a su "maestro".

Aro levantó la mano para calmarlos y estos relajaron sus posturas. Sentí como Jasper utilizaba su don conmigo en un intento de calmarme.

- Tampoco hay que dramatizar, lo hecho, hecho está.- dijo Aro.

- Tienes razón, lo hecho, hecho está y nosotros nos olvidaremos de todo cuando nos devuelvas a Bella.- respondió Carlisle.

- Veras querido Carlisle, existe un pequeño problema. Vosotros rompisteis el pacto así que ahora ateneos a las consecuencias.

Iba a ser difícil rescatar a Bella pero no me pensaba rendir. Este miserable no se saldría con la suya. Daría mi vida si fuera necesario.

- No lo entiendes Aro, hace unas semanas hablamos de que siguiera con su vida humana pero también hace unos días decidimos decirle la verdad y transformarla.- volvió a insistir Carlisle.

- Amigo, no sabes cuánto lo lamento,- "_seguro_", pensé sarcásticamente- pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde. Bella ahora se unirá a nosotros.

¿¡QUÉ! Antes muerto... no iba a permitir que este maldito obligara a Bella a servirle.

- ¡No puedes obligarla!- siseé enfadado expresando verbalmente lo que toda mi familia pensaba.

- Al contrario Edward, yo jamás haría algo así, ella es la que tomará la decisión.

Aro estaba siendo estúpidamente descuidado con sus pensamientos. No entendía por qué pensaba que yo no podía leerlos, aún así no pensaba darle muchas vueltas. Era una ventaja para nosotros.

En ese mismo momento Aro estaba recordando lo acontecido horas antes, en las cuales le había dado veinticuatro horas a Bella para que eligiera servirles o morir... maldito desgraciado...y lo peor es que estaba decidido a obligar a Bella a unírseles fuera como fuera.

Pero yo iba a impedir eso a como de lugar. Jamás dejaría que Bella cayera en manos de los Vulturis, antes muerto.

- Tanto tú como yo sabemos que eso es mentira.- dije convencido de mis palabras, pues solo hacía falta mirar sus pensamientos.

Enseguida que dije eso Aro abrió los ojos sorprendido. Se estaba preguntando que cómo podía yo afirmarlo con tanta seguridad.

"_¡Maldición! Tengo que tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante. Aro no debe descubrir que puedo leer sus pensamientos_", pensé para mí mismo.

Pero hubo algo que pensó que me desconcertó, estaba pensando en una tal Katherine y de que no era posible que le estuviera traicionando. Pero ¿quién era Katherine? ¿Acaso era la chica que me había dicho que fingiera no poder leer los pensamientos? ¿Qué ocurría aquí?

- ¿A qué te refieres Edward? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de tus palabras?- preguntó Aro en un intento de confirmar sus sospechas.

Intenté relajar mi postura para que Aro no sospechara.

- Conozco a Bella, ella jamás aceptaría unirse a vosotros.- dije firmemente.

Aún a pesar de que no pudiera leer sus pensamientos estaba seguro que Bella nunca aceptaría unirse a ellos. Les temía.

Aro sonrió ante mi respuesta y dejó de sospechar.

Entonces volví a oír algo en sus pensamientos que me hizo enfurecer. Aro había mentido a Bella diciéndole que nosotros no la queríamos en nuestras vidas y que solo tenía dos opciones unirse a ellos o morir.

Aro era la persona más despreciable que había conocido con diferencia.

Estaba tan enfurecido con él que un gruñido se escapó de mi garganta, por suerte pude controlarlo a tiempo y fue muy tenue. Esperaba que Aro no lo hubiera notado.

Los que sí lo habían notado eran mi familia, los cuales me preguntaron mentalmente que qué ocurría.

- Pues al parecer no la conoces tan bien, déjame decirte que parecía entusiasmada cuando se lo propuse.

¿Cómo podía ser tan mentiroso e hipócrita? ¿Daba clases o algo así? Tal vez existían escuelas para la hipocresía... quién sabe, cosas más raras se han visto y sí existía estaba seguro que Aro se matriculó con honores.

Una sonrisa estuvo a punto de asomar en mi rostro ante ese pensamiento pero todo humor se desvaneció cuando Aro recordó el rostro de Bella, la cual estaba al borde de las lágrimas y aterrorizada. Aro estaba disfrutando recordando esa imagen. Bella había estado en ese estado por su culpa.

Entrecerré mis ojos y le miré con todo el odio del que fui capaz. En ese momento poco me importó contenerme para que no lo descubriera. Era algo superior a mis fuerzas.

Aro también entrecerró sus ojos, cada vez estaba más convencido de que podía leer su mente, pero no estaba del todo seguro.

- Aro, no queremos debatir sobre este tema. Sólo queremos a Bella de regreso.- dijo Carlisle rompiendo el hilo de pensamientos de Aro, para suerte mía.

- Carlisle, amigo mío, eso no es posible...

- Hermano, deberías dejar de ser tan condescendiente, entiende que Carlisle ya no es nuestro amigo. Es sólo un vampiro rebelde que pretende imponer su voluntad sobre la nuestra.- añadió Cayo en un intento de meter más leña al fuego.

- Oh, vamos hermano, no hay que exagerar. Estoy seguro que Carlisle y el resto de su familia sabrán comprender que no podemos permitir que se lleven a Bella con ellos de regreso.

- La verdad es que no lo comprendemos.- dije, ¿qué se pensaba? ¿Qué íbamos a irnos por donde habíamos venido?- ¡Ella es parte de nuestra familia y vosotros nos la habéis arrebatado!

- Edward.- me reprendió Carlisle con una mirada de advertencia.

"_Edward, hijo, intenta controlarte. No podemos perder los estribos, eso sólo nos traería más problemas. Hazlo por Bella, hijo, contrólate por ella._"

Asentí tenuemente e inmediatamente Carlisle pasó su vista de mí a Aro.

- Aro, no queremos iniciar una pelea, sólo queremos que comprendas que Bella es una Cullen más.

- Era, ahora ha pasado a ser una Vulturi más.

"_Tus ganas_", pensé con amargura.

Antes de dejar que eso suceda le mato con mis propias manos.

Entonces sucedió algo que no me esperaba. O más bien escuché algo en la mente de Aro que no me esperaba cuando éste miró a Marco por el rabillo del ojo:

"_Desde que maté a Dídima, Marco, no había vuelto a ser el mismo. En verdad extrañaba al Marco alegre de antes, pero le prefería así si conseguía que se mantuviera a mi lado._

_Aún no comprendía como en su día pensó en abandonarnos y todo por su esposa, mi hermana. Sin duda Marco se había vuelto loco por asuntos de faldas pero fue fácil solucionarlo. Era cierto que a mi hermana la quería y a veces su don era útil, pero no tanto como el de Marco. _

_Así que cuando tuve que elegir elegí a Marco por encima de mi hermana. _

_La verdad no sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento, había sido lo mejor. Además mi hermana ya no era la misma, fue gracias a ella que Marco se planteó el abandonarnos e irse de nómada con ella._

_Ellos lo llamaban iniciar una vida juntos y yo lo llamaba traición. Fue su culpa, si no hubiesen pensado en traicionarme Dídima aún estaría viva y Marco sería otra persona totalmente diferente._

_Pero bueno al menos ahora Marco ya no daba problemas, vivía su monótona vida a nuestro lado._"

No podía creerme lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Aro había matado a su propia hermana sólo para retener a Marco a su lado? ¿Es que acaso no tenía corazón? ¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así? Entonces lo comprendí: el poder. El poder le había vuelto loco, no había otra palabra para definir el hecho de que matase a su propia hermana y a la vez a su hermano, ya que era cierto que Marco estaba vivo, pero solo físicamente, porque por dentro había muerto el mismo día que su esposa.

Éste era un descubrimiento muy importante.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado sólo me percaté de que el tiempo seguía pasando cuando sentí la mirada de Aro clavada en mí, miré mi reflejo en su mente y era de horror y desprecio. Así era exactamente como me sentía yo ante ese ser que se encontraba enfrente de mí.

Esta nueva información era horrible pero también de utilidad, mi mente ya estaba planeando formas de utilizar esta información a nuestro favor. De mientras tenía que fingir que no había oído nada por lo que oculté mis emociones bajo una máscara inescrutable.

- Aro, no queremos pelea alguna, pero si no nos devuelves a Bella no tendremos más remedio.- dijo Carlisle disgustado a sabiendas de que nada iba a hacerles cambiar de opinión, bueno al menos nada de lo que él sabía, pero sí de lo que yo sabía.

- Bueno, Carlisle, no creo que haga falta llegar hasta ese punto, tengo una propuesta que tal vez os pueda interesar.

Eso nos pilló a todos por sorpresa. ¿Qué cosa se le habría ocurrido? Miré en su mente y vi lo que tenía planeado, si no hubiera sabido lo de Dídima me hubiera sentido horrorizado ante sus planes porque muy a mi pesar nos hubiera tocado aceptar y yo no quería condenar a mi familia a una vida de esclavitud por mi culpa, pero con esta información no iba a permitir que eso pasara.

- Sí, amigo. No os puedo devolver a Bella pero si tanto la queréis como vosotros decís podéis estar junto a ella.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Me refiero a que os permitiré quedaros aquí en Volterra, viviendo con nosotros, por lo cual podréis ver a Bella siempre que queráis. Pero a cambio Edward, Alice y Jasper se tendrán que unir a nuestra guardia.

Toda mi familia estaba en shock, yo en cambio mantuve mis emociones bajo una máscara inescrutable.

Ya era hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

- No.- dije muy seguro de mis palabras con una sonrisa burlona en mi rostro.

Era mi turno de divertirme.

Aro levantó una ceja incrédulo ante mis palabras. Toda mi familia estaba igual.

"_Edward ¿qué dices? Piénsalo bien, no podemos abandonar a Bella a su suerte..._"

"_¿Estás loco, Edward? Si no aceptamos perderemos a Bella para siempre._"

- ¿No? ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Aro incrédulo.

Vi como la vista de Aro se dirigió a Alice, la cual acababa de tener una visión que le hizo entender lo que yo estaba haciendo.

"_Genial, Edward. Vamos a enseñarle a Aro quien manda",_ pensó alegremente Alice.

Ya no iba a fingir más no poder oír sus pensamientos, era la única carta que podía jugar e iba a hacerlo al cien por cien. Lo sentía mucho por la chica que me había llamado al principio diciéndome que fingiera no leer los pensamientos pero no podía hacerlo, no por más tiempo. Sino no tendría ninguna oportunidad.

- Edward, no digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir.- me volvió a advertir Emmett pero esta vez en voz alta.

- Tranquilo Emmett, sé lo que me hago.- le dije para que se tranquilizara y confiara en mí.

Sabía que toda mi familia estaba sorprendida por mis palabras (excepto Alice que ya estaba en el ajo) pero pronto entenderían el porqué de mi comportamiento.

Cayo estalló en carcajadas llamando la atención de todos.

- Vaya muchacho, al fin piensas con cordura. Ya tienes que haberte dado cuenta de que esa humana no vale tal sacrificio.

Qué estúpido podía llegar a ser. Como se notaba que él nunca había experimentado el amor. Porque si lo hubiera hecho sabría que cuando se ama se da todo por esa persona que amas, incluso la vida misma.

A veces me preguntaba por qué estaría casado, pero me imaginé que seria para mantener las apariencias o tal vez sentía algo por su esposa pero sin duda no era amor.

Era un sentimiento inalcanzable para alguien como él.

- Te equivocas, Cayo. Si digo que no acepto ese trato no es porque no estuviera dispuesto a pagarlo, lo digo porque tú Aro me la vas a devolver sin recibir nada a cambio.

Aro sonrío ante mis palabras pensando que estaba loco.

- ¿Ah, sí? No me digas...- exclamó con burla.

- Sí.- respondí de igual forma, si tan solo supiera lo que le esperaba.- Bueno, a no ser que quieras que le diga a Marco lo que estabas pensando de él y quien tú ya sabes hace apenas unos minutos.

Mis palabras hicieron que Aro se congelara como si fuera una estatua.

Sin duda esto no se lo esperaba.

Marco empezó a cambiar su expresión para mirarnos a ambos con confusión pero también con interés por mis palabras.

"_¿A qué se referirá Edward? ¿Qué será lo que estaba pensando Aro para que éste se haya puesto así cuando Edward ha amenazado con contármelo?_", pensaba Marco.

Entonces Aro empezó a preguntarse nuevamente si podía oír sus pensamientos y al fin entendí a qué se refería. La chica que me había llamado era Katherine que al parecer tenía el don de bloquear los dones de los demás.

No entendía por qué nos había ayudado pero se lo agradecía infinitamente, si no fuera por ella seguramente Aro se habría salido con la suya. Tenía que buscar el momento para agradecérselo.

- Katherine, querida, puedes explicar esto.- dijo Aro mirando a Katherine.

- M-maestro y-yo lo siento, se me olvidó.- tartamudeó, entonces me sentí culpable

Los pensamientos de Aro no eran nada agradables respecto a la chica, tenía que intentar ayudarla. Se lo debía.

- Edward ¿de qué hablas?- me preguntó Marco ignorando todo lo demás.

Se había propuesto averiguarlo y no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo. Algo dentro de él le decía que tenía que averiguarlo.

- Hermano, no le hagas caso, todo lo que dirá serán mentiras para salvarse a sí mismo y su familia.- dijo Aro en un intento de enredar a Marco en sus mentiras.

Por suerte Marco le conocía demasiado bien y no se dejó embaucar.

- Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso, Aro. Quiero escucharle, adelante.- insistió Marco invitándome con un gesto de la mano para hablar.

Aunque deseaba contárselo para que supiera la clase de persona que tenía al lado y a la que él llamaba hermano no podía. Esta información era la única carta que teníamos a nuestro favor con la que conseguiríamos que los Vulturis nos dejaran en paz de una buena vez.

- Aro, ya sabes mis condiciones, si sueltas a Bella y nos dejas irnos no diré nada. En cambio si no cumples mis peticiones me veré en la obligación de hablar de ciertos temas con Marco.- dije dejando claras mis condiciones por mi silencio.

- Guardias, enseñadle a nuestros invitados los calabozos.- ordenó a Aro y entonces todo se volvió negro.

Dejé de oír, de ver y de oler.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta toda mi familia y yo estábamos en una celda, supuse que nos habían traído a los calabozos. Entonces entendí lo sucedido: Alec. Había utilizado su don para poder meternos aquí.

Entonces percibí el olor más exquisito y tan familiar que tanto había añorado.

Giré mi rostro y me perdí en esos ojos chocolate que tanto amaba.

- Bella.- susurré.

- Edward.- contestó Bella.

Había extrañado tanto su voz, su presencia, su olor, el latido de su corazón...

Aún a pesar de saber donde nos encontrábamos me sentía feliz de volverla a tener a mi lado, más o menos, ya que estábamos encerrados en celdas diferentes.

Pero ya nada nos iba a volver a separar, de eso me encargaría yo.


	24. La hora de la verdad

**CAPÍTULO 24: La hora de la verdad**

- Bella.- susurré.

- Edward.- contestó Bella.

Había extrañado tanto su voz, su presencia, su olor, el latido de su corazón...

Aún a pesar de saber donde nos encontrábamos me sentía feliz de volverla a tener a mi lado, más o menos, ya que estábamos encerrados en celdas diferentes.

Pero ya nada nos iba a volver a separar, de eso me encargaría yo.

Vi como Bella empezaba a llorar y sentí unas ganas enormes de acariciar su rostro y limpiar con mis dedos sus lágrimas. Se veía tan hermosa que dolía, dolía pensar que había estado a punto de perderla por mis estupideces.

- ¿Bella, estás bien?- pregunté al ver que no decía nada, sólo lloraba.

Bella asintió.

Decidí que era hora de explicarle todo, la hora de la verdad había llegado. Seguramente estuviera aterrorizada al no saber que sucedía a su alrededor.

- Bella, escúchame, tengo muchas cosas que explicarte. Sé que en estos momentos no sabes por qué te han secuestrado, digamos que hay algunas cosas que te he ocultado...- empecé antes de ser interrumpido por Bella.

- Ahórrate las explicaciones inútiles, he recuperado la memoria y la única pregunta que me importa es ¿qué demonios hacías con Jessica?

¡¿QUÉ? Tenía que haber oído mal. ¿Había recuperado la memoria? ¿Cuándo? ¿Recordaba todo? ¿Incluso lo de que éramos vampiros?

No entendía nada, mi mente era un nido de confusión. Eso sin duda me había dejado en shock, pero no era el único. Mi familia estaba igual de sorprendida que yo.

Bella al notar nuestra sorpresa rodó los ojos.

- Sí, Edward, sé que sois vampiros y que las personas que me han secuestrado son los Vulturis. Lo que no sé es porque has salido con Jessica y has dejado que crea que yo salía con el cretino de Mike.

Ok, eso respondía todas mis dudas. No podía creerme que enfrente de mí tuviera de vuelta a mi Bella. La Bella con recuerdos.

Estaba aún procesando la información cuando los pensamientos de Jasper llamaron mi atención.

"_Mmm... cuando ha nombrado a Newton lo ha dicho con excesivo desprecio y asco. ¿Habrá sucedido algo que no sepamos? ¿Pero qué?_"

- Bella ¿ocurrió algo con Mike que no sepamos?- preguntó Jasper a Bella haciendo verbal sus pensamientos.

- Mmm... Déjame pensar- dijo sarcásticamente- aparte de que intentó violarme, nada más.

Mi mente se quedó en blanco.

Tardé unos cuantos segundos en procesar la nueva información. No quería creer lo que había oído. ¿El desgraciado de Newton había intentado violar a Bella? Por su bien más le valía que hubiera oído mal, porque si no se arrepentiría de haber nacido.

Un gruñido escapó de mi garganta y no tardé en explotar.

- ¿¡QUÉ! ¿¡ESE MALNACIDO TE INTENTÓ VIOLAR!- grité cegado por la furia.

Sabía que estaba asustando a Bella, pero en ese momento no podía pensar con claridad. Sentía tanto odio hacía ese desgraciado. Solo me calmé cuando sentí una gran ola de tranquilidad apoderarse de mí.

"_Jasper_", pensé de inmediato.

Entonces pude pensar con claridad, Bella parecía asustada y me sentí culpable por ello. No quería preocuparla más.

- Bella, lo siento, no quise asustarte. Es solo que... da igual, ¿estás bien?

"_El que no va a estar bien es ese malnacido_", pensé para mis adentros.

- Sí.

- Bella ¿qué ocurrió exactamente?- preguntó Carlisle a sabiendas de que yo no estaba en condiciones de hablar, sabía que de mis labios sólo saldrían maldiciones y blasfemias y no quería asustar más a Bella.

- Pues estábamos en el baile y Mike de repente empezó a sentirse mal por lo que le llevé a su casa, cuando llegamos Mike se fue a la cocina por un zumo y por casualidad vi una foto de él y Jessica juntos, la abrí y vi que llevaban siendo novios desde hacía un año. Cuando Mike regresó le reclamé sobre la foto y él seguía negando que fuera novio de Jessica. Sabía que estaba mintiendo por lo que me enfadé y quise irme, pero Mike no me lo permitió. Antes había intentado que me tomara un estúpido zumo y no comprendí el interés que tenía en ello hasta que confesó que había droga en el zumo. En resumen estuvimos forcejeando hasta que le golpeé la cabeza con una pata de una mesa que se había roto y conseguí salir por la ventana. Fue entonces cuando Jane me secuestró.- terminó de hablar con el rostro más rojo que un tomate.

Pero no era la única que estaba roja, yo también. Pero yo de furia e ira, podría jurar que veía rojo por la rabia que sentía.

¿Mike había intentado drogar a Bella para aprovecharse de ella? Ese desgraciado era tan cobarde que recurría a los métodos más sucios para salirse con la suya. Luego también me preocupaba el hecho de que hubieran estado forcejeando. ¿Bella se habría hecho daño?

¿Cómo se había atrevido ese cerdo a ponerle una mano encima? Sentí como unas ganas homicidas se apoderaban de mí, sólo deseaba tener enfrente de mí a Newton para despedazarle trocito a trocito.

Mientras la furia se apoderaba de mis pensamientos oí a lo lejos lo que mis hermanos decían. Al parecer ellos estaban igual de enfurecidos que yo.

- Maldito...- susurró Emmett, no hacía falta tener el don de Jasper para sentir su furia y los demás estaban igual.

- Ese patético intento de hombre va a saber quién es Mary Alice Brandon Cullen.

- Ese niñato va a desear no haber nacido.

Aunque mis padres no expresaran lo que sentían verbalmente sí lo hacían mentalmente.

"_Ese Newton se ha pasado de la raya. Nunca pensé que se atreviera a hacer algo semejante_", pensaba Carlisle.

"_Pobre Bella, lo que tuvo que pasar y todo por culpa de ese humano. No me perdonaría si algo le hubiera pasado a mi hija_", Esme siempre tan maternal. Bella era como una hija para Esme y siempre la consideraba como tal.

Mi mirada estaba posada en la nada, me sentía tan mal, todo esto había sido por mi culpa.

Si yo no la hubiera engañado ella jamás habría ido al estúpido baile con ese malnacido.

No sé que vio Bella en mi rostro pero intentó tranquilizarme, aunque su voz me era un poco lejana.

- Edward, tranquilo, no pasó nada…

Eso me sacó de mi estado de shock. ¿¡Cómo que no pasó nada!

La miré enfurecido, pero no estaba furioso con ella, sino con ese desgraciado de Newton. Pero sin duda sus palabras terminaron por sacarme de mis casillas.

- ¿¡QUÉ NO PASÓ NADA! ¡CLARO QUE PASÓ! ¡ESE MALNACIDO INTENTÓ VIOLARTE!- grité exasperado.

- Pero no lo consiguió y eso es lo que importa Edward, por favor, cálmate.- susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sabía que debía controlarme, que mi rabia sólo hacía que Bella sufriera más, pero era algo superior a mis fuerzas. No podía controlarme, ese malnacido iba a arrepentirse de haber nacido.

Entonces sentí la mano de mi padre en mi hombro mientras dijo las palabras que lograron tranquilizarme:

"_Edward, Bella te necesita, se fuerte por ella_"

Carlisle tenía razón. Debía controlarme para no preocuparla más.

- Lo siento mucho, Bella. Todo esto fue por mi culpa, todo se me salió de las manos, yo...- dije afligido por todo esto, pero rápidamente fui interrumpido.

- ¿Vas a responderme sí o no?- preguntó Bella desconcertándome.

¿A qué no le había respondido?

- ¿A qué?- pregunté.

- ¿Qué hay entre tú y Jessica? ¿La amas?- preguntó, pude notar como la voz se le quebraba al pronunciar las últimas dos palabras.

Dos palabras muy estúpidas a mi parecer. ¿Amar yo a Jessica? Ni en sueños, bueno, tal vez en los sueños de Jessica sí, pero esos no contaban.

¿Cómo podía pensar Bella semejante cosa? A la única persona que amaba era a ella, era tan buena, dulce, tierna, gentil... era tan Bella.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya me encontraba mirándola como bobo mientras le sonreía torcidamente.

- Bella, entre ella y yo no hay nada. Sólo te amo a ti ¿cómo puedes pensar que puedo sentir algo por ella?

- Oh, no sé,- exclamó sarcásticamente- tal vez tenga algo que ver que después de que perdiera la memoria me engañaste haciéndome creer que salías con ella y no conforme dejaste que creyera que yo salía con...- cuando vi que iba a volver a mencionar a Newton mi cuerpo se tensó y mis ojos se oscurecieron debido a la furia que sentía, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Bella-... bueno, con él.

Ok, tal vez tenía razón. Yo le había dado motivos para que pensara aquello, lo cual me hacía sentirme aún más miserable. Bella había sufrido por mi culpa, eso era algo que jamás podría perdonarme.

- Bella, te amo y esa es la única verdad. Fui un estúpido al engañarte de esta forma. Lo lamento y no sabes cuánto.- dije sinceramente.

Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás todo sería tan diferente, no volvería a hacer sufrir a Bella de esta manera. Primero fue la vez que me marché después de su cumpleaños y ahora esto, daría todo lo que tengo por poder volver atrás y cambiar tantas cosas. Pero como dicen de los errores se aprende y yo había aprendido eso por las malas.

Vi como Bella volvía a llorar y me preocupé ¿por qué lloraba? ¿Le dolería algo?

- Entonces ¿por qué?- susurró Bella dejándome aún más confundido. ¿Por qué, qué?

Al parecer notó mi confusión y añadió rápidamente:

- ¿Por qué me mentiste respecto a tu relación con Jessica?

Solo al recordar el nombre de Jessica hizo que de mi cuerpo saliera un sonoro suspiro. No tenía ganas de hablar de ello, no ahora que la tenía a mi lado, pero era necesario.

Ya iba siendo hora de decirle toda la verdad. Esta vez nada me podría impedir contarle todo.

- Bella, creo que será mejor que te explique todo desde el principio.- dije.

Bella asintió por lo que continué.

- Bella, hace dos semanas cuando volví de cazar y te vi con amnesia me dolió saber que no me recordabas, pero Rosalie me hizo darme cuenta de que si realmente te amaba tenía que dejarte ir. En aquel momento pensé que era lo mejor, ahora me doy cuenta de mi error. Nunca debí decidir por ti, hice lo mismo que la primera vez. Volví a decidir por ti y no sabes cuánto lo lamento, pero te aseguro que jamás lo hice con intención de herirte, Bella. Te amo y daría mi vida por ti si fuera necesario.

- ¿Y lo de Mike y Jessica?- me preguntó atenta a mis explicaciones.

- Tranquila, todo a su tiempo.- le dije con una sonrisa.

- Como te estaba diciendo, decidí que te merecías una oportunidad de tener una vida humana, así que me alejé de ti. Pero no estaba dispuesto a volver a irme de Forks, necesitaba verte todos los días para poder seguir existiendo. Por lo que decidí que me quedaría a tú lado pero mantendría las distancias para que tus sentimientos por mí no volvieran, quería que...- no pude continuar, solo pensar que quise que se diera una oportunidad con Jacob hacía que mi sangre (o lo que sea que corre por mis venas) hirviera.

Sí, estaba celoso. Celoso y molesto de mis propios planes. Solo ahora me daba cuenta de lo estúpido que fui, debí escuchar a mi familia cuando me dijeron que no lo hiciera. Pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde para lamentaciones.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué querías?- preguntó Bella curiosa al ver que no continuaba.

Solté el aire preparado para confesarle la verdad, confesarle mis estúpidas intenciones. No sé cómo pude creer en su día que era lo mejor, sin duda para el único que era lo mejor era para Jacob Black.

Ahora agradecía infinitamente el hecho de que Jacob no hubiera aparecido en este tiempo.

- Quería que te dieras una oportunidad con Jacob. Él podía ofrecerte todo lo que yo no podía.- aclaré.

Vi como Bella se quedaba pensativa y una oleada de celos se adueñó de mí. Seguramente estaba pensando en ese perro. Pero me lo tenía merecido. No quería seguir pensando en eso así que continué rápidamente hablando.

- Fui a La Push, bueno hasta el límite y hablé con la manada, pero ellos tampoco sabían dónde estaba. Les pedí que le buscaran pero han pasado dos semanas y no han tenido noticias de él, por lo que mi plan se fue a la basura desde un principio. Aún así no perdí las esperanzas de que él apareciera antes de que recuperaras la memoria. Y lo de... Mike- dije con un profundo odio, tanto que juraría que sonó como una palabrota o la más grande las blasfemias- y Jessica fue un gran error.

- ¿Qué clase de error?- preguntó Bella aún confusa.

- Veras, no me pareció adecuado seguir sentándome contigo en clases si quería que te olvidaras de mí por completo, aún cuando no me recordaras. Por lo que decidí cambiarle el asiento a Jessica. Por lo que yo me sentaría con Mike y tú con Jessica, pero Mike no parecía conforme a no ser que él se sentara contigo y Jessica conmigo. Esa fue su condición para cambiar los asientos, en ese momento pensando que era lo mejor acepté, como he dicho un gran error. Después de eso todo se descontroló.

- ¿Descontroló?- preguntó Bella con una ceja alzada, obviamente sin entender a qué me refería.

- Sí, se descontroló todo. Jamás debí permitir que las cosas llegaran tan lejos. Yo empecé a salir con Jessica porque creí que así te sería más fácil olvidarte de mí, cada vez que me veías aún sin acordarte de nada tu corazón te delataba, tus reacciones, entonces supe que tenía que poner de mi parte para ayudarte a olvidarme, por lo que decidí fingir una relación con Jessica. Solo que ella se lo tomó demasiado en serio.

Y vamos que si se lo tomó en serio, parecía una acosadora. Bueno, parecía no, ERA una acosadora.

- ¿Y Mike? ¿Por qué dejaste que pensara que él y yo éramos... argg... novios?

No pude evitar bufar al volver a recordar a ese miserable. Me arrepentiría durante toda mi existencia de haber permitido eso. Jamás debí dejar que las cosas se descontrolaran de esa forma.

- No pude hacer nada contra eso, pero yo no lo planeé. Todo fue invención de Lauren, y Mike le siguió el juego ya que es un maldito oportunista.- le expliqué.

- ¿Y Angela?- preguntó de repente, sorprendiéndome. ¿Qué tenía que ver Angela en todo esto?

- ¿Perdón?- pregunté confundido.

- Qué por qué Angela no me dijo la verdad.- aclaró.

- Pues Angela sí qué quiso decirte la verdad pero al verme a mí con Jessica pensó que si te decía la verdad tú sufrirías al vernos a Jessica y a mi juntos.

Aún recordaba sus pensamientos, verdaderamente esa chica era una buena persona. Me alegraba de que fuera amiga de Bella.

- ¿Y los demás? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo la verdad?- preguntó, en su tono de voz pude notar dolor y me sentí aún más culpable.

La amaba con locura, aún así siempre la hacía sufrir.

Era un monstruo.

- En el instituto dimos una versión oficial sobre nuestra ruptura que consistía en que habíamos roto horas antes de tu amnesia y que era mejor no decirte nada ya que no sería bueno para tu memoria, pues supuestamente era mejor que recordaras tú poco a poco.- dije un poco avergonzado de lo que hice.

El solo hecho de pensar en que eso hubiese sucedido me rompía el corazón. Por suerte sólo era una mentira más. Una mentira que yo mismo había creado.

- ¿Edward?- preguntó dudosa.

- ¿Sí?- respondí.

- ¿De verdad que no hay nada entre Jessica y tú?- volvió a preguntar y no pude evitar rodar los ojos.

Una nueva oleada de dolor se apoderó de mí.

Por mi culpa ahora Bella pensaba que podía sentir algo por Jessica. Tendría que ganarme de nuevo su confianza para que se diera cuenta que jamás podría querer a alguien como Jessica. Eso sin contar que mi corazón ya tenía dueña y esa era ella: Bella Swan.

- Amor, ya te he dicho que no. Sólo te amo a ti.

- Mmm...

Estaba intrigado ¿qué estaría pensando en estos momentos que parecía tan concentrada? Estaba tan frustrado de no poder leer su mente.

- Entonces ¿podrías explicarme por qué Jessica me dijo que estaba embarazada de ti?- soltó de repente.

Lo que me dejó en shock. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Jessica embarazada? ¿De mí? Imposible.

- ¿Perdón?- dije con un poco de dificultad debido a la sorpresa. Seguramente había oído mal.

- Lo que oyes. Jessica me aseguró que estaba embarazada de ti. Entonces... ¿es mentira?

¿Cómo qué si es mentira? ¿Es que acaso lo dudaba?

- Obvio que es mentira, Bella. Jamás me acostaría con ella, eso sin contar el hecho de que los vampiros no podemos tener hijos.- dije aún en shock.

No podía creerme como Jessica había sido capaz de inventar algo semejante y sólo para dañar a Bella. Estaba seguro que Jessica sabía que nunca había dejado de amarla y se vengó de la forma más cruel.

- ¿De verdad te dijo eso Jessica? Será...- dijo Alice.

"_¡No puedo creerme que esa tipa se haya atrevido a inventarse algo así!_", pensaba Alice enfurecida en sus pensamientos.

- Bella ¿y tú la creíste?- pregunté recuperándome un poco del shock.

- ¿Por qué no tendría que haberla creído? Digo, supuestamente tú y ella eran novios, no sería algo tan extraño.

- Oh, Bella...- susurré con tristeza de solo imaginar lo que tuvo que sufrir ante tantas mentiras y todo por mi culpa.- Lo lamento tanto, jamás creí que Jessica caería tan bajo. Lo siento tanto, amor.

- Está bien.- susurró Bella.

Yo me quedé admirando su belleza mientras ella parecía metida en sus pensamientos. Pero poco a poco me fui preocupando al ver que no reaccionaba, me preguntaba (para variar) que estaría pasando por esa hermosa cabecita.

Lo que daría yo por estar en la mente de Bella.

- ¿Bella, estás bien?- pregunté un poco preocupado mientras la miraba fijamente, hasta que vi que reaccionaba.

- Mejor que nunca.- dijo con convicción.

Lo que me hizo preguntarme qué estaría pensando. Porque si ella decía estar mejor que nunca cuando estaba secuestrada no quería ni imaginar cómo se sentiría en libertad.

- Amor, siento haberte engañado de esa forma, ahora me doy cuenta de mi error. ¿Podrás perdonar a este estúpido vampiro que te ama con locura?- le pedí con una sonrisa, aunque estaba seguro que mi mirada estaría apagada hasta oír que me perdonaba.

Si no lo hacía no sabía que sería de mí, aún así me lo tendría merecido por todo lo que la hice sufrir.

Cada segundo que pasaba era una tortura. Seguramente me odiaba y no pensaba perdonarme, me lo tenía más que merecido. Pero entonces oí las palabras que me volvieron a la vida:

- Edward, yo jamás podría guardarte cualquier tipo de rencor. Te amo demasiado, aún así- ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad- sólo te perdonaré si me prometes una cosa.

- Lo que quieras.- dije rápidamente. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de ganarme su perdón.

- Prométeme que nunca jamás volverás a intentar alejarme de ti, métete en la cabeza que es contigo con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y con nadie más. No quiero una vida normal si tú no estás en ella ¿te queda claro?

Sonreí internamente. Eso más que una condición para ganarme su perdón era un hecho. Nunca más iba a hacer algo semejante.

- Sí, amor. Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, créeme cuando te digo que he aprendido la lección. Te prometo que nunca volveré a alejarte de mí, estas dos semanas han sido un completo infierno. Te amo, Bella.- le dije feliz de haber ganado su perdón.

- Te amo, Edward.- me respondió haciendo que cada partícula de mi ser se llenara de felicidad.

Mi Bella me seguía amando, a pesar de todas las estupideces que cometí.

No sabía qué cosa tan buena había hecho en mis anteriores vidas para merecerme a alguien como ella, pero tenía claro una cosa. Nunca más iba a dejarla escapar.

- Oh, por favor, con tanta cursilería me dan ganas de vomitar- nuestra burbuja de felicidad se rompió al oír el inoportuno comentario de Emmett.

Él siempre arruinando los momentos, típico de Emmett.

- Cállate, Emmett.- le gruñí sin apartar la vista de Bella. Pero vi por el rabillo del ojo como rodaba los ojos.

Bella era tan hermosa que no podía apartar mi mirada de ella. Sus ojos chocolate me tenían hipnotizados, aunque me obligué a salir de mi estado hipnótico cuando oí la voz de Carlisle:

- Bella, me gustaría saber cómo fue que recuperaste la memoria.- eso era algo que yo también me preguntaba.

Se lo hubiera preguntado antes, pero cuando nos dijo que había recuperado la memoria el tema se desvió hacia ese malnacido.

- Pues veras, después de que saliera de casa de Mike un coche igual al tuyo- dijo mirando a mi padre- se paró a mi lado, yo me paré pensando que eras tú. Pero entonces al ver que no salía nadie del coche empecé a pensar que tal vez no eras tú, fue entonces cuando vi a Jane, me dio un golpe en la cabeza y lo último que recuerdo es haber despertado aquí recordando todo.

Solo recordar que Jane había golpeado a Bella hacía que cada partícula de mi ser deseara aniquilarla. Pero tenía que controlarme, no quería asustar a Bella.

- Mmm... Por lo que cuentas parece que el golpe que te dio Jane- cuando Carlisle lo volvió a mencionar hice acoplo de todas mis fuerzas para no maldecirla en voz alta, simplemente apreté los puños pensando que apretaba su cuello- sirvió para que recuperaras la memoria.

- Sí, eso mismo pensé yo.- dijo Bella.

- Me alegro de que ya recuerdes todo, era una tortura tenerte tan cerca y no poder decirte la verdad.- dijo Alice, obviamente ella estaba más que feliz de que Bella hubiese recuperado la memoria.

Para Alice, Bella era su mejor amiga. Y aunque ella hubiese intentado seguir siéndolo mientras ella sufría amnesia no había sido lo mismo, Alice siempre tuvo que estar ocultándole cosas a Bella. Eso le dolía a Alice, no hacía falta ser Jasper para sentirlo.

Pero ahora Alice estaba que irradiaba alegría por doquier, al fin había recuperado a su mejor amiga.

- Hablando de torturas, Alice. Como era eso de que me dijiste que me debías dinero y que ibas a saldar la deuda con ropa. Aún recuerdo todas las tiendas que vaciaste en el centro comercial con ropa para mí, por Dios, Alice, en mi armario no cabe tanta ropa.- dijo Bella rodando los ojos.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Alice se desvaneció, la había pillado.

Mis hermanos y yo empezamos a carcajearnos sin control. Alice Cullen iba a sentir la furia de Bella Swan por la tortura a la que la sometió.

- Bella, fue por ti. Tu ropa ya estaba pasada de moda, y yo no puedo permitir que una Cullen vaya pasada de moda.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco, todos estábamos esperando a que Bella sacara a relucir su enfado por haber aprovechado su amnesia para llevarla de compras, pero nada de eso pasó.

Nos sorprendimos todos, Alice se había librado. No podíamos creerlo, Alice se había salido con la suya.

Internamente rodé los ojos mientras oía los pensamientos triunfantes de mi hermana.

Simplemente decidí bloquearlos y presté atención a la conversación que se llevaba a cabo. Nos pusimos al día de todo lo ocurrido en estas dos semanas, aunque mientras hablábamos noté como Bella parecía un poco ausente y Jasper podía sentir que ella estaba preocupada.

Demasiado preocupada y no entendía el motivo. Aunque me convencí que seguramente fuera por estar secuestrada ¿qué si no?

Habían pasado horas y Bella aún seguía igual, por lo que no aguanté más las ganas de preguntar.

- ¿Bella, sucede algo?- le pregunté.

- No, nada. Sólo tengo un mal presentimiento.- susurró y por su tono deduje que no pensaba dar más detalles.

Preferí dejarlo estar, así que me limité a asentir. Cuando estuviese preparada ya me hablaría de ello.

- Por cierto... ¿Dónde está Rosalie?- preguntó Bella al cabo de los minutos.

Ya se me hacía raro que Bella no hubiera preguntado por ella antes, con lo curiosa que es. Otra cualidad más que amaba de ella. Si no fuese por eso tal vez, como el idiota que soy, me hubiera mantenido alejado de ella desde un principio cuando se mudó a Forks.

Buenos tiempos, sin lugar a dudas.

¿Cómo explicarle sin herirla que Rosalie se había quedado en Forks? Ni nosotros mismos sabíamos el porqué. Nos negábamos a creer que fuera porque no quería ayudar a Bella, tenía que haber algo más.

- ¿Está bien? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?- preguntó angustiada.

- Amor, Rose... ella no vino, se quedó en Forks.- susurré examinando su reacción.

Y tal y como esperaba pude ver que se sentía dolida, herida.

Seguramente estuviera pensando que Rosalie la odiaba y en cierta forma así fue al principio, pero algo me decía que algo había cambiado en Rosalie.

Confiaba en ella, tenía que confiar. Rosalie no era mala, solo vanidosa y digamos que no le gustaban los cambios. Y Bella para ella fue eso, un cambio a nuestras monótonas vidas.

Un cambio muy agradable en mi opinión.

- ¿Bella? ¿Estás bien? Si es por Rosalie estoy seguro de que tiene sus motivos, ella no nos los dijo pero...- intenté excusarla pero rápidamente Bella me interrumpió.

- No, está bien, Edward. No te preocupes... lo entiendo.- dijo a la vez que fingía una sonrisa, pero sólo se salió una mueca triste.

Alice estaba a punto de explicarle que creíamos que se traía algo entre manos cuando el sonido de una puerta la interrumpió.

Todos nos miramos confundidos, ¿quién sería? Si era Aro se avecinaban más problemas, problemas bastante serios. Decidí no esperar más y rebusqué en la mente del vampiro que venía hacia nosotros.

Entonces supe quien era, no tuve que tardar mucho más en confirmarlo, pues rápidamente apareció a nuestra vista mientras se encaminaba hacia nosotros.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a las chicas que se preocuparon, los problemas que me preocupaban la semana pasada ya han pasado, ahora tengo unos nuevos y peores... pero supongo que la vida es así, una mierda... ¬¬ **

**En fin... al menos ayer tuve un rato libre y corregí el capítulo, eso sí, tal vez haya alguna falta pues solo pude corregirlo una vez (normalmente lo corrijo 3 por si acaso).**

**Pero más o menos creo que está decente para publicarlo! XD**

**Gracias por la espera y saber entenderme! ^^**


	25. As en la manga

**CAPÍTULO 25: As en la manga**

Todos nos miramos confundidos, ¿quién sería? Si era Aro se avecinaban más problemas, problemas bastante serios. Decidí no esperar más y rebusqué en la mente del vampiro que venía hacia nosotros.

Entonces supe quien era, no tuve que tardar mucho más en confirmarlo, pues rápidamente apareció a nuestra vista mientras se encaminaba hacia nosotros.

Parecía que la suerte no estaba de nuestro lado, de todos los vampiros que podrían haber sido tenía que ser Aro. El único vampiro que nos odiaba a muerte.

Cuando terminó de acercarse miró con odio a Bella mientras pensaba que ella era la culpable de todo. Cuando aquí el único culpable era él, si no hubiera secuestrado a Bella el reinado de los Vulturis no se vería en peligro en estos momentos.

No tardó en centrar su vista en nosotros así que me dispuse a hablar.

- Aro ¿has pensado en mi propuesta? Mi silencio a cambio de nuestra libertad.- le pregunté mientras deseaba internamente que aceptara.

Pero algo me decía que Aro no nos iba a poner las cosas tan fácil y su mente lo confirmaba.

- ¿De verdad crees que voy a ceder ante tus chantajes, muchacho? Qué equivocado estás.- siseó Aro mientras me miraba envenenadamente.

Pero yo no me iba a dar por vencido, antes de contarle todo a Marco tenía que asegurarme que Aro no diera su brazo a torcer.

- Piénsalo bien, Aro. Si le cuento lo que sé a Marco estoy seguro de que el reinado de los Vulturis terminará.- le amenacé.

Tanto yo como él sabíamos que si Marco llegaba a enterarse no descansaría hasta matarle por lo que los Vulturis pasarían a ser historia.

- ¡Estúpido! ¡A mí no me amenaces!- gritó enfurecido.

Sonreí burlonamente antes de responder.

- No te amenazo, sólo te advierto.- le dije intentando mantener la calma.

Aunque por dentro el miedo me consumía. Miedo por no conseguir salir vivos de aquí. Pero no, tenía que sacar esos pensamientos negativos de mi cabeza. En ese mismo momento me juré a mi mismo que sacaría a Bella y a mi familia de aquí, así fuera lo último que hiciera. Por mi culpa estaban aquí encarcelados, por lo que yo me encargaría de sacarlos de aquí.

- Yo también te voy a hacer una advertencia, si abres la boca tu querida Bella pagará las consecuencias.- esta vez fue él quien me amenazó.

La sola idea de pensar que Aro le pudiera hacer algo me volvía loco, no podía permitirlo. Por un momento mi mascara inescrutable se descompuso por la sola idea de que Bella fuera dañada por Aro. Sin poderlo evitar perdí el control.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!

Aro sonrió con maldad al ver como conseguía que perdiera el control. Eso era lo que él quería.

- Quién iba a decir que Edward Cullen tenía un punto débil, nada más ni nada menos que esta frágil e insignificante humana.- dijo con desprecio.

- Aro, no tenemos porque llevar las cosas tan lejos.- intervino mi padre.

- Carlisle, amigo mío, no he sido yo quien ha llevado las cosas tan lejos.- alegó Aro con falsedad.

- ¿Ah, no?- exclamó Carlisle con una mirada severa y de reproche expresando con sus gestos lo que su mente decía- ¿Y cómo le llamarías al hecho de secuestrar a un miembro de nuestra familia?

Aro se rió mientras miraba a Bella con desprecio.

"_¿Miembro de su familia? ¡Qué estupidez! Es sólo una humana más del montón, una postre más_", pensaba con burla haciéndome enfurecer aún más.

¿Cómo se atrevía a llamar postre a Bella? Que él fuera un asesino que no le importaba arrebatarle la vida a inocentes humanos no quería decir que los humanos hubieran sido creados para ser el alimento de los de nuestra especie.

Nosotros éramos una aberración que jamás tendríamos que haber existido. ¿Cuántos humanos inocentes habían muerto por nuestra culpa?

- No me hagas reír, Carlisle, es sólo una humana. No la podéis considerar en serio un miembro de vuestro aquelarre.

- Familia.- le corrigió Carlisle.

Aro rodó los ojos.

- Ay, Carlisle... tú siempre con tus tonterías. Los de nuestra especie no conocemos esa palabra, tú intentas jugar a las casitas con estos vampiros, pero a la hora de la verdad todos te dejaran solo.

"_Como esa hija tuya, la tal Rosalie, aunque no la culpo. ¿Quién estaría dispuesto a sacrificar su vida sólo por un ser tan insignificante como esa humana?_"

- Eso no es verdad.- siseé tanto por sus comentarios verbales como mentales.

¿Quién demonios se creía que era para hacer ese tipo de juicios?

Era cierto que Rosalie no había venido pero estaba seguro de que tenía sus motivos. Rosalie no era mala, tal vez un poco orgullosa y vanidosa, pero a la hora de la verdad no nos abandonaría. Y si ella no estaba aquí en estos momentos sería por un motivo de fuerza mayor. Yo y toda mi familia confiábamos en ella. Era nuestra hermana.

- ¿Ah, no? Entonces decidme donde está vuestra "hermana"- dijo mientras dibujaba en el aire comillas- ¿Acaso ella no os ha abandonado a la hora de la verdad?

- ¡NO! ¡Y no vuelvas a hablar así de ella nunca más!- Emmett estaba fuera de sí, lo que hizo sonreír a Aro.

Emmett también confiaba en su esposa y no iba a permitir que nadie hablara así de ella.

Carlisle al notar la furia de Emmett puso una mano en su hombro en un intento de calmarlo. No nos convenía perder el control, eso era signo de debilidad.

- Hijo, cálmate, no dejes que sus manipulaciones te afecten. Rosalie tiene sus motivos para no haber venido, estoy seguro. Además, Aro nunca ha conocido lo que es una familia, por lo tanto no puede reconocer una cuando la ve.- intento calmar a Emmett.

Carlisle tenía toda la razón, Aro no sabría distinguir una familia ni con gafas. Era un ser tan cegado por el poder que no veía nada más allá de su trono.

Aro dejó de sonreír para mirar fulminantemente a Carlisle ya que había dicho una gran verdad, y al parecer a Aro no le gustaban las verdades.

- Cuida tus palabras, Carlisle. O si no me olvidaré de que alguna vez fuimos amigos.- le dijo a Carlisle.

"_Aunque sinceramente eso ocurrió ya hace muchos siglos. Cuando decidiste ser la vergüenza de nuestra especie alimentándote de animales_", completó en su cabeza.

- Creo que ya lo olvidaste hace tiempo, Aro.- respondió acertadamente Carlisle.

Mi padre y Aro se quedaron mirándose fijamente por las palabras de Carlisle durante un buen rato, hasta que decidí intervenir. Sería mejor que volviéramos al tema principal.

- Aro, reconsidera mi trato, todos salimos ganando.- intenté convencerle.

Aro dejó de mirar a Carlisle para mirarme a mí.

- Nunca voy a ceder a tu chantaje.- dijo con decisión.

Intenté mantener una máscara inescrutable mientras confirmaba con sus pensamientos que no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

- ¿Es ésa tú última palabra?- pregunté para asegurarme al cien por cien antes de hablar con Marco. Aro no me había dejado otra opción.

- Lo es.- confirmó.

- Está bien, entonces me veo en la obligación de contarle todo a Marco.- le informé aunque en esos momentos ni yo mismo estaba seguro de mis palabras, Aro había dejado en claro que si yo abría la boca Bella pagaría las consecuencias y eso era algo que no iba a permitir.

Aro empezó a reírse con desprecio.

"_Qué iluso_", pensó sarcásticamente.

- ¿De verdad crees que voy a permitir que llegues a hablar con Marco? Qué equivocado estás... antes muerto que permitir que eso suceda.

- Eso ya lo veremos.- conteste desafiante. Iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para hablar con Marco.

- Tienes razón, Edward, ya lo veremos. Voy a encargarme personalmente de que ninguno de vosotros salga con vida de aquí, os doy mi palabra.

Aro dio la conversación por terminada y salió de los calabozos, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de odio a Bella, lo que me enfureció aún más.

- Edward ¿de qué iba todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que leíste en la mente de Aro?- preguntó Bella curiosamente, obviamente no iba a dejar el tema pasar.

De todas las personas que había conocido a lo largo de mi existencia Bella les ganaba a todos de curiosos. Era tan perceptiva que a veces una simple mirada servía para que entendiera qué estaba pensando.

- Sí, Edward, antes se nos había olvidado preguntártelo por el bombazo de que Bella había recuperado la memoria, pero nos tienes en intriga.- exclamó Emmett y pude ver en la mente de todos que estaban intrigados en saber qué había descubierto en la mente de Aro..

- Tiene que ser algo muy importante como para que Aro se sienta amenazado de esta forma.- dijo Carlisle acertadamente.

Suspiré antes de hablar.

- Así es, Carlisle. Antes, cuando estábamos hablando con ellos, hubo un momento en que su mirada se posó en Marco y recordó las atrocidades que le hizo en el pasado.

- ¿Atrocidades?- me preguntó Carlisle con una ceja levantada examinando miles de probabilidades en su mente, pero ninguna de ellas era tan atroz como lo que había hecho Aro realmente.

Asentí en respuesta a Carlisle y continué.

- Aro mató a su propia hermana, la esposa de Marco.- solté ganándome por parte de todos expresiones de shock. Nadie daba crédito a lo que había oído.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Bella aún en shock formulando la pregunta que todos se hacían mentalmente.

- Marco y Dídima pretendían apartarse de los Vulturis para empezar una vida juntos como nómadas, pero Aro no estaba dispuesto a perder el don de Marco, así que para retener a Marco a su lado asesinó a su propia hermana.- expliqué

Una vez todos asimilaron la situación las preguntas no tardaron en llegar.

- ¿Y Marco nunca se enteró?- preguntó Jasper.

Negué con la cabeza.

- No, Aro lo preparó todo demasiado bien para que nadie nunca sospechara de él.- aclaré.

- Eso es monstruoso...- susurró Esme afligida por mis palabras.

¿Y quién no estaría así después de oír semejante monstruosidad? Yo me encontraba del mismo modo cuando lo oí en la mente de Aro. Aro Vulturi era un ser despreciable.

- Entonces ¿se lo contaras ahora a Marco?- preguntó Jasper.

- Pues eso pensaba hacer hace unos minutos...- dejé de hablar y posé mi mirada en Bella. Si no fuera por la amenaza de Aro de que si abría la boca Bella lo pagaría le contaría todo a Marco. Pero no podía hacerlo. Me dolía en el alma pensar que Aro pudiera vengarse con Bella.

- ... hasta que amenazó con hacerle daño a Bella.- concluyó Jasper terminando la frase por mí. Obviamente había adivinado mis intenciones con su don.

Vi como Bella rodaba los ojos antes de hablar.

- Edward, tienes que contárselo, es nuestra única oportunidad de salir de aquí. Por mi no te preocupes, estaré bien siempre que vosotros lo estéis.- intentó convencerme Bella, pero no podía arriesgarme a que le pasara algo. No me lo perdonaría.

- Bella, no lo entiendes, no soportaría saber que te hacen daño por mi culpa.- intenté hacerle ver mi punto de vista.

- Edward, si me hicieran daño no sería por tú culpa. Tú solo estarías haciendo lo correcto.- dijo Bella volviendo a insistir pero no iba a dar mi brazo a torcer.

Bella era lo más importante que tenía en mi vida y no iba a permitir que Aro la lastimara.

- No, Bella, y no hay más que hablar.- dije decidido.

- Edward, piénsalo bien, es nuestra única oportunidad de salir de aquí. Además, si no dices nada estoy segura de que Aro encontrara otra excusa para hacerme daño. Pero si le cuentas eso a Marco tal vez nos ayude a salir de aquí antes de que eso suceda.- Bella no se daba por vencida, para variar.

Iba a volver a negarme cuando Alice intervino.

- Edward, Bella tiene razón. He estado mirando el futuro y he visto como Aro trata de convencer a Cayo de que somos un peligro y que lo mejor es matarnos para que dejemos de dar problemas. Y te aseguro que a Cayo no parece desagradarle la idea. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo de que logren convencer a Marco. Necesitamos ponerle de nuestro lado, antes de que ellos lo hagan.- después de sus palabras Alice me mostró su visión.

En ella Aro y Cayo tenían decidido matarnos a todos, pero antes de hacer eso necesitaban la aprobación de Marco. Ya que las decisiones las tomaban entre los tres, nadie podía actuar por su cuenta.

Pude ver como Aro y Cayo intentaban convencer a Marco de que éramos un peligro y que merecíamos ser aniquilados, Marco aún no había tomado ninguna decisión por lo que tal vez tuviéramos algo de tiempo. La visión de Alice tenía dos caminos diferentes, en nuestras manos estaba elegir un camino.

Teníamos dos opciones:

1ª) Le contábamos todo a Marco y dejábamos nuestro destino en sus manos. La visión de Alice se terminaba ahí, ya que como Marco aún no sabía nada no podía tomar ninguna decisión al respecto.

2ª) No le contaba nada y Aro y Cayo se encargaban de asesinarnos de la manera más dolorosa. Empezando por Bella.

Al ver esa imagen de Bella sufriendo una agonía inmensa se apoderó de mí. No podía permitir que eso pasara.

Cerré los ojos intentando calmarme, aunque no dio mucho resultado. Esa imagen horrorosa estaba grabada a fuego en mi mente. Apreté los puños imaginándome que apretaba el cuello de Aro.

Si no fuera por él nada de esto estaría pasando.

- Maldito...- susurré.

- ¿Lo ves, Edward? No tenemos más opción, Marco es nuestra única oportunidad para salir vivos de aquí.- insistió Alice.

- ¿Aro ya no quiere a Bella para su guardia? ¿Y a vosotros tampoco?- preguntó Carlisle refiriéndose a mí y mis hermanos (obviamente de los que teníamos un don).

Alice negó con la cabeza.

- No, desde que Edward le contó que sabe lo de Dídima su único objetivo es eliminarnos. Teme que le podamos contar la verdad a Marco. Según él es un despilfarro pero es la única opción que tiene si quiere que el reinado de los Vulturis perdure.

Yo aún estaba en shock por la visión de Alice aún así me mantenía atento a la conversación.

- Edward, yo estoy de acuerdo con Alice y Bella. Es mejor que juguemos nuestra única carta a nuestro favor.- dijo Carlisle poniéndose de parte de Bella y Alice.

- Pero... no soportaría que le hicieran daño, Carlisle.- volví a insistir, aunque mi decisión estaba flaqueando. Según las visiones de Alice la única oportunidad de salir vivos de aquí y de que Bella no sufriera daño alguno era contarle todo a Marco.

Claro, que nada era seguro. Pero prefería la incertidumbre a una muerte segura. Al menos teníamos una oportunidad, cosa que con la segunda opción (no contarle nada) no existía.

- Lo sé, hijo. Yo tampoco soportaría que le hicieron daño a tu madre, pero si queremos salir vivos de aquí tenemos que arriesgarnos. Además no tiene porque pasar nada de eso.- intentó convencerme Carlisle, aunque ya no había necesidad de convencerme. Lo había decidido.

Nuestra única oportunidad era hablar con Marco. Esa era la pura verdad. Era eso o la muerte segura. Tendría que arriesgarme, solo esperaba no tener que arrepentirme.

- Está bien. Le contaré todo a Marco.- dije al fin. Pues al fin y al cabo era nuestro único as en la manga.

Después de eso seguimos hablando de cómo sería la mejor forma de contárselo y lo más importante: cómo. Aro no iba a permitir que me acercara a Marco eso lo tenía más que claro.

Tiempo después de haber decidido contarle todo a Marco entró un vampiro sorprendiéndonos a todos.

- El maestro Marco requiere vuestra presencia.

Ninguno de nosotros nos podíamos creer que tuviéramos tanta suerte (aunque solo fuera por esta vez). Al principio pensé que tal vez se tratara de una trampa pero miré en la mente del vampiro y vi que no era nada de eso. Que era verdad que Marco nos había mandado a llamar.

Las sonrisas en nuestros rostros no se hicieron esperar, aunque intentamos ocultarlas para que no resultara demasiado sospechoso. Ya que también había visto en la mente del vampiro que a los guardias que vigilaban los calabozos les había mentido diciendo que era Aro quien nos mandaba llamar. Por lo que no les teníamos que dar motivos para sospechar.

Una vez el vampiro abrió nuestras celdas nos indicó que le siguiéramos pero mi vista sólo estaba centrada en Bella. Y al parecer la de Bella también ya que inmediatamente el vampiro abrió su celda se lanzó a mis brazos y yo la recibí más que gustoso.

- Edward.- susurró mientras me abrazaba.

Había extrañado tanto tocar a Bella, en esos momentos lo único que quería era quedarme de esa forma para siempre.

- Bella.- susurré mientras acariciaba su hermoso cabello.

Por un momento el mundo había dejado de existir y sólo éramos ella y yo. Al menos hasta que oímos una voz ajena que rompió nuestra burbuja.

- Vamos.- el vampiro que nos llevaba ante Marco estaba un poco molesto ya que Bella y yo habíamos estado impidiendo el avance de los demás.

Bella al ver la mirada de mi familia se sonrojó, yo envolví mi brazo en su cintura. No quería que volviera a separarse de mí nunca más. Quería tenerla lo más cerca posible.

Empezamos a andar e ignoré los comentarios de Emmett, que sólo decía tonterías como que esa escenita era la más cursi que había visto. Yo solo me limité a rodar los ojos y andar con Bella. Fue entonces cuando noté que Bella cojeaba y me preocupé automáticamente.

- ¿Bella, qué te ocurre? ¿Te duele el pie?- le pregunté alarmado.

¿Qué le ocurría en el pie? ¿Por qué cojeaba?

- Sí, creo que me hice un esguince cuando estuve forcejeando con Mike.- susurró avergonzada.

El solo hecho de volver a oír ese maldito nombre hizo que un gruñido escapara de mi pecho. Por culpa de ese desgraciado Bella se había lastimado. Me juré a mi mismo que Newton iba a arrepentirse de haber nacido.

Como acto reflejo apreté el frágil cuerpo de Bella más al mío, quería sentirla cerca, era lo único que conseguía reconfortarme.

- Newton me las va a pagar...- susurré ácidamente más para mí que para nadie.

Entonces oí los pensamientos de Emmett que por primera vez dejaban de ser estúpidos.

"_Yo te ayudo, hermano. Ese niñato no sabe lo que le espera_"

Emmett empezó a imaginarse mil formas de vengarse de Newton y tengo que reconocer que ésta era una de las pocas veces que me gustaba estar en la mente de Emmett. Sus pensamientos lograron que me tranquilizara un poco.

Me giré hacia mi hermano, ya que ellos nos seguían, y le asentí conforme a sus pensamientos. Lo que hizo que Emmett sonriera aún más.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya nos encontrábamos en una puerta de madera, que tenía pinta de ser la puerta de alguna habitación. Busqué alguna mente dentro de esta habitación y encontré la de Marco. Efectivamente él estaba ahí esperándonos.

Cuando entramos vi como Bella se quedaba analizando la habitación, pero no fue la única, todos hicimos lo mismo. Nunca habíamos estado aquí y por lo que vi en la mente del vampiro que nos había llevado hasta aquí él mismo estaba extrañado de que Marco nos dejara entrar. Al parecer no dejaba entrar a nadie, excepto a él mismo, desde la muerte de Dídima.

- Maestro, aquí están tal y como pidió.- dijo el vampiro que nos había llevado hasta allí.

- Muchas gracias, muchacho, puedes retirarte.- le respondió Marco en tono cortes.

El vampiro asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta para concedernos privacidad.

Marco nos esperaba sentado en un sillón enfrente de la chimenea.

- Por favor, tomad asiento.- nos indicó Marco señalando con la mano los asientos enfrente de él.

Desde que habíamos entrado Marco no había separado su vista de la chimenea mientras recordaba a su esposa.

Nos examinó a todos con la mirada antes de que ésta se posara en mi mano y la de Bella que se encontraban entrelazadas.

"_Se ve que se aman tanto... son la viva imagen de mi Dídima y yo hace tantos siglos_", pensó con nostalgia.

- ¿Sabéis? Vosotros dos me recordáis tanto a mi esposa y a mí cuando nos enamoramos...- susurró expresando verbalmente sus pensamientos.

Marco aún parecía perdido en sus recuerdos así que decidí que era hora de romper el silencio, en cualquier momento Aro descubriría que no estábamos en los calabozos y nos buscaría por todos lados.

- Marco, me gustaría hablar contigo de un tema importante.- empecé.

Marco al oír mis palabras reaccionó y nos miró con una mirada de disculpa.

- Lo lamento, a veces me pierdo en mis recuerdos. Son lo único que me quedan... Pero claro, Edward, por eso precisamente te he hecho venir. Quiero que me cuentes qué es eso que has leído en la mente de Aro que me concierne.

Sin duda había ido al grano y se lo agradecía. Ahorraríamos tiempo.

Me armé de valor antes de hablar, no era fácil decirle que el amor de su vida había sido asesinado por Aro, su hermano. Tan solo de imaginar que a mí me pudieran dar la misma noticia sobre Bella me partía el corazón. Vi en la mente de Marco lo felices que eran ambos, tanto que incluso me parecía vernos a mí y a Bella.

Pero bueno, era hora de que supiera la verdad, de que abriera los ojos sobre la clase de monstruo con el que había estado conviviendo durante estos siglos.

- Marco, lo que te voy a decir no es fácil, te va a resultar duro. Pero creo que es hora de que abras los ojos.- susurré intentando sonar calmado pero incluso yo pude notar un deje de dolor en mis palabras.

- ¿De qué hablas, Edward? ¿Qué es eso tan terrible que me tienes que contar?- preguntó cada vez más intrigado.

Era ahora o nunca. Suspiré y empecé.

- ¿Recuerdas la muerte de Dídima?

En cuanto mencioné el nombre de Dídima sus peores temores se hicieron realidad. Él sabía que algo grave había leído en la mente de Aro y en cuanto pronuncié a Dídima supo que ella tenía mucho que ver en ello. Y pensaba correctamente cuando creía que no era nada bueno.

El tan solo recuerdo de ella hizo que las heridas jamás curadas por su muerte dolieran aún más que de costumbre. El solo hecho de mirar en su mente hacia que mi propio corazón doliese. Tan solo había experimentado un dolor parecido cuando me alejé de Bella meses atrás, era un dolor que me desgarraba el alma, por suerte no duró nada en comparación a lo que llevaba sufriéndolo Marco: siglos.

En esa época al menos yo tenía el consuelo de que Bella estaba viva, pero Marco no podía decir lo mismo.

Marco asintió así que continué hablando.

- Supongo que también recordaras lo que ibais a hacer antes de su muerte. Queríais empezar una nueva vida lejos de todo esto, querías iros de nómadas. Digamos que Aro no tenía los mismos planes.

Marco abrió los ojos con horror. Iba uniendo las piezas del rompecabezas.

- ¿D-de qué hablas?- preguntó tartamudeando y con terror de que estuviera insinuando lo que él creía.

- Marco, Dídima fue asesinada por Aro.- dije al fin confirmando sus peores temores.

Tras mis palabras nadie volvió a decir nada, Marco estaba completamente en shock. Era como si fuera una estatua, su mirada se encontraba vacía.

Después de varios minutos haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano hizo una pregunta que no paraba de repetirse una y otra vez en su mente.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó con voz rota.

- Aro no estaba dispuesto a que te marcharas y contigo tu don. Mató a tu esposa sólo para retenerte a su lado.- expliqué.

Iba a seguir oyendo los pensamientos de Marco pero unos gritos procedentes de fuera llamaron mi atención.

- ¿¡CÓMO QUE LOS PRISIONEROS NO ESTÁN! ¿¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS LES HABEÍS DEJADO SALIR!- Aro ya había descubierto que no estábamos en los calabozos, sería cuestión de tiempo que nos encontrara.

- Maestro, vino uno de los guardias y nos dijo que venía de su parte.- intentó explicar uno de los que vigilaban la puerta de los calabozos.

- ¿¡QUÉ! ¿¡DE MI PARTE! ¡OS MINTIERON PEDAZO DE INÚTILES! ¡OS DIJE QUE NO LES DEJARAIS SALIR, YO SOI EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE HABLAR CON ELLOS! ¿¡DÓNDE DEMONIOS SE ENCUENTRAN!- Aro estaba al punto de la demencia. Desde donde me encontraba pude oír sus pensamientos y temía que le hubiera contado todo a Marco.

Sonreí internamente por eso. Había llegado tarde para evitarlo.

- No lo sabemos, maestro. Pensábamos que estaban con usted.

- Demetri, localízalos.- ordenó Aro.

- Sí, maestro.- contesto Demetri.

¡Maldición! con Demetri rastreándonos sería cuestión de segundos de que nos localizara y así fue.

- Están en el dormitorio del maestro Marco.- le informó.

No se oyó nada. Vi en la mente de Aro que se preguntaba si tal vez el don de Demetri había fallado, creía imposible que Marco nos hubiese permitido entrar.

- ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó un poco incrédulo, pero con voz más calmada- Sabes perfectamente que Marco no deja que nadie entre en esa habitación si no es él.

- Lo sé, maestro, pero le estoy diciendo la verdad.- afirmó Demetri.

Entonces ocurrió algo que me sorprendió, la expresión de Marco aún en shock empezó a mostrar signos de odio pero en ese mismo instante dejé de oír sus pensamientos. ¿Me estaba bloqueando? ¿Por qué? No pude preguntármelo mucho más ya que Aro irrumpió en la habitación, con guardias a sus espaldas.

- Marco, explícame qué sucede aquí. Te dije que no podías hablar con Edward, él sólo planea engañarte para su beneficio.- le reprochó Aro intentando sonar calmado, aunque por dentro el odio y miedo, de lo que pudiéramos haberle dicho, le carcomía.

Marco empezó a volver en sí y miró a Aro.

- Aro, te lo voy a preguntar sólo una vez y por tu bien más te vale decirme la verdad, aunque solo sea por una vez en tu vida. ¿Tú mataste a mi esposa? ¿A tu hermana?- le preguntó sin rodeos.

Intentaba averiguar nuevamente qué pasaba por la mente de Marco pero era imposible, me estaba bloqueando a propósito. Ya que podía oír a la perfección los pensamientos de los demás (exceptuando a Bella, claro está).

Aro al darse cuenta de que había llegado demasiado tarde nos miró con odio y rencor antes de responderle a Marco.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir tal cosa? Sabes perfectamente que yo amaba a mi hermana pequeña, ¿cómo crees que sería capaz de hacer semejante cosa? ¿Qué clase de monstruo crees que soy?- preguntó con fingida indignación mientras se hacía la víctima.

- La clase de monstruo que asesina sin piedad y tortura a gente inocente sólo por poder. Ese monstruo creo que eres. Así que ten un poco de decencia y dime la verdad sobre la muerte de mi esposa. Si no lo haces por mí hazlo por ella, respeta su memoria y di la verdad.- dijo Marco.

- ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres para hablarme así, Marco? Soy tu hermano y por supuesto que no asesiné a mi hermana. No puedo creer que prefieras creer a este vampiro demente, que se enamora de humanas, antes que a tu propio hermano.- dijo Aro intentando sonar ofendido, aunque por dentro estaba enfurecido y aterrado de que Marco al fin supiera la verdad.

- Le creo a él antes que a ti porque conozco a Carlisle, y sé que Carlisle no le tendría en su familia si no fuera alguien de confianza y que tuviera los mismos valores que él. En cambio a ti no te creo precisamente porque te conozco. Sé hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar por poder.

- ¡Marco! No te voy a permitir que me hables así, de todas formas te lo perdonaré porque sé lo convincente que haya podido llegar a ser Edward con sus mentiras. Pero déjame demostrarte que está mintiendo.

- ¿Demostrarme? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó escéptico Marco.

Esto me daba mala espina, tenía un mal presentimiento de que esto iba a acabar muy mal. Aro sería capaz de cualquier cosa con el fin de salirse con la suya.

- Te demostraré que Edward te ha mentido con el fin de salirse con la suya y separarnos.

- Yo no estoy mintiendo, Marco.- le aseguré.

No podía permitir que Aro engañara a Marco con sus mentiras.

- Déjame demostrarte que miente, si no lo haces por mí hazlo por mi hermana. Como tú has dicho se merece que se respete su memoria y eso mismo pienso hacer. No voy a permitir que este vampiro estúpido ensucie la memoria de mi hermana con semejante blasfemia.

- ¿Y cómo piensas demostrármelo, Aro?- preguntó Marco.

- Confía en mí, hazlo por todos estos siglos que hemos pasado juntos. Dame un voto de confianza.- le pidió Aro en tono manipulador.

Marco no contestó de inmediato y se quedó mirando el retrato de él y su esposa. No sabía qué pensaba pero había algo raro en su mirada. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Solo deseé que confiara en nosotros. Si no estábamos perdidos. Aro no tendría piedad.

- Está bien, Aro. Ésta es la última vez que confío en ti, si en verdad está mintiendo demuéstramelo. De lo contrario vas a pagar muy caro lo que hiciste.- dijo con tono frio, pero detrás de esa frialdad volví a notar algo extraño en su voz. Aunque no sabría decir qué era.

Aro asintió satisfecho de haberse salido con la suya y ordenó a los guardias que habían entrado con él de que nos llevaran de vuelta a los calabozos.

Nuestra única oportunidad de salir vivos de aquí ya no existía, con la respuesta de Marco nos estaba condenando a muerte. Sabía que Aro era capaz de lo que sea por conseguir que yo retirara mis palabras y por desgracia en "lo que sea" nos incluía a mi familia y a Bella.

- Marco, estás cometiendo un grave error. ¡No puedes confiar en Aro!- intenté convencerle pero de nada sirvió, Marco simplemente me ignoró. Pero antes de salir me dirigió una mirada un tanto desconcertante, otra vez volví a ver algo raro en su rostro.

Los guardias nos sacaron a la fuerza de la habitación y nos llevaron de vuelta a los calabozos.

Una vez nos dejaron a cada uno en sus respectivas celdas (es decir mi familia y yo en una y Bella en otra) Aro ordenó a los guardias que se retiraran.

Cuando los guardias salieron Aro se giró hacia mí y me miró con maldad.

Intenté averiguar qué planeaba pero me estaba bloqueando.

- Edward, vas a pagar muy caro lo que has hecho. Te advertí que si abrías la boca tu queridísima Bella pagaría las consecuencias.- dijo expresando verbalmente lo que su mente me bloqueaba.

Le gruñí amenazantemente ante la idea de que dañara a Bella y sentí que me volvía loco cuando Aro desbloqueó su mente y me mostró lo que pretendía hacerle a Bella... pensaba torturarla.

En ese momento me volví loco. No podía permitir aquello.

Mi familia estaba igual de enfurecida que yo, sobretodo Alice que ya había visto el futuro, por consecuencia yo también. Y lo que veía me horrorizaba.

Aro había entrado en la celda de Bella y se acercaba a ella mientras Bella retrocedía con miedo.

Mi familia y yo le gritamos que se apartara de ella pero simplemente nos ignoró.

- ¡Cómo te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima te juro por mi vida que te mato!- grité una vez más sintiendo como el monstruo de mi interior reclamaba a gritos que matara de la forma más dolorosa a Aro por querer dañar a un ángel tan bueno como Bella.

- ¡Aléjate de ella!- gritó Alice a todo pulmón, aún así su voz y la de mi familia sólo eran sonidos de fondo.

Estaba fuera de mi mismo, la sola idea de que Aro dañara a Bella me enloquecía.

Aro ahora se encontraba cogiendo el mentón de Bella con fuerza, pude ver el miedo en los ojos chocolate de Bella y me sentí un monstruo por permitir que todo esto llegara tan lejos. Nada de esto habría pasado si no hubiera intentando apartarme de ella hacía dos semanas, ninguno de los guardias de los Vulturis hubiera oído nunca esa conversación por lo que los Vulturis jamás habrían secuestrado a Bella.

Todo esto era mi culpa.

Los calabozos en ese momento eran un caos, solo se oían nuestras amenazas y gruñidos pero Aro ni se inmutaba. Fue en ese momento que pronunció unas palabras que se llevaron la poca cordura que me quedaba.

- Bueno, Bella, parece que tus queridísimos vampiritos te acaban de sentenciar a muerte.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí está un nuevo capítulo! ^^**

**Y al fin puedo decir que mis problemas se han solucionado y ya estoy teniendo una semana tranquila! XD En fin... no me enrollo mucho que ya me voy a dormir pues mañana tengo que madrugar... ¬¬**

**Bueno... nos vemos! ^^  
**


	26. Descubiertos

**CAPÍTULO 26: Descubiertos**

Los calabozos en ese momento eran un caos, sólo se oían nuestras amenazas y gruñidos pero Aro ni se inmutaba. Fue en ese momento que pronunció unas palabras que se llevaron la poca cordura que me quedaba.

- Bueno, Bella, parece que tus queridísimos vampiritos te acaban de sentenciar a muerte.

Después de eso la levantó del suelo agarrándola por el cuello.

En ese momento me sentí tan impotente, no podía hacer nada por ayudarla y eso me mataba.

- ¡SUÉLTALA!- grité, pues para mi desgracia era lo único que podía hacer.

Vi como ignoraba mis gritos y apretaba aún más el frágil cuello de Bella. Vi como Bella se retorcía intentado respirar, pero como el monstruo que era Aro no la soltó.

Claramente estaba disfrutando todo esto. Jamás debí abrir la boca. Bella estaba sufriendo por mi maldita culpa.

Aro no era el único monstruo en esta habitación.

Yo también. ¿Cómo permití que esto sucediera?

- ¿Sucede algo, Isabella?- le preguntó burlonamente. ¿Cómo una persona podía ser tan cínica?

Toda mi familia deseábamos en ese momento matar a ese maldito desgraciado, pero unos malditos barrotes nos lo impedían.

Frustrados empezamos a gruñirle desesperados en un pobre intento de que Aro la dejara en paz.

Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar de la rabia al ver como Bella intentaba librarse de Aro por un poco de aire y éste en respuesta apretaba aún más fuerte su cuello.

En ese momento tuve miedo. Mucho miedo.

Si la perdía moriría. Ella era mi todo y si Aro me la arrebataba mi vida perdería sentido.

- Aire.- oí que dijo Bella apenas en un susurro debido a la asfixia a la que la estaba sometiendo Aro.

- Oh, claro, se me olvidaba que los humanos necesitáis respirar. Que desconsiderado por mi parte.- si pensaba que mi limite de furia estaba al máximo estaba muy pero que muy equivocado, cuando Aro la lanzó con violencia contra los barrotes de la celda sentí unos deseos homicidas increíbles.

Mi mente sólo podía pensar en la forma de matar a ese desgraciado de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible.

Iba a pagar por esto.

Dejando aparte mis deseos homicidas sentí como se me rompía el corazón al ver la imagen que se representaba ante mis ojos. Y como si eso fuera poco cuando Bella impactó contra los barrotes profirió un alarido de dolor que perforó mis oídos.

Me sentí un maldito inútil.

Bella sufriendo y yo aquí mirando la escena sin poder hacer nada.

Me maldije mil veces.

Mientras la agonía se apoderaba de mí vi como sus ojos chocolate me miraban. Vi dolor en sus ojos y nuevamente me sentí culpable.

Todo esto era mi maldita culpa.

Me sentí morir cuando Aro llegó hasta Bella y le pateó el estomago con una fuerza brutal.

El contacto entre nuestros ojos terminó y vi como su rostro se contraía en una mueca de dolor.

- ¡DÉJALA EN PAZ DESGRACIADO, PÉGAME A MÍ, NO A ELLA!- grité desesperado porque la dejara en paz.

¿Por qué tenía que pagarlo con ella?

Obviamente Aro sabía que Bella era mi punto débil y se estaba aprovechando de ello como el vil miserable que era.

- Por favor, Aro...- oí que sollozaba Esme muy preocupada por la salud de Bella.

"_Si sigue así Bella no aguantará mucho más_", pensaba con dolor y preocupación en su mente.

El resto de mi familia pensaba igual. No hacía falta meterme en sus mentes para saberlo, con ver sus expresiones era suficiente.

- ¡TE JURO QUE TE VOY A MATAR PEDAZO DE MIERDA!- gritó Emmett en un gruñido aterrador, pero que, obviamente, no tuvo ningún efecto en Aro.

Nuevamente Aro golpeó a Bella, esta vez en el rostro. Pero no sólo una vez, ni dos, ni tres... la golpeó hasta que se cansó.

Desesperado intenté romper los barrotes para ayudarla, pero éstos no cedieron en lo más mínimo. Los Vulturis se habían encargado de reforzarlos hasta tal punto que ni los vampiros con su fuerza pudieran romperlos.

Al igual que los humanos no pueden romper los barrotes de las cárceles humanas.

Finalmente me di por vencido en mi lucha contra los barrotes, fue entonces cuando un olor realmente apetitoso me inundó las fosas nasales. Pero no sólo las mías, sino la de todos los vampiros presentes.

Pero Jasper fue el que salió más perjudicado, pues encima que llevábamos tiempo sin alimentarnos él era al que más le costaba resistirse.

Jasper perdió la razón y empezó a intentar romper los barrotes, como inútilmente había intentado yo hacía unos segundos.

Giré mi vista de nuevo al frente y vi como Aro también miraba a Bella con hambre.

Lo único que me tranquilizó un poco en ese momento fue leer en la mente de Aro que no pensaba alimentarse de ella. Aunque claro, no todo lo que Aro pensaba me tranquilizó, pues en vez de beber su sangre pensaba torturarla hasta que yo retirara mis palabras.

Un momento ¡claro! ¡Ya tenía la solución! ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes? Iba a retirar mis palabras y listo. No soportaba ni por un segundo más seguir viendo como Aro golpeaba a Bella.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir mi boca oí los pensamientos de Alice.

"_No, Edward, no lo hagas. Sé que esto es duro para ti pero si lo haces Aro nos matará de igual forma_", entonces me mostró una visión que había tenido en el momento en que yo había decidido retirar mis palabras.

En ella podía ver como yo retiraba mis palabras delante de Marco, y Aro mataba sin piedad a Bella delante de mis ojos. Y después nos mataba a nosotros con la excusa de que habíamos ensuciado su nombre.

Apreté los puños hasta tal punto que mi piel ya de por si pálida se volvió aún más pálida, casi blanca.

_"¿Lo ves, Edward? No puedes hacerlo, si lo haces ya sí todo estará perdido. Puedo ver que Aro dejará de golpear a Bella en poco tiempo. Aguanta un poco más, esto es muy difícil para todos, pero es la única forma_", oí que lo último lo dijo sollozando mentalmente.

- Realmente tu sangre es muy tentadora, serías un aperitivo delicioso, pero no. Ése sería un final muy fácil para ti. Pero no vayas a pensar que esto es personal, ni mucho menos. Todo esto es culpa de tu amado Edward. Él te está haciendo esto.- oí que le decía Aro sacándome de mi conversación mental con Alice.

Con horror vi como Bella escupía sangre para poder hablar.

- Edward no tiene la culpa.- jadeó.

El desgraciado de Aro empezó a reírse. Obviamente estaba disfrutando con todo esto. Podía ver en su mente como se regocijaba en el estado en el que se encontraba Bella.

- Claro que la tiene. Si él hubiese permanecido con la boca callada nada de esto estaría pasando.

Aro volvió a golpear a Bella mientras ésta intentaba cubrirse, aunque por desgracia de nada servía. Aro no tenía piedad.

Bella soportó todos los golpes sin emitir sonido alguno. Me preguntaba por qué. Porque dolerle era más que obvio que le dolía, sólo había que ver su rostro contorsionado por muecas de dolor y las lágrimas silenciosas que descendían por sus mejillas.

Aro levantó del suelo a Bella mientras nuevamente apretaba su cuello. Bella volvió a mirar en nuestra dirección y pude distinguir como nos miraba sorprendida.

Vi como se quedaba mirando a Jasper, el cual aún continuaba en sus inútiles intentos de romper los barrotes. Nadie intentaba detenerle pues sabíamos a ciencia cierta que era inútil.

Yo por mi parte no despegué mi vista de Bella. Ver el dolor reflejado en su rostro y las heridas que tenía hicieron que empezara a gruñirle a Aro sin control.

Aro me las pagaría.

Aro al oír mis gruñidos se giró hacia mí.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tal, Edward? ¿Estás disfrutando del espectáculo?- me preguntó con burla.

- Te juro por mi vida que te voy a matar con mis propias manos, de la forma más lenta y dolorosa que pueda existir.- siseé.

Aunque fuese lo último que hiciese iba a librar al mundo de esa aberración.

Aro sólo se carcajeó por mi respuesta.

- Ya veremos quién mata a quién de la forma más dolorosa.- sonrió con suficiencia mientras me miraba con superioridad- Pero ya sabes Edward que esto puede terminar- dijo señalando a Bella con un movimiento de cabeza- en el momento que retires tus palabras delante de Marco.

Por desgracia sabía que aunque lo hiciese de nada serviría, sólo serviría para que Aro pudiera matarnos a todos antes.

- Edward, no lo hagas.- susurró Bella sin fuerza.

Aro la fulminó con la mirada mientras hacía que su cabeza golpeara contra los barrotes que estaban detrás de ella.

- Tú cállate.- le siseó después de golpearla.

- Suéltala ahora mismo, miserable.- esta vez fui yo el que siseó, no podía aguantarlo más.

Aro al ver mi estado de furia sonrió maliciosamente.

- Como quieras.- mi corazón se oprimió nuevamente al ver como volvía a lanzar a Bella hasta la otra punta de la celda.

Un gruñido escapó de mi garganta.

En mi mente ya me estaba imaginando las mil formas de despedazarlo. Si no se interpusieran entre nosotros estos malditos barrotes Aro sería hombre muerto.

Aunque técnicamente ya lo era, porque me juré a mi mismo acabar con esa basura.

- Tú me pediste que la soltara y eso he hecho.- dijo burlándose de mí.

Apreté nuevamente los puños imaginándome que entre éstos estaba el cuello de Aro.

- ¿Qué me dices, Edward? ¿Has tenido ya suficiente? ¿Vas a retirar tus palabras?

"_Desgraciado_", pensé.

Estaba bloqueándome sus pensamientos para que no me enterara de lo que planeaba. Lo que él no sabía es que yo ya lo sabía gracias al don de Alice.

- Lo haría si supiera que dejarás en paz a Bella, pero sé que no lo harás. Es más, en el momento en que retirara mis palabras la matarías sin piedad, ya tendrías la excusa perfecta para matarla y con ella a nosotros ¿me equivoco, Aro?- susurré con un tono de voz sombrío y amenazante, el único que me salió en ese momento debido a la rabia e impotencia que sentía.

- No sé de qué estás hablando, si retiras tus palabras te aseguro que la dejaré en paz.

"_Eso no se lo que cree ni él_", pensé con amargura.

Iba a responderle pero Alice se me adelantó.

- ¿Acaso se te olvida mi don, Aro? He visto lo que pasara si Edward retira sus palabras. Nos mataras con la excusa de que hemos mentido ensuciando tu nombre solo para salvarnos la vida.

Aro fulminó Alice con la mirada, pues obviamente se había olvidado de su don.

- Alice, querida, ya sabes que tus visiones no son exactas. Seguramente ha habido un error en tu visión, si Edward retira sus palabras os dejare libres, os doy mi palabra.- dijo en un pobre intentó de engañarnos.

- ¿Y desde cuando tú palabra tiene algún valor, Aro?- le pregunté ácidamente, pues estaba molesto por su descarada hipocresía.

El malnacido volvió o patear a Bella haciéndome enloquecer por completo.

- Repito, Edward ¿estás seguro de que no piensas retirar tus palabras?- volvió a preguntarme mientras la golpeaba.

No pude aguantarlo más, no me importaba como acabara todo. Pero no podía permitir que siguiera golpeándola. En ese momento no estaba pensando con claridad, pero no lo podía evitar.

Ver como Aro golpeaba a Bella era algo que me sacaba de mis casillas, toda esta situación me superaba.

Alice empezó a decirme en su mente que no lo hiciera, pero en ese momento estaba fuera de mí. No lo soportaba más.

Pero cuando iba a abrir la boca para decirle que había ganado oí como una puerta era abierta.

Rápidamente apareció a nuestra vista Cayo que al mirar el estado en el que se encontraba Bella sonrió con burla.

- Vaya, hermano ¿divirtiéndote sin mí?- le preguntó Cayo a un sonriente Aro.

- Ya me ha contado uno de los guardias lo sucedido, pero no entiendo a qué viene todo esto.- dijo Cayo mientras miraba con desprecio a Bella.

Eso me hizo enfurecer aún más, si eso era posible.

- Lo que pasa es que estoy intentando hacer entrar en razón a nuestro querido amigo Edward.

¿Hacerme entrar en razón?

Desgraciado...

- Oh, ya comprendo. De todas formas no creo que éste sea el mejor método, Marco podría sospechar si ve que la humana ha muerto.

- ¿Entonces qué sugieres hermano?- le preguntó Aro visiblemente interesado por el plan de Cayo.

Intenté leerle la mente pero al igual que Aro me estaba bloqueando.

- Te propongo algo mucho más efectivo. A la vista de que Edward no retira sus palabras con este método, tal vez otro un poco más lento funcione mejor.

Aro agarró las manos de Cayo para leer lo que planeaba, fue en ese momento que pude ver yo también sus planes.

"_Déjala morir de hambre. Edward no soportará ver como se muere poco a poco y retirará sus palabras_"

- Oh, esto suena interesante.- exclamó alegre Aro.

¡No podían hacer eso! Malditos... y lo peor de todo era saber que tenían razón. No soportaría ver como Bella se muere poco a poco...

Me tenían en sus manos.

- No podéis hacer eso.- siseé.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Quién nos lo va a impedir? ¿Tú?- dijo burlonamente Cayo mientras me miraba de igual forma.

Gruñí molesto por sus palabras. Porque aunque me doliese aceptarlo yo no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Aro se acercó hasta donde estaba el golpeado cuerpo de Bella para después agacharse y acariciarle la mejilla.

Volví a apretar los puños.

- Bueno, Bella, espero que hagas entrar en razón a tu noviecito, de lo contrario no saldréis vivos de aquí. Nos vemos, querida.- después de eso tanto Aro como Cayo se marcharon.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de la habitación toda mi familia y yo avasallamos con preguntas a Bella. Todos estábamos muy preocupados.

Mientras Aro la había golpeado mi familia había estado igual que yo. Todos habíamos sufrido por ella.

- ¿Bella, cómo te encuentras? ¿Puedes moverte?- le preguntó Alice con dolor y agonía, sentimientos que todos compartíamos.

Pero era extremadamente raro oír ese tono saliendo de los labios de Alice. Normalmente su voz estaba llena de alegría.

- ¿Dónde te duele? ¿Tienes problemas para respirar?- le preguntó Carlisle mientras pensaba que lo más seguro es que tuviera roto algo.

- Bella, amor, lo lamento tanto, todo esto es mi culpa. Nunca podré perdonarme esto.- intenté disculparme, pues sabía que todo esto era mi culpa.

Tal vez no directamente, pero sí indirectamente. Nada de esto habría pasado si cuando Bella perdió la memoria yo no le hubiera ocultado la verdad, entonces mi familia y yo jamás habríamos tenido esa conversación en la que decíamos de no decirle a Bella la verdad. De dejarla vivir su vida humana. Entonces Jane no nos hubiera escuchado y jamás la habrían secuestrado.

Tampoco hubiera pasado nada si hubiera mantenido mi boca cerrada.

Sin duda tenía muchas cosas por las que pedirle disculpas.

Vimos como Bella intentaba levantarse, pero entonces sus brazos le fallaron y cayó nuevamente al suelo.

- ¡BELLA!- todos la llamamos preocupados por su desmayo, pero ella ya no podía oírnos.

- Carlisle ¿estará bien?- preguntó angustiada Esme.

- No puedo saberlo si no la reviso, pero en apariencia está en un muy mal estado.- dijo con voz apesadumbrada.

Yo oía como mi familia seguía hablando pero me limité a ignorarlos, sólo tenía mente para pensar en Bella.

Si algo le pasara no me lo perdonaría.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero de repente oí como alguien entraba.

Olí el aroma del vampiro que se acercaba y ese olor me resultó conocido. Busqué en mi mente y entonces recordé, era el aroma de la chica que me había hablado mentalmente nada más llegar diciendo que fingiera que no podía leerle los pensamientos a Aro.

En cuestión de segundos apareció a la vista de todos confirmando mis sospechas.

La vampira se acercó y miró a Bella en el suelo desmayada, intenté leerle la mente para ver qué hacía aquí pero me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que no podía. Pero no sólo con ella, ahora tampoco podía leer los pensamientos de mi familia.

¿Cómo era posible?

La vampiresa se giró para mirarnos, aunque no pudiera leer la mente a mi familia sabia que todos nos sentíamos igual: desconfiados.

No sabíamos de qué parte estaba. Por un lado parecía preocupada por Bella pero no podíamos fiarnos.

De tan solo pensar que estuviera de parte de los Vulturis me enfurecía.

Pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando oí su voz.

- Carlisle, ahora voy a abrir la celda y tú vas a salir para revisar a Bella ¿está bien?- eso nos sorprendió a todos.

¿Iba a dejar que Carlisle revisara a Bella? ¿Podríamos tener tanta suerte?

Carlisle asintió aún sorprendido y un poco desconfiado.

Todos estábamos igual. ¿Estaría haciendo esto por voluntad propia o alguien la habría mandado? Pero si alguien la había mandado eso quería decir que había alguien de nuestra parte. Pero ¿quién?

Fuera como fuera dejé eso de lado y me concentré en lo que verdaderamente importaba: la salud de Bella.

La vampiresa abrió la celda, pero antes de eso nos dio una advertencia.

- No hagáis nada imprudente, sería una locura tratar de escapar ahora. Creedme.- todos asentimos rápidamente pues estábamos desesperados porque Carlisle revisara a Bella.

Si no lo hacía pronto Bella podría... ¡NO! Bella iba a estar bien, o al menos de eso trataba de convencerme.

La vampiresa dejó entrar a Carlisle a la celda de Bella y empezó a revisarla.

- ¿Cómo está?- preguntó la vampiresa.

No sé exactamente qué fue, pero segundos después de que Kate (como Bella la había llamado) hiciera la pregunta Bella pareció reaccionar.

- ¡Kate!- gritó mientras abría los ojos de repente.

Bella miró a su alrededor y cuando su vista se posó en Kate su rostro expresó preocupación. ¿Qué le preocupaba? Yo mismo dirigí mi rostro al de Kate para averiguarlo y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que su rostro se veía un poco demacrado.

¿A qué se debería?

- Bella...- susurró aliviada Kate, como si verdaderamente le importara la salud de Bella.

Eso me alegró.

Pero una nueva pregunta vino a mi mente ¿de qué se conocían?

Pero como si Carlisle hubiera leído mi mente hizo la misma pregunta.

- ¿Os conocéis?

- Sí, ella fue muy buena conmigo cuando llegué aquí.- explicó, pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ocultaba algo.

Pero por ahora lo dejaría estar, no quería presionarla.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no volviste ese día?- le preguntó Bella a Kate en un intento de cambiar de tema, supuse.

No se me pasó por alto la reacción de la aludida, se tensó notablemente y desvió la mirada.

- Eso ahora no importa. Pero dime ¿qué te ha pasado a ti? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- esta vez la que cambió el tema fue Kate.

Ambas ocultaban algo. ¿Por qué precisamente a las personas que más deseo leerles la mente no puedo?

Esto era realmente frustrante.

- Fue Aro.- dijo Bella con cierta dificultad lo que hizo que me preocupara más.

Su respiración se estaba agitando.

- Bella, no hables. Tienes algunas costillas rotas y no es bueno que te esfuerces.- le informó Carlisle.

¿Costillas rotas?

Tuve que controlarme para no soltar mil improperios en contra de Aro.

Eso sí, lo que no pude controlar fue el gruñido que escapó de mi garganta. Estaba furioso, esto era demasiado.

- Edward, tranquilo, estoy bien.- dijo Bella en un intento de tranquilizarme.

Pero ¿cómo podía decir que estaba bien cuando no podía ni moverse?

- Edward, amor, tranquilo, estoy bien.

Y otra vez volvía a decir que estaba bien cuando era todo lo contrario.

- ¿Bien?- repetí con amargura.- Bella, por Dios, mírate, estás tan lastimada que no te puedes ni mover. Si valoras en algo mi salud mental no repitas que estás bien.

De repente Bella emitió un sollozo, lo que hizo que me preocupara. Seguro que le dolía algo.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Dónde te duele? ¿Carlisle qué le sucede?- pregunté a cada segundo más preocupado.

Carlisle estaba a punto de responder algo pero Bella se le adelantó.

- Edward, este dolor que siento no es físico, me duele el corazón al pensar que estás sufriendo. Eso me ocurre, por favor si valoras en algo mi salud mental- dijo citando mis palabras- deja de torturarte con lo ocurrido, metete en la cabeza que esto no es tu culpa.

¡Pero por supuesto que esto era mi culpa!

- Pero Bella...

- No, Edward. Puede que Aro me haya dañado físicamente, pero te aseguro que tú puedes hacerlo mucho más psicológicamente. Si tú sufres yo sufro y eso es mucho peor de lo que pueda hacerme Aro jamás.

Eso me llegó hondo.

Lo que menos quería era dañarla más.

- Edward, Bella tiene razón. Nadie ha tenido la culpa de lo ocurrido, excepto Aro. Ahora más que nunca tienes que permanecer fuerte y no rendirte ante tu propia agonía. Bella te necesita, nosotros te necesitamos.- dijo Jasper al sentir mis emociones, éstas eran un autentico caos.

Un remolino de dolor, tristeza, culpabilidad y furia me invadía.

Carlisle siguió revisando a Bella y yo intenté tranquilizarme. Jasper tenía razón, ahora no podía dejarme vencer por mis emociones. Bella me necesitaba más fuerte que nunca.

Así que esbocé una sonrisa torcida para darle a entender que tenía razón.

- Tienes razón, mi vida.- le dije ganándome una sonrisa por parte de ella que me deslumbró.

Sin duda era el ser más hermoso del planeta.

Un ángel caído del cielo para estar junto a mí. Eso sonaba a gloria.

- Te amo.- me dijo y mi muerto corazón dio un brinco.

Desde su amnesia había soñado tanto con que esas palabras salieran de sus labios y ahora las había pronunciado y no era un sueño. Estaba sucediendo.

Me sentí feliz aún a pesar de las circunstancias.

- Como yo a ti.- le contesté aún con una sonrisa.

Carlisle seguía examinando a Bella y cada vez que ella fruncía el ceño por el dolor yo apretaba los puños maldiciendo a Aro de todas las formas posible.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacerle esto a Bella?

- Kate ¿podrías conseguir vendas? Necesito vendarla para que sus costillas no le perforen los pulmones.- la voz de Carlisle me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Al oír el diagnostico de Carlisle sentí como mi muerto corazón se rompía aún más. Yo sabía perfectamente lo que sucedería si las costillas perforaban sus pulmones y eso sería algo que no podría soportar.

Pero estando aquí encerrados Bella no podría recibir la ayuda médica que necesitaba ¿qué íbamos a hacer? Kate era nuestra única esperanza.

- No lo sé, Carlisle, dudo mucho que encuentre eso por aquí. Eso sin contar que no puedo salir del castillo.

Todos nos preocupamos más al oír eso.

- Pero no te preocupes Carlisle, se me está ocurriendo una forma de conseguir lo que necesitas.- agregó rápidamente Kate sorprendiéndonos, Carlisle estaba igual de sorprendido que todos por lo que levantó una ceja incrédulo, Kate al ver el gesto sonrió aún más.

- Tengo mis contactos.- bromeó.- Ahora Carlisle necesito que vuelvas a tu celda, iré a buscar las vendas pero nadie puede saber que os estoy ayudando.

- Claro.- respondió Carlisle antes de levantarse del suelo.- Bella, por favor, no te muevas, cualquier movimiento brusco y tus costillas perforarán tus pulmones.

- Está bien, Carlisle, no pensaba irme a ningún lado.- aún a pesar de estar tan grave aún le quedaban fuerzas para bromear, sin duda Bella era única.

Carlisle salió de la celda de Bella y volvió a la nuestra.

Al ver que las intenciones de Kate eran de marcharse para conseguir lo que Carlisle le había pedido aproveché la oportunidad para preguntarle si podría traer comida.

- Por cierto ¿crees que podrías tratar de conseguir comida?

Ella me miró sorprendida.

- ¿Comida humana?

Asentí con la cabeza y al ver que su rostro aún era de confusión y sorpresa decidí aclararlo, así de paso se enteraban todos. Pues con lo sucedido aún no había tenido tiempo de contárselo.

- Sí, Aro y Cayo planean dejarla morir de hambre.- expliqué intentando controlar el gruñido que amenazaba con salir de mi garganta en contra de esos desgraciados.

- ¿¡Qué!- gritaron todos a la vez sorprendidos.

Ante las miradas atónitas de todos decidí explicarlo mejor.

- Cayo piensa que si vemos como Bella día tras día se muere por falta de alimento yo no podré soportarlo, cosa que es cierta y terminaré retirando mis palabras. Por eso planean dejarla morir de hambre.

- Malditos...- susurró Emmett con odio, tal y como me sentía yo y el resto de mi familia.

- No te preocupes, no dejaré que eso ocurra. Intentaré traer algo de comer, ahora debo marcharme, intentaré volver lo antes posible.- dijo Kate antes de salir de los calabozos.

Me sentí aliviado al escucharla decir eso, pero me preocupaba que no lo consiguiera. Sólo podía esperar y cruzar los dedos porque pudiera conseguir comida humana.

De eso dependía la vida de Bella y mi cordura.

Aún a pesar de que apenas conocía a Kate sentía que era de confianza, aún así preferí asegurarme. Pues al parecer Bella y Kate tenían una buena relación.

- Bella ¿estás segura de que podemos confiar en ella?- le pregunté cuando me aseguré que Kate ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharnos con su oído vampírico.

- Sí.- contestó Bella, pero algo en su rostro me decía que me estaba ocultando información.

Me preguntaba qué sería lo que ocultaba, pero no tuve que esperar mucho para averiguarlo pues al cabo de los minutos Bella nos contó todo.

Nos dijo que Kate participó en su secuestro, pero no sólo eso sino que también nos estuvo vigilando durante un tiempo en Forks. Pero también aclaró que ella no lo había hecho voluntariamente, que la habían obligado.

Aún así cuando lo contó no pude evitar que un gruñido escapara de mi garganta al pensar que Bella estuvo constantemente en peligro en Forks por Kate (pues ésta aún es neófita). Pero rápidamente entendí que ella no tenía la culpa, sino los Vulturis.

Pero eso no fue lo más sorprendente, todos nos quedamos en shock cuando Bella nos habló del don de Kate.

Por lo visto podía bloquear el don de los demás y fue ahí cuando relacioné la misteriosa desaparición de nuestros dones.

No lo habíamos perdido, Kate nos estaba bloqueando.

Al parecer toda mi familia pensó lo mismo que yo ya que nos miramos con comprensión. Ahora entendíamos todo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- nos preguntó Bella intrigada, claro, ella jamás supo que Alice y yo habíamos perdido nuestros dones.

- Lo que pasa es que no sabíamos qué ocurría con nuestros dones. Ahora lo entiendo todo, entiendo lo que me dijo de que Aro pensaba que no podía oír sus pensamientos... ¡claro! Ahora todo tiene sentido.- le dije mientras meditaba todo lo ocurrido con anterioridad, ahora todo encajaba.

Recordé que perdimos nuestros dones poco después de la conversación que oyeron Kate y Jane.

¿Cómo habíamos sido tan ciegos? ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta de que nos estaban vigilando? Maldita sea...

Volví a la realidad y vi que Bella aún estaba desconcertada por lo que empecé a explicarle todo.

Le conté lo ocurrido con Kate nada más llegar al castillo, ahora comprendía exactamente sus palabras.

También le conté cuando perdimos nuestros dones, excepto Jasper. Pero según nos había contado Bella el don de Kate servía tanto para los dones físicos como mentales. Así que si a Jasper no le había bloqueado había sido porque no había querido.

Su don no representaba ningún peligro, no como el nuestro. Alice podría haber tenido una visión repentinamente o yo podría haber escuchado sus pensamientos en un descuido de su parte.

Pero lo que no entendíamos era por qué ahora también nos estaba bloqueando. Pues seguíamos sin poder utilizar nuestros dones. Todos estábamos desconcertados por ese hecho pues Kate decía querer ayudarnos pero por otro lado nos bloqueaba... era todo tan confuso.

Mientras pensaba en todo un poco oí los pasos de Kate acercarse, poco después volvió a entrar en los calabozos.

Cuando pude verla vi que traía un botiquín de primeros auxilios con ella.

Le debía una. Y una muy grande, le acababa de salvar la vida a Bella.

Pues sin venda alguna cuando Bella hubiera hecho el menor movimiento sus costillas habrían perforado sus pulmones. Con la venda al menos conseguiríamos que las costillas se quedaran fijas y no se movieran cuando Bella hiciera algún movimiento.

- Carlisle, es lo único que he podido encontrar, espero que te sirva. Hay vendas, alcohol y bueno lo típico.- explicó Kate.

Todos se veían claramente aliviados de que Kate hubiese podido encontrar el botiquín.

- Es perfecto, gracias Kate.- le agradeció Carlisle.

- Lo que no he podido encontrar ha sido comida, lo siento.- susurró avergonzada.

Pero no tenía nada de lo que avergonzarse, ella ya había hecho demasiado por nosotros. Nosotros sólo podíamos estarle agradecidos.

- No te preocupes, ya has hecho suficiente.- le dije en un intento de que se sintiera mejor.

Kate hizo el mismo procedimiento de antes y dejó entrar a Carlisle nuevamente a la celda de Bella.

Carlisle estuvo vendando a Bella y curando sus heridas. Por lo que una vez terminó se dispuso a salir de la celda.

Deseé tanto estar al lado de Bella en estos momentos pero por desgracia unos malditos barrotes me lo impedían.

- ¿Kate?- la llamó Bella.

- ¿Sí?- respondió la aludida.

- ¿Podrías dejar entrar a Edward aunque sólo sea un minuto?- suplicó Bella y yo me sorprendí pues pareciera que estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos.

Nada anhelaba más que estar a su lado aunque sólo fueran unos segundos.

- Mmm... Está bien, pero daos prisa, si me pillan estoy muerta.- una cosa más que agradecerle a Kate, sin duda.

- Gracias.- le agradeció Bella.

Fui lo más rápido posible hasta Bella e intenté ayudarla a sentarse para que apoyara la espalda en la pared, pues tenía que ser muy incómodo estar apoyado en el duro y frio suelo.

- Amor ¿cómo te encuentras?- le pregunté una vez que Bella estaba ya acomodada.

- Ahora que estas a mi lado genial.- me respondió con una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Había extrañado tanto que me sonriera.

Pues sí la había visto sonreír durante su amnesia pero no por mí. Tal vez por una broma de Emmett, tal vez por una de las locuras de Alice pero nunca por mí.

Por lo que esto era altamente gratificante.

Y qué decir de cuando levantó su mano para acariciarme la mejilla... me sentí en el cielo.

Levanté yo también mi mano y la llevé hasta la mano de Bella, que aún reposaba en mi mejilla, para llevarla hasta mis labios y besarla.

Mientras hacía eso no pude evitar que mi vista viajara hasta sus labios, estaban entreabiertos invitándome a besarlos, incitándome a hacerlo.

Pero tenía miedo de dañarla, aún estaba muy débil. Mientras me debatía entre hacerlo o no, Bella se me adelantó y agarró el cuello de mi camisa para acercarme a ella, en cuanto comprendí sus intenciones me incliné hasta ella y dejé mis miedos atrás, y entonces me besó llevándome al paraíso.

Había extrañado tanto sus labios, eran como un manjar para mí.

Nuestros labios se devoraban con fervor, ambos habíamos necesitado este beso desde hacía mucho.

Sin duda Bella era mi marca de heroína.

No podía vivir sin ella. Y pensar que había sido tan estúpido como para alejarla de mí aún a pesar de que ella no lo deseaba…

A partir de ahora sería un poco más egoísta en ese aspecto, de mientras disfrutaría lo máximo que pudiera y si alguna vez deseaba alejarse de mí no se lo impediría.

Pero lo que tenía claro era que al menos por mi parte no volvería a haber una "próxima vez". Para mí las estupideces ya habían terminado.

Bella levantó su mano y la enredó en mi cabeza, sentí una pequeña presión y entendí que intentaba acercarme más a ella y yo sin duda se lo concedí. Yo también deseaba estar más cerca de ella.

Estaba en la gloria pero no se me olvidaba que corríamos peligro de que nos pillaran y sin duda eso sólo lograría empeorar las cosas y eso no nos convenía.

Pensando en eso me separé y Bella parecía haber adivinado mis pensamientos e hizo lo mismo. Apoyé mi frente en la suya mientras trataba de calmar la respiración, aún a pesar de no necesitar respirar me había agitado con ese beso tan pasional.

- Te amo, Bella.- le dije en un susurro antes de besarla rápidamente y volver con resignación a mi celda.

- Bueno, será mejor que vaya a esconder esto antes de que alguien lo vea.- dijo Kate mientras señalaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

- Kate.- la llamó Bella mientras Kate se alejaba.

- ¿Sí?- le preguntó mientras se giraba y miraba a Bella.

- ¿Por qué estas bloqueando ahora los dones de Edward y Alice?- le preguntó haciéndole la pregunta que todos teníamos en mente.

- Lo siento, son ordenes de Marco, yo sólo sigo órdenes...- susurró avergonzada.

Pero eso me terminó de confundir aún más. ¿Marco le había ordenado que nos bloqueara? Entonces comprendí el por qué, seguramente Marco pensaba que mentía y para contar ellos con ventaja a la hora de matarnos le había ordenado a Kate que utilizara su don con nosotros.

Pero al fin y al cabo ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Sólo seguía órdenes.

Ordenes que tenía que cumplir para poder sobrevivir.

- No pasa nada, te entendemos, no tienes por qué preocuparte.- la tranquilizó Carlisle para que no se preocupara, la entendíamos.

- Gracias.- susurró mientras esbozaba una sonrisa agradecida de que la entendiéramos.

¡Y cómo no hacerlo! La pobre estaba rodeada de asesinos.

Kate volvió a girarse sobre sus talones y se perdió de nuestra vista por las escaleras. Segundos después salió de los calabozos.

Todos oímos como de vez de alejarse se quedaba en frente de la puerta y recordamos nuestra conversación en la que nos contó que ahora sería ella la nueva encargada de vigilar los calabozos.

En parte lo agradecía, mejor ella que algún asesino leal de los Vulturis.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Bella?- le preguntó Esme.

- Mejor gracias a Carlisle.- dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tal las costillas? ¿Te duelen mucho?- le pregunté.

- No, Edward, tranquilo, estoy bien.- dijo pero algo en su tono de voz y en sus ojos me advirtió que no era cierto.

Sí le dolía, pero no quería reconocerlo para no preocuparnos. Eso me hizo sentir aún más mal.

- Edward ¿Marco qué piensa al respecto? ¿De verdad cree que Aro pueda ser inocente?- preguntó de repente cambiando de tema.

- Pues no estoy seguro.- le contesté perplejo pues Marco me tenía desconcertado, había habido momentos en que me había parecido que me había creído y otros que no, por lo que estaba totalmente confundido.- De un momento a otro dejé de oír sus pensamientos, en cambio sí oía los de los demás. Lo que quiere decir que me los estaba bloqueando a propósito.- le terminé de explicar.

- Qué extraño...- murmuró Carlisle meditando mis palabras.

Después de eso cada uno se encerró en sus pensamientos.

Los días pasaron rápidamente y Kate consiguió traerle algo de comida a Bella. Obviamente a escondidas, si alguien se enteraba que nos estaba ayudando matarían a Kate de inmediato.

Me sentía un poco culpable porque Kate arriesgara así su vida pero ella lo hacía gustosa, pues al parecer apreciaba mucho a Bella. Yo sólo podía estarle eternamente agradecido.

Durante este tiempo también habíamos aprovechado para preguntarle a Kate si sabía algo de Marco pero ella parecía reacia a contestar a nuestras preguntas.

Los días seguían pasado y si no estaba equivocado ya llevábamos aquí siete días, cinco horas, trece minutos con cincuenta segundos.

Durante este tiempo las heridas de Bella mejoraron, ya no le dolía tanto moverse.

Lo peor de todo era cuando Aro venía en una de sus rutinarias visitas para ver a Bella. Pues él pensaba que Bella cada vez tendría que estar más débil debido a la falta de alimento. Lo que él no sabía era que Kate le estaba trayendo comida por lo que normalmente se iba un tanto desconcertado al ver que Bella estaba bien.

Aún a pesar de que ella trataba de fingir que estaba débil, que en parte así era, pero se veía que estaba mejor de lo que estaría si su cuerpo no estuviera recibiendo alimento.

Sabía que Aro sospechaba pero también sabía que no decía nada porque pensaba que era imposible que se estuviera alimentando. No hacía falta utilizar mi don para averiguarlo, sólo había que ver sus expresiones.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que sólo volví a la realidad cuando oí que alguien entraba a los calabozos. Rápidamente reconocí su efluvio, era Kate.

- Hola.- nos saludó mientras se acercaba.- Lo siento, Bella, sólo he podido encontrar estas galletas, lo lamento.- se disculpó mientras le daba la comida a Bella.

Me preocupé un poco al ver que eran sólo unas simples galletas, con eso se quedaría con hambre. Pero más valía eso que nada.

- No te disculpes, la que tendría que disculparse soy yo, por mi culpa te estás arriesgando y...- empezó a disculparse Bella.

- Bella, tranquila, por una amiga haría lo que fuera.- dijo Kate interrumpiéndola.

Inmediatamente que Kate pronunció la palabra "amiga" una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Bella. De verdad que apreciaba a Kate y eso que apenas se conocían.

Pero como dicen las amistades se fortalecen en los momentos difíciles.

Y eso también podría aplicarse a mí y a mi familia, Kate era una gran chica que nos había cautivado a todos con su gran corazón.

- Bueno, Bella, buen provecho. Yo me vuelvo a la puerta, volveré dentro de un rato y me das el envoltorio.- le informó a Bella antes de salir.

- Bella es quien tiene más suerte, al menos ella puede comer algo, pero nosotros ni eso. ¿Dónde están las ratas cuando se las necesita?- exclamó Emmett cuando vio a Bella comer.

Rodé los ojos por el comentario de Emmett.

Pues todos nosotros también estábamos hambrientos pero no precisamente de una rata. Lo que daría por un puma...

No sé como Emmett podía conformarse con una simple rata, que apenas si tenía sangre para un simple aperitivo.

- Emmett ¿de verdad beberías la sangre de una sucia rata?- le pregunté mientras levantaba una ceja.

Los demás miraban de igual forma a Emmett esperando su respuesta.

- Oye, más vale eso que nada.- respondió Emmett intentando defenderse.

Iba a hablar en ese momento pero una risa nos sobresaltó a todos.

Me quedé estático al reconocer al dueño de esa risa.

Aro.

¿Nos habría pillado? ¿Por qué Kate no nos había avisado?

Utilizando mi oído vampírico pude percibir que afuera había dos tipos más junto a Kate.

Habíamos estado tan distraídos en nuestra conversación que no habíamos prestado atención de lo que sucedía afuera de los calabozos con Kate.

Si tan solo tuviera mi don todo hubiera sido más fácil, hubiera oído las voces mentales de alguno de ellos y habría podido avisarle a Bella de que ocultara el envoltorio de las galletas.

Si Aro llegaba a descubrir ese envoltorio sabría que alguien nos había estado ayudando, aunque algo me decía que ya había descubierto que era Kate.

Miré a Bella y vi que estaba ocultando las galletas detrás de sí, tanto yo como mi familia asentimos dándole a entender que estábamos de acuerdo en que las ocultara.

Aro no tardó en aparecer a nuestra vista.

- Ya veo que estáis desesperados por comida, bueno, si tan desesperados estáis enfrente vuestro tenéis comida.- nos dijo mientras miraba a Bella dando a entender que ella era la comida.

Eso me enfureció y le gruñí. Pero no sólo yo, sino también mi familia.

Pues Bella era una más de la familia.

- Qué tú seas un asesino que mata a su propia familia no quiere decir que todos seamos como tú.- le siseó Alice haciéndose eco de los pensamientos de todos.

- Cuida tus palabras estúpida.- le gruñó Aro en respuesta.- No me vais a decir que no deseáis beber su sangre, sin duda es uno de los manjares más tentadores que he olido.

Apreté los puños debido a la rabia que sentía.

- Nosotros no matamos a nuestra familia.- dijo esta vez Carlisle.

- Déjalo Carlisle, ya sabes que el ladrón piensa que todos son de su condición.- dije apoyando a mi padre y Alice.

- Edward yo que tú mediría mis palabras, quién sabe, tal vez tu querida Bella vuelva a pagar por tus errores.- me amenazó y de tan solo pensar que pudiera volver a hacerle daño a Bella la ira me invadió.

Inmediatamente le gruñí.

Aro al ver que sus comentarios me enfurecían sonrió satisfecho.

De repente dejó de mirarme y se giró nuevamente a Bella.

- ¿Sabes, Bella? Estos días me he estado preguntando cómo es que te mantienes fuerte y hoy mis dudas se han resuelto.- empezó.

Bella le miró confundida y con un poco de miedo.

Ahora era seguro que Aro sabía que Kate nos había ayudado.

Automáticamente me preocupé por Kate ¿qué le haría este desgraciado? Si tan solo pudiera ayudarla...

- No sé a qué te refieres.- respondió Bella en tono inocente.

- ¿No? Entonces no te importará levantarte y dejarnos ver que escondes detrás ¿verdad?

Suspiré.

Bella me miró en busca de ayuda, yo sólo le asentí con la cabeza para que se levantara. De nada servía intentar ocultarlo, Aro ya lo sabía.

Bella se levantó dejando a la vista las galletas.

- Vaya, vaya ¿pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿Galletas? Supongo que no vas a decirme quién te trae la comida ¿verdad?- le preguntó en tono burlón.

- Supones bien.- respondió Bella sin saber aún que sus intentos de proteger a Kate no servirían.

Era la verdad. Por desgracia de nada servía el que nosotros guardáramos el secreto de quién nos ayudaba pues Aro ya lo sabía. Kate era la única que nos podía haber estado ayudando todo este tiempo sin levantar sospechas.

¿Quién mejor que quien vigilaba los calabozos día y noche y que encima era amiga de Bella?

Sin duda Kate era la única candidata en este lugar. Y por desgracia habíamos sido descubiertos.

- ¡Traedla!- gritó Aro y a los pocos segundos trajeron a rastras a Kate mientras ésta gritaba que la soltaran.

- Pero mirad a quién tenemos aquí, a la traidora de Katherine. Es tan tierna la amistad entre una vampira y una humana que me dan ganas de vomitar.- dijo con tono burlón pero luego su expresión se endureció al volver a mirar a Kate.- Katherine, eres una deshonra, nosotros te dimos cobijo y te tratamos como una hija más ¡y tú nos lo pagas de esta manera!

- ¡No me hagas reír! Yo no llamaría "dar cobijo" a alguien cuando a ese alguien lo secuestras y no blasfemes diciendo que soy como una hija más porque tanto tú como yo sabemos que eso no es verdad.- le gritó en respuesta Kate mientras le miraba envenenadamente.

- Vaya, hasta que por fin la gatita saca las uñas.- exclamó con sorna Aro.- Te puedo asegurar que vas a pagar muy alto tu traición.- la amenazó.

- Matándome me harías un favor.- le respondió desafiante Kate.

Nuevamente una sonrisa burlona apareció en el estúpido rostro de Aro.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que voy a matarte mosquita muerta? Sé que eso es lo que más deseas, por eso no te lo concederé. En cambio mataré a todas las personas que son importantes para ti... como tu familia.

¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a una niña? Pues comparada con ellos o incluso nosotros (mi familia y yo), Kate era apenas una niña. ¡Incluso más pequeña que Bella! No les bastaba con haberla apartado de su familia y haberla condenado a esta vida para tenerla esclavizada en este infierno. No. Ahora la amenazaban con matar a su familia.

Aro era un maldito monstruo.

- ¡NO! ¡NO, POR FAVOR!- gritó Kate horrorizada.

- No sabes cuánto lo lamento, Katherine, pero tú te lo has buscado.- le contestó socarronamente y luego su vista se posó sobre Bella.- Pero ésas no serán las únicas muertes por tu culpa.

El miedo me invadió. ¿Estaba insinuando que iba a matar a Bella?

- Deja a Bella en paz.- al parecer sí que lo estaba insinuando ya que no sólo yo había pillado las dobles intenciones de sus palabras y gestos.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que voy a ser yo quién le haga algo a Bella?- dijo sorprendiéndonos a todos.- Vas a ser tú.

¿Cómo? ¿Qué? No entendía nada... lo único que mi mente procesaba era que Bella estaba en peligro.

Pero entonces Aro, antes de que tuviéramos tiempo de digerir sus palabras, metió a la fuerza a Kate en la celda de Bella.

Aro cerró la celda y después agarró a Bella, a través de los barrotes, para acercarla a él.

Lo único que los separaba eran los barrotes.

- Me pregunto si tu amistad por esta humana será tan importante como para vencer a tu monstruo interior. Sinceramente lo dudo, será divertido ver como matas a tu única amiga.- habló burlón antes de arañarle el rostro a Bella haciendo que saliera sangre.

Yo abrí los ojos de par en par horrorizado.

Mi cuerpo estaba paralizado y por mi mente lo único que pasaban eran tres palabras: humana, neófita, sangre.

Oía como mi familia gritaba horrorizada ante esto pero yo estaba congelado, era como si algo dentro de mí se acabara de romper para siempre.

Estaba en shock.

Yo mejor que nadie sabía lo que costaba resistirse a la sangre humana y qué decir de cuando se es neófito. Y Kate lo era.

En ese momento comprendí que iba a perder a Bella, para siempre.

* * *

**Siento mucho el retraso, pero he andado ocupada y aparte he estado escribiendo algún que otro fic! XD**

**Esta última semana he andado inspirada y he subido un one-shot (pero no es de Crepúsculo! XD es de la serie "El internado"), y aparte estoy escribiendo una nueva historia larga de la saga, estoy aprovechando la inspiración, ése es uno de los motivos por los que he tardado tanto. Como sabéis la inspiración cuesta que llegue y cuando llega hay que aprovecharla! XD**

**Aunque por ahora aún no subiré la nueva historia, prefiero subirla cuando ya la tenga terminada.**

**En fin… espero que os haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, es uno de los más largos.**

**No sé cuando vuelva a subir pues como he dicho ando inspirada y en estos momentos sólo tengo cabeza para el nuevo fic, pero lo que sí tengo claro es que subiré antes de que se termine el mes.**

**Agradecería mucho que dejarais reviews! ^^**

**Nos vemos! n_n**


	27. Rendición

**CAPÍTULO 27: Rendición**

**EDWARD POV:**

Mi cuerpo estaba paralizado y por mi mente lo único que pasaban eran tres palabras: humana, neófita, sangre.

Oía como mi familia gritaba horrorizada ante esto pero yo estaba congelado, era como si algo dentro de mí se acabara de romper para siempre.

Estaba en shock.

Yo mejor que nadie sabía lo que costaba resistirse a la sangre humana y qué decir de cuando se es neófito. Y Kate lo era.

En ese momento comprendí que iba a perder a Bella, para siempre.

Fue entonces que reaccioné, no podía perderla.

- Kate, ¡intenta aguantar la respiración, eso te ayudará!- le grité en un intento de que controlara a su monstruo interior pero algo me decía que no iba a funcionar.

Podía ver sus ojos hambrientos posados en Bella. Esa mirada yo la conocía.

Era la misma que tenía yo el día en que olí a Bella en clase de biología.

Vi como Bella me miraba durante unos segundos, pero el contacto visual se rompió cuando Kate se le tiró encima inmovilizándola en el suelo.

Yo estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer.

- Kate, por favor, somos amigas.- oí que le susurraba Bella.

En un principio pensé que no iba a funcionar el que intentáramos hablar con ella pero por lo visto me equivoqué. Vi como los ojos hambrientos de Kate se transformaban en una mirada horrorizada durante unos pocos segundos. Luego volvió a mirar a Bella con hambre.

Aún así esos pocos segundos me dieron un poco de esperanza. Kate estaba luchando contra su monstruo interior y al parecer el hecho de que Bella intentara hacerla entrar en razón estaba funcionando.

- Kate, sé que no me harás daño, somos amigas. Confío en ti.- le continuó hablando Bella, al parecer había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo.

Aún había esperanzas, teníamos que conseguir que Kate venciera a su monstruo interior.

Vi como el monstruo iba ganando la batalla pues repentinamente Kate empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a su cuello entonces sucedió algo que nos sorprendió a todos.

De un momento a otro Kate dejó de aprisionar a Bella y se lanzó hacia atrás violentamente. Como si hubiese sido impulsada. Pero todos habíamos visto perfectamente que había sido ella la que se había apartado mientras su expresión mostraba una mueca de incredulidad y temor.

Todos estábamos desconcertados ¿qué había ocurrido?

Entonces se dejó caer al suelo y se hizo un ovillo mientras se balanceaba de delante hacia atrás y aferraba su cabeza con desesperación entre sus manos.

Al parecer las palabras de Bella habían surgido efecto, pero no podíamos confiarnos, en cualquier momento su monstruo interior podía volver a apoderarse de ella y dudaba mucho que por segunda vez pudiera controlarse de esta forma.

Pues si para un vampiro con décadas de existencia le costaría no quería ni imaginar lo que esto significaría para ella que era una neófita.

- ¡Sacadla de aquí, está sufriendo!- gritó Bella, pero Aro sólo se limitó a reírse.

- No seas estúpida, esto aún no ha acabado.- le respondió mientras sonreía sádicamente.

Tenía tantas ganas de borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa a golpes...

En cualquier momento Kate no aguantaría más y yo no quería ni pensar que sería de mí si a Bella llegara a pasarle algo.

Así que tomé una decisión. Ya no me importaba nada más, sólo ella.

No podía permitir que muriera.

- Aro, por favor, sácala, retiraré mis palabras ante Marco, pero sácala.- le supliqué, Kate tenía que alejarse en cuanto antes de Bella.

Aro me miró con satisfacción, había logrado lo que tanto quería. Mi rendición.

Me había vencido.

- ¿Cómo sé que no cambiarás de opinión una vez Bella esté fuera de peligro?- me preguntó desconfiado mientras levantaba una ceja.

- Te lo prometo, Aro. No cambiaré de opinión. Retiraré mis palabras delante de Marco, pero ahora por favor saca de ahí a Kate.- le respondí con desesperación pues cada segundo que pasaba Bella estaba en peligro.

- ¡No, Edward! No puedes hacer eso.- me dijo Bella mientras me miraba.

Podía ver lo que pensaba a través de sus ojos chocolate pero no iba a permitir que la mataran.

Jamás.

- Bella, no puedo permitir que te pase algo, Kate no resistirá mucho más.- intenté hacerle ver mi punto de vista.

Vi como Bella miraba al resto de mi familia en busca de apoyo así que yo también giré mi vista hacia ellos y vi en sus ojos que estaban conmigo.

Nadie quería perder a Bella.

Y aún a pesar de que retirara mis palabras sabía que estábamos en peligro pues ahora Aro sí tendría una excusa para matarnos. Pero simplemente eso ahora no nos importaba.

La amenaza de la que teníamos que preocuparnos ahora era Kate. Ya luego nos preocuparíamos de las demás amenazas.

- Alice, sabes que Aro nos matará de igual forma, muéstraselo.- le suplicó Bella en un intento de convencerla pero ella pensaba lo mismo que yo y el resto de la familia.

Bella era lo más importante ahora.

- Lo sé, Bella. Pero si no lo hace Kate te matará a ti en cuestión de minutos.- le dijo Alice en un sollozo sin lágrimas.

Me sentía destrozado ante la sola idea de perderla.

- Entonces ¿qué dices Edward? ¿Retirarás tus palabras? Yo de ti me decidiría pronto, quién sabe cuánto tiempo más pueda aguantar nuestra querida Katherine.- me dijo con sorna.

A leguas se notaba que Aro estaba disfrutando esto demasiado.

- Está decidido Aro, retiraré mis palabras. Ahora saca a Kate de ahí.- le siseé.

Aro sonrió sintiéndose ganador.

- Felix, Demetri, sacadla.- les ordenó a sus guardias, los cuales también habían disfrutado de todo esto. Sólo había que ver sus estúpidas sonrisas burlonas.

Estos entraron en la celda y agarraron a Kate de cada brazo para sacarla de ahí.

Kate parecía fuera de sí, no parecía ni consciente de dónde estaba ni qué estaba sucediendo por lo que empezó a forcejear. Definitivamente ahora era dominada por su monstruo interior, podía verlo en sus ojos.

Unos segundos más y habría atacado a Bella.

Cuando sacaron a Kate vi como Bella empezaba a llorar. Deseé tanto poder ir a su lado y abrazarla mientras le susurraba que todo estaría bien.

Pero eso era algo que no podía hacer, pues ni yo mismo sabía que sucedería de ahora en adelante.

- Ahora, Edward, retirarás tus palabras. Yo ya he cumplido mi parte, ahora te toca a ti.- insistió Aro sabiendo que no podía negarme.

Asentí con la cabeza ¿qué más podía hacer?

- Muy bien, traedlos a todos a la sala principal.- ordenó y salió de los calabozos.

Los guardias entraron en las celdas y nos sacaron a la fuerza por lo que no tardamos en seguirles. Deseaba tanto gritarle al tipo que estaba llevándose a Bella a la fuerza que la soltara, pero no podía. Todos estábamos en las mismas condiciones.

Con la diferencia de que nosotros no sentíamos dolor por la forma violenta en las que nos llevaban, en cambio Bella sí.

Eso me enfureció más.

Empezamos a andar y no tardamos en traspasar la puerta de madera que daba al salón principal del castillo.

En el salón se encontraban los dos hermanos que faltaban y sus guardias.

Cayo nos miraba con burla, sabía que tanto él como Aro iban a hacer hasta lo imposible para quedar ellos bien y nosotros como los malos de la historia. Lo que conllevaría nuestra muerte.

Lo que me desconcertó un poco fue la expresión de Marco. Normalmente se mostraba aburrido pero esta vez no, era diferente. No mostraba ninguna expresión, como si tratara de controlar sus emociones.

Eso era nuevo, por lo general la única emoción que podía expresar era aburrimiento, aburrimiento de su existencia.

- Hermanos, creo que nuestro querido amigo Edward tiene algo que decir.- habló Aro haciéndome volver a la realidad.

Ahora no era momento de pensar en eso, no cuando nuestras vidas estaban en juego. Por no decir que ya teníamos un pie en el otro barrio.

Cuando los guardias que nos habían traído a la fuerza nos soltaron no tardé ni un segundo en ir al lado de Bella para rodear su cintura con mi brazo.

Quería protegerla, no quería que los guardias volvieran a poner sus sucias manos encima de ella.

El resto de mi familia se puso a nuestro lado.

Si íbamos a morir lo haríamos juntos y no sin antes luchar por nuestra vida.

- Habla, Edward. Te escuchamos.- me dijo Cayo con burla.

No tenía sentido alargar más el momento, ya no había marcha atrás.

Suspiré.

- Marco, debo disculparme. El otro día te mentí sobre la muerte de Dídima sólo para nuestro beneficio. Realmente lo lamento.

Durante unos segundos todo se quedó en silencio.

Todos miramos a Marco expectantes. Durante los segundos que transcurrieron en silencio me pareció muy sospechoso que Marco siguiera sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

Pues estábamos hablando sobre Dídima y normalmente cuando se la mencionaba un tenue brillo aparecía en sus ojos por su simple mención.

Y si no estaba ya lo suficientemente confundido por sus acciones lo que dijo a continuación terminó de desconcertarme definitivamente.

- ¿De verdad crees que soy tan estúpido, Aro?

* * *

**Bueno, este capítulo ha sido cortito, el próximo será más largo y será todo un POV Rosalie. No sé cuándo lo subiré, pues a partir de aquí ya no tengo los capítulos escritos, me tocará escribirlos y eso me tomará más tiempo, así que pido un poco de paciencia. Pues si para corregirlos tardaba porque estaba ocupada no sé cuánto me tomara escribir y corregir las faltas, intentaré no tardarme mucho. Y descuida jj vulturi que pienso terminar esta historia sí o sí, no soy de las que dejan fics incompletos, eso se me hace injusto con los lectores. Yo ya me he encontrado con casos así, sigo fics y en la mejor parte las autoras los abandonan, pero en fin... este fic no será uno de esos casos! XD**

**Si dije que iba a aprovechar estos días la inspiración no quiere decir que vaya a abandonar la historia, así que tranqui! ^^  
**

**Y TEAMED me alegro que hayas encontrado la versión de Edward, como me dejaste un review anónimo no pude contestarte y decirte que sólo tenías que meterte en mi perfil para encontrarla. Pero bueno, lo que importa es que ya la has encontrado! XD**

**Y nada más, ahora soy yo la que se va a leer fics, que aunque me gusta escribir también me gusta leer y cambiar el rol de escritora a lectora! XD**

**Nos vemos! ^^  
**


	28. La alianza con los lobos

**CAPÍTULO 28: La alianza con los lobos**

**ROSALIE POV:**

Arrepentimiento.

Eso era lo que sentía.

Me arrepentía de lo que había hecho. En su momento pensé que era lo mejor y me negaba a ver la verdad. Pero ahora la venda se me había caído de los ojos.

Y por eso aquí me encontraba, enfrente de la línea del tratado esperando que esos perros llegaran. Necesitaba su ayuda, bueno, mejor dicho, necesitábamos su ayuda.

De la forma en la que se había ido toda mi familia era como un suicidio y yo no podía permitirlo, pero tampoco había tiempo para explicaciones.

Ni para eso ni para estar esperando durante tanto tiempo a esos chuchos sarnosos ¿dónde demonios estaban? Llevaba ya aquí un rato y no se dignaban a aparecer.

Estuve tentada a cruzar la línea más de una vez pero valoraba demasiado que mi cabeza siguiera pegada a mi cuerpo. Así que me senté en la roca más cercana a esperar.

Pero tras dos horas esperando la impaciencia me ganó, de no ser porque me sentía culpable al saber que todo esto era mi culpa, jamás haría lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Suspiré y avancé un paso violando el tratado. No tenía nada que perder. Si no conseguía su ayuda mi familia moriría y yo no podría vivir en un mundo sin Emmett, así que tal vez incluso me harían un favor.

Además, los remordimientos me comían viva. Fui muy injusta con Bella, y sólo ahora que mis acciones tenían consecuencias me daba cuenta. ¿Por qué siempre tuve que interponerme en esa relación?

Ya, claro, por mi estúpido orgullo. No podía soportar que Edward hubiese preferido a una simple humana antes que a mí. Aunque si hay que ser sinceros ése no fue el mayor motivo, sino porque me daba mucha rabia ver como Bella despreciaba lo que a mí me arrebataron cruelmente. Yo soñaba con casarme algún día, tener hijos y en un futuro poder ver a mis nietos correr en el jardín mientras mi esposo y yo les mirábamos sentados con nuestro cabello canoso. No pedía nada más. Sólo una vida humana. Pero mi deseo se vio roto de la forma más cruel.

Y ahí aparecía mi rencor hacía Bella, ella tenía lo que yo siempre quise y aún así quería renunciar a su vida humana para convertirse en un monstruo sin alma como todos nosotros. Y simplemente no podía aceptarlo.

Al menos hasta hace unos días, de hecho hasta mi discusión con Alice, me hizo ver que Bella no era yo y que no podía tratar de vivir la vida que yo hubiera deseado a través de ella. Y por culpa de mis acciones ahora toda la familia estaba en peligro y yo era la única responsable.

Por eso había estado tan callada estos días y había intentado hacer un esfuerzo y no mostrarme tan hostil con Bella, si bien es cierto que una parte de mí aún no comprende como prefiere convertirse en un monstruo antes que seguir con su vida humana con todo esto que había pasado había aprendido una valiosa elección. Yo no era nadie para decidir sobre la vida de Bella. Cada quien toma sus decisiones, en eso consiste vivir. Así sean buenas o malas decisiones son nuestras decisiones y tenemos que aprender a vivir con ellas.

Yo por ejemplo, tomé malas decisiones en mi vida humana (como comprometerme con Royce sólo por su posición social) y al final pagué las consecuencias. Aunque eso destrozó mi vida comprendí que no se podía ir por la vida creyéndose la mejor y pensando que la posición social era lo más importante.

Con todo lo que sucedió comprendí que el dinero no era importante ni tampoco la posición social de las personas, lo único verdaderamente importante era el amor. Si no hubiera sido por Emmett hubiera buscado la forma de terminar con mi existencia. Pues para vivir sin amor por el resto de la existencia es preferible dejar este mundo.

Y aún a pesar de tener eso tan claro mi orgullo y mis sueños rotos me cegaron, intenté vivir mi vida a través de Bella y nuevamente mis decisiones erróneas habían tenido consecuencias.

Pero al igual que la primera vez (cuando me vengué de Royce y sus amigos), esta vez también pensaba afrontar mis errores. Y por eso aquí estaba cruzando la línea del tratado a riesgo de que me mataran sin dejarme explicarme antes. Y aún así no me importó. Pues no podía seguir perdiendo más tiempo esperándoles.

Me metí en el bosque intentando rastrear su apestoso olor y por suerte no tardé en localizarlo. Arrugué mi nariz en una expresión de asco, ya podrían bañarse de vez en cuando, en verdad apestaban.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude intentando llegar hacia el lugar donde el olor de esos chuchos era más fuerte.

Estaba un poco apartado de la reserva de La Push, aún así estaba dentro de sus límites. Y yo seguía estando en territorio enemigo.

Antes de llegar a donde se encontraban noté como el olor de los perros empezaba a disiparse, me paré abruptamente intentando seguirlo nuevamente. Pero al agudizar el oído entendí por qué el olor se estaba disipando y hacia donde se dirigían.

Se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia y se habían dividido para rodearme. Ya no había marcha atrás así que esperé a que llegaran. Sabía que había posibilidades de que me mataran de inmediato pues los chuchos son temperamentales pero había asumido ese riesgo al violar el tratado.

No tardaron en aparecer a mi vista, todos me habían rodeado saliendo desde todas las direcciones posibles, evitando mi escape por si se me ocurría huir.

Al que distinguí como Paul me gruñó enseñando los dientes, pero eso no fue lo que llamó mi atención, sino al ver a un lobo que no esperaba ver.

Su pelaje rojizo era inconfundible. Jacob Black estaba entre ellos, había vuelto.

Estaba tan sorprendida de verle que me di cuenta demasiado tarde que Paul y Jared se habían abalanzado hacia mí. Pero sabía que si yo también les atacaba los demás se unirían, así que aguanté los mordiscos mientras gritaba:

- ¡Parad! ¡Vengo en son de paz, necesito hablar con vosotros!

Pero Paul y Jared seguían atacándome hasta que sentí como Paul me acababa de arrancar el brazo izquierdo mientras Jared iba por el derecho.

Pegué un aullido de dolor al sentir como una de mis terminaciones era arrancada de forma tan brusca, pero Paul no se dio por vencido y empezó a morderme el costado izquierdo. Aunque yo intentaba protegerme sin atacarles era inútil, si seguía así en unos minutos sería vampira muerta.

Al ver que ninguno de los otros lobos hacía nada para parar esto me dirigí a Jacob.

- ¡Jacob, lo que tengo que deciros es referente a Bella! ¡Bella está en peligro!

Con esas palabras Jacob pareció reaccionar y de inmediato se lanzó hacia nosotros apartando en el acto a Jared de un empujón y seguidamente a Paul. Jacob se puso delante de mí impidiendo que siguieran atacándome mientras que yo me apretaba la parte donde me acababan de arrancar un brazo. Rápidamente tomé el brazo y puse ponzoña en él para poder pegármelo de nuevo.

Dolía mucho pero aguanté el dolor en silencio, no les daría el gusto de volverme a oír gritar.

Mientras yo me volvía a recolocar el brazo me pareció que Jacob estaba intentando convencer a los demás en su mente. Aún a pesar de que me dolieran todas las partes del cuerpo (pues aunque sólo me habían arrancando un brazo, me habían mordido en tantas partes que aún sentía sus colmillos afilados perforar mi piel) intentaba mantenerme atenta a lo que sucedía para que no volvieran a pillarme desprevenida como antes. Por suerte las heridas no tardarían en curarse, pero hasta que eso pasara tendría que aguantar el dolor insoportable que sentía.

Pero no tenía más remedio. En otras circunstancias hubiera querido devolverles cada mordisco y arrancarles también partes de sus cuerpos, sin embargo esta vez era diferente. Yo misma me lo había buscado con mi presencia, había roto el tratado que durante tanto tiempo habíamos intentando mantener, pero era por una buena razón. Así que si después de todo conseguía su ayuda habría valido la pena.

Inesperadamente vi como el que supuse que era Sam, por su pelaje, se iba corriendo hasta detrás de unos arbustos. En cuestión de segundos volvió a aparecer pero en forma humana, tan sólo cubriéndose con unos pantalones cortos. Entonces supe que Jacob les había convencido de que me dejaran explicarme.

- Bien, ¿qué es eso tan importante que ha hecho que violes el tratado que hicieron nuestros antepasados con tu familia la chupasangres?

Contuve un gruñido que luchaba por salir, no estaba acostumbrada a callarme cuando me ofendían, pero ahora no tenía más remedio.

- Sé que mi hermano Edward os puso al tanto de lo sucedido con Bella.- Sam asintió así que continué hablando.- Pues ha sucedido algo que ha puesto en peligro no sólo a Bella sino también al resto de mi familia. Por eso hoy he osado violar el tratado y cruzar el límite. Vengo a pedir vuestra ayuda, por los viejos tiempos.

Aún recordaba cuando nos aliamos para vencer al ejército de Victoria y sus neófitos, dejamos nuestras diferencias de lado y nos unimos y gracias a eso vencimos. Por eso añadí por los viejos tiempos, pues aunque ninguno de nosotros lo dijera en voz alta y nunca lo reconocería todos habíamos llegado a apreciar a nuestros supuestos enemigos naturales. Mi familia y yo a los lobos y ellos a nosotros, pero eso era algo que jamás reconoceríamos por nuestro orgullo vampírico. Al igual que ellos por su orgullo lobuno. Era nuestro destino estar enemistados y eso hacíamos cuando no habían más peligros de por medio pero cuando aparecía otro enemigo nos uníamos como si fuéramos una sola manada o un solo aquelarre. Teníamos una extraña unión y todo se lo debíamos a Bella, ella nos había unido.

**SAM POV: **

Le pedí a Rosalie que explicara con detalle lo que había sucedido y no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y aún menos lo que nos pedía. Bueno, mejor dicho, me pedía (ya que yo era el lobo alfa y todos tenían que obedecerme y en mis manos estaba ayudarles o no) que fuéramos hasta el castillo de esos tal Vulturi para ayudar a su familia que había ido a rescatar a Bella.

Pero claramente era muy arriesgado lo que nos pedía, si cedía pondría en peligro a toda la manada y sólo para salvar a los chupasangres y a Bella.

No podía aceptar. No estaba dispuesto a perder a alguien de la manada sólo para salvar a unos cuantos chupasangres, lo sentía por Bella pero no podía hacerlo.

- No puedo aceptar, sería poner en un riesgo innecesario a la manada.

Rosalie me fulminó con la mirada.

- ¿Innecesario? ¡Mi familia está en peligro y tú dices que ir a salvarlos es innecesario!

Paul gruñó enseñando sus dientes afilados mientras miraba ferozmente a Rosalie.

Yo levanté la mano para calmar a Paul y éste se tranquilizó.

- Tú misma lo has dicho, es tu familia así que por lo tanto también es tu problema. No el nuestro. No arriesgaré la vida de mi manada para salvar a unos cuantos chupasangres.

Por la mirada que me lanzó supe que quería arrancarme la cabeza pero también sabía que antes de que se acercara un centímetro a mí el resto de la manada la despedazaría.

- ¿Y Bella? Ella no es vampiro, es una humana, y si mal no recuerdo vuestro deber es proteger a la gente.

- Esto es diferente.

- ¿Por qué es diferente?- contraatacó rabiosa.- Bella es una humana y tú te estás negando a salvarla.

- El deber de mi manada y mío es proteger a los nuestros…

- Y también a las personas de Forks y tengo noticias para ti, ¡Bella vive en Forks!

- Pero ahora está en Volterra, así que el problema ya no nos pertenece, así que no arriesgaré a la manada por un problema que no es de nuestra incumbencia.

Y ésa era mi última palabra.

**ROSALIE POV:**

¡Maldito perro! Tanto decir que ellos estaban para proteger a la gente y cuando se presentan problemas se lavan las manos. Iba a protestar cuando un gruñido resonó en el bosque, el cual había salido de la garganta de Jacob que parecía bastante enfadado. O al menos eso interpreté por su expresión lobuna ya que miraba a Sam con malos ojos.

Ahora fue él el que desapareció detrás de unos arbustos, pero tan rápido como se había ido regresó.

- Sam, ¡tenemos que ayudarles! No voy a permitir que le pase nada a Bella.

- Jacob, yo soy el alfa y tenéis que obedecerme y si yo digo que no, es que no.

Sam y Jacob se miraron desafiante.

Entonces dos lobos más se fueron detrás de unos arbustos, cuando regresaron los distinguí como Quil y Embry. Los restantes lobos aún no bajaban la guardia y me seguían rodeando.

- Sam, nosotros estamos con Jacob.- dijo Quil a lo que Embry asintió.- No podemos permitir que Bella muera.

Entonces otro lobo más se fue para regresar transformado en su forma humana.

- Ni Bella, ni los Cullen. Son nuestros amigos aunque no querías reconocerlo.- dijo Seth, el cual se había hecho amigo de Edward tras la lucha con Victoria.- Ellos nos ayudarían si las cosas fueran al revés y fuéramos nosotros los que necesitáramos ayuda.

Entonces los lobos restante hicieron lo propio para regresar como humanos y poder hablar. Leah mandó callar a Seth llamándolo tonto y diciendo que era un amigo de las sanguijuelas, a lo que él contestó que "a mucha honra". Tras ese comentario se ganó la mirada envenenada de Leah y el resto de la manada.

Luego de eso empezaron a discutir como si estuvieran en un gallinero, pues casi no se podía entender ni lo que decían ya que hablaban todos a la vez. Por una parte estaban Sam, Jared, Paul, Leah y algunos otros de los que desconocía el nombre que decían que era muy arriesgado y no valía la pena, y por otra parte estaban Jacob, Seth, Quil, Embry y obviamente yo. Pues no tardé en unirme al gallinero intentando convencer al resto de la manada.

-¡Basta! ¡Silencio!- gritó explotando Sam haciéndonos callar a todos abruptamente.- Rosalie, vete de aquí, ya te he dicho que no arriesgaré a mi manada.

Iba a contestarle pero Jacob se me adelantó.

- Sam, dime una cosa. ¿Y si en vez de Bella fuera Emily? ¿También la abandonarías a su suerte?

De repente todos se quedaron callados en un silencio incómodo y no entendía por qué. Aunque me pareció ver que a Leah se le humedecían los ojos y no fui la única en percatarse pues todos apartaron la vista incómodos.

Sobre todo Sam, que parecía sentirse culpable por algo.

**SAM POV: **

El comentario de Jacob no podía haber estado más fuera de lugar que en ese momento estando Leah presente, pude ver cuánto le dolieran esas palabras. Y me volví a sentir culpable por haberla dañado tanto en el pasado. Pero por otra parte ese comentario fue lo que me hizo reaccionar y ver que estaba siendo injusto.

Jacob tenía razón. Si fuera Emily no dudaría en ir a Volterra o hasta el fin del mundo con tal de salvarla. Por las personas que amo sería capaz de ir a cualquier sitio con tal de ayudarles. Y tanto Rosalie como Jacob y algunos otros de la manada sólo pretendían hacer lo mismo. Y yo les estaba privando de ese derecho injustamente.

Si bien es cierto que los Cullen y nosotros no éramos los mejores amigos, por no decir enemigos naturales, en el fondo les habíamos terminado cogiendo aprecio. Y sabíamos que si fuéramos nosotros los que estuviéramos en peligro los Cullen no dudarían en ayudarnos. Además que ya no sólo se trataba de los Cullen, sino de Bella Swan. Y como había dicho Rosalie nuestro deber era proteger tanto a la gente de La Push como a la de Forks.

Entonces, tomé una decisión.

**ROSALIE POV: **

- Está bien, Rosalie, tú ganas.

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. Al fin había conseguido aliarme con los lobos. No había sido tarea fácil pero había valido la pena, incluso el que me hubieran arrancado el brazo y mordido en todas las partes posibles, si con eso había conseguido tener una oportunidad para salvar a mi familia y a Bella.

Las horas siguientes las pasamos planeando cómo entrar en el castillo y qué hacer una vez dentro. Muchos querían ir de inmediato a Volterra y aunque yo era la primera que tenía prisa sabía que eso sería un suicidio. Primero teníamos que prepararnos, entrenar, Sam y Jacob estuvieron más que de acuerdo. Pues el mismo Jacob estaba desentrenado ya que justamente ese día había vuelto a La Push (ése fue el motivo por el que no vinieron a la línea del tratado cuando les esperaba, pues minutos antes había aparecido Jacob y todos fueron a darle la bienvenida, estaban tan distraídos que no se percataron de mi presencia hasta que yo me acerqué a ellos) y durante el tiempo que estuvo desaparecido se había dedicado a olvidar por lo que el entrenamiento le serviría para estar al cien por cien y poder vencer. A él y a los demás, teníamos que prepararnos a fondo para invadir un castillo rodeado de tantos vampiros.

Los siguientes días fueron duros pero fructíferos. Los entrenamientos dieron muy buenos resultados. Les enseñé o, mejor dicho, les recordé el entrenamiento que nos dio Jasper cuando íbamos a luchar contra Victoria.

Como yo era la única vampira todos se enfrentaron contra mí, aunque esta vez sin herirme de verdad, aunque por suerte ya me había recuperado de las heridas necesitaba estar completamente sana para la batalla contra los Vulturis.

Al fin el día tan esperado llegó, abordamos el avión y esperamos a que éste aterrizara, luego de eso esperamos que se hiciera de noche, de lo contrario llamaríamos mucho la atención, parecíamos un equipo de futbol, éramos tantos que fuéramos a donde fuéramos se nos quedaban mirando. Y teníamos que tener cuidado, la ciudad estaba vigilada siempre por los guardias de los Vulturis.

Al llegar la noche cruzamos la ciudad lo más rápido posible hasta que al fin el castillo se encontraba enfrente de nosotros. Pero nos sorprendió mucho ver que no había nadie vigilando las puertas, pero tampoco le buscamos los tres pies al gato, teníamos que aprovechar que la suerte estaba de nuestro lado.

Aunque según avanzábamos entendimos el por qué el castillo estaba desierto, todos estaban en la sala principal, pues se oía como estaban luchando. Empezamos a correr y cuando llegamos a la puerta la abrí lo más bruscamente que pude sorprendiéndome al ver enfrente a Bella que era sujetada por Aro. Y ver como todos los demás se estaban retorciendo en el suelo de dolor, supuse que por cortesía de Jane.

La rabia me invadió al ver a mi pobre osito retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, empecé a gruñir salvajemente, nadie hacia sufrir a Emmett y vivía para contarlo.

Rápidamente todos entramos a luchar, por suerte habíamos llegado a tiempo y ya era hora de dar la vuelta a la tortilla.

* * *

**Aquí está el nuevo capi, quise subir ayer pero al final me salieron planes de última hora y no pude! ;P Mil gracias por tener paciencia, prometo que ya no tardaré en subir los que faltan, que serán menos que en la versión de Bella. Pues si la versión de Bella tiene 32 capis esta versión tendrá 30 o 31, pues aquí no voy a narrar también el principio de la pelea, aquí empezaré a narrar cuando Rosalie y la manada llegan (que es como termina el capi). Pues me pareció que si repetía desde el principio se haría muy repetitivo...**

**Además como ya he dicho otras veces es la versión de Edward pero más que nada yo lo veo como un complemento, el verdadero fic es el de Bella. Además, cuanto antes pase la pelea antes podré narrar la venganza contra Jessica y Lauren! XD La cual ya tengo planeada desde hace mucho! XD Ya va siendo hora de que lo pase a escrito jaja... XD**

**En fin... mil gracias por tener paciencia, esta semana que entra la tengo ocupada pero intentaré buscar huecos para escribir los capis que faltan y poder subirlos cuanto antes. Pues ya llevo con esta historia más de un año y pico (en fanfiction pone que empecé la historia de Amnésica, la versión de Bella, el 24 de Septiembre del 2009, pero no es verdad, la historia empecé a subirla durante el verano del 2009 y me suena que era a principios de verano, ya meses más tarde empecé a subirla también en fanfiction)! XD Y pues imaginad, desde el verano del 2009 he tenido Amnésica hasta en la sopa, primero con la versión de Bella y luego con la de Edward! XD  
**

**Aunque por una parte me da lástima terminar definitivamente Amnésica por otra ya tengo ganas para poder centrarme al 100% en otros fics! XD**

**En fin... no os aburro más, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ^^  
**


	29. El fin del reinado Vulturi

**CAPÍTULO 29: El fin del reinado Vulturi**

**ROSALIE POV: **

La rabia me invadió al ver a mi pobre osito retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, empecé a gruñir salvajemente, nadie hacía sufrir a Emmett y vivía para contarlo.

Rápidamente todos entramos a luchar, por suerte habíamos llegado a tiempo y ya era hora de dar la vuelta a la tortilla.

Me dirigí inmediatamente hacia Emmett y le cogí la mano haciéndole saber que estaba ahí.

Él rápidamente me reconoció y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, no sin mucho esfuerzo, el pobre aún seguía bajo el don de Jane.

- Sabía que tenías una buena excusa.- dijo con esfuerzo refiriéndose al por qué no vine con ellos a Volterra y aunque había intentado no expresar dolor para no preocuparme falló, el dolor volvió a su rostro multiplicado por mil.

Yo gruñí rabiosa y busqué con la mirada rápidamente a Jane dispuesta a despedazarla pero me di cuenta de que Sam y Jared se me habían adelantado. Gracias al ataque de Sam y Jared habían conseguido desconcentrar a Jane por lo que dejó de utilizar su don.

Por lo que en cuestión de segundos ya todos estaban de pie dispuestos a seguir luchando, incluido Emmett al que yo ayudé a levantarse. En el momento en que se levantó me dio un rápido beso en los labios antes de que nos uniéramos a la pelea.

**ALICE POV:**

Acababa de arrancarle la cabeza a uno de los guardias cuando sentí como alguien me empujaba bruscamente por detrás contra la pared. Rápidamente me levanté y agazapé en posición de ataque mientras ambos nos gruñíamos.

Vi como el guardia se disponía a atacarme y yo me impulsé para atacarle también pero antes de que ninguno diera un paso más Jasper ya le había arrancado la cabeza de su cuerpo.

Yo rodé los ojos. Intentaba luchar por los dos aunque él sabía muy bien que no hacía falta, yo sabía defenderme por mí misma.

- Tontorrón sobreprotector.- le susurré, antes de irme a luchar con el primero que encontrase, logrando que una sonrisa pequeña apareciera en el rostro de Jasper.

**JASPER POV: **

Sí, tal vez fuera muy sobreprotector con Alice, pero es que no soportaba la idea de que algo le pasase. Además, aún no podía quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de cuando Alec y otro vampiro, del que desconocía el nombre, la habían atacado.

Sólo de recordarlo la rabia me invadió y maté al primer iluso que pensó que podía vencerme con fuerza bruta que se me atravesó.

Tal vez ellos tuvieran fuerza bruta pero yo tenía algo mucho más valioso: experiencia. Había luchado en tantas guerras que había perdido la cuenta, pero mis cicatrices así lo demostraban. Y no iban a ser unos pobres imbéciles quienes acabaran con mi existencia o la de mi familia.

Palabra de Jasper Whitlock.

**EMMETT POV:**

Entre Carlisle y yo echamos rápidamente los pedazos de ese par de imbéciles que habían intentado atacarnos por la espalda, con lo que no contaban es que Carlisle y yo fuéramos más rápidos y esquiváramos su ataque con facilidad. Lo cual aprovechamos para machacarles.

Una vez tiramos todos los restos crují mis nudillos dispuesto a despedazar a más vampiros.

**ESME POV: **

Me acorralaron contra una pared tres guardias, todos estábamos agazapados para atacar pero obviamente yo estaba en desventaja.

Rápidamente me atacaron y yo intenté defenderme a la vez que intentaba atacarles pero era prácticamente inútil, eran tres contra mí y cuando yo intentaba golpear a uno los restantes me golpeaban por la espalda.

- ¡Seréis cobardes!- gritó Emmett antes de apartarlos de mí.- ¿Os creéis muy valientes por atacar tres contra uno?- gruñó y empezó a luchar contra ellos, yo me le uní.

Ahora las cosas eran diferentes, más equilibradas. Aunque ellos seguían siendo uno más ya no era tanto problema. Emmett y yo nos cubríamos las espaldas.

**EDWARD POV: **

Desde que Rosalie y la manada habían llegado había estado al lado de Bella protegiéndola. Aunque quería luchar mi principal misión era asegurarme de que nada le pasaba. Me tenía que conformar con ver las peleas en las mentes de todos.

Muchas veces sentí deseos de ir a ayudar a mi familia, como cuando atacaron a Esme, la cual estaba en desventaja, por suerte Emmett fue en su ayuda.

Ésa fue una de las tantas ocasiones que deseé ir a luchar con mi familia, pero Bella estaba primero y no podía dejarla a su suerte. Además si me fuera a luchar tampoco podría concentrarme ya que estaría preocupado por Bella y seguramente los enemigos utilizaran eso para vencerme.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba más disminuían los enemigos. Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta ya sólo quedábamos nosotros. Todos los enemigos habían sido vencidos y ahora sólo quedaban sus restos que se estaban quemando en la hoguera.

Sentí tal felicidad de que todo por fin hubiera acabado que me giré hacia Bella y la abracé mientras se oían de fondo gritos de júbilo.

Bella y yo nos acercamos hasta donde todos estaban celebrando. Vi a mi familia y empecé a celebrar con ellos. Aunque parecía imposible lo habíamos conseguido. ¡Habíamos vencido a los Vulturis!

Me giré hacia atrás para abrazar nuevamente a Bella cuando vi que no estaba. La busqué y prácticamente sentí que me moría al ver como una vampiresa, a la que no había visto nunca, y juraría que no había estado en la lucha, lanzaba a Bella a la hoguera.

Automáticamente de mí escapó un grito que fue acompañado por la mayoría de los presentes.

- ¡NOOOO!

Inmediatamente yo y algunos más intentamos ir en su ayuda pero la vampiresa se interpuso en nuestro camino.

- ¡No os acerquéis!- siseó la vampira con tono amenazante.- ¡Ella tiene que morir, todo es su culpa!

De mientras que esta vampiresa nos impedía el paso vimos como Bella había empezado a rodar por el piso. ¡Esto no podía estar pasando!

Era la peor escena que había presenciado nunca, el amor de mi vida siendo consumida por las llamas y yo aquí como un maldito inútil porque esa vampira no se quitaba de en medio. Pero no por mucho más tiempo, no iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de salvar a Bella.

Cuando me disponía a atacarla Kate se me adelantó aunque sin mucho éxito ya que la vampira la esquivó arrojándola hacia la otra punta de la habitación, haciéndola golpear con la pared.

Entonces sucedió algo que no me esperaba. O bueno, mejor dicho, oí algo que no me esperaba.

Los pensamientos de Seth eran de alguien que estaba imprimado y por lo que estaba leyendo también en la mente de Kate parecía que esa imprimación era correspondida.

Ambos estaban profundamente enamorados y eso me sorprendió, pero no le di la importancia que tenía ya que en estos momentos lo único que me preocupaba era Bella. Ni siquiera presté atención cuando a continuación la manada despedazó a esa vampira sádica.

Llegué rápidamente a Bella y no fui el único, tratamos de apagar el fuego pero era imposible. Cada vez estábamos más desesperados, entre tanto nerviosismo y preocupación era imposible pensar con claridad. Oía a mí familia darle palabras de ánimo a Bella pero yo estaba prácticamente en shock por saberme un inútil incapaz de ayudarla. Por suerte, Kate sí pudo pensar con claridad y segundos después apareció con una garrafa de agua que echó encima de Bella para apagar el fuego.

Una vez el fuego se extinguió conseguí salir de mi estado de shock y me agaché para abrazarla.

- Bella, amor, lo siento. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le pregunté con agonía, por un momento pensé que la perdía. Y eso era algo que no hubiera podido soportar.

Parecía que Bella iba a responderme pero en ese momento se desmayó llevándose la poca cordura mental que me quedaba.

Nuevamente entré en estado de shock mientras Carlisle la revisaba. Yo me quedé atrás de él para esperar su opinión y también porque no podía moverme, estaba petrificado, la sola idea de que no despertara me atemorizaba hasta límites inimaginables.

Entonces sentí la mano de Jasper en mi hombro mientras trataba de calmarme con su don.

- Bella es fuerte, saldrá de ésta. Ahora te necesita más que nunca.- dijo sintiendo mi estado de shock y sus palabras fueron suficiente para despertarme y darme cuenta de que ahora yo no importaba, no importaba cómo me sintiera al respecto sobre lo que había sucedido, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en eso, ahora sólo importaba estar con Bella, que ella sintiera mi apoyo y estando en shock no la ayudaría mucho, así que me arrodillé a su lado mientras Carlisle terminaba de examinarla.

Minutos después Carlisle se levantó del suelo y me miró mientras yo tomaba su lugar para estar más cerca de Bella.

- Va a estar bien, Edward, pero ahora necesita reposo. Sufre de algunas quemaduras, pero no parecen importantes. Por suerte pudimos apagar el fuego a tiempo.- dijo con un suspiro de alivio.- La peor parte la ha sufrido la ropa de Bella.

Entonces me fijé a lo que se refería. La ropa de Bella a estas alturas prácticamente era nula, aún tenía sus prendas pero estaban rotas y quemadas.

Sin pensármelo dos veces me quité mi camisa y se la puse encima.

- ¿Crees que será necesario hospitalizarla?- preguntó Jasper.

"_Mmm... si fuera necesario habría que buscar una excusa para explicarle a Charlie lo sucedido_", meditaba Jasper.

Hasta ese momento no había caído en eso.

Charlie. ¿Habría regresado ya a Forks? ¿Qué pensaría de nuestra desaparición?

Alice al parecer pensó lo mismo que yo y miró en el futuro de Charlie.

Cuando terminó la visión de Alice ambos suspiramos aliviados. Charlie aún seguía en Seattle. Teníamos que volver lo antes posible a Forks.

- No, no lo creo. Sus quemaduras, por suerte, no son graves.

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para devolverme la tranquilidad mental que me había sido arrebatada. Solo entonces pude prestar atención a los pensamientos de la gente que nos rodeaba. Vi que todos estaban preocupados por Bella pero también tenían sus propias cosas en las qué pensar. En ese momento Marco apareció entre la multitud y nos cedió su cuarto para que llevara a Bella a descansar. Lo cual me pareció una excelente idea, Bella necesitaba reposo y los demás tener tiempo para aclarar todas sus cosas.

El tiempo siguió pasando y Bella despertó, luego de eso nos quedamos un rato hablando en la habitación, más tarde se unió el resto de la familia para conversar. Poco después Marco anunció que tenía que hablar con nosotros. Nos informó que desde ese momento Richard sería el nuevo encargado de velar por nuestro secreto, el que a partir de ahora impartiría justicia en el mundo vampírico.

Aunque como todo, esto también tenía cosas malas. Como el hecho de que el motivo por el que Marco le confiaba tal responsabilidad a Richard fuera porque pensaba suicidarse para reunirse por fin con Dídima. Era triste, pero le entendía. Yo pretendí hacer lo mismo cuando creí que Bella había muerto.

Mientras hablaban yo abracé a Bella, la cual había empezado a llorar al comprender lo que sucedía.

Poco después Marco pidió hablar conmigo a solas, me pidió que cuidara a Bella. Para Marco, Bella y yo, éramos como un retrato de él y Dídima años atrás. Por eso quería que la cuidara, para que la historia no se repitiera. Aunque en realidad no hacía falta que me lo pidiera, desde el día que acepté que amaba a Isabella Swan me juré a mi mismo protegerla con mi vida.

Antes de que Marco se marchara intenté convencerle que no tenía por qué hacerlo, aunque obviamente mis intentos no dieron resultado. Estaba decidido. Además yo mejor que nadie entendía lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Una vez terminamos de conversar yo me reuní de nuevo con Bella mientras vi como Marco se iba de la habitación, seguido de los guardias que acabarían con su vida a petición de él, para terminar con este sufrimiento que le llevaba carcomiendo durante demasiado tiempo.

Pero antes de desaparecer de nuestra vista se despidió con un último pensamiento "_No permitas que con vosotros se repita la historia"._

Yo asentí, por supuesto que no iba a permitir que la historia se repitiera. Bella lo era todo para mí y perderla no estaba entre mis planes.

Después de eso las cosas pasaron rápidamente. No volvimos a ver a Marco, todos sabíamos el porqué. Kate y Seth se besaron dando a entender que estaban juntos. Mi familia y yo hablamos sobre Kate, todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que se viniera a vivir con nosotros. Así se lo hice saber a Bella cuando me comentó que se encontraba triste porque tenía que separarse de Kate, en cuanto se enteró que planeábamos que se uniera a la familia como una Cullen más se emocionó. Realmente le había cogido cariño a Kate, al igual que todos nosotros. ¿Y cómo no cogerle cariño a una persona como Kate? Sin ella seguramente ya estuviéramos todos muertos.

Cuando le propusimos a Kate unirse a nosotros pude ver en sus pensamientos que por una parte quería aceptar pero por otra no, lo que menos quería ahora mismo era establecerse nuevamente en un sitio fijo, quería conocer el mundo, experimentar la vida con Seth a su lado, visitar a su familia aunque fuera de lejos. En resumen quería disfrutar su nueva existencia. Pero temía herir nuestros sentimientos si rechazaba nuestra oferta. Así que se lo puse fácil y le dije que no había problema, que disfrutara su libertad y que las puertas de nuestra casa siempre estarían abiertas para ella.

Aparte de eso no pasó nada más, excepto cuando Rosalie le pidió perdón a Bella e hicieron las paces. Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que Rosalie aceptara a Bella como una más de la familia. Pero ese día llegó, por fin.

Terminamos de arreglar todo y nos encaminamos de vuelta a Forks, de donde nunca deberíamos haber salido si no hubiera sido por mi estúpido plan.

Mientras regresábamos estuve analizando miles de formas de encargarme de un asunto que me había estado molestando todo este tiempo. Ya era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto.

Iba siendo hora de vengarme de Mike Newton. Ese niñato no iba a salirse de rositas. Iba a aprender por las malas que con los Cullen no se juega.

Estaba tan distraído con mis pensamientos que me olvidé de donde me encontraba hasta que Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos.

- ¿En qué piensas?- preguntó con la confusión pintada en su cara.

Sonreí sombríamente mientras imaginaba las miles de cosas que podría hacerle a ese niñato.

- En venganza.- contesté ante el asombro de Bella.

- ¿Venganza? ¿A qué te refieres?- insistió, pero le dije que ya se enteraría en su debido momento.

Empecé a reírme al imaginar todas las cosas que pensaba hacerle a Mike, Alice tuvo una visión y vio lo que planeaba por lo que se unió a mis risas provocando que Jasper también se uniera a Bella para mirarnos con confusión.

Aunque Jasper no tardó en comprender de lo que Alice y yo nos reíamos ya que sintió nuestras emociones. Por lo que también se unió a nuestras risas al imaginarse de lo que seríamos capaces de hacer por venganza.

Bella se molestó un poco porque no quise contarle lo que planeaba y el porqué de nuestras risas, pero conseguí aplacar su curiosidad para que no siguiera haciendo preguntas. Quería que fuera una sorpresa, además debía estar agotada y lo mejor para su salud era que descansara. No tardamos en llegar a la casa, una vez dentro esperamos ansiosos a que Bella se durmiera para poder planear todo.

Ésta era la noche de las venganzas, Emmett, Jasper y yo planeamos la de Mike. Y las chicas, Rosalie y Alice la de Jessica y Lauren. Estuvimos de acuerdo en que la primera en poner en marcha fuera la de Mike, luego les tocaría su turno a ese par de arpías.

* * *

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero entre una cosa y otra me entretuve (;P) y no terminaba de escribir el capi hasta que hoy me senté en el escritorio delante del portátil con la determinación de que hoy lo terminaba y lo subía sí o sí! XD**

**Bueno, el próximo capi es el último capi del fic, no volveré a repetir la venganza de Mike por obvias razones, el capi se centrará exclusivamente en la venganza contra Jessica y Lauren! XD **

**Intentaré subirlo antes de que se termine la semana, tal vez el sábado, a lo mucho tardar el domingo. Pero de ahí no pasa, lo prometo! XD **

**En fin... ya sabéis los reviews son la paga de cualquier escritor de fics! XD**

**Nos vemos en el último capítulo de Amnésica, Edward POV! ^^  
**


	30. Patty y Selma

**CAPÍTULO 30: Patty y Selma**

**ALICE POV: **

Ahora que Mike ya había recibido su merecido era el turno de esas arpías. Bella se fue con Edward a casa de Charlie de mientras que Rose y yo salíamos de la casa para llevar a cabo lo que planeamos la noche anterior.

Si bien era cierto que nos estábamos riendo mucho con ese cretino de Mike no podíamos aguantar más las ganas de vengarnos de ese par.

Además, teníamos que aprovechar que Jessica y Lauren ahora mismo se encontraban fuera de sus casas. Si tan sólo supieran lo que les esperaba…

**ROSALIE POV:**

Me encontraba en casa de Lauren rebuscando entre sus cosas cuando encontré lo que buscábamos. Llamé a Alice para informarle.

- ¿Rose, lo encontraste?- me preguntó nada más descolgar.

Yo sonreí perversamente.

- ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

**ALICE POV: **

Perfecto. No sólo Rosalie había encontrado lo que buscaba en casa de Lauren, sino que yo también en casa de Jessica.

Rose y yo nos reunimos en el lugar acordado para revisar lo que habíamos encontrado. Y sin duda esto era sumamente divertido, divertido para nosotras, pero la perdición para esas arpías.

Una vez terminamos de revisarlo todo ultimamos los últimos detalles del plan. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar la noche para empezar de una vez por todas.

Aunque antes de eso teníamos que hacer la llamada, teníamos que alejar a los padres de Jessica y Lauren para que las cosas salieran según lo planeado.

Marqué el número y esperé.

- ¿Diga?- oí que contestó la madre de Jessica.

- Buenos días, le llamo de "Concursa y gana", su mensaje fue seleccionado como el ganador.- dije fingiendo la voz de la presentadora del programa.

La noche anterior había tenido una visión de la madre de Jessica participando en el concurso televisivo mientras pensábamos en la mejor forma de alejar a los padres de Jessica y Lauren.

- ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¡Qué emoción!

- Sí, muchas felicidades. Su premio es un viaje de dos semanas a Hawái con todos los gastos pagados.

- Oh Dios, oh Dios… ¡no me lo puedo creer! ¿Cuándo es el viaje?- preguntó emocionada.

- Su vuelo sale esta noche a las diez ¿hay algún problema con eso?

Hubo un silencio un poco largo.

- ¿Esta noche? Es muy precipitado…

- Bueno, si no está interesada siempre podemos llamar al segundo ganador y darle su premio…

- ¡NO! Por supuesto que estoy interesada, tan solo dígame qué tengo que hacer.

Sonreí perversamente. Parte uno del plan cumplida. Y esto sólo estaba empezando. Ahora sólo faltaba ir a comprar las cosas necesarias para esta noche…

**JESSICA POV:**

Volví a casa sobre las cinco, acababa de reunirme con Lauren, habíamos estado criticando a medio pueblo mientras mirábamos revistas de moda. No entendíamos como todos podían ser unos pueblerinos tan patéticos, las únicas con clase, belleza y elegancia éramos Lauren y yo. Obviamente yo más, pero Lauren me seguía en el segundo puesto. Aunque no le vendrían mal un par de retoques…

Total que llegué a mi casa y al abrir la puerta vi todo patas arriba, mi madre estaba como loca yendo de un lado para otro mientras metía miles de cosas en maletas.

- Mama ¿se puede saber qué haces?- pregunté mirándola.

- Me ha tocado un viaje y me voy hoy con tu padre y con otra pareja.- contestó sin mirarme aún metiendo cosas en las maletas.

- ¿Qué? ¿te ha tocado un viaje? ¿de qué hablas?

Me contó que ayer participó en el concurso ése de la tele que siempre veía y que tenía que irse hoy. El viaje era para ella y papá y para otra pareja, podían llevar a quienes quisieran. Pero mi madre sólo tenía amistad con la madre de Lauren, se llevaban bien, al contrario que con las demás madre simplonas y paletas que habitaban en Forks.

Mi madre me dijo que ya había hablado con la madre de Lauren y que las dos habían estado de acuerdo en que Lauren se quedara en mi casa estas dos semanas, para que no estuviéramos solas. Así que acordaron que cuando los padres de Lauren vinieran a buscar a los míos para irse Lauren vendría con sus cosas para quedarse.

Hice una rabieta cuando me dijo que yo no podía ir. O sea, era súper ultra mega fuerte. Yo, su niñita mimada, no podía ir de viaje con mis padres, me dejaban aquí tirada como un perro.

Pataleé, lloré, rompí cosas en busca de llamar la atención y conseguir que me llevaran, pero no funcionó. A las ocho mis padres partieron rumbo a Seattle a coger ese estúpido avión junto a los padres de Lauren. Lauren ahora mismo estaba arriba metiendo sus cosas en mi habitación.

Me dejaron la tarjeta de crédito de papá para que me comprara lo que necesitara en estas dos semanas (Lauren tenía su propia tarjeta, cada una pagaría sus gastos). Iban a arrepentirse de haberme dejado sola, iba a fundirme esa tarjeta.

Me tumbé en el sofá rabiosa y encendí la tele. Empecé a hacer zapping pero rápidamente me aburrí, todas las actrices o presentadoras que salían en televisión eran tan poca cosa comparadas conmigo que me aburrían. No sabía cómo podía haber gente viendo esa porquería en su casa, si fuera yo la que estuviera saliendo en televisión lo entendería, pero es que esas escobas tetonas no me llegaban ni a la suela de los zapatos.

Lauren se unió a mí en el sofá y apagué la tele, era más interesante ponernos a criticar a los pueblerinos de Forks que ver la televisión (criticar era nuestro hobby favorito).

**ALICE POV:**

Sonreí al ver que mi visión se había cumplido, Lauren y Jessica estaban criticando a la gente de Forks sin saber que estaban cavando su propia tumba…

Rosalie al ver que sonreía dedujo el porqué.

- ¿Te acordaste de…?- dejó la frase en el aire ya que antes de que terminara de preguntar yo ya estaba asintiendo con la cabeza, por supuesto que me había acordado.

**LAUREN POV:**

No podía creerme que mis padres me obligaran a quedarme en casa de Jessica. ¡Ni siquiera me caía bien! Si iba con ella y fingía ser su amiga era por interés nada más. ¿Quién podía ser amiga de alguien como ella? Yo, la chica más popular del instituto, mezclándose con una pobretona como Jessica. Las pocas veces que me lo pasaba bien con ella era cuando criticábamos a todo Dios, como en estos momentos.

Tres horas después ya no quedaba ni una sola persona por criticar, por lo que nos acostamos, tanto criticar nos había dejado agotadas. Además, el tener la barriga llena de las pizzas que nos habíamos comido para cenar también daba sueño. El pizzero que las había traído estaba bueno, tal vez intentara algo con él…

Apagamos la luz y rápidamente me quedé dormida. No sé por qué sentía muchísimo sueño…

**JESSICA POV:**

Una vez nos acostamos intenté quedarme dormida, aunque era un poco difícil con los ronquidos de cerda que emitía Lauren. En serio, al roncar emitía el sonido de un cerdo…

Aún así no tardé en quedarme dormida a pesar de los ronquidos de cerda de Lauren, por extraño que parezca sentía mucho pero que mucho sueño, tanto que los ronquidos dejaron de molestarme ya que el sueño se apoderó completamente de mí…

**ROSALIE POV:**

Perfecto. Al fin se habían quedado dormidas y estarían así por un buen rato gracias al somnífero que habíamos inyectado en la pizza. Fue fácil añadirlo sin que el pizzero se diera cuenta, mientras yo le deslumbraba Alice lo hizo en cuestión de segundos tan rápido que el pizzero ni se dio cuenta de la presencia de Alice. Más que nada porque estaba totalmente deslumbrado por mí y también porque Alice se escondió rápidamente.

- Vamos.- dije.

Alice asintió y entramos silenciosamente en la casa de los Stanley. Yo subí primero mientras Alice iba al salón a coger lo que había dejado esta mañana. Alice rápidamente se me unió arriba y empezamos con el cambio de look de Jessica y Lauren. Yo me encargué de Lauren y Alice de Jessica.

No podía evitar la sonrisa diabólica que tenía en mis labios mientras afeitaba la cabeza de Lauren, hasta Homer Simpson iba a tener más pelo que estas dos cuando termináramos con ellas.

**ALICE POV: **

Rosalie ya había terminado de afeitarle la cabeza a Lauren y yo estaba por terminar, pasé una vez más la maquinilla por su cabeza y sonreí satisfecha.

Ya podíamos pasar a lo siguiente. Saqué de la mochila, que había traído conmigo, la pintura amarilla. Le di un bote a Rosalie y yo me quedé otro para empezar.

Pinté cada parte del cuerpo de Jessica con pintura amarilla. Rosalie hizo lo mismo con Lauren. Más de una vez se nos escapó alguna que otra risa, pero intentamos controlarnos, no queríamos arriesgarnos a hacer mucho ruido.

Cuando terminamos de pintarlas de amarillo con la pintura más duradera que encontramos en la tienda pasamos a las pelucas. Pusimos por dentro de las pelucas el pegamento más fuerte que existía, asegurándonos de poner bastante. Después de asegurarnos que estaban llenas de pegamento ultrafuerte colocamos cada peluca en las cabezas de Jessica y Lauren colocándolas y apretándolas lo máximo posible para que se pegara bien.

Ahora ya sólo quedaba la ropa para la transformación final. Así que les pusimos los trajes correspondientes.

Una vez hecho todo el trabajo nos alejamos unos pasos y miramos el nuevo look de esas arpías o, mejor dicho, la transformación. Realmente habíamos hecho un gran trabajo. Habíamos transformado a Jessica y Lauren en Patty y Selma, las hermanas de Marge Simpson. Les habíamos puesto las pelucas ridículas que eran exactamente iguales al peinado de Patty y Selma y no sólo eso, sino que también habíamos conseguido encontrar esos vestidos tan horteras y ahora los llevaban puestos. Y eso añadido a la pintura amarilla que llevaban eran clavadas a ese par de brujas.

- Es irónico.- comenté mientras las mirábamos.- Brujas disfrazadas de otras brujas.

Ambas empezamos a reírnos. Pero aún quedaba mucho por hacer, esto sólo era el principio.

Entre Rose y yo colocamos miles de cámaras por toda la casa para grabar lo que sucedería al día siguiente, a partir de mañana esas dos serían conocidas mundialmente como las payasas vestidas de Patty y Selma en youtube. Y no sólo eso, sino que serían las más odiadas de Forks y ni siquiera se tendrían la una a la otra ya que muy pronto descubrirían los secretos de la otra y desearían matarse mutuamente.

Cuando terminamos de preparar todo en la casa salimos directas hacia la nuestra (aunque antes hicimos una pequeña parada en el albergue para dar toda la ropa de Jessica y Lauren, si intentaban cambiarse de ropa les sería imposible). Carlisle y Esme no estaban, se habían ido de caza, así nos lo contaron Jasper y Emmett cuando llegamos. Edward tampoco estaba, se había quedado en casa de Bella para verla dormir como hacía antaño.

Jasper y Emmett quisieron ayudarnos, decían que era injusto que toda la diversión fuera para nosotras, así que les dejamos ayudarnos. Aún teníamos mucho por hacer. Y entre todos terminamos de montar la venganza perfecta. No podía esperar para que llegara mañana y el efecto de los somníferos pasara…

**JESSICA POV:**

Los ronquidos de cerda que emitía Lauren me despertaron. Me senté en la cama, me sentía mareada y me dolía la cabeza. No recordaba nada, intenté recordar qué hacía Lauren en mi casa y rápidamente recordé todo.

Bufé molesta, aún no podía creerme que mis padres se hubieran ido de viaje sin mí. Me levanté de la cama y fui al baño. Nada mejor que un buen baño para despertarme del todo. Aún estaba medio adormilada cuando intenté quitarme el camisón con el que dormía pero noté algo extraño.

Mi piel… estaba rara, tenía una textura diferente…

Bajé la vista para ver qué sucedía y me quedé petrificada.

Seguro estaba teniendo alucinaciones pero juraría que mi piel era amarilla y llevaba un traje azul que nunca había visto. Levanté la vista y me miré en el espejo. Eso fue más de lo que pude soportar.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Estuve segura que mi grito se había oído aquí y en la China pero no me importó.

**LAUREN POV: **

Desperté sobresaltada al oír gritar a Jessica. Me levanté rápidamente y fui al baño a ver qué sucedía.

Pero al verla no pude hacer otra cosa que empezar a reír como loca. ¡Jessica estaba ridícula! No sabía que se podía reír una tanto, pero el solo hecho de ver a Jessica conseguía eso y mucho más. ¡Estaba completamente patética!

Jessica me fulminaba con la mirada todo el rato.

- No sé de qué te ríes tanto, tú estás igual de ridícula.

Ok, eso fue suficiente para sofocar mis risas. ¿Qué había querido decir con que yo estaba igual de ridícula? Yo estaba divina, como siempre.

Jessica al ver que la miraba con confusión rodó los ojos y me puso delante del espejo.

Entonces todo sentido del humor desapareció mientras abría los ojos horrorizada y gritaba aún más fuerte que Jessica.

**JESSICA POV:**

- Genial, ahora que se te han quitado las ganas de reír y me has dejado medio sorda con tu grito ¿me puedes explicar que mierda nos ha pasado?

Pero Lauren no me respondió, seguía boquiabierta frente al espejo.

Yo gruñí frustrada e intenté pensar qué había podido pasar, pero mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una piedra rompió la ventana de mi habitación.

Asombrada me asomé y me encontré a los hijos de los vecinos, que no sólo estaban tirando piedras sino también huevos en la fachada. ¿Cómo se atrevían? ¡Esos mocosos se iban a enterar!

Empecé a correr hacia la puerta principal, Lauren siguiéndome los talones ya que también había oído el ruido de las ventanas rotas por las piedras. Salimos fuera e intentamos pillar a los mocosos para darles un escarmiento pero los malnacidos fueron más rápidos que nosotros.

- ¡Sé donde vivís, le contaré lo que habéis hecho a vuestros padres!- grité mientras veía como se alejaban.

Entonces el hijo de los Connor se dio la vuelta y me sacó la lengua mientras gritaba:

- Buena suerte con eso ¡todo Forks os odia, brujas!

- ¡Maldito niñato de mierda!- grité mientras empezaba a correr en su dirección, pero antes de dar un paso más Lauren me cogió del brazo y me hizo retroceder.

Los niñatos ya se habían ido por una esquina desapareciendo de nuestra vista. Estaba rabiosa, juré por mi nariz operada que esos niñatos iban a pagar caro esto.

- Jessica ¿piensas perseguirles vestida así?

¿Así? No entendí a qué se refería, entonces recordé y miré hacia abajo evaluándome. Maldiciéndome por no haber recordado que iba vestida de payasa antes de salir a la calle.

Rápidamente corrimos para meternos de nuevo a la casa, antes de que alguien más nos viera vestidas así, pero entonces me di cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada.

- ¿Cerraste la puerta al salir Lauren? ¿Eres estúpida o qué te pasa? ¿Cómo vamos a entrar ahora?- grité fuera de mí, no podía creerme que esto me estuviera pasando.

- ¡Yo no cerré la puerta! ¡Y no me vuelvas a llamar estúpida o no respondo!- gritó de vuelta Lauren tan enfadada como yo.

Ambas nos fulminamos con la mirada.

**ROSALIE POV:**

A Alice y a mí estaba a punto de darnos algo de tanto reír, en cuanto las vimos salir fui a velocidad vampírica para cerrarles la puerta. Lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera podrían entrar por las ventanas rotas ya que tenían barrotes (los niños habían tenido puntería para esquivarlos y dar en los cristales).

- ¿Alice lo estás grabando todo con el zoom?- le pregunté cuando pude dejar de reír.

Pues no solo pensábamos grabarlas en la casa sino que también íbamos a grabar toda la venganza, luego lo juntaríamos todo para subirlo a youtube. Esas dos iban a arrepentirse de todo lo que habían hecho.

- La duda ofende, Rose.- contestó Alice entre carcajadas.

**LAUREN POV:**

- ¡Pero es que no entiendo nada! ¿Por qué hemos amanecido como payasas? ¿Y por qué esos niñatos han tirado piedras y huevos a la casa? ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

- ¡No lo sé!- gritó Jessica que aún seguía intentando abrir la puerta inútilmente.

**BELLA POV:**

Desperté cuando sentí la mano fría de Edward haciendo círculos en mi espalda.

Abrí los ojos y le miré.

- Buenos días, amor.- dijo Edward cuando vio que estaba despierta.

- Buenos días.

Me sorprendió el hecho de que aún siguiera aquí, por lo general, antes de que pasara todo lo de mi amnesia, solía irse antes del amanecer.

- ¿Y eso que no te has ido antes de que amaneciera?- interrogué.

- Estoy recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Me mordí el labio mientras sonreía. No sabía cómo había podido olvidarle, por suerte ya toda esa pesadilla había pasado. Al pensar en todo eso recordé que no había tenido noticias aún de Alice y Rosalie cuando dijeron que iban a vengarse de Jessica y Lauren, así que decidí averiguar.

- Edward ¿tú sabes qué traman Alice y Rosalie?

Edward sonrió misteriosamente.

- Digamos que yo y todo Forks están presenciando hoy la venganza contra ellas.

Me senté de sopetón en la cama sorprendida.

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

Edward se rió.

- Si quieres saberlo sólo tienes que abrir la puerta de tu casa o revisar el correo.

Alcé una ceja extrañada.

Me levanté rápidamente de la cama y encendí el ordenador, pero como era una antigüedad histórica ese trasto iba a tirarse su tiempo, así que de mientras bajé a la puerta para ver qué había. Vi un sobre marrón anaranjado en forma cuadrada, lo abrí y vi un DVD ahí.

Curiosa cerré la puerta y volvía a entrar a la casa para poner el DVD en el salón.

Me senté en el sofá y le di al play a la misma vez que Edward se sentaba conmigo y pasaba su brazo a mí alrededor.

_Jessica y Lauren se encontraban sentadas en el sofá mientras conversaban._

_- ¿Viste el vestido que llevaba la vaca de Hilary en el baile de graduación? ¡No sabía si era un traje o un semáforo!- dijo con tono de burla Jessica mientras Lauren se unía a sus risas._

Puse pausa y miré a Edward.

- ¿Qué es esto?- pregunté confundida.

- Digamos que Alice y Rosalie son las mujeres más vengativas que te puedes encontrar. Y esto es sólo una prueba, una pequeña parte de su venganza. Las grabaron criticando a todo Forks y ahora un DVD como éste se encuentra en la puerta de todos los hogares de Forks.

¿Una pequeña parte de su venganza? Temblé, si esto era solo una parte, el hecho de que todo Forks iba a odiarlas, ¿qué más podía sucederles?

Aunque entonces recordé todo lo que me hicieron y entrecerré los ojos. Por una vez en la vida iba a dejar de ser yo misma e iba a disfrutar con esto. Se lo merecían y no pensaba sentir lástima o compasión.

Tal vez después de todo es cierto lo que dicen que todo se pega y en este caso se me pegó el lado vengativo de las chicas.

Volví a darle al play para seguir viendo el DVD.

_Una vez las risas fueron sofocadas Lauren volvió a hablar._

_- No entiendo cómo puede estar saliendo con Tom. Lo que más me extrañó fue que la llevara al baile en su coche de dos plazas y sobrevivieran a ello. Por lo menos Hilary necesita las dos plazas para su enorme trasero._

_- ¿Y qué me dices de los del equipo de baloncesto? Cada vez son más feos, no me explico cómo pudiste salir con todos ellos tiempo atrás.- dijo Jessica._

_Ante eso Lauren rodó los ojos._

_-Tengo mis necesidades. Además, no todos son tan feos, Peter y Ricky se pueden salvar._

_Jessica la miró incrédula._

_- ¿Esos dos? Por favor… Son más feos que pegarle a un padre._

_- Sí, tienes razón. Digamos que mis necesidades como mujer nublaron mi vista. Salieron a sus padres. ¿Y has visto a los padres de Milly Tawson? Son tan vulgares, además, el padre le pone los cuernos a su mujer con una compañera del trabajo._

_- No me extraña, es tan poca cosa esa mujer que hasta pena me da.- volvieron a reírse._

_- ¿Y qué me dices de los padres de Angela Weber? Son tan sosos y aburridos como su hija.- comentó Lauren._

_Nuevamente las risas invadieron la habitación, cada vez más fuertes._

_- Angela ya está siguiendo los pasos de su madre, está saliendo con alguien tan soso y aburrido como lo es Ben. No entiendo como ese par pueden estar juntos. Hacen una pareja asquerosa. Ella es una jirafa y él un enano. Se ven ridículos juntos._

_- ¿Te imaginas cómo serán sus hijos?- comentó Lauren en tono hiriente._

_- ¡Seguro que les aceptaran en un circo!_

_Más risas se oyeron mientras ambas se retorcían en el sofá debido a las risas._

_- ¿Y qué me dices de la señora Cooper? Es tan vieja y tan fea, no me extraña que se quedara para vestir santos. Lo raro hubiera sido que alguien se hubiera casado con ella._

Paré nuevamente el video conmocionada por lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Cómo podían ser tan hirientes? Soltaban tanto veneno que hasta yo me sorprendí.

Edward me miró preguntándome con la mirada si estaba bien, yo asentí aún conmocionada y volví a darle al play.

_- Parece que se quedó atrapada en los cincuenta, viste igual de hortera que por aquella época ¡por no hablar de su peinado y sus gafas de culo de botella!_

_- Pues la hermana de Tyler está igual de horrible, la única diferencia es que se viste un poco mejor, pero lo que es su cara parece un espantapájaros. Menos mal que mi Tyler no heredó la fealdad de sus padres y hermana._

_- Y hablando de Tyler ¿qué hay de él? ¿te sigues acostando con él o ya pasó a la historia?_

_- Nah, es muy poca cosa para mí, pero de vez en cuando nos acostamos. El muy tonto piensa que soy su novia, pero yo soy demasiado para él, cuando me aburro estoy con él, pero normalmente me busco a chicos mil veces mejores para pasar el rato. ¿Y qué hay de ti y Mike?_

_- Bueno, nos la pasamos bien y volvemos a ser novios oficiales. Aunque de vez en cuando cae algún que otro bombón, tú ya me entiendes amiga._

_- Claro.- y nuevamente se reían como un par de arpías._

_- Ah ¿y qué me dices de Steve y Fanny? Da grima verles juntos.- dijo Jessica estremeciéndose falsamente._

_- Sí, Fanny Connor daña la vista solo verla. Al igual que el renacuajo insoportable de su hermano._

_- ¿Qué me vas a contar a mí? Son mis vecinos y el niñato ése se pasa la vida molestando con sus amigos, les oigo hacer ruido incluso con tapones para los oídos. Odio los niños, te juro que nunca seré madre. _

_- Igual que yo, no voy a perder la figura para traer a una cosa tan molesta y llorona como lo es un niño. _

_- Ojala eso mismo hubiera pensado Any McKath antes de traer al mundo a tres niñatos, ahora está como una foca. No me extraña que se divorciaran y el marido se fuera con su secretaria._

Esta vez le di stop al DVD, ya había oído suficiente. Oír tanto veneno me estaba dando dolor de cabeza. Ahora lo que me intrigaba era lo que me había dicho Edward del correo. Supuse que para estas alturas la chatarra de mi ordenador prehistórico ya se habría iniciado del todo. Subí al piso de arriba, con Edward siguiéndome los talones, y entré a mi habitación comprobando que efectivamente el ordenador ya se había encendido.

Me senté en la silla y abrí mi correo.

Vi que tenía un correo de remitente desconocido. Lo abrí y empecé a leer.

_**Diario de Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory**_

Dejé de leer y le miré en busca de explicaciones.

- Entraron en sus casas para robarles el diario y publicarlo en internet, al igual que con el DVD éste correo ha sido enviado a todas las personas de Forks.

Volví mi vista al ordenador y seguí leyendo.

_**-2 de Marzo (Jessica Stanley)-**_

_**Hoy me operé la nariz. Ahora estoy mucho más guapa y eso ya es decir. Estoy segura que en un futuro seré portada de revista de lo hermosa que soy. Es como si lo viera, seguro que la portada dirá algo como "Jessica Stanley, la mujer más hermosa del mundo". Y Lauren me envidiará desde su casa, donde será ama de casa y cuidará a sus cinco hijos. Cada uno de un diferente hombre. Es como si lo viera venir. Lauren es poca cosa comparada conmigo. Aunque si hay que ser sinceros en este pueblucho de paletos y analfabetos yo y Jessica somos la mejor opción.**_

_**Pero bueno, no importa, en un futuro cuando yo sea famosa tal vez le dé alguna que otra limosna a Lauren para que se pueda operar de su celulitis o mejor aún, para que se opere con urgencia para que deje de roncar como una cerda. **_

_**Bueno, diario, tengo cosas que hacer como para perder mi tiempo. Ya sabes que mi tiempo es oro. Sigo otro día.**_

_**Jessica Stanley**_

_**-2 de Marzo (Lauren Mallory)-**_

_**Hoy Jessica se operó la nariz, se ha quedado aún más fea de lo que ya es, que ya es decir. Eso por no hablar del culo gordo que tiene y sus tetas caídas. Ésa va a necesitar más que una operación para intentar igualarme en belleza. Aunque obviamente nunca lo conseguirá. Yo soy demasiado hermosa para este mundo mediocre lleno de gente fea.**_

_**Al contrario que a Jessica a mí sí me sentará bien mi futura operación, no es que me haga falta, es sólo que quiero aumentar mi pecho. Un capricho, vamos.**_

_**Ya te contaré los resultados, aunque seguro todos los hombres caerán rendidos a mis pies, más de lo que ya lo hacen.**_

_**Lauren Mallory**_

_**-15 de Marzo (Jessica Stanley)-**_

_**Jajajaja… Parece que Lauren llevara dos cocos en vez de pechos, está ridícula. Seguro que donde se hizo la operación era en un lugar de mala muerte y por eso le hicieron esa deformación. Ahora está incluso peor que antes, se nota un montón que son de silicona de lo exagerados que son. **_

_**Todo el instituto se ha reído de ella hoy, incluso yo a sus espaldas. Aunque ella cree que está divina de la muerte. ¿Y quién soy yo para quitarle la ilusión? Mejor así, cuanto más fea esté ella más guapa pareceré yo.**_

_**Incluso oí a Tyler comentar con sus amigos el aumento de pechos de Lauren con burla.**_

_**Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir, Lauren me está llamando al móvil. Voy a ver qué quiere esa pesada de tetas de silicona.**_

_**Jessica Stanley**_

_**-15 de Marzo (Lauren Mallory)-**_

_**Hoy me siento más hermosa que de costumbre, mi aumento de pecho ha sido todo un éxito. Soy la mujer más hermosa y deseada de todo el instituto. Y soy la envidia de todas las chicas, sobre todo de Jessica. **_

_**De hecho ahora en terminar de escribir la llamaré para seguir restregándole en la cara lo bien que me quedan mis pechos nuevos. Pareciera que Jessica en vez de pechos tuviera canicas, son tan pequeños que si no fuera por su pelo largo diría que es un chico.**_

_**No me extraña que Mike le sea infiel conmigo. La verdad es que él y yo la pasamos bien. No tan bien como con Tyler pero sí para pasar el rato entretenidos. Me entra la risa cuando luego veo en el instituto cuando Jessica y Mike dicen quererse cuando luego Mike me dice las mismas palabras cuando estamos desnudos y juntos en la cama haciendo el amor. **_

_**Me voy a llamar a Jess, bye.**_

_**Lauren Mallory**_

_**-23 de Abril (Jessica Stanley)-**_

_**Mike acaba de irse de mi casa, casi nos pillan mis padres haciéndolo en su cama, por suerte no lo hicieron. **_

_**Al fin Mike es sólo mío, casi lo pierdo por la maldita de Swan, es una estúpida, solo finjo ser su amiga por interés y para poder tenerla vigilada a la vez que cuido y marco mi territorio con Mike. Pues aunque cuando hablo con Lauren le he dicho que le he sido infiel a Mike es mentira, le quiero y no le haría eso (sólo le sería infiel con Edward pero la mojigata de Swan le tiene bien pillado, está como hipnotizado, aún no entiendo que vio en ella, es tan poca cosa…). **_

_**De verdad espero que mi relación con Mike siga adelante y en un futuro estemos juntos. Yo sé que él también me quiere. ¿Y cómo no quererme? Sé que aunque él ha mostrado interés en el pasado por Bella Swan es sólo una calentura. Bella piensa que con su cara de inocente y mojigata puede conquistarlos a todos y tal vez tenga razón hasta cierto punto. Pues consigue hipnotizar a bastantes, pero con el tiempo todos se darán cuenta de que en realidad no la quieren, que lo único que quieren de ella es su cuerpo. Como la zorra que es. ¿Quién puede querer a Bella Swan? Es muy poca cosa. **_

_**Pero bueno, por suerte la maldita de Swan no muestra interés por Mike, así que por esa parte estoy tranquila. **_

Me levanté de la silla furiosa y empecé a andar por mi habitación de un lado a otro mientras la atenta mirada de Edward me seguía.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Edward preocupado, aunque pude ver que él también parecía muy molesto por la opinión que tenía Jessica sobre mí.

Aunque al principio me había dado un poco de lástima Jessica porque su novio la estaba engañando con su mejor amiga todo rastro de lástima se esfumó de mí al leer lo que decía de mí.

Quería que pagara por todo el daño que me había hecho, pues ya no sólo con sus palabras me había herido sino también durante mi amnesia con sus acciones. Pero como dicen todos recogemos lo que sembramos y eso exactamente les estaba pasando a Jessica y Lauren.

Me volví a sentar en la silla para seguir leyendo.

**JESSICA POV: **

Pegué una patada a la puerta rabiosa. ¡¿Cómo mierda se había cerrado esa puerta? Y encima las llaves estaban dentro.

Bueno, tranquilidad, había que pensar con mente fría lo que teníamos que hacer.

Claro, ya sé, pediría ayuda a los vecinos. Ellos nos ayudarían.

- Ya sé, vamos a pedir ayuda a los vecinos.-sugerí.- Les pediré que me dejen utilizar su teléfono para llamar al cerrajero.

- Espera, espera ¿estás diciendo en serio que nos presentemos con esta pinta de payasas en casa de tus vecinos? ¡No pienso dejar que nadie me vea así!

- ¿Ah, no? ¿y qué quieres que hagamos entonces? ¡Vamos vestidas como payasas, la puerta de la casa está cerrada y no podemos ir así por la calle! Así que según tú ¿qué deberíamos hacer?

Lauren refunfuñó pero tuvo que aceptar. Así que fuimos rápidamente a la casa de los vecinos.

Llamamos el timbre y esperamos.

Mi vecina de toda la vida abrió la puerta y al vernos puso mala cara y nos cerró la puerta en las narices.

¡Será maldita la vieja decrepita ésa!

- ¡Oiga, abra la puerta, necesitamos su ayuda!- grité llamando insistentemente a la puerta. Nos tenía que ayudar.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y yo suspiré aliviada. Al fin nos iba a ayudar. O eso pensé antes de que la vieja endemoniada nos echara el agua sucia de fregar en la cara mojándonos todas.

Ambas nos quedamos con la boca abierta mientras esa maldita volvía a cerrar la puerta.

Lauren y yo empezamos a pegar patadas a la puerta rabiosas mientras gritábamos insultándola.

- ¡Esto no va a quedar así vieja endemoniada! ¡Nos la va a pagar muy caro!- gritábamos mientras seguíamos pegando patadas y puñetazos a la puerta.

Entonces la puerta se volvió a abrir, pero esta vez no era ella sino su esposo, que nos estaba apuntando con una escopeta.

- Iros de mi propiedad ahora mismo.

A Lauren y a mí nos faltó tiempo antes de salir como alma que lleva el diablo lejos de ahí. Estaban locos esos dos.

Después de correr por minutos paramos a descansar, estábamos agotadas. Una vez me recuperé me acerqué a un coche que había ahí aparcado y miré mi reflejo.

Con el horrible vestido y peinado que llevaba parecía una de las hermanas de Marge Simpson y Lauren igual. ¿Quién nos podía haber hecho esto? ¿y por qué? ¿por qué nos habían tratado así mis vecinos de toda la vida? ¿qué demonios estaba pasando?

Con lo ocurrido con los niñatos no había intentado quitarme la peluca, que ahora se encontraba mojada con el agua sucia, aún así no perdía su volumen ridículo de payaso. Suponía que quien sea que nos haya hecho esto habría recogido nuestro cabello para meterlo dentro de la peluca. Así que intenté quitármelo para volver a tener mi hermosa cabellera pero entonces noté que no podía.

Le pedí ayuda a Lauren para quitarme la peluca pero tampoco lo consiguió, yo también intenté quitarle la suya pero también fue inútil. Parecía que estaban pegadas con pegamento o algo.

- Juro por Dios que mataré al que sea que nos haya hecho esto.- exclamé más que rabiosa.

- Eso si no lo mato yo antes.- dijo Lauren furibunda.

Oímos como un coche se acercaba y nuestro primer impulso fue escondernos detrás de otro coche que estaba aparcado. Ya suficiente vergüenza habíamos pasado para que alguien más nos viera vestidas así. Una vez el coche pasó nos sentamos en el suelo recostando nuestras espaldas en el coche para pensar qué hacer ahora.

- ¿A quién podemos pedirle ayuda? Necesitamos llamar al cerrajero…- pensé en voz alta.

- ¡Ya sé! ¿Mike no vive por aquí cerca?- preguntó mirándome.

- Ni pienses que voy a presentarme en casa de mi novio con estas pintas ¡antes muerta!

**5 minutos después…**

Llamé el timbre de Mike esperando que abriera. No sabía cómo había terminando haciendo caso a Lauren, pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás. Además necesitamos ayuda.

**LAUREN POV:**

Prácticamente tuve que obligar a la estúpida de Jessica a ir a casa del imbécil de su novio, porque seamos sinceros, en la cama está bien para pasar el rato pero el chico no es que tenga muchas luces.

Volvimos a llamar al timbre esperando que abriera pero el desgraciado no se dignaba a abrir. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

- El inútil de tu novio ni siquiera sabe abrir una maldita puerta.- dije furibundas mientras me daba la vuelta y pensaba qué hacer ahora, a dónde ir.

- ¡Hey! Con Mike no te metas, ya sé, vayamos a casa de Tyler, está a tres manzanas de aquí.

Me giré para mirarla incrédula.

- ¡Ja! No voy a casa de Tyler así ni loca.- dije decidida. Ya suficiente había hecho por hoy el payaso para que Tyler también me viera así, yo una diosa de la belleza no podía rebajarme a que mi novio me viera así.

Jessica me fulminó con la mirada.

- Tú me obligaste a venir a casa de Mike así, así que ahora iremos a la de Tyler.

- ¡No es lo mismo!

- Sí es lo mismo.- contraatacó Jessica a la defensiva.- ¿Sabes qué? Si no quieres venir no vengas, yo sí iré a pedirle ayuda, quédate aquí si quieres seguir vestida de payasa durante todo el día.

Dicho eso la estúpida de Jessica empezó a irse a casa de Tyler, yo me quedé quieta fulminándola con la mirada.

No pensaba ir a casa de Tyler con estas pintas. Una cosa era que ella hiciera el ridículo con Mike presentándose así, pero otra cosa muy diferente era que yo hiciera el ridículo con Tyler.

Así que pensé en dónde podía ir yo a pedir ayuda, pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando un huevo impactó en mi rostro. Tras ése le siguieron más, cuando me quité el huevo de los ojos con las manos pude ver que se trataba de los mismos mañacos que habían tirado piedras y huevos en la mañana. Y ahora el grupito de las narices era superior, pareciera que se había unido la mitad de Forks (y esta vez ya no eran sólo niños). Y lo peor es que ahora ya no se conformaban con tirar huevos, ahora me estaban tirando hasta tomates podridos.

- ¡Desgraciados!- dije antes de correr en la dirección que Jessica había tomado para alcanzarla.

- ¡Arpía!

- ¡Bruja!

Esos dos comentarios eran los que más gritaban, otros directamente pasaban a los insultos y ofensas.

Poco después de empezar a correr vi a Jessica que estaba dando la vuelta a la esquina y corrí como alma que lleva el diablo hasta ella, ella me miró sorprendida al verme corriendo y toda llena de huevos y tomates, pero la confusión le duró poco ya que el grupo que me estaba siguiendo nos alcanzó rápidamente y empezaron a tirar de nuevo huevos y tomates, pero esta vez a las dos.

Empezamos a correr intentando dejarles atrás.

- ¡Si tan superiores os creéis y pensáis que los demás somos inferiores y unos paletos iros de Forks! ¡Nadie os quiere aquí víboras!

- ¡Eso! ¡Iros de Forks o si no os juro que convertiremos vuestra vida en un infierno, brujas asquerosas!

**JESSICA POV: **

Mientras seguíamos corriendo no pude evitar llorar, no podía soportar tanto desprecio por parte de la gente. Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sabía el por qué nos trataban así.

Tropecé más de una vez debido a las lágrimas que nublaban mi vista. Me quería morir ¿por qué nos insultaban? ¿Por qué nos estaban haciendo todo esto? Si nosotras éramos lo mejor que había pisado este pueblo nunca, deberían estar agradecidos de que nosotras le diéramos un poco de glamour a este pueblucho perdido de la mano de Dios.

Mientras pensaba eso tres huevos y dos tomates impactaron por mi nuca y pelo (o bueno, mejor dicho, peluca).

Intenté correr más rápido pero era imposible, entonces sentí como una piedra impactaba en mi espalda haciéndome caer al suelo por el impacto y el dolor que sentí.

La desgraciada de Lauren ni siquiera se paró a ayudarme, siguió corriendo dejándome atrás. Por suerte pude levantarme antes de que esos locos pueblerinos me alcanzaran.

**LAUREN POV: **

Cuando Jessica se cayó vi mi oportunidad de escapar, si se ensañaban con ella yo podría escapar. Por desgracia la maldita de Jessica se levantó antes de que eso sucediera y me dio alcance.

- Gracias por ayudarme- comentó Jessica irónica y con voz acida cuando empezó a correr de nuevo a mi lado.

- Aquí cada una se cuida a sí misma.- comenté también con voz acida.

Por suerte minutos después conseguimos darles esquinazo y perderles de vista. Nos escondimos en un callejón e intentamos recuperar el aliento.

**JESSICA POV: **

- Locos ¡están locos!- grité explotando, no aguantaba esto más.

Tosí por la falta de aire e intenté calmarme para poder respirar mejor. Al cabo de cinco minutos ya estaba recuperada y Lauren también.

- Tenemos que intentar llegar a la casa de Tyler sin ser vistos.

Para estas alturas a Lauren la idea de presentarnos así en casa de Tyler ya no le parecía tan mala idea.

**TYLER POV: **

No podía creerme que Lauren y Jessica fueran así. Lauren aunque al principio no me interesó luego le presté atención y me terminó gustando y yo creía que estábamos en una relación seria y ahora me enteraba que me era infiel. Prácticamente era el cuernudo más gran de Forks. Y no sólo eso, sino que mi "amada" novia criticaba a mi familia junto a la otra víbora. Y a mí familia nadie la tocaba, eran lo más sagrado que tenía.

Tenía ganas de partirles la cara a ambas, pero yo era mejor que eso, por muy brujas o hirientes que fueran eran chicas, por eso se salvaban de que les pegara una paliza que no olvidarían. Pues si fueran chicos estarían en el hospital hasta el año dos mil cincuenta.

Mi hermana desde que había visto el video se había ido a su habitación llorando. Y yo no sabía cómo consolarla. Mis padres habían intentado hablar con ella diciéndole que nada de lo que decían era verdad pero la pobre no escuchaba a nadie. Y mis padres también estaban ofendidos por todo lo que decían de nosotros.

Y yo… estaba rabioso. No podía creerme que había estado saliendo con alguien como Lauren Mallory. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Me encontraba en el salón intentando controlar la rabia que sentía cuando oí como alguien llamaba al timbre, me levanté para abrir.

Jamás imagine que Jessica y Lauren tuvieran el descaro de presentarse en mi casa. Iban ridículas pero estaba tan furioso que eso ni siquiera me importó, tuve que poner todas mis fuerzas en controlarme. A pesar de todo no quería ponerle la mano encima a ninguna mujer, si es que a esas dos se las puede considerar mujeres.

- Tyler, cari, tienes que ayudarnos.- dijo mi ahora ex-novia mientras intentaba echarse en mis brazos.

Yo la aparté bruscamente de mí mientras fulminaba a ambas víboras con la mirada y tenía las manos en puños intentando controlarme, me dolía de tanto apretar.

- Primero, no me vuelvas a llamar "cari", segundo, tú y yo ya no somos nada. Rompo contigo Lauren. Y tercero, no me hagas reír, a ti sería a la última persona que ayudaría.

Lauren parecía shockeada por mis palabras.

- ¿Q-Qué est-tás diciendo?- dijo aún conmocionada.

- No te hagas la imbécil Lauren que no te pega. ¿Pensabas que no me iba a enterar de que eres la mayor zorra de Forks y que me has puesto los cuernos con más tíos de los que tú sabrías contar?

Lauren salió de su estupor e intentó abofetearme pero cogí su mano en el aire y la apreté.

- No te quiero volver a ver Lauren, tú sólo fuiste un gran error en mi vida. Ahora vete y no vuelvas porque no respondo.- dicho eso solté su brazo.

- ¡Ya estoy harta!- dijo Lauren explotando.- ¡Ahora mismo me vas a decir a qué viene todo esto! ¡Hoy nos han disfrazado de payasas, nos han puesto pintura amarilla por todo el cuerpo, nos han tirado huevos, tomates, piedras, nos han insultado y ahora tú rompes conmigo. Y yo estoy harta de recibir tanto desprecio sin ni siquiera saber por qué!

- ¡Yo sí que estoy harto de ti! ¡Te he aguantado muchas cosas Lauren, pero no esto! ¡Nadie se mete con mi familia!

- ¡¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo no me he metido con tu familia!- gritó en un intento de hacerse la víctima.

Ok, ya no lo aguantaba más. No aguantaba más su papel de idiota que no sabía nada. Así que la cogí del brazo obligándola a entrar y la llevé al salón y puse play dando a reproducir el DVD por la parte en la que hablaba de mí y mi familia.

_- Pues la hermana de Tyler está igual de horrible, la única diferencia es que se viste un poco mejor, pero lo que es su cara parece un espantapájaros. Menos mal que mi Tyler no heredó la fealdad de sus padres y hermana._

_- Y hablando de Tyler ¿qué hay de él? ¿te sigues acostando con él o ya pasó a la historia?_

_- Nah, es muy poca cosa para mí, pero de vez en cuando nos acostamos. El muy tonto piensa que soy su novia, pero yo soy demasiado para él, cuando me aburro estoy con él, pero normalmente me busco a chicos mil veces mejores para pasar el rato. ¿Y qué hay de ti y Mike?_

Puse stop y la encaré.

- ¡¿Y ahora qué? ¡¿Vas a seguir negando que no sabes de lo que te hablo?

Ambas estaban blancas como el papel, parecía que habían visto un fantasma.

- ¿C-como has c-conseguido eso?- preguntó nuevamente en shock y pude distinguir algo de temor en su voz.

- Hoy todo Forks se ha levantado con este DVD en las puertas de sus casas y con el extra de vuestros diarios en nuestro correo.

- ¡¿QUÉ?- gritaron ambas con los ojos como platos.

- Dejad de haceros las tontas que no os pega y ahora iros de mi casa.- dije con voz acida intentando controlarme de nuevo.

- Tyler, cariño, deja que te explique. No es lo que parece.- dijo intentando acercarse a mí de nuevo con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

Anteriormente ese truco le había funcionado conmigo pero ahora lo único que sentía era asco por ella. Mucho asco. Tanto por ella como por Jessica. Nunca había conocido a personas tan ruines.

- Te he dicho que te vayas de mi casa. ¿O acaso prefieres que les avise a esa multitud enfurecida que os persigue dónde estáis?

A mí también me habían ofrecido unirme para perseguir a esas brujas ya que yo era uno de los afectados por sus comentarios venenosos, pero preferí quedarme en casa. Para intentar hablar con mi hermana, no iba a poder quitarme nunca de la mente su rostro y sus lágrimas cuando oyó los comentarios de estas arpías.

En cuanto las amenacé con eso se fueron rápidamente de mi casa mientras Lauren gritaba que me arrepentiría de esto.

**LAUREN POV: **

¡No podía creérmelo! ¡Estaba rabiosa! ¡¿Quién nos había grabado el día anterior mientras criticábamos a las personas de Forks? ¡¿Quién había enviado a través de correos nuestros diarios personales a todo el mundo? ¡¿Quién demonios estaba detrás de todo esto?

Y encima el imbécil poca cosa de Tyler me deja ¡a mí! ¡Iba a arrepentirse de esto el resto de su miserable vida!

**JESSICA POV: **

Esto no podía estar pasando ¿qué cosa tan mala habíamos hecho para merecer esto?

No podía creerme que mi diario hubiera sido enviado a todo Forks, ¡me quería morir literalmente!

Esperaba que Mike no se creyera que le había sido infiel como dije ayer mientras hablaba con Lauren, aunque si le quedaba alguna duda podría leer el diario donde aseguraba que nunca le había sido infiel. Sí, eso haría si Mike tenía alguna duda. Yo no podía permitir que mi relación se arruinara como la de Lauren.

Detrás de todo este infierno la idea de que Mike estaría conmigo me consoló un poco.

Ahora de lo que teníamos que preocuparnos era de seguir buscando ayuda. ¿Pero cómo buscar ayuda en un pueblo donde todos nos odian?

Maldita sea… tiene que haber alguien que esté dispuesto a echarnos una mano. Empecé a pensar en los típicos idiotas que perdonan todo y a mi mente vino el nombre de Angela Weber.

Sí, esa panoli seguro que si estaba al tanto de todo nos perdonaría, bastaría solo que le soltáramos el rollo ese de "Lo sentimos tanto" y bla bla bla.

Sí, eso haríamos. Angela Weber nos ayudaría.

Lauren estuvo de acuerdo en ir a casa de Angela. Así que fuimos hasta casa de Angela, eso sí, siendo muy cuidadosas y escondiéndonos bien y mirando antes de cruzar una esquina para asegurarnos de que no hubiera moros en la costa.

Al fin llegamos a la casa de la panoli de Angela. Tocamos el timbre y Angela abrió la puerta, tuve que contener una risa al verla en pijama, ni para el pijama tenía sentido de la moda, pero bueno, supuse que en esa ocasión hasta Angela iba mejor vestida que nosotras, que íbamos haciendo el ridículo con estas pintas. Sólo esperaba que con una ducha la pintura saliera fácilmente.

Pero eso ahora no importaba, en lo que tenía que concentrarme era en actuar, fingir ser una amiga arrepentida.

Así que pensé en algo triste para que las lágrimas acudieran a mis ojos y empecé el show.

- Angela, sentimos mucho todo lo que hayas podido oír en el DVD. Estamos muy arrepentidas ¿a qué sí Lauren?- por el rabillo del ojo vi que Lauren tenía cara de fastidio así que le di un codazo en las costillas disimuladamente para que me ayudara.

- Eh, sí, claro.

- Por favor, Angela, ayúdanos, necesitamos tu ayuda.

Angela mantuvo todo el rato una expresión seria mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- Una cosa es ser buena y otra ser tonta. Esto no lo puedo perdonar así que no busquéis que os ayude porque no lo haré.

- Mira, cuatro ojos, vas a ayudarnos y sin rechistar o si no haremos de tu vida un infierno ¿me entiendes?- dijo Lauren perdiendo la paciencia.

Ante eso Angela nos miró aún con más mala cara.

- Tus amenazas ya no me afectan como de niña, Lauren.

Suspiré internamente. Esto no nos llevaba a ninguna parte. Y Angela tenía razón, el que la amenazáramos ya no tenía ningún sentido. Cuando éramos pequeñas sí porque nos tenía miedo y conseguíamos que hiciera lo que nosotras quisiéramos, pero ahora ya no era esa niña asustadiza a la que manipulábamos a nuestro antojo.

Teníamos que utilizar otra táctica.

- Angela, por favor, no te estamos pidiendo la luna, sólo te pedimos que nos dejes entrar para hacer una llamada, por favor, sólo eso.- si conseguíamos llamar al puñetero cerrajero nuestros problemas se habrían acabado, pues podríamos volver a refugiarnos en mi casa.

- No.

Vi como Lauren avanzó con intenciones de empujar a Angela y entrar a la fuerza pero en ese momento Ben se le unió a Angela en la puerta.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó mientras nos miraba de mala manera, tal y como lo hacía todo Forks.

**LAUREN POV: **

Ok, aún no estaba todo perdido. Ben es hombre y todos los hombres tienen la misma debilidad: las mujeres, en este caso yo. Si nos ayudaba se lo agradecería enseñándole lo que era una mujer de verdad.

- Ben, ¿sabes qué siempre me has parecido atractivo?- tuve que contener la carcajada que casi se me escapa al mirar la cara de ese enano.- Si nos ayudas te enseñaré lo que es una mujer de verdad y no esa mosquita muerta que tienes como novia. Solo tienes que dejarnos hacer una llamada, nada más.

**JESSICA POV: **

Ok, por primera vez sentí vergüenza ajena. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Lauren insinuársele a Ben? Y lo peor de todo: ¡DELANTE DE ANGELA! ¿Estaba loca o qué le pasaba?

Vi como Ben miró a Lauren con repulsión antes de dirigir su mirada hacia mí.

- Deberías elegir con más cuidado tus amistades, no es de extrañar que tu novio y tu mejor amiga te estén poniendo los cuernos si tienes a semejante cualquiera como tu mejor amiga.

Lauren dejó de coquetearle en ese momento para mirarlo furibunda e intentó abofetearle pero, al igual que con Tyler, Ben agarró su mano al vuelo.

Yo estaba paralizada. ¿Acababa de decir lo que yo creo que había dicho? ¿Mike y Lauren? No, imposible… Mike es mi novio y Lauren mi mejor amiga. Aunque por otra parte… ¿cuándo ha sido un problema para Lauren acostarse con un chico que tuviera novia?

Sentí como las lagrimas mojaban mis mejillas y esta vez no eran lágrimas fingidas, eran de verdad. A pesar de todo, a pesar de que quisiera más a Edward Cullen que a Mike, a pesar de eso, sentí como mi corazón se acababa de romper por la puñalada trapera recibida por mi supuesta mejor amiga y mi novio.

No hacía falta una confirmación de Lauren, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que era cierto. Como también conocía a Ben para saber que decía la verdad. Lauren era toda una zorra que se le había metido por los ojos a Mike.

- ¡Maldita perra!- grité con toda la rabia que sentía antes de lanzarme contra Lauren.- ¡Juro que te mato!

**ALICE POV: **

- Esto sin duda será un gran éxito en youtube.- dije mientras grababa la pelea de esas dos.

- Sí, no tengo la menor duda.- respondió Rosalie mientras sonreía perversamente viendo la escena.

Yo estaba igual, se merecían esto y más. Habían hecho tanto daño que ahora sólo estaban recogiendo lo que habían sembrado. Desprecio y odio. Y encima las caretas entre ellas se habían caído y podían verse con claridad mutuamente.

Y aún quedaba el golpe final.

**LAUREN POV:**

¡Maldito Ben! ¡¿Por qué le tenía que haber contado lo de Mike? Si bien era cierto que en algún momento se terminaría enterando hubiera preferido que fuera cuando yo estaba lejos.

Precisamente para evitar lo que estaba sucediendo ahora. Ambas estábamos revolviéndonos por el suelo mientras tratábamos de golpear a la otra.

Le metí un rodillazo en la barriga e intenté levantarme pero entonces Jessica me mordió la pierna y caí al suelo. Lo que aprovechó para subirse encima y empezar a golpearme.

Intenté darme la vuelta y volvimos a rodar por el piso. Empecé a estirar de su peluca para hacerle daño y ella hizo lo mismo con la mía.

Empecé a oír murmullos y cuando me quise dar cuenta las mismas personas que nos habían perseguido antes estaban haciendo un círculo a nuestro alrededor viendo la pelea.

Pero eso ahora mismo no era lo que me tenía más preocupada, sino la maldita de Jessica, no sé con qué me habían pegado la peluca pero dolía un montón cuando Jessica estiraba. Parecía que estuviera pegada con pegamento ultrafuerte o algo.

Entonces vi las estrellas, del dolor que sentí, cuando la peluca fue separada de mi cabeza, chillé de dolor, aunque no fui la única ya que del dolor que sentí estiré con más fuerza su peluca y también se la arranqué, provocando otro chillido de dolor por parte de Jessica.

Ambas dejamos de pelear al darnos cuenta del aspecto de la otra.

Jessica estaba sin pelo.

Entonces me pregunte si yo… si yo también estaba calva. No. No podía ser cierto. IMPOSIBLE. Llevé lentamente mi mano derecha a mi cabeza y al no sentir mi pelo chillé horrorizada, aún más fuerte que esta mañana.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡¿Quién demonios nos ha hecho esto?- grité levantándome del suelo y mirando a todos de forma asesina.

Ya no me importaba nada, mataría al que me hubiera hecho todo esto. ¡Me habían cortado mi precioso cabello! Entonces vi como todos los que nos rodeaban empezaba a señalarnos y reírse de nosotras mientras comentaban nuestra calvicie.

- ¡Mirad, las que se creen reinas de la belleza ahora están calvas!

- ¡Ahora son igual de feas por fuera que por dentro!

- ¡Brujas calvorotas!

Insulto tras insulto, risa tras risa, burla tras burla. Fue más de lo que pude soportar.

Y por primera vez en el día lloré, ya no podía más. Esto era demasiado.

Nunca había estado en el punto de mira de alguien humillado y ahora sabía lo que se sentía, sabía cómo se sentían todas las personas a las que yo había humillado en el pasado. Y no era nada agradable. Esta sin duda era la peor experiencia de mi vida.

**JESSICA POV:**

Oía como todos se reían de nosotras y yo también empecé a llorar. No podía creerme lo que estaba pasando. ¡Me habían dejado calva, estaba llena de pintura amarilla, no podía entrar a mi casa, me habían perseguido, me habían tirado piedras, huevos y tomates y ahora encima se reían de nosotras mientras nos insultaban.

Sólo quería que se callaran, que dejaran de reírse de nosotras. Quería que todo terminara.

Pero al parecer fue pedir demasiado ya que empezaron a tirarnos de nuevo cosas. Huevos, tomates podridos y cualquier otra fruta podrida.

Ambas estábamos llorando intentando cubrirnos esperando que todo terminara.

Entonces, de repente, mis deseos se vieron cumplidos. La gente empezó a irse y a dejarnos en paz. Lauren y yo empezamos a alejarnos de ahí, yo aún seguía rabiosa con ella pero no tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando con ella, sólo quería ir a casa.

Y aún a pesar de que no podría entrar ya no me importaba, esperaría en la puerta de ser necesario hasta que mis padres volvieran. No volvería a salir del jardín de mi casa nunca más. No pensaba exponerme a que ningún pueblerino paleto volviera a atacarme.

Lauren me siguió y a mí ya todo me daba igual. Si quería esperar conmigo que lo hiciera, me daba prácticamente lo mismo. Solo quería llorar, no tenía fuerzas para nada más. Y me dirigí a hacia mi casa llorando en silencio. ¿Quiénes se creían que eran esos desgraciados para tratarme así? ¡Lo pagarían muy caro!

Cuál fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que la puerta de mi casa estaba abierta y no sólo eso, sino que salía música del interior. Sorprendida fui hacia ahí y al entrar la boca se me abrió hasta el suelo al darme cuenta de que había montada una fiesta. Había comida, bebida, personas bailando. Al parecer era una de disfraces ya que todos iban disfrazados y no podía reconocer sus rostros.

Entré dentro para intentar comprender la situación, cómo habían entrado ahí y qué estaba pasando aquí. Pero antes de que mis pensamientos llegaran a ninguna explicación lógica oí una voz que me heló por dentro.

- ¡Jessica Stanley! ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?

Mi madre.

Me giré y vi a mis padres junto a los de Lauren mirarnos con seriedad.

**Dos semanas después…**

- Jessica, en cinco minutos te quiero abajo.- dijo la señora Johnson tocando la puerta de la habitación despertándome.

Yo suspiré y me levanté.

Aún no me acostumbraba a estar aquí. Después de que mis padres llegaran todo fue a peor. Resultó que el supuesto viaje era un fraude y que no les había tocado nada ya que llamaron al programa y así se lo confirmaron. Alguien había engañado a mis padres y ellos creían que había sido yo para montar la fiesta a sus espaldas.

No me creyeron cuando les dije que alguien, no sabía quién, había montado la fiesta, nos había rapado el pelo, nos había puesto pintura amarilla por el cuerpo y todas las demás cosas. Pensaron que estaba mintiendo para librarme del castigo al ser descubierta. Pensaron que me había rapado el pelo para imitar a Britney Spears, mi cantante preferida, y que mi vestido y el de Lauren se debía a que íbamos vestidas de Patty y Selma ya que aún a pesar de que ya no lleváramos las pelucas seguíamos pareciéndonos mucho por la maldita pintura amarilla y los vestidos.

Mis padres se pusieron furiosos, aún recordaba sus palabras "_Nos has decepcionado profundamente. Ya estamos hartos de ti, te hemos aguantado muchas cosas porque eres nuestra hija y te queremos, pero todo tiene un límite. Y esta vez no te vas a librar del castigo._"

Al día siguiente me informaron que mi castigo sería pasar todas las vacaciones en la granja de los Johnson, una pareja de ancianos amargados que vivían a las afueras de Port Angeles (mis padres les conocían porque antes vivían en Forks y trabaron una amistad, por lo que aún seguían en contacto).

Y en aquel momento no me importó, pensé que lo mejor era alejarme de Forks, todos me odiaban.

Pero rápidamente cambié de parecer, los Johnson eran unos viejales amargados que me tenían como esclava.

El único consuelo que tenía era que no estaba yo sola, los padres de Lauren también estuvieron de acuerdo en enviarla a la granja para castigarla.

Aunque seguíamos sin hablarnos nos tocaba trabajar juntas. Al menos no era la única que había sido castigada injustamente.

Y aún hoy, dos semanas después, no entiendo qué sucedió.

Pero tampoco tenía tiempo de pensar en la granja de los Johnson, a Lauren y a mí nos tenían en esclavitud, nos hacían levantar a las cinco de la mañana para preparar el desayuno, luego nos tocaba hacer las tareas propias de cualquier granja. Pero lo peor de todo era cuando nos tocaba limpiar los excrementos de las vacas y caballos. Las primeras veces vomité del asco.

Ahora ya me había acostumbrado al olor más o menos, aún me seguía pareciendo repulsivo pero podía contener las ganas de devolver. Y lo peor de todo es que por muchas veces que me lavara no conseguía despegar ese pestilente olor de mí, al igual que la maldita pintura amarilla que se resistía a irse. Esto era un infierno.

Me encontraba llevando dos cubos de leche de vaca donde la señora Johnson me había indicado cuando vi a Lauren limpiar una montaña de mierda de caballo.

Sonreí. Aún no me había vengado de ella por lo de Mike.

Así que dejé los cubos en el suelo y me acerqué a ella sigilosamente por la espalda, entonces la empujé haciéndola caer de boca dentro de los excrementos de caballo. Su peluca salió volando. Hasta su reluciente calva estaba llena de excrementos.

Mi sonrisa se hizo enorme.

- Te lo debía por lo de Mike, zorra.

Dejé a Lauren atrás, mientras gritaba como una loca y maldecía a mis muertos, para coger los cubos e ir a donde la señora Johnson me había indicado.

Una vez terminé me fui por otro camino para volver donde estaba la señora Johnson para saber qué hacer a continuación.

Al entrar vi que la señora Johnson revisaba el correo recibido.

- Oh, Jessica, ha llegado una carta para ti.

¿Para mí? Qué raro… pensé que tal vez eran mis padres que no me habían llamado ni escrito durante estas dos semanas. Supuse que tal vez el enfado ya se les había pasado, si bien no del todo, al menos hasta el punto de escribirle una carta a su hija.

Aunque me extrañó que no tuviera remitente...

Me aparté de la señora Johnson para leer:

_Jessica y Lauren: ¿Habéis oído el dicho de "Cada uno recoge lo que siembra"? Pues bien, eso os ha sucedido. La próxima vez que se os ocurra meteros con un Cullen pensadlo dos veces. Os metisteis con Bella, que es parte de la familia, la dañasteis de todas las formas que se puede dañar a una persona y eso es algo que no se puede perdonar. _

_Recibisteis vuestro justo castigo. Antes de volver a hacer daño pensadlo dos veces y medid las consecuencias. Lo que os sucedió no es nada comparado con lo que haremos si volvéis a molestar a alguien de nuestra familia._

_Alice y Rosalie Cullen._

_P.D: vuestro video en youtube es un éxito, no hay persona en el mundo que no lo haya visto. Si queréis ver la obra maestra que está triunfando en todos los países (hasta lo subtitulan en todos los idiomas existentes) poned: "Patty y Selma"._

Arrugué la carta mirándola con el mayor odio posible. ¿Por Bella? ¿Todo esto había sido por la malnacida de Bella Swan? Rompí la hoja en mil pedacitos, intentando controlar la rabia que sentía, imaginando que descuartizaba a Bella.

Todo había sido por culpa de ella. Ahora entendía todo. Los Cullen habían sido los responsables de lo sucedido hace dos semanas, se vengaron de Lauren y de mí.

No pude soportarlo más y empecé a romper todo el mobiliario que se me ponía por delante. Sabía que luego pagaría las consecuencias, me tocaría pagar todo lo que estaba rompiendo pero no me importó, estaba demasiado rabiosa.

- ¡MALDITA SEAS BELLA SWAN!

**EDWARD POV: **

- Ponlo otra vez.- dijo Emmett entre carcajadas.

Habíamos visto el video tantas veces que ya habíamos perdido la cuenta.

Las chicas habían montado todos los videos grabados en uno solo reconstruyendo todo desde el principio, desde que se despertaban hasta que sus padres llegaban.

Era el video más visto y comentado de todo youtube. Las ponían finas en todos los países. Pues Alice y Rose no sólo se habían limitado a subir los videos sino que también habían subido la conversación de las víboras esas criticando a medio mundo. Lo que provocó que nadie les tuviera lástima y entendieran el porqué de la venganza. Jessica y Lauren eran conocidas mundialmente como la versión en carne y hueso de Patty y Selma pero en calvas.

Volvimos a ver el video una vez más. Todo lo que les había pasado se lo habían buscado. Así aprenderían que con los Cullen no se juega.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Bueno, ahora sí ha llegado el final de este fic. Antes que nada quiero hacer una aclaración que ya me han preguntado varias veces. Jacob tiene el mismo final que en la saga, al principio del todo dije que este fic es un intermedio entre el final de Eclipse y el principio de Amanecer, por lo que después de este fic empezaría Amanecer: la boda, el embarazo, el nacimiento de Nessie, la imprimación, etc.

Y una vez aclarado eso ¿qué os ha parecido el capi? ¿os ha gustado la venganza? ¿ha llenado vuestras expectativas? ¿Sí? ¿No? Se aceptan todas las opiniones! XD De hecho voy a abrir una encuesta en mi perfil preguntando qué venganza os ha gustado más si la de Mike o la de Jessica y Lauren, agradecería que pasarais a votar pues tengo curiosidad! XD

Y bueno, cumplí mi promesa de subir hoy sábado, aunque para mí sigue siendo viernes pero como es de madrugada técnicamente ya ha entrado el sábado! XD Además he querido subir pronto para recompensar todas las veces que me he tardado en subir.

Éste es el capi más largo que he escrito, lo llevo escribiendo desde el martes (un día después de subir el penúltimo capítulo), lo he terminado hace unas horas pero hace unos minutos he terminado de revisarlo (ortografía y todas esas cosas! XD)

En fin... no me enrollo más. Mil gracias a todos los que habéis estado leyendo hasta aquí, apoyándome capi tras capi con vuestros comentarios. Sois geniales! n_n

De verdad GRACIAS por acompañarme durante todo el fic! ^^

Cuidaos mucho y ojala nos leamos en fics futuros! :)


End file.
